Soul Mates in Time: Revised Version
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: this is the revised version of my original story. Summery: Elena, Bonnie and Carloine are sent back to a time when their soul mates need them. Will they ever find their way back to their time or are they meant to change things for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story. As i said before i apologize that the original had to be removed but i had to do it. this story belongs to me and only me.**_ _thedarkqueen98_ _ **does not own this story and never has. she stole it off of my AO3 account and posted it here. Her(my) story will never be updated because one i will not be updatiung the AO3 acoount and will most likely be removing the story from there and two she has no idea in what direction this story is going to go but i do. hence why i agoniged over posting the revised version here. if you have read the AO3 story you will notice that i have gone back and changed some things here. layout mostly but there are a few suble changes to the chapters (not to all of them but there are a few that I changed). A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer from beta this for me (not that she had to do much as she had already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up)**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hoe you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _October 23, 2010_

 _Elena,_

 _Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret. Always and forever._

 _Elijah._

 **December 8th, 2011– Mystic Falls**

Elena set the letter down once she finished reading it for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times she read the words over the past year they still haunted her, just as the man who left the letter did. Why would he leave his family's motto in his letter to her? Why tell her that he loved her only to leave? Because she knew that even though he had not said those three words specifically, she knew that that was what the Always and forever at the end of his letter meant. She had once asked him what that phrase meant to him and she was surprised to learn that it meant love. Specifically love of family or those deemed as family. The first time she had read those words she had been surprised to see the phrase but now after a year of rereading the words she had to wonder why he had left them for her if she meant nothing to him and Elijah never said things he did not mean. No, she couldn't mean anything to him. After all, he had wanted her dead after her ultimate betrayal at the ball the year before. Besides that, he had made it quite clear that he still held a strong affection for Katherine, or as he called her Katerina. Yet if that was true then why had he left Dr. Fell his blood for her use if she were to need it? His actions confused her greatly and she could not understand why he had done what he did. Why try to save her life after wanting to take it?

Looking out the window she sighed. She wished she had seen what had been right in front of her all along. She had no doubt that Elijah was the one she was meant to be with forever. Of course it had taken her dying and then becoming a vampire to see it, which she found rather ironic. As much as she loved both Salvatore brothers she wasn't in love with either of them. Thinking back on her tumultuous relationship with her favorite Original she began see just how firm a hold he had over her heart even from the beginning of their acquaintance. Had she fallen for him so soon after their first meeting? Had he in turn fallen for her? And if so could she have meant more to him than he let on even then? It couldn't be? Could it? Is that why she couldn't get the look of agony that had appeared on his face when she had stabbed herself at the lake house out of her head? She shook her head to clear out the images that surfaced. She still hated herself for daggering him at the lake house. She should never have allowed Damon and Stefan to tell her to do it. After all, Elijah had done nothing to deserve it. As a matter of fact, now that she really thought about it she began to see that every time she and the Original were in close proximity to each other the two brothers would get very uptight and overprotective of her. She sighed once more and pulled her eyes back down to the diary that was laying open in her lap, his letter laying open on top of the journal. Her thoughts went back to their first meeting and the feelings that started with that meeting.

She could remember the fear she had felt when she had awoken in the old rundown mansion outside Mystic Falls. She remembered questioning Rose, the vampire who was holding her hostage, about who the Originals were. She remembered the fear that Rose had instilled in her before she had ever even met Elijah. But nothing had prepared her for his sheer presence. She could remember standing there in that room staring up at him when he had first arrived. It was like she was completely transfixed just by his presence alone. Then he had flashed to her but the speed of his approach had not scared her as she had a feeling he had wanted it to. She had felt many things that day but fear of him had not been one of them. Sure, she had trembled when he leaned close to her and she had been so sure that he was going to kiss her, but when he had simply inhaled before pulling back to look at her, she wasn't sure what to think. She just could not explain the strange pull she felt with him so close to her. She was drawn to him in a way that she had never felt before and it confused her greatly. When he had finally spoken to her, she had nearly melted into a puddle right there from both his gaze and his voice. Her whole body had seemed to come alive in a way she had never felt before. His beautiful brown eyes always held an intensity that made her feel like he was seeing straight into her very soul whenever he looked at her. She couldn't explain it but she somehow got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt her if he could help it. Why else would he come to her rescue so many times during their brief acquaintance. Surely it wasn't just because she had been a tool in his plan to kill his brother. There had to be some other reason for his intervention whenever she was in trouble. Then there was the fact that there seemed to be a strange bond between them that only got stronger as time went on. She understood him in a way that no one else did. Perhaps it was because they both were very family oriented and would do anything for their families. Maybe that was why she had easily forgiven him for leaving her in that cave after the ball. Maybe that was why his letter to her had touched her so deeply.

She found herself looking down at the letter once more her fingers tracing the letters lovingly. It didn't matter if his letter had absolved her of any guilt, she still felt guilty for betraying him. She knew that she could have found a way to warn him and yet she hadn't. She had let him drink the spelled champagne as if there was nothing wrong. She could still feel the guilt that had plagued her the entire night and most of the following morning before he had shown up at her door. She wished that he had let her explain why she had to do it because she knew he would understand but he had not allowed her to say anything in her own defense which when she thought about it had hurt. Instead he had left her in the cave with his sister who wanted her dead and would have killed her had they not stopped Esther in time. She wondered if his guilt for leaving her in the cave with his sister had been the catalyst for him leaving Doctor Fell his blood for her use alone.

Sighing, she shook her head to clear it, but her thoughts were continuously plagued by her relationship or lack thereof with the noble Original. She also knew that their relationship was riddled with misunderstandings and betrayals. Both of them had gone back on their word too many times to count but they always seemed to forgive the other no matter what. She just wished he had stuck around long enough for her to tell him how she felt, especially now that she had worked out what she felt for him. She was deeply in love with him and wanted to be with him forever. She shook her head as she thought about the man who unknowingly held her heart. She wanted to laugh at the irony of the fact that she was in love with the one man that didn't want her, but couldn't bring herself to. He had once told her that he didn't believe in love and that it was a vampires greatest weakness but she knew that that was a lie. Love was not a weakness nor could it ever be. For the millionth time she began to wonder if what she felt for him wasn't so one-sided, especially after the memory of the lake house incident had resurfaced. She could still feel the way he had held her so tenderly before she had plunged the dagger into his heart. She continued to ask herself if it was possible that he did harbor some feelings for her even though he had told her, after she had undaggered him, he would never make the mistake of falling for a Petrova Doppelganger again. Could it be that for a man who never lied, he had lied about his feelings for her? She wanted to dismiss that thought but it lingered.

Shaking her head once more, she thought about the reaction she would get from her friends and family if she ever got the nerve to tell them who her sire was. They had been asking her since her transition who sired her but she always brushed off their question, but as the year had worn on she was beginning to wonder if they had figured it out. The looks they would give her at times made her wonder. Alaric especially seemed to know who her sire really was and he seemed fine with it but she knew that the others would not be so supportive. Her friends and family were not at all likely to embrace the fact that an Original had turned her even if it had not been his intention to do so. After all, Elijah had wanted her human, just as Stefan and Damon had. If they ever found out it had been Elijah's blood that had turned her she would never hear the end of it, for none of them cared for the Originals and they all especially held a strong animosity towards Elijah. Jeremy, Stefan and Damon despised him for betraying her after the sacrifice. No, her telling them that it was his blood that had turned her was not a good idea. Bonnie and Caroline were the only two who could probably empathize with her as they both were holding a torch for their own Original brother.

Then again the only reason she even knew who her sire was, was because she had compelled Meredith Fell to tell her whose blood she had given to her after her head injury the day of her "death". She had expected it to be Damon's as the good doctor used his blood to treat her patients but when the doctor had told her under compulsion that it had been Elijah's she had been shocked. She had stood there wondering why he would donate his blood to save her should she need it. She had asked herself why over and over again as she could not understand why he would do something like that for her especially after he had basically threatened to kill her after he had found out about her betrayal after the ball. Having told the doctor to forget everything related to her "recovery" she had left the hospital. At first she had not known what to feel about being sired by her favorite Original but as time had gone on she had gotten used to the idea and found she liked that he was her sire, as it had made their bond only that much stronger.

She silently wondered if being sired directly from an Original was any different from being sired by a regular vampire. Could a bond of sorts form between the Original and his or her sireling? And if so had he felt her transition? And if he had did he just not care? Those thoughts plagued her mind before she reminded herself that Elijah had wanted her to stay human. He had not wanted her to have to go though what he and his siblings had. She was sure he had no idea that she had even been turned because she knew that if he had he would have made it his mission to help her transition go as smoothly as possible if that had been her desire and if not he would have stayed by her side til the end. He would not have forced her to turn just to keep her around. There were, however, several perks to being sired directly from an Original, like the fact that she was slightly more immune to the effects of the sun like they were. Also her strength and speed were far more enhanced than that of a regular vampire. There was also the fact that like them she could compel both witches and other vampires. The only reason she knew of this little talent was because she had accidentally compelled both Bonnie and Caroline to tell her who they truly loved on a girls night not so long ago. Had she been in for a surprise when she learned that they both held a torch for their own Original brother. She had yet to test the theory about a werewolf bite. Seeing as the cure for said bite was hundreds of miles away and she really didn't want to die now that she had gotten used to her new life, she didn't want to be wrong about the effect it would have on her.

Thinking about her transformation was still a sore spot for her, despite all the perks that came with it. Even now, she still had not forgiven Damon for his high handedness in forcing her to turn. When all her compelled memories returned she had wanted to kill Damon. She had been surprised that she had met him first then that surprise had turned to anger. He could have saved her parents. She had lost count how many times he had compelled her, knowing how much she hated it. Then there was Stefan. Though not as bad as his brother, he had compelled her a few times, the first time being when he had rescued her on the night her parents had died. Even though he would always be her first love, she had lost all respect for both Salvatore brothers, especially after she had told them that she could not and would not choose between them. As soon as the words had left her mouth, they had both accused her of being exactly like Katherine. She had looked at them both with a look of loathing before telling them that she was not now nor would she ever be Katherine then she had walked out of the Boarding House and had yet to return. Nor had she spoken to either of the brothers since that day. She refused their calls going so far as putting the house in Jeremy's name and having Bonnie place a spell on the house that would revoke all vampires from entering unless invited to do so. Jeremy, having learned what had happened between his sister and the Salvatore's, refused them entry into the house.

Sighing, she wondered if Bonnie could do a spell that would tell her who she was meant to be with as she wanted to know if Elijah was really the one she was meant for. That thought in mind, she grabbed her coat and left the house intent on finding Bonnie.

Caroline and Bonnie were at the Grill when Elena walked in. Seeing her, they waved her over and she bounded over before sliding in to sit by Caroline. "So what's new?" she asked as she grabbed a menu.

Caroline answered before Bonnie could say anything. "Bonnie wants to do a spell that would tell her who her future husband will be. So I asked if she could do it for me too!"

Elena looked over to her friend and then asked if Bonnie could also perform the spell for her. Bonnie agreed and said that she need a few things for the spell but she would perform it on the next full moon which was in a few days time.

"Oh, don't forget we have sparring practice in the morning," Elena reminded her two best friends. Bonnie and Caroline nodded and they continued to talk until the Grill was closing up for the night and they all returned to the respective homes wondering who their future mates were.

 **December 9th, 2011**

"Alaric, must we really do this again?" Bonnie, Caroline and Elena moaned as they met him in the meadow by the falls. They loved their sparring lessons they just wished he didn't want to do them so early in the morning.

"You all agreed to this training so stop complaining. Besides think of it as an extension to your hunter training," he returned throwing each young woman a small broadsword. They caught the weapons with practiced ease and then began the sparring match with him.

Alaric was surprised by their moaning. He had been teaching their history class about the Viking era and the different classes in their society nearly three months before their graduation, when he had heard Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking about how they wished that they could fight like the shield maidens from their history books. He had decided right then and there that he would teach them himself as he was practiced in all kinds of combat, ancient and modern. And so their lessons began. He was surprised at how fast the three girls had picked up on the fighting style and how graceful each one moved as they sparred with him. He had expected Caroline and Elena to be that graceful, being that with vampires it just came naturally, but Bonnie was proving her worth as a fighter too. He admired the way the three friends had taken to the training with such grace and poise as well as deadly precision. He had to wonder if they had trained in the art before but shook it off. So lost in thought he almost didn't realize that they had all stopped moving and each had a sword poised at his neck with identical grins on their faces.

"You three did very well today. I am proud of you," he stated as they left they field.

As they left the field he thought about why he had decided to teach them the skills he was now teaching them. He didn't want to see any of them die. It was the reason he had chosen to teach them to fight. He knew that Damon and Stefan would throw a fit when they learned he was teaching the girls, especially Elena, close combat with a deadly weapon. Especially after the young woman in question had ended things with the two of them a few weeks after her transformation. He had decided that Elena needed a way to protect herself and the ones she loved. He knew that the poor girl had already lost too much in her young life and he wanted to give her a way to protect the only remaining family she had left.

Alaric still couldn't believe that it had been a year since he had died and was resurrected. He still blamed himself for the fact that Elena had been killed and subsequently turned to stop him from killing every Original, most notably, Klaus. Yet, seeing how far she had come in so little time made him smile and he vowed to protect her even if he was a hunter that killed her kind. Though, he had to wonder whose blood had turned her as Damon and Stefan had said that neither of them had contributed and neither had Caroline. They could tell by smell that none of them had given her blood the day she died though they could not place the scent of the blood that now flowed through her veins. Alaric wondered if any of them had an idea as to whose blood had changed her as he had his own suspicions in that regard. Since none of the resident vampires had contributed the blood, that left the Originals. It would explain why they couldn't place the scent of the blood in Elena's system. He had to wonder which Original then had contributed blood before she died to turn her as that was the only logical solution left. Who else would have gone to such lengths to save her? His first thought was Elijah as he was the closest to Elena and probably the only Original that Alaric actually respected and liked.

As he walked back to his apartment, (he had decided not to live with the Gilbert siblings after everything that had happened in the past year) he silently wondered what would happen if the girls were pitted against the Originals in a sparring match. Who would come out the victor? That thought had him chuckling.

 **December** **10** **th** **,** **2011**

The day of the full moon arrived and Elena was preparing herself for the answers that she sought when she suddenly blacked out.

 _Elena_

 _Where am I? Who are you?_

 _You are still in your room and I apologize child, my name is Ayana and I have contacted you to warn you of the consequences of the spell Bonnie is going to perform tonight._

 _Ayana, as in the same witch that was alive when the Originals were still human?_

 _Yes_

 _What do you mean the consequences of the spell exactly?_

 _The spell she is going to perform will send you all into the past_

 _The Past?! Why are you telling me this shouldn't you be warning her?_

 _Yes, the past and no, I chose you because one, your blood is required for the spell and two, it is you that will change the course of history._

 _But my blood was rendered useless when I was turned_

 _No, it wasn't_

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _You were turned by an Original, Elena. The magic in your blood combined with the magic that turned them caused your blood to keep its magical quality. It basically caused you to become an Original yourself, with all the same strengths and weaknesses._

 _Okay... so how long will we be in the past exactly?_

 _A little over eight months your time_

 _My time? What's that supposed to mean precisely?_

 _Time runs differently when you time travel you will see what I mean_

 _And how am I going to change history?_

 _You will see_

With those words Elena awoke. She was confused by Bonnie's ancestors words. How in the world was she going to change history? And the spell... The spell. That thought had Elena running out of her house and on her way to Bonnie's.

"BONNIE!" Elena screamed as she burst into her friends home.

"Elena, whats wrong?" Bonnie looked up started by her best friends sudden appearance.

"The spell! We can't do it. It's going to send us into the past though I don't know how far."

"Elena, it's just a locator spell, nothing like that is going to happen, I promise. The spell is designed to show you your soul mate nothing more nothing less," Bonnie said trying to calm her friend.

"No, Bon, you don't understand. Ayana, your ancestor, contacted me a little while ago. She said that the spell you are going to perform is going to send us back into the past and that somehow I am going to change history though she didn't say how that is going to happen and we all know that when you time travel you can't reveal to much or it will effect the events of the past and future," Elena said in a rushed panic.

"Elena, calm down. Maybe all she meant was that we would travel back to a time when we had met our soul mates but did not realize it at the time. It's okay," Bonnie returned unconcerned with what Elena was telling her.

For her part Elena was still worried. What if they ended up someplace where there was no way to return home again? What if they had to live the rest of their lives in an alternate reality?

Elena worried about the spell until Caroline arrived shortly before midnight when Bonnie was going to do the spell.

 **Decembe** **r 11** **th** **,** **2011 – 12:00 AM**

"Okay, Caroline and Elena, I need a drop of blood each on the center candle," Bonnie said softly as she placed her own blood on the candle and prepared to chant the spell.

Elena, who was still unsure but allowing her natural curiosity to get the better of her, pricked her finger and allowed a drop of blood to drop onto the candle. Caroline followed soon after.

Bonnie then began to chant the spell.

Ta pnévmata ton mágiston anevaínoun, chorís na vlépoun ton ouranó

Mas epanaférei ekeí pou tha vroúme, ti théloume sti thési kai ton chróno

Ta pnévmata ton palaión akoún tin ékklisi mas deíchnoun aftá pou anazitoúme

Oi anoichtés kardiés kai ta anoichtá myalá mas deíchnoun tous syntrófous psychís mas pou mas dínoun na doúme.

The candles flared to life and the wind picked up. Suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _thedarkqueen98_ has contacted me and explained how my story ended up on here under her name needless to say she has removed the story from the site and i have forgiven her after she explained what happened. (someone hacked her account and uploaded the story to her page) She knew nothing about it until i removed my original story from here as like the rest of you she was waiting for an update. **

**_This story is an AU which means there are things that are very different from cannon. ie Jeremy being in Denver. I intentially did not send him back to the past as he had no reason to be there. And no he will no be becoming an Original sorry to disappoint but I'm not changing anyone who wasn't already a vamp in the first place in this story (other than Bonnie, Freya and Henrik). This story isn't going to follow cannon in anyway. so the Originals first kills, first vamps etc... are all obsolete. Also the events from both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries have been changed. So None of the events from the Originals happened (you can disregard the entire show) and from the middle of season 3 of The Vampire Diaries on has been changed to suit me and this story._**

 ** _So please don't hate on this because i am not following cannon. if you read the story you will understand why i am not following cannon. (if i was Elena and Damon would be together and not Elena and Elijah)._ And yes some of the characters will be OC because of the changes made in the past. i have done this on purpose.**

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer from beta this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 **December 8** **th** **, 2011 - New Orleans**

Three male vampires and one female vampire sat together in silence which was a first for them. There was never a time that they could sit in the same room and not try to kill each other but this time they were all in deep thought. Each had a inkling that they had left something behind in the small town of Mystic Falls. They each wanted to return to claim what they felt was theirs but none of them could bring themselves to do it. There was just too much pain and betrayal associated with the ones they had left behind.

As they each sat and thought about the one they had left behind, they wondered if the reason that they couldn't bring themselves to return to that small town was because they had become too jaded to believe in love. After all, love was a vampires greatest weakness...or was it?

Rebekah sat thinking about the man whom from their first meeting she had known was her soul mate. Stefan Salvatore was her mate, she was sure of it. How else could she explain the pull she felt when near him? She had fallen for him in the twenties and had decided to leave with him. She would have had Mikael not found them and tried once again to kill her brother Nik and her. That decision had cost her nearly a century locked away in her box, daggered for her supposed betrayal. Even now, she hated to admit it to anyone that she still loved him. But as long as he was chasing the doppelganger, who ironically she knew her elder brother Elijah was in love with, she couldn't pursue any type of relationship with him. She may still love him but he had lost her trust when he had tried to kill her and her family. She knew that when she had run Elena and that human boy Matt off the bridge, Stefan would try and save the doppelganger first and had not stuck around long enough to see it happen, the pain too much to bare. Last she had heard Elena was still alive and doing well; still being doted upon by both brothers.

Kol Mikaelson's mind kept going back to the little witch with vivid green eyes who had captured his eye. Bonnie Bennett certainly had the fire he admired in the Bennett line of witches. He could still see the way she looked at the ball his mother had thrown. Though he remembered that his mother had begrudgingly invited the witch. He never did understand why his mother had not wanted her there. She was after all a descendant of her best friend. He would have thought that she would have wanted to get to know the girl. Also there was the fact that it had been Bonnie who had released her from her sealed coffin. He could still see the way her coffee colored skin had seemed to gleam that night and he knew that that had been the day he had fallen for her. He longed to claim her as his but she was not so willing to fall into his arms as many other had before her. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. He loved her stubbornness and he enjoyed the challenge she presented him and he wondered why he couldn't get her out of his head.

Niklaus' mind was on a certain blonde baby vampire whose sweet bubbly nature had captured his attention almost from the first day he had met her. He knew he had very deep seated feelings for her, not that he would ever admit to openly loving her though. He had promised her that he would be her last love and he fully intended to keep that promise. Though she would have to come to him now, he wasn't giving up on her, not by a long shot, but he was tired of pursuing the young woman when at every turn she rebuffed him. He had tried to show her his softer side, a side he showed to no one, but she had still snubbed him. He would allow her time to realize that he wasn't kidding when he had told her that he fancied her. She was the first one that had captured his attention since his time as a human. After the fiasco with Tatia, he had sworn off love calling it a weakness. But he could not shake the feeling of protectiveness that welled up inside him whenever she was near. Caroline Forbes would be his, he was sure of it.

Elijah sat holding a book but his mind was not on the tome in his hands. No, his mind was on a certain doe eyed doppelganger whose humanity and compassionate nature had captured him, heart and soul. He knew that he had lied to her when he had told her that he would not make the mistake of falling for another Petrova. It had taken everything in him to tell her that lie especially since it wasn't in his nature to lie about anything. By the time he had written the letter he had left her, he had known that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with her. Elena Gilbert was so different from her predecessors. While they were both a bit ruthless in their pursuit of him and his brother, Elena had not tried to pursue him. In fact, she had asked nothing from him but his trust and friendship. Their relationship had had many ups and downs and he knew that she understood him better than anyone he had ever encountered in his very long life.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, wanted her to know it had nothing to do with Tatia or Katerina and everything to do with her. However, he knew that she had her hands full with both Salvatore brothers vying for her attention. There was no room for him in her already hectic love life even if he wished there was, yet he knew that he would wait an eternity for her. That was the main reason he had left his blood with Doctor Fell with instructions to give it to Elena should she ever be in need of it. He didn't understand why he felt the need to donate his blood for her use as he had never done anything like that in his very long life. In fact it wasn't the first time he had offered it to her. No, the first time was when she had defied him while she was at her families lake house. He had called her bluff not believing she had it in her to actually hurt herself. He had been surprised when she had stabbed herself and an overwhelming need to protect her, to save her, had consumed him. He had asked her to allow him to heal her something he had never done in his very long life. There was just something about her and he felt a deep seated need to protect her at all costs. He longed to return to her, in fact, wanted to more than anything, but he knew that she would most likely not welcome him back especially not after he had wanted her dead, a fact that he still felt guilty about. Especially after he had come to terms with his feelings for her. He wondered if she would understand what he had been trying to convey with his final words of his letter to her. Always and Forever. He smiled inwardly as he thought of her reaction to those two words. To anyone else they would not mean much but he knew Elena knew the meaning behind them. He knew she was a smart young woman and would most likely figure out why he had left them for her and what it meant. Always and Forever. He would give that to her and more if only she would let him.

His thoughts then went to the strange jolt he had felt right after leaving Mystic Falls the year before. He had only ever felt that jolt once in his lifetime and that had been when he had sired his first vampire. But it was the strange feeling of sensing a presence with him constantly that had him worried as that had never happened to any of his siblings or himself. So why could he feel her presence when he knew for a fact that she was hundreds of miles away? Was it the strange bond they seemed to share and had shared from the beginning of their acquaintance finally manifesting itself or was it something else entirely? Suddenly he remembered something a witch had once told him and it had him sitting up straight in his seat, dropping the tome in his hands in his shock. How could he have not sensed it before now? But it couldn't be! But how? How could she be his soul mate? But then another thought came barreling into his head. How had she been turned? Because there was no doubt now in his mind that that was what the jolt had meant. He felt himself mourning her lost humanity something he would have given anything to keep intact. He silently prayed to any deity that would listen that she would manage to keep her compassion and humanity intact as it would be a shame to see her turn off her emotions.

Looking around the room he could see that his siblings were all deep in thought and he had a feeling he knew where their thoughts were taking them. Mystic Falls and the ones that they had left behind. He had a feeling that he and his family were going to be going back there very soon.

 **December 9** **th** **, 2011**

When the Originals awoke the next morning they all wondered if they could talk the rest of their family into returning to Mystic Falls and if not the prudency in just going back on their own. They each shrugged the thought away before getting ready for the day. Elijah and Rebekah were the first to walk into the Compound's large kitchen.

"Good morning, Rebekah," Elijah said in a way of greeting his baby sister.

"Morning, 'Lijah," she returned before asking softly, "Do you think Nik would mind returning to Mystic Falls?"

Her question caught him off guard. "And why pray tell would you want to return to that town, Sister?"

"I have my reasons," was all she would say before saying, "You can't tell me that you have no wish to return there, Brother. I may be younger than you but I do have eyes and I know that you love Elena, even if you will not admit to it."

Elijah could only stare at his sister in surprise. How had she known of his feelings for Elena when he himself had just come to terms with how he felt? He was still in shock that Elena was not only a vampire now and that he had sired her but that she was also his soul mate. He knew it was unheard of for a vampire to just walk way from the one they were meant for and yet he had as, he had a feeling, had his siblings.

Rebekah smirked as she watched her elder brothers face. "'Lijah, I have known since the day before Mother's ball when you rescued her from me that you were in love with the doppelganger. I think that is the only reason I didn't kill her when you left the two of us in the cave together. You always fall for that face, Brother, but with her it was different and even though I want to hate her, I can't seem to find it in me to do so anymore. I mean yes, she daggered me after offering her friendship, which really pissed me off, but after I saw how willing she was to place her life in danger to save her friends and family... I realized that she was different from both Tatia and Katerina. She is more like you than you think, and if you think that you could win her love, I would welcome her as a sister."

"Rebekah..." Elijah began only to stop. To say he was surprised by his baby sister's change of heart would have been an understatement. He was downright thunderstruck by her admission.

"Even if Nik won't go back to Mystic Falls I want to. If only to apologize for trying to kill her again last year."

That got Elijah's attention and he glared at his sister before growling, "And how did you try to kill her exactly?"

She was shocked by the growled question but answered anyway, "I was distraught when they tried to desiccate Nik...that I kind of ran her and Matt off Wickery Bridge. Stefan though jumped in and I assumed saved her first as I couldn't see him saving the human first. Last I heard she was still alive. Why?"

"Because I have the strangest feeling that she might be alive but she is no longer human," he said still glowering at his baby sister.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked startled by her brother's demeanor.

"I mean that I felt a jolt last year around the time that their little gang tried to kill Niklaus. The same time frame as your little stunt, Rebekah."

Rebekah paled, if that was even possible for a vampire, and stared at her brother in shock. If he had felt the jolt then that means that Stefan saved Matt first, but then how could Elena still be alive unless she had vampire blood in her system before she went into the river. "But how? She wasn't near any vampires that day as they had made her leave town that morning?" she asked confused.

"She must have had needed the blood I left with Dr. Fell before I left and before they made her leave," he stated sitting down. The realization that Elena was now a vampire still was not sitting well with him even after discovering the fact a few hours earlier.

"You left her your blood? Elijah…you have never done anything like that before! Can you feel her?" she asked wondering if she was right about about the bond that seemed to be between her brother and Elena. She knew that it wasn't a sire bond because of Elena's connection to both Salvatore brothers and she wondered if it could be a rare mating bond. If it was the latter and he was able to feel her, then it would explain feeling her presence even though she was hundreds of miles away.

"I know, Bekah. But I felt almost compelled to leave it for her. I don't quite understand the reasoning behind it either. The only thing I can think of is that I love her and I needed to make sure she was cared for in my absence. And yes, I can feel her. I think it is the bond I share with her making itself known to me somehow," he explained.

"Actually...I think it's more than that, 'Lijah," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. She wanted to run when she saw the murderous look in her brothers eyes and she knew she deserved it. She had after all, killed his mate not knowing she had vampire blood in her system when she died. She would not fault her brother if he managed to find a way to incapacitate her for her deed.

"Explain," he growled all the while glaring at his sister.

"I think the reason you are feeling her presence is because she is your mate," she stated softly before sitting in the closest chair to her. This was most unquestionably a surprise. Nik was not going to be happy to learn that the doppelganger was Elijah's mate nor would he be happy to find out that she had deprived him of the doppelgangers blood to use for making hybrids, she had made it so Elena would not be able to continue her family line. The doppelganger line had ended with Elena. She glanced up to look at her elder brother who had yet to say anything after her revelation to him.

"How...how do you know that she is my mate?" he finally managed to ask, taking a seat next to her.

"Ayana. She told me after we were turned that we each had a mate out there somewhere and when we found them we would know. She said that it would be a similar feeling to finding our soul mates as a human but instead of only feeling an urge to be close to our soul mate a bond of sorts would develop between us and them even if they were still human at the time but if they were ever turned then the feeling would grow stronger as time went on. As I said before I am not blind, Elijah. I saw the bond between you and Elena from the first time I saw the two of you together. I didn't like it because of what she had done to me but it doesn't mean I didn't know it was there."

Elijah was silent after listening to his younger siblings explanation. He was shocked by what he had learned. So not only was Elena his soul mate but she was also his mate! He didn't know what to feel. He regretted ever leaving her and wanted to return to her side as soon as possible. He was pulled from his thoughts when Rebekah stated softly, "I truly hope that those two brothers know what they are getting themselves into trying to help a sireling that was sired directly from an Original."

"All the more reason to return to Mystic Falls, don't you agree, Sister," he returned with a small smile.

She looked up sharply at his gentle tone, astonished that he would agree to return to the little town. "'Lijah..."

"I have to know how she is faring in her new life, Bekah. As her sire, I should have been there to help her through the transition if she had wanted to go through with it. But knowing the Salvatore's they most likely forced her to turn whether it was her choice or not. And as her mate and the man who loves her deeply, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Then I am going with you," she stated resolutely.

Just then their two brothers made their way into the room. "I think it is time to return to Mystic Falls," Niklaus stated calmly as he walked into the room surprising his siblings with the announcement.

"Nik?" all three of his siblings questioned each in shock at the pronouncement from the hybrid.

"Well, I for one left something precious behind and I want to retrieve it," he stated vaguely. Even though he had told himself that Caroline would have to come to him he was still surprised that it was he himself who was the one returning to her. He had to shake his head at the irony.

"And what is so precious to you that you have to return there to get it?" Kol asked.

"Caroline," was all the hybrid would say and all of his sibling had to hide their knowing smirks from their brother. They had a feeling that was the reason he wanted to return to the small town they had left the year prior.

He looked at his siblings a smile playing on the edges of his lips. He knew that they all wanted to return, it was easy to see in all their faces. Each had left something behind and though Klaus refused to say it was their hearts, he knew that that was exactly why each of his siblings and himself wanted to return to the town they had fled the year before. "So are there any questions? If not I will make the arrangements to leave by weeks end." That said he turned and left his siblings to stare after him.

"If I didn't know any better I would say our brother has fallen in love," Kol said in shock.

"Well, he isn't the only one, 'Lijah here has fallen too," Rebekah stated with a small laugh at the outrage on her brother's face at her telling his deep dark secret.

"I'm going take a wild guess and say he's fallen for a certain doe-eyed doppelganger that goes by the name Elena Gilbert," Kol said cheekily.

Elijah, having had enough of his younger siblings teasing, decided to one up them by saying, "And I suppose that you don't want to return to a certain green-eyed Bennet witch, Kol? Or you Rebekah. The reason you want to return to Mystic Falls has nothing to do with the younger Salvatore brother?"

Rebekah was shocked that her brother had figured out the real reason she wanted to return to that town. Shacking her head she turned to head out of the room.

Kol ducked his head and tried hard not to let it show that his brother had caught him. "And what if I do?"

"Then I say that we had better get packed because I have a feeling pursuing these three young women, is not going to be easy. I mean I left Elena when she needed me the most."

"What do you mean by that 'Lijah?" Kol asked intrigued.

Before his brother could answer Rebekah turned back around and said, "Elena was turned into a vampire shortly after he left Mystic Falls."

"I see. So which Salvatore brother do I get to see die for turning her?"

"Neither!" growled Elijah which took Kol by surprise before he realized why his brother was so upset. "Eli?"

"It was my blood that turned her, Kol."

"How?!"

"I gave Dr. Fell my blood to give to Elena should she ever have need of it. I am guessing that she had been given my blood sometime during the day of Niklaus' near destruction and that night was run off the bridge heading into town and drowned. I felt the jolt that accompanies our siring someone shortly thereafter but didn't think anything of it believing it a fluke. But for the past year I have felt her presence with me daily. It wasn't until this morning that I found out why. I have failed her too many times already I am not about to fail her again. I will do my duty to her as her sire." He was not going to tell his brother that he had walked away from his mate.

"Well, I guess it's decided then," quipped Rebekah who then flounced off to go pack.

 **December 10** **th** **, 2011**

The Originals were each packed and ready to go by the following morning after the decision to return to Mystic Falls had been made. Soon they would be where they were meant to be.

The rest of the day they found themselves finalizing their plans to leave. Klaus called his house staff in Mystic Falls and told them to have the house opened and ready for their arrival the following day. That done, he called Marcel and told him that he was returning to Mystic Falls for the foreseeable future and that he wanted him to keep watch while he and his family were away. When all his phone calls were finished he grabbed his bags and headed to Elijah's SUV.

By two that afternoon they were headed to the airport all counting the minutes until they were back in the little town that they had each left their heart behind in.

They each settled into their seats as their private plane prepared to take off. Each thinking about what they were going to say to the one they had left behind once they saw them again.

They reached Richmond by seven that evening and Klaus called to be sure that his orders had been carried out. When it was confirmed that the house was ready for their arrival they piled into the SUV they had left at the airport when they had left Mystic Falls the prior year and headed towards the small town.

When they arrived everything was the same as when they had left. They agreed to wait until the following day before they each went to speak to the one they had left behind. That settled, they each bid each other goodnight before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _This story is an AU which means there are things that are very different from cannon. ie Jeremy being in Denver. I intentially did not send him back to the past as he had no reason to be there. And no he will no be becoming an Original sorry to disappoint. This story isn't going to follow cannon in anyway. so the Originals first kills, first vamps etc... are all obsolete. Also the events from both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries have been changed. So None of the events from the Originals happened (you can disregard the entire show) and from the middle of season 3 of The Vampire Diaries on has been changed to suit me and this story._**

 ** _So please don't hate on this because i am not following cannon. if you read the story you will understand why i am not following cannon._ And yes some of the characters will be OC because of the changes made in the past. i have done this on purpose.**

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer from beta this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **somewhere in the distant past - Outside of Mystic Falls**

Elena came to slowly. Groaning, she placed a hand to her head to quell the dizziness that had started before slowly sitting up. The first thing she noticed was that Bonnie's house was nowhere to be seen and that she was sitting in the middle of a forest. Confused momentarily she began to wonder what happened before panic set in and she stood hoping to see both of her best friends nearby but when she didn't fear took hold of her. Had they been separated? Panicked, she called out their names, "Bonnie? Caroline?" frantically hoping one of them would hear her.

It was then she noticed an odd sight. A village stood not far from where she was standing, however, she was confused as to why she was seeing a village that looked like something from her history book. The next thing she noticed were her clothes. Looking down at herself she instantly saw that she was dressed strangely. Instead of the jeans and tee she had been wearing when Bonnie had done the spell, she was now dressed in an emerald colored, long sleeved, wool dress complete with a waist cincher. She took notice that the dress was something out of the late tenth or early eleventh century and her stomach dropped. Ayana's warning came back to her then and she realized that the spirit of the dead witch had been right. Bonnie's spell had sent them back in time and she had a feeling she knew just how far back they had been sent judging by her mode of dress and the village in the distance. Shrugging the thought away, until she could find her friends, she made her way to the village wanting to see if Caroline and Bonnie had not only seen the village but made their way to it too.

As she walked towards the village she took in her own appearance. Not only was she wearing a dress but she noticed that her skin tone had lightened dramatically. Where it had been a nice shade of olive before it was now nearly the same shade as Caroline's. Her hair had gone from a dark brown to almost a golden brown in color and was falling in soft waves down her back to her waist. She had a feeling she knew why her appearance had changed so drastically and secretly wondered if the spirits had granted her deepest and most secret wish or if it had been done on purpose, but again, she wouldn't think about that until she could find Bonnie and Caroline.

While walking into the village outskirts she also found it a little odd that she couldn't hear human heartbeats anymore. She also noticed that there was no movement at all in the village which seemed strange at first but then she saw why as she finally walked into it. There were bodies and blood scattered everywhere! The whole village looked like it had been through a war. She found herself covering her nose and mouth at the horrendous smell and tried hard not to gag at the sight. Looking around she wondered what had happened. It was then she realized that even with all the blood she felt no bloodlust. She knew that as a vampire the sight of all the blood should have made her ravenous. She silently wondered if she and Caroline had been rendered human again. It would make sense. The fact that she couldn't hear a human heartbeat not even Bonnie's, wherever she was, combined with the lack of bloodlust only solidified her belief.

Caroline awoke to the sound of Elena calling her name. Groaning, she sat up and looked around. She was confused as she didn't see Bonnie's house anywhere nearby. Standing, she looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a light blue dress that came all the way down to her feet. She remembered seeing something similar in her history book when Alaric had been teaching them about the Viking era. She also had noticed the village not that far from where she was standing which also looked like something from her history books. She likewise noticed that her hair had grown longer and was falling in soft curls down to her waist. Walking into the village, she saw who she thought was Elena staring at the carnage that was all around her.

"Elena?" Caroline asked cautiously as she walked towards the young woman. Like Elena, Caroline was slightly confused as to why she felt no blood lust when looking at the carnage around her.

Elena turned towards Caroline and nodded. Caroline was taken aback by her friends altered appearance. Her friends hair was almost a honey color now instead of the rich mahogany it had been, and like her own hair was down to her waist. But it was Elena's new eye color that shocked Caroline the most. Her eyes were almost a golden honey with a ring of aqua around the pupil instead of the deep brown they had once been. The only thing that had stayed the same about her entire appearance was her voice. "What happened to you? You look so... different."

"I don't know, Care. My only guess is my appearance changed as not to confuse me with someone else," Elena replied knowing exactly to whom she was referring to. If she was right about where they had ended up then the only reason her appearance had changed so drastically was so that she would not be confused with her ancestor, the original doppelganger, Tatia Petrova.

"Who in the world would anyone confuse you with around here? I mean Katherine obviously isn't here so..." Caroline's words trailed off as she looked around for Bonnie.

"Care, I want you to hear me out okay and don't freak out. But I think Bonnie's spell sent us back to the time when the Originals were still human. Now I'm just hypothesizing here but its the most logical guess. And I think my appearance changed to keep me from getting confused with Tatia, the original doppelganger."

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Well for one, look how we are dressed, Care. It's like we stepped into our history books. Besides that before Bonnie did her spell I was visited by her ancestor, Ayana. The same witch that was alive during the Originals human time. She told me that we were going to be sent back in time but she never said how far back. Care, I can only guess why we are here. Besides that the spell was to locate our soul mates."

"Elena, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Care, I am. I have come to the conclusion that we are all soul mates to an Original. We all had feelings for them before this. What if because of their non belief in love we were sent to their human time to change that perception?"

"I was afraid you would say that, Lena. I mean I can't deny that I had feelings for Klaus before this and I have always known of your connection to Elijah and Bonnie's attraction to Kol so your hypothesis is a viable one, but that doesn't explain why we are standing in a village that looks like world war three hit it instead of their village," Caroline said confused. She knew her best friend had no reason to lie to her. In fact, she was the most honest person she knew (besides herself of course).

"Well, that I haven't figured out yet."

"Elena, I understand what you're saying. I do. I can even understand the spirits transplanting us into their human time but what has any of that got to do with your appearance changing so drastically?"

Leave it to Caroline to focus more on her changed appearance than why they were in the past. Elena had to stop the urge to shake her head before answering her friend. "What do you mean by that? I know my hair and skin have changed..." Elena was cut off as Caroline exclaimed, "Your eyes, Elena. They are no longer dark brown. Instead they are almost the same shade as your hair but with a ring of aqua around the iris. If anything you could easily pass for my sister!"

As they had been talking they had both been looking for Bonnie. By the end of Caroline's rant they had found her laying unconscious on the ground.

Caroline cocked her head and asked, "Elena, is it just me…." she trailed off for a second before regaining her train of thought, "Elena, I don't want to alarm you, but I can't hear Bonnie's heartbeat!"

"No, it's not just you, Care. I can't hear Bonnie's heart beat either, but I can clearly see that she is still alive," Elena said as she and Caroline stared at their friends prone form lying on the ground outside the village.

Caroline nodded in agreement before trying to run at vamp speed and finding that she couldn't. "I think we are human again," Caroline whispered confirming what she had already figured out to be true. She wasn't sure how she felt about that as she had gotten used to being a vampire.

"I think you might be right. But why?" Elena asked confused as she herself had gotten used to being a vampire.

"Well, if we are in the Originals human past, as you seem to think we are, and I am inclined to believe you, then vampires don't exist yet which would have rendered us human too," Caroline said logically.

Elena nodded in agreement and then lost to her own thoughts she missed Bonnie waking up.

"Okay, where are we?" Bonnie asked standing up after looking around. She had noticed her state of dress and her own change in appearance upon waking and was confused. Like Caroline and Elena, her hair had grown long and was touching her waist.

"Don't know, though Elena has an idea and it seems the most plausible one, seeing as how we are dressed," Caroline answered.

"Elena? What happened to you? You look like Caroline," Bonnie gasped in shock once she got a good look at her friend.

"So I have been told. And I don't know what's happened. But remember when I told you yesterday that your spell would send us back in time and you told me not to worry about it? Well, I was right but you are not going to like where we ended up Bonnie."

"And where have we ended up Elena?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"My guess and this is only a hypothetical guess mind you is that we were sent back to the Originals human time. And I think I know why."

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked still not quite believing that they had been sent so far back in time.

"Bonnie, the spell was to find our soul mates. I think that since our soul mates are Elijah, Klaus and Kol respectively, we were sent to a time when there would be nothing that would hinder us from forming the attachments that had been denied in our time."

Before Bonnie could say anything against this they heard three voices say, "You would be right about the reason you are here," causing all three girls to whirl around to face three women that were not there only seconds before.

The girls were at first shocked that three women just showed up out of nowhere but after the day they had had already, anything was possible. "Bonnie, Caroline, Elena," the three women spoke at once.

"Who are you?" they asked shocked that these three women seemed to know who they were.

"We are the spirits that brought you here," the three spirits, who looked a lot like distance relations to all three girls, said at the same time.

Bonnie and Caroline stood there confused but Elena had the gall to look guilty. Bonnie finally understood why Elena had been so worried about the spell. There was also one other thing she had failed to mention about the spell to either of her friends as she had not thought that it would matter at the time, seeing as how Elena was or had been a vampire. She realized right then that her friend had been right about the spell sending them to the past.

"What time did we end up in?" Elena asked though she had a pretty good idea but wanted the spirits to confirm her suspicions.

"We brought you to the time when your soul mates needed you the most. Because in your time they or you rejected the bond. The spell Bonnie used was to find your soul mates but we knew that since the bond had already been rejected in your time it would be easier to bring you to a time when there was nothing that would hinder the bond being fulfilled. You, Elena were right in your suspicion about why you were brought to their human time."

"But couldn't you have just sent us to them in our own time? I mean there is always a chance of the bond, as you call it, being fixed in that time or was the rejection permanent?" Caroline asked still confused.

"Oh, there was a chance of it being fixed, in fact the Originals all arrived back in Mystic Falls a few hours before Bonnie did the spell. However, their hearts have been so jaded by years of turmoil that they would never have fully been able to complete the bond between you."

"They returned to Mystic Falls? Why?" Elena asked.

"They all realized that they had left their hearts behind when they left and so they returned in hopes of gaining their hearts desire. But like we said, the bond would never have been truly fulfilled as it should be."

Bonnie was not sure how she felt about having an Original vampire as her soul mate. But she knew that she had feelings for Kol Mikaelson even if she would never admit it aloud. "So the spell worked," she mused aloud to herself.

"In a way yes," one of the three spirits said softly.

"But that still does not tell us what the date and year is," Elena returned.

"As you have already guessed you are in the Originals human past. The year is 999 the date is December 10th. Elena, you have also figured out both reasons why your appearance has changed so drastically."

"You mean you…" Elena could hardly believe what she was hearing. They had granted her her deepest wish.

"Yes, we did. We know the pain it caused you but you still retain the blood. We could not change that."

"Elena?" Caroline and Bonnie asked confused

Before their friend could say anything the three spirits spoke again, "We changed her appearance because it was her deepest wish to not look like the doppelganger. She was tired of being pursued only for what her blood could do and we granted her her wish. But that isn't the only reason we changed her appearance. We had to do it so that she would not be confused with Tatia."

"Well, I for one am happy I won't look like her," Elena said cheerfully.

"Why so far back? Why not right after they turned?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"You must be joined with your mates when they turn. It is the only way to balance out nature and keep Esther from trying to kill them in the future."

"Exactly how are we to keep them from being killed in the future?" Bonnie asked.

"Even the most savage beast can be tamed by love," the spirits replied.

"But that doesn't answer our question how exactly is that going to keep them from being killed in the future?" Caroline repeated Bonnie's question.

"Like we said, love. By having love in their lives they will focus more on their mates than on mayhem and murder. Which is what caused Esther to want to kill them in the first place."

"So we have to...But that means we ourselves will …." None of the girls wanted to think about the implications of the spirits words. They all knew that if the Originals were turned with them as their mates then they in turn would also be turned. It wasn't something any of them were looking forward to.

"Yes, but worry not Bonnie, the spirits are going to protect your magic and by extension your mates magic when the time comes."

This took Bonnie by surprise as she knew that you could not be both a vampire and a witch. The spirits sensing her inner thoughts said, "You and your mate will be hybrids. We have seen what happened to him in the original time line and we cannot have it happen again. It is one of the things that we are changing and one of the reasons you are here."

Caroline and Elena listened to the spirits and then a thought came to both girls. "But what about Rebekah? Won't she feel left out? Why not send her mate here as well?" They both asked, curious as to what their answer would be.

"Because she is not ready for her mate nor he her. She will have the three of you to keep her grounded until the time when she does meet her mate. A mate to whom you all know."

The girls looked at the spirits trying to figure out what they could mean and then Elena gasped. Stefan! They were referring to Stefan. It was the most logical explanation as she knew that they had known each other before she and Stefan had met and it was one of the reasons Rebekah hated her. At least now she knew that he would find happiness with another.

"Stefan. Stefan is her soul mate isn't he?"

"Yes," was the only thing the spirits would say.

"Why exactly did we end up in this village? I mean if we are supposed to be with them why send us here?" Bonnie asked changing the subject and asking the question that Caroline and Elena had been asking themselves since they realized where they were.

"This is the village where your counterparts once lived. When we brought you here we sent them to your time with all of your memories and none of their own. Just as your memories will fade shortly of your time in your time period. You three essentially exchanged lives."

"But why? Ayana's spirit said we would only be gone from our time for a little over eight months. So why would we have to have someone else take our place in our time?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and your telling us that we all fundamentally had something like a doppelganger living in this village that we basically changed places with?" Bonnie and Caroline said together.

"The why is simple. Balance. Nature must be kept balanced."

"That still doesn't answer our question, " the three girls pointed out.

"Like we said nature has to be kept balanced. For even though you will only be gone from your time for a little over eight months there it will be far longer in this time. That is why we must keep the balance. To answer the other question. Basically yes. Though unlike a doppelganger, who is an exact replica of the original, your counterparts look nothing like you except Elena's counterpart. Elena is the Petrova doppelganger of her time, in order for us to bring her here we had to bring to life the doppelganger that was never supposed to be born. Your counterparts appearance also changed Elena, just as yours did. We basically spelled you to look like her and she you." The three spirits paused a moment to let the girls absorb all the information they had just received before they continued, "We have made Elena and Caroline twin sisters. And you are all two years younger than you were when you traveled here. Which would make you all 17 years of age. By the time you are turned with the rest of the Originals you will be the age you were supposed to be when you came here. Your birthdays in your original time have also been changed. Caroline and Elena's birthday is now the twelfth of May and Bonnie's is the fifteenth of May."

"Really! Why is it I can't seem to get away from being 17!?" groused Caroline completely ignoring the fact that her birthday had changed.

Bonnie and Elena tried to hold back their mirth at the face their friend was displaying but were still shocked that they were younger than when they first appeared in the past. They could understand her ire at being told she was still the age she was when she was turned. None of them were sure how they felt about their new ages and birth dates and asked if it had something to do with their counterparts when the answer came back as a positive they sighed knowing that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Think of it this way Caroline, at least you will eventually turn eighteen this time," Bonnie stated kindly which had her friend halfheartedly glaring at her.

"What did you mean you had to bring to life the doppelganger that was never meant to be born?"

"Elena was supposed to have had an identical twin sister but she died in the womb. If she had been born she would have been and now is, a combination of both Tatia and Katherine. Where you, Elena, are a light, she most definitely was/is the dark. In your time I think you would call it having an evil twin and the description would be very accurate. So in order for us to bring you here we had to bring her back to life."

The three of them were shocked by this information wondering how things would change in their time period especially now that they knew Elena had an evil twin running around Mystic Falls. They had to stop thinking about their old lives and then looked at the carnage around them. "So what exactly are we to do now? And what happened here anyway?"

"Werewolf attack. This village had never had any problems with the wolves but a new village of them sprang up not far from here and on the last full moon the villagers were not prepared for the wolves and the entire village died. Well, except you three. Your counterparts were out gathering wood at the time and had taken shelter in a cave."

"So that's our back story?"

"Well, you three will receive all of your counterparts memories shortly as well as a few that we have changed so it will no longer be a back story but your life. You will need to gather up everything you can and leave the village."

"Will we ever get back to our original time?" Bonnie asked biting her lip as she could not remember the spell that had brought them there to begin with.

"Yes, and no," the spirits answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked bristling.

"Like we said before you will return in a little over eight months in your original time but again, like we said, it will be far longer here. However, the time you return to will not be the one you remember."

"Exactly how is it we will be only gone a little over eight months in our time but longer here?" Caroline asked confused.

"You keep saying our original time like that time no longer exists," Bonnie stated equally confused.

"Well, the answer to that is simple it doesn't exist anymore at least not to your friends and families. The Originals though, will still have their memories of you in your original time as well as their new memories of the here and now. As to how you can only be gone from your original time for a little over eight months when here it will be longer would take forever to explain but to break it down, for every day that passes here only a minute will pass in your original time. We will let you figure out the rest."

"So when we do return we will actually met our counterparts?! And everyone we knew will have forgotten us or were made to forget when you brought us here?"

"Yes, you would be correct. The Originals, Katherine, Stefan, Damon and Sage, when the time is right, will be the only ones that will remember. The Originals because you were meant to be part of their family, Sage, Damon, Stefan and Katherine ...well you will have to wait and see about that. We can tell you that Elena will be a special vampire once turned again just as she was the first time around."

"What do you mean I was a special vampire before? Are you saying what Ayana told me was true?" Elena asked baffled after a moment of contemplation.

All three spirits nodded before answering vaguely. "That question will have to wait to be answered."

Elena was not happy with that answer at all but didn't force the issue.

The girls didn't know what to think about that. None of them were sure how they felt about never returning to there old lives. Friends and family never knowing them. Part of them was glad that they would forget their old lives as well as their memories of the Originals as they had known them. That they would get to know them as they truly were. The part about Katherine was still up in the air at the moment as none of them really liked the doppelganger vampire. The fact that Stefan and Damon would both have their memories changed as well made Elena somewhat happy, considering that the relationship she had once had with both of the brothers was now obsolete and she could find her happiness with the one she was truly meant to be with.

"But what about my brother?" Elena asked finally.

"Your brother will not have any memory of you but with your stay here his destiny has changed. The young vampire he met in your time will once again be returned to life when the time comes and they will be reunited. He will be happy and will eventually turn though we can not tell you who will do the turning."

"But why does he have to forget me? Couldn't he remember me in some way?"

"Elena, it is for the best but we won't say that he will forever forget. There is still a chance that he will remember and there is an equal chance that he won't. It will depend on you actually. As it will be your decision when the time comes," they told her cryptically.

Elena wasn't sure what to think about that. She also wondered what would cause her to make such decision. Shaking her head she thought about her brother. She knew that Jeremy never did get over Anna's death and that he missed her. She was contented that he would be happy finally, even of she wasn't there to watch over him any longer. Some part of her was glad he would forget as they had grown apart before she had had Damon compel him to leave Mystic Falls but another part of her mourned the fact that her only living relative would not remember her. She wondered if it was for the best that his forgot about her but then decided that she couldn't run his life like she had been.

"And our training with Alaric? Will we forget everything? And how about this conversation will we forget it to?" they asked.

"Actually, as for your training with the hunter, no, you will not. You see all three of the girls you have traded places with have also been trained in battle just as you have. It was one of the reasons they were chosen as your replacements. You will find everything you need in the home over there. And as for you not remembering this conversation the answer is yes, you will forget. You must fall in love with your mates the natural way with no knowledge of who they are to you. You will also not remember your old life when you awaken after you meet your soul mates in this time," the spirits finished then pointed to a lone house on the edge of the village. "There is one other thing. Seeing as you are in a time not your own and certain things have not happened yet, we had to render Elena and Caroline human again as I am sure the two of you have already figured out, but we also had to make each of you maidens once more as it would have reflected badly on you three had you not been."

The girls moaned at the last part but accepted the fact that they couldn't change anything. After the spirits finished speaking and telling them in which direction the village of the Original family lay, they faded. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena then went to the hut at the edge of the village that the spirits had pointed out to them and went about gathering up everything they were going to need to start their new lives in this time period, as the spirits had said that they would not be leaving any time soon. They all wondered when their memories of the future would fade and their new memories of this time period would begin.

They procured three horses from the village corral which the wolves had not gone near which Bonnie explained a witch had managed to put up a protection spell shortly before being attacked though had not had time to finish it for the entire village.

"How did you know that, Bonnie?" Caroline and Elena both asked surprised by the statement.

"I can feel the magic which was used," she explained.

As they were saddling their horses Elena said, "I think we should at least bury everyone. It doesn't seem right to leave them just lying there."

Bonnie and Caroline agreed and after finishing the saddles they went to bury the dead. When they were finished it was late in the day and they mounted up. As they rode out of the destroyed village they allowed tears to fall for the people who had lost their lives. At least they could now lay in peace.

As they rode away from the village Bonnie asked "Elena, why did Ayana contact you and not me? I meant to ask you before we did the spell but I was trying to make sure we had everything that was needed."

Elena looked at her best friend and shook her head. She wasn't sure herself why Ayana had chosen to tell her and not her own descendant. "I asked her and she said it was because I was going to change the future but she didn't say how."

"How are you going to change history? Won't we all be doing that?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea how I am going to change history, Care. And I think you are right. We all are going to change history especially if we do complete the bond that was broken in our time."

"I can't believe they returned for us," Caroline stated softly, still not quite believing that Klaus had returned to Mystic Falls for her.

"I know. That was a surprise," Elena returned just as softly.

"I wonder how they managed to slip into town and none of us even knew about it," Bonnie whispered, her thoughts on the youngest Original brother who had captured her heart and whom she had rejected just because he was a vampire.

"It could be they didn't want anyone to know they were there yet," Caroline and Elena answered together.

Nodding they continued on their way in silence. Several hours later they stopped and made camp as the sun was setting and they were tired from riding most of the day.

As they sat looking up at the stars they thought about everything that had happened to them that day from the time Bonnie cast the spell to the time they left the village behind.

"Do you guys think we will actually be gone as long as they said we will be?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we will. I mean if only one minute passes in our time and a whole day goes by here who is to say we won't be gone for as long as they say we will?" Elena returned.

"At least we won't be gone for a thousand years," quipped Caroline.

"Actually… I think we will... just not in the same sense as you are thinking." With that said the girls bedded down for the night and each slowly succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _A reviewer asked if i was going to stop writing this story because of their review of previous chapters and the answer is no i am not going to stop writing this just because of someone's opinion._**

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer from beta this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 **December 11th, 999 – outside Mystic Falls**

The following morning most of their memories of their old life were already starting to fade. They broke camp and continued on until evening fell. They were looking for a good place to make camp when they heard male voices in the distance. They slowed their horses to a slow walk. They dismounted and led their horses towards the voices. As the voices grew louder, the three girls could see what looked like a camp site where three men were sitting around an open fire talking and laughing amongst themselves. The three girls hesitated for a moment, just then realizing the impropriety of being alone with three men. Walking into the camp they began to wonder why they had not been noticed when Elena spoke up, "Hello? Can you help us?" At the sound of a feminine voice all three men turned toward it not expecting company.

"Oh, no, I thought we had time before..." Bonnie and Caroline cried out as they got a good look at the three men sitting on the ground before them. Even dressed as they were and with their hair long the two of them recognized the three men sitting before them.

Elena just stood there in shock. She had recognized Elijah immediately. As a matter of fact, even before she had said anything she had felt the same pull she had when they had first met in the house Trevor and Rose had held her captive in. The attraction was still there which surprised her, but seeing him now was a shock since she had never seen him in anything other than a suit. Seeing him this casual made her heart race wildly much like the way it had when they had first met. In his human form his hair was long and hung to his broad shoulders and he was dressed in leather pants, boots and a loose linen tunic. She had always wondered what he had looked like as a human and now she knew. She wasn't sure what to think as she had never expected to see him like this but she found she was just as attracted to him in this form as in the one she was so used to if not more so.

The three men were at first surprised that three young women had shown up in their camp but then that surprise turned to confusion as they took in the shock on the girls faces. How could they each be wearing a look of shocked recognition when they had never seen these three girls before in their entire lives? How could they possibly know who they were as was evident in the looks the girls were giving each of them.

"Are you alright?" the oldest looking of the three asked walking up to them. His eyes trained on Elena as he spoke. He could not explain it but he felt a strange pull to her.

"Fine!" all three exclaimed louder than they had intended which caused each of them to blush. They knew that there was a strong possibility that they would run into the Originals, but they had just not expected it to be this soon. They had all thought they had time before meeting them as they were headed towards their village but to run into the three men that were destined for them was still a shock. They had not expected that of all the people that they could have come across on their way to the Originals village, they would wind up in the camp of the three Original brothers, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol.

"Are you sure? You seem a little shaken," Kol questioned his own eyes trained on Bonnie as he came to stand beside his older brother. He could not explain why he felt drawn to the dark skinned beauty but he did.

"We are fine really. We have just been riding for what seems like forever and we are tired and hungry," Caroline said softly.

"Then join us," Niklaus offered though he could not help but stare at the beautiful blonde as he also came over to stand by his brothers.

Remembering their history lessons they all tried to refuse the men as it was not proper for an unmarried woman who was not being courted to spend anytime with an unmarried man who was not her intended, but the three men would not take no for an answer and so they ended up joining the three men.

"So why are you all wandering around? Are you lost?" Niklaus asked once the girls had joined them.

"Yes, you did ask if we could help you. Why are you three wondering about? It is dangerous out there especially for a defenseless woman much less three defenseless women," Kol stated not noticing the bristling the three young women before him did at his words though his eldest brother noticed and wondered why they had reacted that way.

"I would hardly say we are defenseless," scoffed Caroline and Bonnie before Elena glared at the two of them clearly not wanting them to give up their secret.

Their words took all three men by surprise and each wondered what they could have meant by those words.

Elena decided that they needed to answer the youngest of the three brothers question and spoke for the group, "Our village was attacked by werewolves during the last full moon. We had been out earlier that day gathering wood and didn't make it back to the village before dark. We had to take shelter in a cave. When we returned home we found everyone either dead or dying. That was the first and only time we had ever had something like that happen. We left yesterday, not wanting to stay there. We wouldn't have been unprotected, it's just we didn't want to stay there alone so we left and have been wandering around ever since hoping to come across another village."

Caroline and Bonnie received images of everything Elena was saying in their minds and realized that the spirits were right about their memories of the other girls lives becoming their own.

Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus watched the girls curiously as Elena answered. When she was finished Elijah asked, "Why is it you don't seem all that upset that your village is gone? And what do you mean by you would hardly be unprotected?" All three of them were clearly confused by the three women.

"We are orphans... My sister and I lost our parents six winters ago to illness and our friend here lost hers the summer before that due to an accident in the woods around our village," Caroline piped up. Bonnie picked up their sob story, "We all lived together taking care of each other as no one else in the village wanted to look after three orphaned young women."

"Why would no one take you in? Surely someone would look after you," Niklaus said turning towards Caroline.

"That is a rather hard question to answer but unfortunately because of how we were raised no one wanted anything to do with us," Elena answered before Caroline could.

"And yet you are all obviously unattached. Why is that?" Elijah asked watching the three young women before him, his eyes constantly returning to Elena. He was curious as to why such a lovely creature was not married yet.

"We all wanted to marry for love even if it is not tradition to marry for such a strong emotion," Caroline began, "That and we are considered a bit of an oddity," Bonnie continued ignoring Elena's glare.

"How so?" Elijah asked intrigued, his gaze still on Elena.

Instead of answering Elena, who still couldn't seem to get the blush off her face, left to retrieved her swords from her mount, figuring it would be easier to show the men why they remained unattached. "This is the reason," she said returning to the group holding up her weapons. "This is also the reason we said that we were hardly unprotected."

The three men each raised an eyebrow clearly shocked that a maiden would have such a weapon on her. "You know how to use those?" Kol asked clearly not believing the beauty before him had it in her.

"Shall we show you?" Caroline and Bonnie both asked as they went to retrieve their weapons from their horses.

The men nodded. None of them could believe what the women in front of them were saying. They were in shock when the girls began sparring against each other. That these young women were so knowledgeable about the weapons they handled and adept at using them was surprising since most women they knew of didn't.

A few minutes later the girls stopped and turned to look at the three stunned men before them, identical smirks on their faces. "Now you see why we have yet to marry. Not many men want a wife who can defend herself so well," Elena stated as she sheathed her two swords and returned them to her mount.

The three men could only look at them in astonishment. They had never seen anything so beautiful in their entire lives. The attraction that each of the men felt upon meeting the girls seemed to heighten after their display. They all wanted to ask how they all learned such a skill but the girls all yawned and Elijah noticed the fatigue in each of the girls faces. He decided that they could talk more later on after the girls had rested. "Here, you can rest here miss..." he began then realized that he did not know the girl's name.

The girls realizing that they had not introduced themselves apologized, "I'm sorry, my name is Elena and this is my twin sister Caroline. Our friend here is Bonnie and you are?" she asked though she already knew.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I am Elijah and these are my younger brothers Niklaus and Kol."

"It's nice to meet you," Elena said with a small smile.

The men showed the girls to their sleeping spots and smiled when the girls drifted off to sleep. They couldn't wait to get to know these three women better.

 **December 12th , 999 – Outside Mystic Falls**

The following morning the three girls awoke to no memory of their future selves just as the spirits had said would happen. They quickly sat up and looked around only to find themselves right next to the ones who had captures their attention the night before. Blushing, they quickly stood as they prepared to leave, as they knew that it was completely improper to be alone with a man that they were not married to, but changed their minds when they realized that they really didn't have anywhere else to go and the three men had been kind enough to watch over them the night before. Just then their companions started to awaken.

"Good morning," the three girls chirped as the men woke up.

Kol smiled and quipped, "It is a very good morning indeed," his eyes never leaving Bonnie's as he said this which in turn caused her to blush. Seeing the crimson tinge on her cheeks made him smile.

Elijah looked over to the woman who had somehow caught his attention with one look. His dreams the night before had been filled with only her and he found that he wanted to know her better. "We need to get them to our village as soon as possible," he said as he stood gathering up his things before turning back to the group.

"You could just point us in the right direction ," Caroline said as she had noticed that the only horses around were the ones that they had ridden up on the night before.

Niklaus turned to look at her and saw the anxiety in her eyes and quickly figured out why as he watched her eyes dart back and forth between his brothers and the horses the three girls had rode up on the night prior. He turned back to his brothers and told them what he had observed and it had each of the brothers thinking about the best course of action to take.

Elijah finally spoke after turning to look at the girls. "I know this is not exactly proper but we will have to ride back to the village with you. We all know and understand the implications this will cause but we were not planning on being gone for long and walked."

The three girls shifted nervously looking between each other and the three men before them. They understood what arriving in the village with the three men who were not their husbands or betrothed would do to their reputations but, as they thought about it, their reputations were probably already in tatters because of the night before. Despite that, given how the men acted last night, they had a feeling that these men were honorable and would do what they could to protect them. "We appreciate what you are doing for us and what this will mean for us in the future. We just don't want you to be tied to us when it isn't something that you want," Bonnie stated softly.

"What if it is something we want?" Kol asked which had all three girls staring at the men with wide shocked eyes.

"You can't mean that!" Elena exclaimed the shock of his words still ringing in her head as she looked at each of the three men her eyes finally stopping and resting on the eldest. She could see the truth of his brother's words reflected in his deep brown orbs which caused her to gasp softly. The attraction she had felt towards him the night before had seemed to double in the light of day. She couldn't understand why she felt so safe with him or why she felt so drawn to him but she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. How, she didn't know only that she did.

"I assure you, lovely, that we do mean it," Elijah said coming to stand before Elena.

Elena blushed at the name then looked at her two other companions and nodded in defeat. She knew that there was nothing else they could do. But then an idea came to her mind. "What if we did allow you to ride with us but we separated before coming into the village? Would that keep those in your village from gossiping? It's not like you wouldn't be there soon after or even before we arrived."

Elijah looked at the woman before him. He could sense her need to protect her sister and friend. "You do have a point and it is a good idea. But we should arrive first so as to greet you. However, there is one other thing that we need to discuss."

"And that would be?"

"Who you will be staying with, of course. You said yourself last night that in your old village you had no male protector and lived only with your sister and friend. You will need a guardian."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, but we would need to speak to her first."

"Who is she?"

"One of our resident witches actually. Her husband died two summers ago leaving her a widow with only one child, a daughter, who is now married. Her home is fairly large and she lives by herself. I do not see her turning the three of you away."

"Well, if you think she would be willing to take on three young women then...wait won't it seem odd to her that you are asking about her taking in three strangers before we even arrive?"

"She is a witch, Elena. She has her ways of knowing things without us telling her about them. She will know that we met you and she will also want to protect your reputations from any further tarnishing. It's just how she is. However, you three should still wait at least an hour before showing up in the village. It will give me time to talk to her first."

"You are a very honorable man, Elijah, I thank you for taking such care of three women you do not even know," Elena told him softly.

"But I would like to get to know you, lovely," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear before straightening and leaving her to finish breaking camp.

Elena's heart thundered in her chest at his whispered confession and she couldn't help but stare at him as he worked. Soon they were mounted on their horses. Elijah held Elena in front of him as his brothers did the same for the women who had caught their attention. The rode away from camp headed to the village the three men came from.

Elijah held back a groan as he rode behind Elena and he couldn't help but pull her closer to him as they rode away from their campsite. Elena blushed at the feel of him pulling her closer to his solid frame and wondered why she felt so comfortable with him. He noticed the blush and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Elijah," she answered softly trying hard to get the blush to recede.

"Are you sure you seem a bit flushed," he returned.

"I'm sure. I was just think…"

"About?"

"Nothing," she replied again turning red at his inquiry.

He smirked as he had an idea about what or rather whom she had been thinking about and it pleased him to no end that she was thinking about him. The attraction it seemed was not one sided.

After an hour, they stopped to allow the girls to rest and it gave the three men time to talk to the girls.

"I can't believe you walked so far from home!" Bonnie said as she sat in the tall grass beside Kol.

"Well, we are used to it. Besides there are very few horses left at the village at the present time."

"Why?" Caroline asked as she came to sit by her friend.

"Our father and a few of the men left a few months ago to trade up north. They took most of the horses with them when they left. So, our only recourse was to walk. It's nice not to have to walk all the way back home as it would have taken twice as long to return," Niklaus said coming to stand behind his blonde beauty.

"I would keep it a secret that you three are so well versed in swordplay. My father would not take kindly to a woman who knows her way around a sword. However, if you like, I could continue your training," Elijah stated as he and Elena came to stand by the group.

His last comment had her gasping in surprise. "You would do that? Why?"

He wasn't about to tell her it was because he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as when she and her friends had been sparring the night before. "I want to," he replied with a shrug.

Elena blushed. Caroline and Bonnie both asked if he would be willing to continue with theirs as well when his brothers told them that they would help.

Soon they were back on the horses and continuing their journey.

"So can you tell me what your family is like?" Elena asked as the rode from their rest area. She silently wondered why he would offer to continue their training. She knew he was attracted to her, his whispered confession just that morning had said as much and she wanted to find out where this bond she felt between them would lead.

"What would you like to know?" Elijah asked, absently holding onto her a little tighter.

"Well for one, are you three the only the children in your family or are there more of you?" she managed to ask while trying to calm her nerves.

He chuckled and answered, "I have one older brother, a younger sister and brother as well as Kol and Niklaus."

"That is a large family you have there. What are their names if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all, lovely. My older brother's name is Finn, he's four years older than myself and a bit standoffish. So don't expect him to be too sociable. My sister, Rebekah is fifteen and is the only girl in the family. She complains about being smothered, though, I guess, I can't blame her and my youngest brother's name is Henrik, he's twelve."

"Elijah, you seemed hesitant when you said Rebekah was the only girl in your family. Why is that?" she asked softly.

Sighing and berating himself for letting his emotions through to her so easily, he answered, "We had an elder sister, Freya was her name, who died before I was born. I think that is the reason Finn is so standoffish also, as the two of them were very close before her death."

"I'm sorry to have brought up such a painful subject," she stated compassionately.

"It's alright," he returned.

"What about you and your brothers here?" she inquired softly, returning to their earlier conversation.

He paused a moment before answering her. He knew that she was only asking to get to know he and his brothers better but a part of him wondered if she was fishing for information about himself which again pleased him as he wanted to know everything he could about her as well. "Kol is eighteen and has inherited a large amount of my mother's power, Niklaus is twenty, he's the artist in the family, something our father hates. He is also the only one who seems to never do anything right in our father's eyes. Though none of us can figure out why."

"What about you?" she asked shyly.

"I just turned twenty-two a few months ago," he said trying hard not to laugh when she huffed at the little information he had given on himself. "So now that you know our ages would you mind telling me how old you and your companions are?"

She twisted in the saddle to look at him before answering, "We are all seventeen."

"May I ask who taught you to wield a sword?" he asked curious to know what man in his right mind would have handed such a dangerous weapon to three young girls. As they could not have been much older than Henrik was now when they had been trained as was evident from their display the night before.

"My father. He was from the old country. He believed that a woman had the right to defend herself should the need arise and taught both Caroline and myself to fight. Bonnie was taught by Caroline and myself as a precaution because of what she is, and we wanted her to have a way to protect herself should her magic fail her. You see Bonnie is a witch. At least she will be if she could continue her training as her mother died before she began her training and the witch in our village only taught her as a favor to Bonnie's mother."

"I see, well she would get along great with our two resident witches then."

"You have two witches in your village?!" she exclaimed and then remembered that he had said his brother Kol had inherited a large portion of their mother's magic which would make their mother a witch as well. "I'm sorry I forgot, you said your brother had inherited you mother's power which of course would make her a witch as well….." she trailed off a blush gracing her cheeks.

He just shook his head and chuckled under his breath before saying, "Yes, well, if your friend is so inclined, she could have her pick as to which one she would prefer to continue her training with."

"She would appreciate the guidance from whomever is willing to help her, I am sure."

Returning to the last topic, he asked, "Why would your father teach you such a dangerous skill?"

"I think I already told you that but to go further into it. My mother was a shield maiden when she met my father in the old country. He was so taken with her that he kidnapped her, forcing her hand in marriage. Though they were forced to wed, my mother eventually came to love my father very much. They lost two sets of twin boys before moving from the old country to here. My father despaired of ever fathering a child when my mother gave birth to my sister and I. My father was very protective of us. As we grew the boys of our village would trail behind us teasing us mercilessly until one day Caroline and I got so angry that we managed to pull their weapons from them and threatened them with them. After that my father decided that we needed a way to protect ourselves from over zealous suitors in the future. So our training began. Of course, when it was found out that my father was teaching us to fight most of the boys in the village turned their backs on us. Like I said last night most men do not want a wife who can protect herself. I think that is also one of the reasons no one would take us in when our family died."

"So your father taught you to be a shield maiden like your mother? You couldn't have been much older then Henrik is now when you began your training. Am I right?" he asked impressed as he had heard about the legendary shield maidens but had never met one until now.

"Yes, he thought it would make mother quite proud to have her daughters following in her footsteps. And you are close. Caroline and I were ten when we began our training. It was a year later that we lost our parents," she answered.

"You mean you have lived by yourselves with no protector or guardian for the last six years?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully

"Then this is going to be an adjustment for the three of you."

"I know. We have gotten used to fending for ourselves and have become quite independent, that is for sure. I do hope we won't be burden to your friend," Elena said, the latter part with a touch of worry in her voice.

"I assure you, she will welcome you with open arms. And you could never be a burden, lovely," he whispered the latter into her ear as he pulled the horse to a stop some distance from his village. Dismounting he helped her down but did not release her immediately. "Remember what I said wait at least an hour before continuing on into the village."

She could only nod as she tried to get her clambering emotions under control. She did notice that her friends were in a similar frame of mind as they all watched the three men walk away.

"Lena!" Caroline and Bonnie both cried at the look on her face.

"What?" she asked turning back towards them.

"Did he just try to kiss you? Because it certainly looked like he wanted to!" her friend and sister both exclaimed.

"Wait, what? No, of course not. He was just telling me to wait before going to the village. Besides how did you know he wanted to kiss me anyway, you two were just as absorbed in your own partners to pay much attention to me," she asked eyebrow raised in question.

"Lena, it was kind of obvious. He hasn't kept his eyes off you since last night. Besides that, you didn't see his face as we were riding. That man wants to kiss you make no mistake about that," they both answered before her sister said with a smirk, "I think he likes you, Lena, but I also think you return his feelings."

Elena smiled softly before answering them, "I think you might be right. So what did you two talk to your riding partners about?" she asked trying hard to draw the attention off herself.

"Oh, nothing much," both girls said but their blushes told a different story.

Their blushes had her raising an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. I know you talked about something. I wasn't so absorbed in my conversation with Elijah not to notice yours."

Both girls huffed in annoyance as they could never get anything past Elena's sharp eye. "Fine, they both asked us how we could handle a sword so well."

"So basically you had the same conversation as I did," Elena laughed softly.

"It would seem so," Bonnie said.

"Their village seems bigger than ours," Caroline commented as they sat on a hill looking down at the village below.

"Yes, it does, but then again there were not many families that lived in our village if you recall."

The village below them was beside a large river and had long houses in a semi circle around a center community fire. At the edge of the village stood a majestic white oak tree. Unlike their village that had been small huts made of dirt and grass surrounded by forest, these houses were made of wood. They could see a corral with only two horses within and could now understand why the men had been walking. They silently wondered which home below them would be their new one.

After a long wait they remounted their horses and continued on into the village. They were greeted by Elijah, Niklaus, Kol as well as a dark skinned woman who wasn't that much taller than Bonnie. They figured that this was the woman Elijah had told them about. Ayana.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce Ayana, the witch I told you about," Elijah said as a way of introduction confirming their suspicion.

"It's nice to met you, Ayana. Elijah was kind enough to tell us about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. He did say that he met you three last night and that he also spent the day with you am I correct?" she asked watching the three girls as each came to stand by each of the brothers. Her keen eyes did not miss the way the three brothers stood protectively beside the girls either. She inwardly smirked with the knowledge she had just gained and made a mental note to ask the girls about it later.

"Yes, it is true but nothing other than talking happened between us I can assure you of that," Elena said quickly after seeing Ayana looking at them though she couldn't place the look she was seeing in the older woman's eyes.

"I am aware of went on between the three of you girls and my best friends sons," the witch said with a small smile. She had a feeling the three men were besotted by these three young women. It was the reason for her smile. It would be good for them to find some happiness. "I would also like to make it known that I would have offered to take you three in regardless. I may not have much but I offer you a home with me if you want it."

The three girls smiled and nodded. "Oh and Bonnie, Kol told me that you just discovered your gift a year ago. Would you mind if I were to mentor you?"

"Thank you, Ayana, I would very much appreciate the help."

Ayana smiled slyly before turning from the three couples. She had a feeling her three new wards were not going to stay single for long. She had not told anyone but she had known that these three girls were coming and why they were here. She also knew from where the three had come from and that they had no memory of their life before they awoke that morning. Just as she was about to enter her home she turned back to observe the three couples.

"Go, I will see you later. And don't worry about your horse, I will take care of her," Elijah said to Elena as he gently pushed her towards Ayana's home.

"Thank you for your help Elijah, my sister and I as well as Bonnie appreciate it," she said walking away from him with her satchel in her arms.

"You three must be exhausted from your journey. Let me show you to your room so you can get some rest."

The three girls only nodded and followed the elder witch into a small room. "I know it's not much but you should be comfortable here." They thanked their new guardian then she left with a nod leaving the three girls alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _Okay to answer my reviewer arko: Jeremy will NOT be making an appearence in this story (though reread chapter 3 i made a few changes i added something in just for you). this story isn't about him its about Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's journey to the past and the changes that occur because of it. And as for using Erik as Mikael's name, not happening as everyone who has watched the show is familiar with Mikael's name as is._**

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer from beta this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 **Chapter 5**

 **December 13** **th** **, 999**

The following morning Elena woke up and dressed quickly. Leaving the room, she found Ayana sitting at a low table in the main room. "Good morning, Ayana," she said as she sat beside the woman who had taken her in.

"Good morning, Elena. I see you are an early riser like myself," she chuckled.

"Yes, it would appear so. I wanted to thank you for taking my sister and friend in as well as myself. We don't wish to be a burden to you."

"No, no burden at all. It's nice to have someone to talk to as my only child is married and gone."

"Well, just know that we will do anything that you ask of us, though, there is one little thing that my sister and I discussed last night with Bonnie," Elena said hesitantly.

"And that would be?"

"We are not normal. Well, we are, it's just our father taught Caroline and I to fight like a man and we are quite proficient too but Caroline and I also taught Bonnie as well. Elijah told us to keep that information a secret."

"I see. Well the second eldest of Esther and Mikael has always been the most level headed of their children. He is right though. Mikael would not take kindly to a woman who knows how to use such a deadly weapon. And I would not let him know unless the circumstances bid you to reveal your secret."

"Ayana why do you refer to Elijah as the second eldest? I mean isn't he the third child of your friend not the second?" Elena questioned her guardian.

"I see he told you of his eldest sister who died."

"Yes."

"Well, it isn't common knowledge that Esther and Mikael had another child before moving here and they would like to keep it that way. The memory of her death still haunts them both."

"I see."

Before either woman could say any more Bonnie and Caroline joined them. "Good morning, ladies. I trust you slept well," Ayana greeted the newcomers.

"Yes, thank you Ayana," the two girls replied.

After breaking their fast Ayana told them what chores she wanted them to do and then allowed them to get to work.

Later that day, Elena was walking through the village when she heard what sounded like men harassing someone. Making her way quickly to where the sounds were coming from, she found several men taunting a young blonde woman. She nearly ran back to Ayana's home and retrieved her weapons. How dare these men say such things to her! "Excuse me, but why are you saying such terrible things about this young woman?"

The men stopped and turned to face Elena who was glaring at them. "It's none of your business what we say to the wench!"

Elena saw red at that moment and the only thing that held her back was her promise to Elijah and Ayana. "How dare you! I suggest that you leave her alone," her voice had gone dangerously low as her anger took hold.

"And why would we do that?" they taunted the newcomer.

"Because if you don't I cannot be held responsible for what I do to you," Elena seethed out between clenched teeth. She was practically trembling in her anger towards these men.

They had unknowingly attracted a crowd. Among them the girls' brothers and mother, who were staring at the newcomer with pride. Rebekah was amazed that someone, who was not one of her brothers, would come to her rescue and she hoped that the woman would like to be her friend as she had none. Elijah smiled at the sight Elena made. She was absolutely magnificent in her anger. He had never seen anything so perfect in his life. He knew that she wanted to teach those men a lesson and he also knew that the only thing holding her back was her promise to him that she would not reveal her secret to anyone.

"Leave! And be warned if you so much as ever come near her again I will end you," she growled out glaring at the men. They left since she had ruined their fun. Once they were gone Elena approached the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"My name is Elena," she said to the younger girl.

"Rebekah," the girl said with a smile.

"You're Elijah's sister aren't you?"

"Yes," Rebekah said softly.

"Are they always like that?" Elena asked as she watched the four men she had just spoken to run off.

"No, only when my father isn't home which he's not otherwise they won't even come near me. Though after what you just did I doubt they will approach me again in such a way," Rebekah giggled the latter part of her sentence.

"I'm sorry, you have to endure that."

"I'm used to it."

"Rebekah, are you alright child?" her mother said coming over to the pair.

"I'm fine, Mother. Elena was kind enough to rescue me."

"Thank you for helping her, Elena. There isn't much I can do to prevent this from happening to my daughter and her brothers do what they can to stop it. You are the first one outside the family to ever step in. So thank you again. My name is Esther and if I am not mistaken you are new here. You're one of Ayana's new wards aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And you're welcome."

"You and the other two who came with you wouldn't mind having dinner with my family and I tonight would you?"

"Thank you...And no, I wouldn't mind at all though I can not speak for my sister or friend."

"I am sure that they will accept so I will see you later then and thank you again." With those words Ester walked back to her home Rebekah following close behind.

"Elena, thank you for helping my sister. I know it was not easy for you," Elijah spoke right next to her ear which startled her.

She jumped and placed a hand to her racing heart, "Don't do that!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him.

"My apologies, Elena, I did not mean to startle you," he whispered while staring into her eyes. "But I really did want to say thank you for what you did for Rebekah."

She simply nodded and smiled at his words.

"So would you like your first lesson this afternoon?" he asked softly as he walked with her back to Ayana's home.

She swiftly turned to face him once more, a look of joy on her face, "Really?!"

He found he loved seeing the merriment that shone in her eyes, though, he could say the same about the fire that he had seen when she had confronted his sisters tormentors. "Yes, really, that is if you are not busy. I would hate for you to get into trouble with Ayana for not finishing up any chore she has given you," he stated with a smile.

"Oh, we finished up everything she wanted us to do earlier this morning and have the rest of the day to ourselves. So I would very much like to get to these lessons. Can Caroline and Bonnie come along?"

He nodded and then left her at Ayana's door with the instructions to meet him outside the village when she was ready. He left to seek out his two brothers to see if they would be interested in joining in the training session for the girls.

The three girls quickly changed and then took a change of clothes with them in case they didn't finish in time to clean up and change before their dinner date with the Mikaelson family. They left and met the three men outside of the village.

The three Mikaelson's smiled when the girls showed up. They wanted to spend as much time as they could with these women before their father returned home. None of them could understand why they felt such a strong pull towards the young women but they did know that they didn't want to be parted from them.

"Shall we?"

The girls nodded and they left for the falls where the men had decided to continue their training.

Once they arrived the girls waited for the men to tell them what to do.

"Okay so we want to know just how much you have learned so far and then go from there, alright?"

"You are sure you want to know the true extent of our training?"Bonnie asked holding up both her swords and eyeing Kol closely.

"Of course, we do. Though I am doubtful that you are skilled enough to use both swords at once," Kol answered cheekily.

"If I remember right you got a glimpse of our skills the night we met," Bonnie returned with a smirk.

"True, but you only used one sword that night. Elena was the only one who used two," Kol returned with a matching smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but before she could make a come back Elena interrupted.

"Well then, lets start," Elena challenged the three men standing in front of her.

Niklaus was the first to attack and was taken by surprise when the girls countered almost immediately. Elijah and Kol watched for a moment before Kol jumped into the fray hoping to distract them. Unfortunately, it did not work out the way he planned. The girls countered, each taking on both men with ease. Elijah was the last to take on the fray and hoped to startle the woman that had caught his attention. Like his brothers he had underestimated the three young women and he himself was caught in a battle with Elena who had gained the upper hand seamlessly. After several minutes of the men being unable to gain the upper hand Elijah called halt. The girls wary of what he planned were slow to lower their weapons.

"It seems you were taught rather well," he said as he noticed that each woman before him was watching him waiting for the next strike.

"We did say our father taught us,"Caroline said finally lowering her weapon.

"That you did, but you were only trained a year before you lost your parents. How is it you are able to best us because it should be impossible?" Niklaus asked coming to stand before the blonde beauty.

"Practice," they answered together.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. He had a feeling it was more than just practice that had them reacting the way they had. He had a feeling that the three were reacting out of instinct more than anything else. How else could they have gained the upper hand so easily? After a few more rounds of sparring they left the meadow. The girls headed to the river to bath while the men returned to their home.

VD

As Ayana had predicted none of the girls stayed single for long. Within a few days of their arrival all three Mikaelson brothers had come to her asking permission to court her wards. She granted the request only because she knew what the girls were to her best friends sons. She was truly happy that they would find happiness and love, as she knew they didn't get much of that at home. She knew Mikael could be a hard man but she hated how he treated his children. She knew that one day his temper would strike the wrong person and he would get his comeuppance. She also knew who would be delivering it. She had to grin at the vision that appeared in her head at that thought.

A few weeks after they had started courting, a new family arrived in the village bringing with them a young woman. Her name was Tatia Petrova. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie met her a few days after her arrival hoping to offer her their friendship but instead sparks flew. They found her to be crass, rude, and vindictive. Certainly not a maiden as they found out that she had had a child out of wedlock. They also were outraged when she began seeking out the men of the village which in turn made not just them but every woman in the village livid. They hated to put labels on anyone but they could safely say that she was a strumpet of the highest caliber. She flaunted herself before the men of the village without any shame. But what really got the three girls angry was how she tried as hard as she could to come between them and their beloved's. Elena had even gone so far as to tell her off; not that the woman listened or paid much attention to her words. Elena disliked her immensely.

 **March 20th, 1000**

So, now three months later, she was still fending off the woman's ire. She could only hope that Tatia would stop her pursuit of Elijah once he married but she highly doubted it. The woman just didn't know when to give up. Shaking her head, she left her home with her sister. They walked towards the river talking softly about their lives and about the two men that had come to mean so much to them in the past three months.

"Elena, do you think Niklaus will ask me to marry him soon?"

"Oh, I am sure he will. You have been courting now for three months. I don't see why he wouldn't ask. He does love you, Care. Anyone can see it. Just watch out for Tatia. She is still trying to get her claws into him," Elena was still miffed at Tatia.

"Is she still trying to get Elijah's attention too?"

"Yes!" Elena growled in annoyance.

"But you know that Elijah only has eyes for you, Elena. He has since the day you two met. I don't think there is a day that has gone by that he hasn't in some small way found a way to be around you," Caroline stated "And besides that, why else would he have offered to train you more. I swear that man is hopelessly in love with you. In any case, you know he wants to marry you why else would he have asked to court you so soon after our arrival?"

"I know, but that still doesn't mean that I like that woman!"

"You don't have to like her, Lena," Caroline reminded her sister.

"You're right of course, Care. So shall we? I would like to get this done as soon as possible."

"Yes, we should get this chore done. I am sure you are anxious to get to your sparring partner," Caroline laughed at the look on her sisters face.

"And I suppose you aren't anxious to see yours as well?" she returned with a laugh.

"Maybe I am," Caroline returned with a smile.

They continued walking to the river to gather reeds for the baskets that Ayana had asked them to make as she was running low. The girls, grateful to her for opening up her home to them, happily complied. There they saw Rebekah who was once more being confronted by the very woman the two girls would have loved to rip apart. They quietly observed the two, ready to step in and help their friend should the need arise.

"So tell me Rebekah, what can I do to gain the attention of your two older brothers?"

Rebekah was slightly taken aback by the question but answered the woman before her with barely restrained anger, "Why in the world would I tell you that?! And furthermore, what makes you think they want anything to do with you? Has it not occurred to you that they know just how much of a harlot you really are? Besides they have been spoken for since before your arrival in the village."

"Ha...that is a likely excuse. And I don't care if they have been 'spoken for' as you put it. No man in this village can resist me. I want both of them and I will have them, make no mistake about that!" Tatia returned with a haughty air.

"Stop deluding yourself Tatia. My brothers are decent, honorable men. Besides, I know for a fact they have each asked permission to marry the one's that hold their hearts. And it isn't you! And I couldn't be happier because I will be gaining three new sisters who also happen to be my best friends." Her statement had both the sisters gasping softly a small smile gracing both of their faces at the news.

"Who?" Tatia asked feigning ignorance, though she had a pretty good idea whom Rebekah was referring to. She had after all been warned to stay away by each of the brothers' lovers on more than one occasion. Not that she would listen. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman before her. She didn't like the fact that the men that she wanted didn't want her.

"You think I am going to tell you? I know of your vindictive ways, Tatia. There is no way that I am going to tell you who my brothers have decided to marry. It isn't as if you don't already know. You have tried these past few months to break them apart but to no avail. When are you going to learn that my brothers DO NOT WANT YOU!"

Intrigued by the two women's conversation the two newcomers made their presence known. "Excuse us, are we interrupting anything?" Caroline asked innocently stepping forward.

Tatia, indeed already knew who had caught the eye of her two potential suitors, sneered at the two sisters, "It's rude to cut into a conversation that has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, we are so sorry, we forgot. You, unlike the rest of us, don't have to work or do you consider breaking up families work? Because you are certainly good at it. However, seeing as we have an actual job to do and as you have chosen to have your conversation where we need to work we had no choice but to interrupt," Elena shot back, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the woman before her.

"You…" Tatia began before coming to stand directly in front of Elena. "You here to give me yet another warning talk?"

"No, but if you want I can," Elena returned with a sickly sweet smile.

"Let me tell you little girl, I will find a way to have him and there is nothing you can do about it. If you think his so call affection for you will keep him from me then you are dead wrong."

Elena rolled her eyes and huffed before shooting back, "Don't threaten me Tatia. You will not like me when I am angry and so far I have held my temper when it comes to you but if you continue to push me you will not like what I do to you. And another thing. Do you honestly think either of them will go running to you? Niklaus loves my sister deeply and he will never do anything to dishonor her. Elijah can't stand to be anywhere near you so what makes you think he will just fall for your charms when he goes out of his way to stay away from you? Honestly, Tatia, stop trying nothing will come of it but humiliation for you."

"Well, no man can resist me for long just remember that!" Tatia sneered at her rival before she huffed and walked away, determined to find a way to get to Niklaus and Elijah.

Once the vindictive woman was out of earshot Caroline spoke softly, "I think she likes having the last word, Lena."

"Oh, I know she does. Every talk we have ends with her leaving in a huff but always throwing back one last barb. So, Rebekah, what was that all about?"

Rebekah smiled and said, "Oh, the usual. Tatia wanting to know how she could come between you and my brothers. Like I will tell her anything. Like you, I can't stand her. I swear that woman does not know how to take no for an answer."

"We know. I have a feeling that even after your brother's get married she will try to get to them. I just don't understand that woman. There has got to be something seriously wrong with her!" Elena exclaimed as she watched Tatia march back to the village.

Rebekah smirked to herself. Elena's compassion was lost on Tatia. She could see why her brother Elijah was very much attracted to Elena. Not only was the girl beautiful, she was so selfless and compassionate, she always put others before herself but she also was very protective of her friends and family. In a way it reminded her of how Elijah was with his own family and she could see how much the two of them would fit together and she couldn't wait to call the young woman her sister.

Elena smiled at her friend and bent down to start cutting the reeds that were going to be needed to make the baskets.

"I see Ayana has you basket weaving today," Rebekah stated as she, too, began to gather reeds.

"Yes, we finished up our other chores already but she said she was running low on baskets and asked us to gather more reeds to make more," Caroline said as she too gathered up reeds.

"How is Bonnie? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing alright. Ayana is teaching her to use her powers so she usually stays with Ayana most days. As a matter of fact, she is gathering some herbs right now that Ayana is testing for a spell," Caroline told her friend. "Bekah, can I ask you something that has been bothering me for a while now?" Caroline asked after giving a look to her sister.

"Of course what is it?"

"Why do the men of the village treat you so badly?"

Rebekah sighed and then said, "My father. You haven't met him yet as he has been away, but the men of the village are afraid to cross him so none will come near me for fear of his wrath except when he is away and then they seem to risk everything just to see me humiliated in front of the whole village. My father is not the nicest of people and its hard to earn his respect. You will also find that he doesn't like Nik all that well, though, none of us can figure out why."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Caroline said as she stood with her bundle. She had learned from Niklaus that he never could do anything right in his father's eyes and he didn't understand why that was. It made her angry when she thought about how he was treated by the man who was supposed to love him.

"No, it's alright. You will see for yourselves just how hard he is on all of his children, myself included."

The three of them finished their task and then left the river saying goodbye at the edge of the village.

Later that evening Elena was walking through the village trying to clear her head. She wanted to rip Tatia apart for trying to come between Elijah and her. That woman could not see the harm she was causing and it was driving Elena mad. So lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Stumbling back, she was saved from hitting the ground by a strong arm pulling her close to a very solid chest. Breathing deeply from her mishap, she took in the scent of the man that was holding her before looking up into the brown eyes of her soul mate.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," she blushed as he still had yet to let her go.

"No, the fault is mine, my lovely Elena," he whispered looking into her eyes.

Her blush deepened at the pet name.

"I heard you gave Tatia a set down at the river today," he said releasing her but keeping her close.

"Rebekah told you didn't she?"

"Yes," he sighed "Elena, as much as you hate the woman you shouldn't push her. You know how vindictive she can be."

"I know. It's just she seems to bring out the worst in me and I don't know why."

He could only nod as he had seen the effect Tatia had on the woman in his arms. "Can you promise me something, my lovely?" he asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Can you promise you will not speak to her no matter what she says to you?"

"Yes," she returned softly.

He nodded and kissed her forehead softly before saying, "It's late, my lovely, we should get you back to Ayana before she begins to worry."

She nodded and together they walked back to Ayana's home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 **March 22nd, 1000 - (Full Moon)**

A few days later they were gathering up their belongings that they needed to get them through the full moon when Ayana had told them the news.

"Girls, I have something I need to tell you, though, I am sure you will find out later today," Ayana began, grabbing each of the three girls attention.

"What is it?" Caroline asked though she had a pretty good idea after overhearing Rebekah and Tatia's conversation two days before.

"Elijah, Niklaus and Kol have each come to me asking for each your hands in marriage, respectively," she stated and watched as each of her wards faces revealed the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen.

The three of them left smiling as the walked towards the caverns. Before they got too far they were greeted by each of their soon to be betrothed's.

Kol offered to take Bonnie's satchel from her and she blushed when their hands met before nodding, relieved that he was carrying the heavy bundle. Together they walked off towards the caves.

Caroline and Elena watched the two walk off smiling happily. "Could we help out?" asked Niklaus as he relieved Caroline of her bundle.

"I could have carried that myself," she huffed as she followed him to the cave entrance.

Elijah, who had come to stand beside Elena, chuckled softly. Elena turned to him and asked "What is so funny?" Surprise coloring her words as she had yet to hear him truly laugh as she had the night they met.

"Nothing, it's just I have never seen my brother so helpful to anyone other than family. I think your sister has him unknowingly wrapped around her little finger."

"Well, he is courting her. I would expect him to be attentive towards her," she said, turning to observe the two people in question and she came to see that Elijah was right which caused her to giggle.

They continued on until they reached the tunnel entrance and Elijah relieved her of her own bundle. "Hey!" she cried out indigently which had him laughing merrily; which in turn caused her to stop and stare at him for a moment. In the three months that Bonnie, Caroline and herself had been in the village she had never once heard Elijah laugh at anything even though she had tried on numerous occasions to get him to do so. He was always so serious. The one and only time she had heard him laugh, truly laugh, was on the night that they had met. Oh, he would let out an occasional chuckle as he had earlier but never a full blown laugh. He turned towards her seeing her shocked expression on her face. Walking back up to her, he asked if everything was alright. "I am fine. It's just I hardly ever hear you laugh. You should do it more often," she said grabbing the bundle from his arms and running the rest of the way into the cavern laughing merrily as he gave chase, laughing with her as he ran to catch up.

He caught up to her just as she was entering the cave where Ayana and her wards stayed during the full moons. Pausing briefly to regain his breath he looked at the woman who had stolen his heart. "Elena, there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he stated nervously as she set her bundle down on the ground.

"Elijah whats wrong?" she asked turning back to him noticing his change in mood.

"Father is coming home tomorrow," he finally said and she could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"I see," was all she could say. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from the patriarch of the Mikaelson clan but she did know that none of his children particularly liked their father very much. Feared him if anything. From what she had gathered he was a very abrasive and abusive man.

"Elena, I want him to approve of the woman I have chosen to take to wife," he said pulling her into his arms. His words had her stiffening slightly but it was enough for him to look down at her. "Don't worry Elena, he will like you as much a he will Caroline and Bonnie."

That had her looking at him sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...that is..." he stopped wondering were his earlier confidence had gone off to. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Elena, you once told me that the reason you had yet to marry was because you wished to marry for love and that no one wanted you because of your skill with a blade," at her nod he continued. "My lovely, you are wrong about no man wanting you because of your skill. I fell in love with you the night we met after seeing you and your friends sparring. I confess I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life, it was one of the reasons I wanted to continue your training."

"Elijah?"

"I love you, Elena. I have loved you these past three months and I know that I will love you for as long as I live. I want you for my wife, my lovely Elena, if you'll have me," he said softly.

Elena was taken back for a moment. How could he ever think that she would not want to marry him? She had spent a lot of time with Elijah as he was the one that continued to train the three girls secretly. In that time she had fallen in love with the noblest of the Mikaelson siblings. "Elijah…I…I love you too. I think I have since we met." She paused for a moment and looked up at him before answering, "I would be honored to have you for my husband, Elijah," she said softly giving him a small smile with her answer.

He returned her smile with one of his own and she could see the happiness with in his dark eyes. "Thank you, my lovely Elena," he said lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

Bonnie sat in the corner of the cavern like she had done countless times in the past three months. Only this time her betrothed was sitting next to her. They were practicing their magic together as they talked quietly amongst themselves. She still could not believe that he had come right out and asked her to marry him earlier that evening. Her mind began to wonder back to what had occurred that afternoon.

 _Flashback..._

 _They were gathering up the belongings they needed to get them through the full moon when Ayana had told them the news. She had given their betrothed's her permission for them to wed her wards. The three of them left smiling as they walked towards the caverns, coming across their soul mates as they did so._

 _Kol offered to take her satchel from her and she blushed before nodding, relieved that he was carrying the heavy bundle. She couldn't help the smile that surfaced as they walked. She was still in awe that he had even asked to court her and she couldn't be happier. Here was a man that she liked, well if she was honest with herself, loved. She only hoped that he would ask her to marry him soon as she wanted to be his in every way that she could. She was startled out of her inner thoughts when she heard him speak._

 _"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" Kol asked as they made their way further into the caves._

 _"Of course you can. What is it?" she asked just before the cave they normally stayed in during the full moons._

 _"Marry me," he said in a rush._

 _She stopped, not quite believing she heard him right. Gathering courage, she looked up at him. She could read his sincerity in his eyes. A smile shone on her face and she launched herself into his arms. "Yes!" she cried happily._

She came back to the present blushing and he asked what was going on inside her head. "Just recalling this afternoon," she replied laying her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you," she whispered softly which had him smiling widely. "I love you, my little witch."

Caroline smiled as she leaned against the man she loved. Her soul mate. She couldn't help but think back to that afternoon.

 _Flashback..._

 _While Bonnie and Kol walked off, Niklaus went up to Caroline._

 _"Can I help you out?" asked Niklaus as he relieved Caroline of her bundle._

 _"I could have carried that myself," she huffed as she followed him to the cave entrance._

 _He just smiled and continued to walk into the caverns. "Nik! Give that back right now!" she demanded as she pulled him to a stop._

 _"And why would I do that, my heart?" he teased as he held the bundle above his head and out of her reach._

 _"Nik!" she cried out in indignation but smiled at the pet name._

 _"Caroline," he returned with a smirk._

 _"Please?" she asked pleadingly._

 _He looked at her and smiled. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she. In fact, he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to allow him to court her. He thought about the question he had been aching to ask her for a while but had not gotten up the courage to ask her yet. But seeing her pouting up at him, he just knew that now was as good a time as any and he set the bundle on the ground before taking her hands in his._

 _"Caroline, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _She was shocked but it didn't last long. Soon he found himself engulfed in her embrace. "I take it the answer is a yes," he laughed at her exuberance._

 _"Of course it's a yes, Nik," she replied before pulling out of his arms and grabbing her bundle that he had set down and running the rest of the way into the caves._

She turned and looked at the man she loved and smiled before glancing over to her sister who was was sitting with Elijah with a similar expression on her face.

 **March 23rd, 1000**

The following morning they left the caves and returned to the village to find a small band of men already there unloading several carts. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie joined Ayana near one of the carts and asked her as quietly as possible what was going on.

"Mikael and the rest of the men who had departed several months ago have returned from their trip."

The girls nodded suddenly afraid. They had heard stories about the patriarch of the Mikaelson clan and none of it was good. They began to wonder if he would even accept them into his family. They already had Esther's blessing but they knew that they would also need his and they were not looking forward to facing him just yet.

They forewent their normal training session because of the men's arrival and helped Ayana gather up the supplies that they had brought back for her. Returning to the house, they stayed in that night not wanting to face the man they all feared though had never met.

 **March 26th, 1000**

The next several days were quiet and the girls had managed to stay clear of the patriarch. The peace, though, did not last long. The girls were each retrieving water when they saw Mikael lashing Niklaus. Having been warned already that Mikael disliked his son, they were all livid by the sight. Caroline was naturally the most incensed at the sight of her betrothed's lashing. She immediately dropped the bucket she was carrying and rushed over to her beloveds side ignoring the calls of her sister and friend. Just as the lash came down again Caroline dove in laying herself against Niklaus' prone form taking the beating for him. She cried out as the sting of the whip cut into her flesh. The cry had Niklaus trying to pull her beneath him in order to protect her from the whip but she would not allow it. Bonnie and Elena were shocked by Caroline's act but both saw red when the lash came down upon her a second time. Elena, upon seeing the lash rip into her sister, rushed back to the house and after depositing the water inside ran to her room to retrieve her weapon.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Ayana cried as she saw Elena leave her room with weapon in hand.

"I'm sorry, Ayana. I know I promised I wouldn't reveal our secret but that man has gone too far!" That said, she left the house and made her way back to where Mikael, in his rage, had not even stopped the whipping despite the fact that it was now Caroline who was taking the lashings.

Niklaus was still trying to pull her beneath him but she stiffened her body and used every ounce of strength she possessed to keep her body above his. She knew he was trying to save her from his fathers wrath but she would not let him. She was determined to protect him from the man that was supposed to love him no matter what.

On his next downward swing Elena caught the whip, and using all her strength, managed to pull it from his strong grasp. Mikael, Caroline and Niklaus were all temporarily surprised by the action before Mikael let his anger out on her.

"How dare you!" he yelled. His face a mask of rage.

"I do dare, since it is my sister you are beating, you brute!" she said holding her sword up and pointing it at his heart. No longer afraid of the man before her.

He looked at her not quite believing that the young maiden before him had dared to challenge him and with a weapon nonetheless. Only one other maiden had ever dared challenge him and that had been decades before. Deciding to answer her challenge, he turned to one of the men standing nearby and told him to retrieve his sword. He had decided that if she wanted a fight then a fight she would get. His eyes never left the maid before him as the man went to do his bidding.

"You will rue the day you challenged me!" he roared as the man returned with his sword. With that warning he attacked.

By the time Elena parried his fathers first thrust, Niklaus and Caroline were sitting up against the tree and he was checking over her injuries. He made sure to lecture her about putting herself in harms way to which she answered that he didn't deserved the wrath his father had for him and if given the chance she would do it all over again.

By this time, a crowd had gathered. Among them were Kol and Elijah who had just come back from gathering firewood when they had heard the commotion in the middle of the village. Elijah, upon seeing what was going on, was not happy that she had gone against his wishes and revealed her secret but at the same time was amazed that she had the gumption to stand up to his father when few dared to do so. It was then he saw why. Her sister was laying in his brothers arms, blood oozing from the lash marks on her side and back, her dress torn from the lash. His brother was in no better shape. He could only guess what had happened. Turning his attention back to the battle before him, he silently prayed that she would come out of it alive and well.

"If she was stupid enough to come between the lash and that boy then it is her own fault she is injured," Mikael retorted furiously as he blocked a well aimed thrust by the young woman before him, surprised by her strength.

"THAT BOY? That boy as you call him is your son! How dare you treat him so abominably! He does not deserve your ire!" she screamed at him in fury blocking yet another attack with ease.

"You don't know him like I do, girl!"

"That may be true but you are still his father. You are meant to protect him not beat him like a slave. And if you didn't do everything in your power to chastise Niklaus then she wouldn't have come between the whip and him. She loves him and will do everything in her power to protect him just as he would her. There is one thing you need to know about her, myself and our friend. We will protect those that we love and deem family. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Henrik and Niklaus are now my family. We will not sit by while even one of them is in harms way. Nik does not deserve your ire!" she nearly roared the latter part as she twisted around blocking another thrust.

Niklaus was shocked by Elena's claim but somewhat proud to know that she thought of him as family. He looked over to his brother to see what his reaction to his betrothed fighting their father. Seeing the look of pride mix with fury made him inwardly smirk. He had a feeling Elena would be getting a lecture herself in the near future.

"You have no right!" Mikael screamed in fury.

"I have every right, since my sister is now betrothed to him," she said parrying his thrust expertly, fire burned in her eyes. "Besides he is a grown man. What I want to know is why? Why do you hate him so much? Why treat him no better than one would treat a dog?" she asked never stopping defending herself against his deadly aim.

"He's a lazy good for nothing, that's what he is!" Even in his battle fury, he began to admire the woman before him and suddenly his fury began to dissipate. He was amazed that the girl had claimed his worthless son as part of her family and began to wonder why she cared so much.

"Oh, really? Well, apparently you don't pay attention to anything he does or are you simply blind?" she goaded him which earned her a renewed attack which she parried expertly.

"You can not talk to me like that girl, you have no right to speak to your elder like that," he stated parrying her thrust.

"Well, I am talking to you like that. I don't care who you are. Nik is that hardest worker I have ever seen in my life. If you were not so blinded by your hatred of him you would see that everything he does is to please you which is stupid really since you should love him regardless!"

By this time, Bonnie had cast a small healing spell on the two prone figures as well as a renewal spell on Caroline's dress before she retrieved both Caroline's and her own weapon. Neither of them were going to allow Elena to fight alone, even though she was surprisingly holding her own against the man. Returning to the scene, she handed Caroline her sword and together they entered the fray despite the protests of their own betrothed's.

Mikael was so focused on Elena that he didn't see Caroline and Bonnie show up, both with looks that said that this would end today. He was taken aback by their skill and had not thought that they would be a challenge. Soon the furious battle turned into a sparring match. He tested their skill and found that they were not lacking at all. As a matter of fact, they were all quite apt with their approach to his every thrust and parry. They were graceful but deadly. A shield maiden in every since of the word. Before long he lowered the sword and called halt. All three girls were wary of lowering their own weapons having been trained never to trust your enemy.

"I am impressed. I have only ever encountered a shield maiden with your skills once in my life and that was in the old county before we moved here. She was extraordinary and you three remind me of her. Tell me who taught you to fight?" his previous anger spent and his curiosity taking over.

The three of them looked at each other. They lowered their weapons but still kept their guard up. "Why do you want to know?" Bonnie quarried eyeing the man before her with suspicion.

"Call me curious," he replied, his anger towards Niklaus completely gone only to be replaced by awe where the three young women before him were concerned.

"We will answer your question but on one condition," Caroline said her eyes ablaze with her fury.

"And what condition would that be?" he asked eyeing the blonde young woman who had thrown herself over his son to protect him from the beating he had been receiving. He had to admire her bravery and loyalty.

"You treat all your children with the same amount of love and respect. Just because they are not all big and strong like you does not mean that they are worthless. Not everyone has the skill to be a fighter, you should not value just strength," Elena said her own eyes flashing.

"How do you know how I do or do not treat my children?"

"Well, from the display today it is more than obvious to anyone with eyes that you mistreat them when you are supposed to love them no matter what!" Caroline said her eyes still blazing as her fury still had not abated. "Besides, we were curious as to what family we were tying ourselves to," Bonnie stated. "Yes, and what we learned did not show you in a favorable light at all but we decided that we would wait and see for ourselves if what we were told was true or not," Elena continued.

Mikael was dumbfounded by the three women. Not only had they challenged him as only one other ever had, they also claimed his children as their family. He had always wanted each of his sons to find a woman who could stand on their own two feet and it looks like they had. These three maidens were proving their loyalty to their beloveds which in turn earned them his respect. But he wasn't going to conform to their request just yet. "You three have earned my respect this day. However, one can not change their habits overnight and it will take awhile before I allow myself to follow through with your request, though, I will endeavor to try as I do not wish there to be any animosity between the four of us or I should say the seven of us," he said the last with a look at his three sons who had come to stand beside their betroths'. "I know that three of my sons have asked each of you for your hands in marriage. I give you my blessing and welcome you into the family."

They could only take his words at face value until they saw for themselves that he had changed. "We understand that you can not change over night, all we ask is that you see your family for who and what they are," Elena stated softly.

"Now will you tell me who taught you to fight?"

"Maybe we will… once we can trust you," Caroline said still very much incensed by the man before her.

"Then I shall endeavor to earn it," he returned before leaving his son's with their betrothed's.

As soon as he left Elijah pulled Elena away from everyone and let into her for her actions.

"Elena, I know you promised to never let my father know your secret so why did you break that promise?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, really I am, but I was not going to stand back and watch my sister get beaten to death!" she argued back.

"So you thought standing up to him was a good idea? Elena, my father is a hardened warrior he could have easily killed you!"

"I am aware of what he is, Elijah. It's not like I wanted to fight him, but I couldn't stand back and see Caroline be beaten to death!" she nearly screamed before calming and saying, "I am sorry I broke my promise to both you and Ayana but I wasn't going to allow a man who is supposed to love his children equally beat one of them to death alright! I wasn't going to see you loose a brother!"

"But that doesn't mean you should have challenged him, Elena. I could have lost you today!"

"I know, and again I am sorry. But I would have done it for any of your family not just Nik. It's not right that you and your siblings live in fear of a man who is supposed to love and protect you. Your father needs to see that brute strength isn't always the answer. I mean if you think about it, Rebekah doesn't stand a chance against him as she doesn't know how to defend herself, Henrik is just learning to fight and even though he has your mothers magic on his side to help protect him it won't always be an option. I understand that what I did was wrong and I broke my promise to you. For that alone I am sorry, but I am not sorry that I stood up to him. It may be true that Caroline, Bonnie and I are not as strong as he is nor are we as experienced as he is but what we lack in that area we make up for in observation. Even in my fury I was still observant as to how he fought and used it to my advantage."

"I know and I taught you well in that area but can you promise me something, my lovely?" he asked pulling her into his arms after seeing that she had a point. He had observed during the battle the way she watched his father's every movement.

"And that would be?" she asked looking up into his eyes and saw his worry for her.

"Can you promise to never stand up to him again. I don't think I would live through it a second time. I was so worried you would be hurt and I would not be able to live without you my lovely. I wasn't lying when I said I could have lost you today."

"I can safely say that if he does not try to hurt Nik or any of you again I will not stand up to him. But you have to understand that I will protect each of you with my life if need be, Elijah. You and your family have become family to the three of us. We love each of you and like I told your father we will protect our family, always and forever."

"That is all I ask," he stated pulling her deeper into his embrace and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, completely unaware that his father had heard every word that had been exchanged between the two of them.

Mikael walked back to his home a small smile graced his lips. He was surprised that his son had had a hand in the young women's training but he could also see just how much his second eldest son loved the young women he had asked to marry. Yes, those three girls would be the perfect addition to his family.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **April 7th, 1000**

Two weeks had passed since all three couples had become engaged. All three men continued work on their homes to get them ready for their new wives. (They had been working on each house since they had asked Ayana to court her wards.) The wedding was in less than a week and they were all trying to get everything ready before then. The girls were gathering or making everything they would need for their married life. Ayana had given them each 'the talk' which had embarrassed all of them. She had not meant to scare them, only to prepare them for what was to come and what to expect.

Their sparring lessons, which Mikael insisted on continuing much to their amazement, were on hold until after the wedding. Their relationship with the man in question had improved considerably since their battle a few weeks prior. They had also noticed a small change in how he treated Niklaus. Though he was still hard on him, he no longer beat him for which Caroline was very happy to find out. They knew it would take time for Mikael to change a lifetime of hatred towards his son, but he, at least, was making an effort. They had yet to tell him who it was that had trained them and after talking amongst themselves decided that they would do it after they were wed.

Walking to the river to gather water, they were met by Tatia. "What do we have here?" she sneered.

"What do you want Tatia?" Caroline sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the woman.

"Just wanted to tell you that I hope you can keep them satisfied. If not, I am always available, remember that," she answered a little snidely.

"And what makes you think that they would ever go crawling to you? I have seen them giving you the cold shoulder Tatia and yet you still try to win them over. When will you learn that they don't want you?" Bonnie said glaring at the woman.

Elena stayed silent not wanting to give in to Tatia's taunts. She had promised Elijah she would not speak to the vindictive woman and she would keep that promise no matter how said woman grated on her nerves. She just did not understand what it was about Tatia that made her feel so inferior and insecure when she was not normally that way. She wished she knew the reason the woman brought those feelings out in her.

No matter how much she tried, Tatia, could not understand what hold these three women had over the men that had asked for their hand in marriage. She knew how beautiful she was and tried to use it to her advantage by flaunting herself to any and all the men in the village. Though there was only one man she truly wanted but he didn't want her. In fact, he avoided her whenever she was close by. It was as if she didn't even exist and it made her angry to know that he didn't want her. So, she took it upon herself to taunt the woman that he had chosen, hoping to break the woman. Yet nothing seemed to work. "Well... we shall see about that. This isn't over," Tatia said as she walked away.

"I wish I could rip her to shreds," Elena exploded as soon as the woman was out of earshot.

"We feel the same way but she seems to have stopped chasing after everyone but Elijah. And I think she is doing that to get at you 'Lena. It's like she knows that you promised not to speak to her and she is trying to get to you. Elijah won't give in to her. You know this. He loves you, Elena. He is marrying you in three days, remember that," Caroline said to her sister.

"I just don't understand why she gets to me or why I let her. I know Elijah loves me. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't tell me so. I just..."

"You're afraid she will eventually get to him, aren't you?" Bonnie said pulling her friend into a hug.

"Yes," Elena finally admitted, "I know it's completely irrational of me to feel this way but she just brings out so many feelings in me that I can't explain. You both know that I am not insecure about anything but she ...she makes me feel so inferior and I don't know why. I know he loves me. I have never doubted that. I just hate feeling this way."

"Lena, have you talked about this with him?"

"No. I just don't know how to broach the subject with him. I hate to seem so insecure to him but I can't help how Tatia makes me feel."

"Maybe you should talk to him, Lena. He could reassure you," her sister said softly.

Elena merely smiled and finished her task before heading back to the village. She knew that she should talk to him about her fear but she wasn't sure how he would take it. She was so lost in thought she didn't see him coming towards her.

"My lovely, are you alright?" he asked after taking a look at her troubled countenance.

"Oh, well...no," she said her shoulders slumping forward in a dejected manner.

He pulled her close and asked what the matter was. "Tatia said something to us at the river," she whispered still not sure how she was going to tell him how she was feeling.

"You should know by now not to take anything she says to heart, min elskede."

"I know, it's just today she told us that she would always be waiting just in case we could not satisfy you. Combine that with everything she has tried to do in the past and I guess I am just feeling a little insecure. I keep telling myself not to listen to her but for some reason her words have somehow gotten stuck in my head and I can't help but wonder if there will be some semblance of truth to them."

He listened to her and heard the fear in her voice though she never quite voiced it. "Elena...my lovely soon to be wife...my little shield maiden...I love you. How could you ever think that I would want her when I have you by my side? I will never look at or want any woman the way I do you."

"If that was true then why have you never kissed me?" she asked softly.

Startled by the question he wasn't sure how to answer her. How could he tell her that he wanted to kiss her more than anything but was afraid to frighten her with his need of her.

"Elijah?"

Suddenly he couldn't hold back and pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the longing he had for her.

She was too shocked at first to return the kiss but that changed as soon as he began to pull away. She pulled him back to her, allowing him to deepen the contact between them. It was their first kiss and it was everything she had hoped it would be. They pulled away a little while later but he kept her in his embrace.

"I love you, Elena and I want you more than you could ever know. Please don't let Tatia's barbs get to you. You are the one I am marrying in a few days' time not her," he whispered.

"I love you too, 'Lijah, so much. Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder as she held on to him for a moment longer before pulling out of his embrace. "I should get these buckets back to Ayana before she begins to worry."

"Here, let me," he said taking both buckets from her and walking with her back to Ayana's home.

"So how is the house coming," she asked as they arrived at Ayana's home.

"Finished. Actually, we all finished our new homes today," he replied. He knew that she was curious to see the interior of their new house. However, he didn't want her to see it until their wedding day. He and his brothers had wanted their new homes to be a surprise for their soon to be brides.

"I will see you later, my lovely. I still have a few things that I need to get finished before the wedding," he said setting the buckets down by the door then turned to go before remembering something. "Mother would like to know if you, Caroline and Bonnie have figured out where you would like to have the ceremony?"

"Oh, we were thinking by the falls. She did ask us to pick a place that held some significance to us all and so we chose that spot."

He didn't have to be told why they had chosen that particular spot for he knew. It was, after all, the place that they had held all their sparring lessons in the past few months. So, the place held significance to all the parties involved. "I will let her know," he said placing a gentle kiss to her hand before turning to leave.

Elena smiled as she watched him go. He always did have a way of making all her worries seem like nothing. She turned and entered the house still smiling.

"Elena, there you are," Ayana said as Elena made her way into the small kitchen area.

"I'm sorry, Elijah stopped me."

"It's fine, my dear. Do you have everything ready for later?"

"I think I have everything together. Our dresses for the binding ceremony have been finished and everything else has basically been taken to my new home by Rebekah since I'm not allowed to see the interior of my new home yet," Elena said with a smile.

"I shall miss all of you when you wed."

"It's not like we are completely leaving, Ayana. We will still be in the village, just in a different household."

"Yes, I know. I just feel like I am losing three more daughters." Elena had to hold back the tears that threaten the fall at her guardian's words.

"I promise that I will visit as much as I am able."

 **April 10th, 1000**

A few days later the girls were being led to the falls for their Binding Ceremony. Each was dressed in a white dress that was long sleeved and off the shoulder with a small belt at their waists. Their hair was left unbound to symbolize their maiden status, but they each had a wreath of wild flowers that Rebekah had weaved together upon their heads. They were nervous but happy. This was it. They were about to marry their soul mates. As they came upon the field where the ceremony was going to take place, they stopped briefly letting all the memories of their time there wash over them. Smiling, they each slowly walked towards the makeshift altar where the ceremony was to take place.

Rebekah met them at the edge of the walkway that had been created for the ceremony and handed each bride a small bouquet of wildflowers. She next placed a ceremonial kiss to each of their cheeks before walking towards the alter. Taking a deep breath, they took each other's hands and then followed their soon to be sister to the altar.

Ayana and Esther were waiting for them their as well as their betrothed's. The two witches smiled at the three girls before the ceremony began.

"Today we are gathered here together to witness the binding of three couples. Elijah, Niklaus and Kol will you please take hold of your prospective bride's hand."

They each stepped forward and took hold of the woman that held their hearts and turned back towards the two witches.

"Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the East - new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the South - the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the West - the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the North - a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day.

These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.

Ayana turned to the three men a smile on her face. "Elijah, as the eldest being married today I ask that you go first." At his nod she continued, "What is your name?"

Elijah spoke in a clear voice, "My name is Elijah Mikaelson."

"And what is your desire?"

"I desire to be joined with my soul mate and only love, Elena."

"Will you seek to do her harm?"

He managed not to glare at the question as he knew it had to be asked as part of the ceremony but answered in the same clear voice, "I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will," he answered.

"Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

He really wanted to roll his eyes at that one as it wasn't in his nature to lie but answered nevertheless, "I will."

"Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Ayana then repeated the questions to Niklaus and Kol respectively both brothers answering in the positive.

Esther the spoke addressing the girls.

"Elena as you will be marrying the eldest of the three you will go first."

Elena nodded and waited for her soon to be mother-in-law to begin.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Elena, ward of Ayana," she answered purposely not giving her last name as she did not want Mikael to know it just yet.

"And what is your desire?"

"To be joined with my soul mate and only love, Elijah."

"Will you seek to do him harm?"

Elena wanted to scoff at the notion by like her soon to be husband knew that these questions had to be asked and answered, "I will not."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"I will."

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will," she answered once again.

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

Again, she answered in the affirmative.

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Esther then asked the same of Caroline and Bonnie both also giving positive answered to all the questions asked of them.

"May these rings be blessed with Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love, Water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength. The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Again, they began with Elijah and Elena.

"Do you, Elijah, promise to show Elena your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?"

"I will," he answered with a smile.

"Do you, Elena, promise to show Elijah, your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

"I will," she answered with an answering smile.

The two witches then asked the same of the other two couples both answering in the affirmative.

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands, left to left and right to right, to create a symbol of eternity."

All three couples did as bid interlacing their hands together.

Satisfied, Ayana continued as Esther went to stand before the three couples.

"Elijah, Elena, Niklaus, Caroline, Kol and Bonnie, these cords are a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all eternity. This cord represents the marital bond. It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth. As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one. May you enjoy a lifetime of love and peace, happiness and prosperity." She finished and Esther started draping the cords over each couple's clasped hands.

"Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

All three couples answered, "We will."

"The first binding is thus made with dark blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths. It is also symbolic of fidelity, that you may be steadfast and your union unbroken," she said as Esther draped a dark blue cord over their clasped hands.

"Will you each seek to ease the others pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

"We will."

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant. It, too, is symbolic of new beginnings, that your union may be nourishing and healing." Esther draped a green cord over their hands.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

Again, the three answered in the affirmative.

"The third binding is thus made with red and pink. Red symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate, Pink, symbolic of Love, that your union may be filled with love eternal." A red and then pink cord is draped over their hands.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

"We will," all three couples answered once again.

"The fourth binding is thus made with light blue and white. White symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky and filled with spirit. Light blue, symbolic of trust and truthfulness, that you may always honor your vows." Esther draped the final two cords, one in light blue the other in white, over their clasped hands and then tied all the cords loosely together.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this hand fasting are not formed by these cords, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one. Inasmuch as you Elijah and Elena, Niklaus and Caroline, And Kol and Bonnie, have thus consented in holy matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Therefore, what the Divine Spirit has joined together, let man not separate. You may kiss the Bride!"

Each couple turned to each other before each brother leaned forward and kissed his respective bride. Esther removed the ties from each couple's hands without removing a single knot before cheers could be heard from the gathered throng of villagers and they broke apart all with smiles on their faces.

The wedding feast lasted the rest of the day and the three couples were completely inseparable from each other. As the sky began to darken, the three couples left to return to the village. Once there all three men scooped up his new wife and brought her into her new home.

"Welcome home, min elskede," Elijah whispered against her temple as he sat her on her feet just inside their new home.

Elena looked around from the safety of her husband's arms admiring all the work he had done to make the space as inviting as possible. From where she stood she could see the small kitchen area where a small table sat by the cooking fire. There was a corridor on each side of the living area that she assumed led to sleeping quarters, one of which was hers and the man that held her. All in all, she loved her new home. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I love it."

He pulled her closer and kissed her with all the longing he had been withholding from her since they had met. She met him kiss for kiss until she had to pull away to breath. He picked her up and headed down the right hallway and stopped at the last doorway which stood open. Walking in, he kicked the door shut before placing her on her new bed. She didn't get much time to admire the room before he was lying beside her, their lips melding together in another heartwarming kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered against her lips before taking them again. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her.

He sensed her nervousness and set about relieving her of it. He trailed his lips down her neck before returning to her lips. Sitting up, he pulled her up with him searching for the laces that held her gown together. Once found, he made quick work of removing the gown from her slim form. He could feel her quivering in his arms and returned to kissing her unclothed skin as he caressed the newly exposed flesh. When her trembling subsided, he pulled back to admire the woman he had just married.

She moved to cover herself but he caught her hands and held them above her head as he trailed his free hand down the center of her body in a soft caress. "Don't hide yourself from me, my love. You are beautiful," he breathed out as he took his fill of her now unclothed body causing her to blush deeply.

Unable to keep from claiming her any longer, he made quick work of his own coverings and joined her on their bed. He hovered above her caressing every part of her exposed skin he could reach before reaching down to test her readiness. Finding her more than ready, he gently pressed into her taking her lips with his to distract her from his invasion. He reached her barrier and whispered an apology before pressing fully into her, claiming her as his for all time. He stilled at her cry of pain and waited for her to adjust to their bodies becoming one. He kissed away the tears that appeared, telling her over and over again that he loved her and that he could promise that it will never hurt again. Soon enough she relaxed and tilted her hips up just slightly which told him that she was ready for more.

He began thrusting gently into her not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had. Before long a long drawn out moan was pulled from her and she began to beg him for more which he gave. They continued to move together until he could feel her body begin to coil around his and he knew that she was close. "Fall for me, my love. I'll be right here to catch you," he breathed into her ear and with that she let go and fell apart pulling him with her.

They collapsed onto the bed holding each other close before sleep claimed them both.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 **April 20th, 1000**

It had been nearly two weeks since the wedding and as promised the girls continued to visit Ayana. It was during the latest visit that Bonnie announced that Kol's birthday was coming up in a few days and she wanted to do something special for him.

"Really? When is it exactly?" Caroline and Elena both asked.

"In two days, actually," she answered turning towards her two friends who in the last fortnight had become her sisters.

"I wonder why he never said anything?" Elena asked then looked at her friend noticing the strange looks she was getting from her asked, "What?"

Bonnie answered in a confused voice as she continued to study her friend, "I don't know but your aura has changed Lena." She had noticed a change in her sister's aura since their wedding a fortnight prior but couldn't figure out why it had changed. Elena's normal aura of turquoise was now tinged with light pink and blue around her middle. At first, she had thought it was simply because her sister was happy, but then why didn't Caroline also have the same aura if that was the case? Elena's aura glowed so brightly that she wasn't sure that it was just happiness that attributed to the change. She knew that only witches could see another's aura but with Elena's being so bright she was surprised no one else could see it either.

Ayana who had also noticed the change in Elena's aura since her wedding smiled for she knew what it meant. She wanted to see if Bonnie could figure it out on her own though.

"What do you mean it's changed? Changed how?" Elena asked confused. She knew from Bonnie what color her aura usually was and the meaning behind it, so Bonnie telling her that it had changed confused her greatly and she began to wonder what it meant. She knew her personality had not changed so what else could it mean?

"It's brighter than it used to be, and there is an added color to it. Well, two colors really," Bonnie answered her sister.

"What do you mean there are added colors to it? What colors exactly?" Elena asked, panic setting in.

"I don't know what it means, Elena. My mother and her friend only taught me so much before they died."

Ayana hearing Bonnie's explanation and seeing that Elena's face took on an even more confused vestige and knew Bonnie didn't know yet why her friend's aura had changed finally spoke up. "Elena, I don't want to alarm you my dear, but the reason your aura has changed is because you are with child...in fact, you are carrying twins."

Her announcement had all three girls staring at her in shock. "How?"

Ayana laughed, "Well, I thought I explained how before you were married," she said mirth still coloring her words as her eyes danced in merriment.

"Not that. How do you know I am with child already? And twins! I have only been married for two weeks," Elena said dumbfounded by the information she had just received.

"A witch knows these things. Not to worry Bonnie you will learn in time. As a witch we can sense a pregnancy almost from the day of conception as well as how many a woman is carrying. I can also tell just from your aura what your children will be."

"You already know?!" all three girls exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes," she chuckled at the looks on each of the girls faces.

"And?" Elena asked touching her lower abdomen with a loving hand not quite believing she was pregnant.

"You will give your husband a son and a daughter by the end of this year," Ayana answered her former ward with a smile.

Elena nodded still dazed. They continued to talk until the girls needed to leave.

That night, while awaiting her husband's arrival, she wondered how she was going to tell him her news. She knew that she could wait to tell him. She was, after all, only a few weeks into her pregnancy, but she felt a deep-seated need to tell him now rather than later. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear him come in or come up behind her until his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Good evening, my lovely wife," he said as a way of greeting her before placing a kiss on her exposed neck causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Oh!" she cried out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, my lovely, I didn't mean to startle you," he said his lips ghosting along her temple.

"No, it's alright. I was just deep in thought and didn't hear you come in."

"And what had you thinking so deeply hmm?"

"Just something Ayana revealed to me today," she hedged wanting to figure out a good way to tell him rather than just blurting it out. To change the subject she asked, "Are you hungry?"

Her ploy worked and he nodded. Kissing her quickly, he went to get washed up as she got their supper on the small table in the family room.

After they had eaten he pulled her onto his lap and began to nuzzle her neck sweetly. "I've missed you today, my lovely," he whispered against her neck before he grazed it with his teeth.

"'Lijah," she moaned as his lips skimmed her neck and up her jaw before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss. His hands began to wander over her as they continued to kiss, keeping his touch light before pulling at the laces holding the gown together. She gasped when he pushed the garment down to expose her upper torso to his gaze. He stood, quickly pushing the dress off his wife's body leaving her only in a thin under dress which he also removed wanting to touch every inch of her soft skin. He kissed her deeply before gliding his lips down over her neck to her collarbone. He caressed her softly making her moan his nickname again. He was not about to tell her what that did to him though he figured she already knew. He continued his slow pursuance of her skin before kneeling before her. He began kissing her flat stomach as his hands found her already pliant and ready for him causing a small smirk to appear on his face which was hidden from her view.

Elena, through the haze of pleasure he was giving her, knew that this was the perfect time to tell him her little secret. "'Lijah, there is something I do need to tell you," she began gasping when his fingers continued to pleasure her.

Kissing her flat abdomen, he hummed against her bare skin acknowledging her words and waited for her to tell him what it was she need to as he continued to give her pleasure.

Looking down at her beloved husband, she managed to still his hand; a hand which was bringing her untold pleasure and brought it to her tummy laying it flat against her. "You are going to be a father by the end of this year," she finally said looking deeply in his beautiful brown eyes as she spoke.

He looked between her face and his hand before looking back up at her a huge grin spreading across his handsome face. "Truly?!" he couldn't keep the surprise and elation he was feeling out of his voice.

"Yes. That was what I was contemplating when you came home. I was trying to figure out a good way to tell you," she whispered with a smile.

He stood pulling her flush against him before kissing her passionately. When he pulled back allowing them both to catch their breaths he asked her, "Do you have any idea how happy you have just made me?"

"And you weren't before?" she teased knowing he was happy with her news.

"Of course, I was happy before, you have just made me even happier, my lovely wife," he stated with a grin kissing her lightly before he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room.

As he laid her down on their bed she said, "Ayana said its twins, a son and a daughter."

"Did she say anything else?" he asked looking at her with heat in his eyes and she knew exactly what he was asking.

"It's alright, she said I should be fine and to discontinue our activities when it becomes too uncomfortable for me," she answered her husbands unasked question.

Nodding, he kissed her once more before settling himself between her open legs, his head level with her flat stomach. He caressed the place where his children now resided before kissing it gently. He continued to lightly touch her bare skin causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed flesh to the night air. She nearly cried out when he again began touching her intimately once more, his touch both soft yet demanding. A moan was torn from her when he pulled away completely from her. She watched as he began to hurriedly remove his own clothing before rejoining her on the bed. Hovering above her, he kissed her again while joining them together. They moved together slowly, neither in a hurry and both wanting to prolong the moment. When they calmed after their release they held onto each other neither wanting to let go of the other, both content to stay exactly where they were. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, identical smiles on their faces as they both dreamed of what the future would bring.

 **April 22nd, 1000**

Kol's birthday fell the day after the full moon. His family had gathered together to celebrate. They had given him a combined gift of a leather-bound book that had a few pages that were written on but otherwise blank. He didn't have to be told what it was though. They had given him his own grimoire. He thanked them all and the feasting began. Later that night, he pulled his wife into his arms and thanked her for the spells she had added to the book. She simply smiled and then handed him another package. This one very small in size.

"Bonnie?"

"Open it," she whispered her eyes pleading.

He opened the gift and found a small round metal amulet with a small red jewel in the center hanging from a leather cord. "Ayana told me every witch or warlock has a talisman they carry with them. When you told me you didn't have one, I had this made for you," she said softly hoping that he liked her gift.

"Thank you, my lovely little witch," he said placing the amulet around his neck. "So how do I look?" he asked her cheekily.

"Handsome as always," she returned leaning up to kiss him.

Pulling back, he grinned down at her before swiftly lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to their room. "Kol put me down!" she huffed.

"No, since it is my birthday I get what I want and I want you, my darling wife," he said placing her on the bed before following her down.

"I love you," she whispered later as she lay completely sated in her husband's arms.

"I love you, too. Thank you for making this the best birthday I have ever had," he whispered, kissing her softly before succumbing to sleep.

"You're welcome," she returned before following in slumber.

 **May 12th, 1000**

Caroline awoke the morning of her eighteenth birthday spooned up to her husband who was placing gentle kisses to her bare shoulder. She gave a soft moan as he continued to pleasure her until she lay panting beneath him.

"Good morning, my heart," he grinned down at her once her breathing had returned to normal.

"Indeed," she grinned back enjoying his affectionate nickname for her.

He reached over to the bedside table and returned with a small package which he promptly handed her. "Happy Birthday, my love."

She opened it to find a delicate filigree locket with a blue moonstone in the center. "Nik, it's beautiful," she breathed looking up at him.

"Not as beautiful as you, my beautiful wife," he smiled softly.

They spent the next hour in bed before either of them got up to start their day. She went to visit Ayana while he went to help his family with getting the field ready for the birthday celebrations. They were going to celebrate all three girls birthdays plus his own as they all fell within days of each other.

Caroline walked into Ayana's home to find both Bonnie and Elena were already there. "Happy Birthday, Caroline," Ayana greeted the girl.

"Thank you, Ayana."

The witch took one look at her and was about to say something when Bonnie beat her to it. "Caroline!" she gasped.

"What?"

Bonnie smiled and then quipped mischievously, "Care, I hope you're ready for a few little ones in your household."

Caroline at first didn't catch what her sister and friend was saying and then she stopped and looked around the room at the three women there before turning her eyes back to Bonnie, "What did you just say?"

"Your pregnant, Care, with twins," Bonnie smiled at the shocked look that came over her sister's face.

"I...I'm...I'm going to..." she couldn't form a coherent sentence so great was her shock.

"Yes, and they are both boys."

Caroline sat there in shock before a smile crossed her face. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"I do hope your husband doesn't hear you say that because I know for a fact he worked hard on your gift," Elena said with a smirk on her face. She could understand her sister's words perfectly.

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked showing off her new necklace to the group.

"Yes, that would be the one. He made it himself. He's been working on it for months and when we say months, we mean since you two met. He wasn't even sure he was going to have it done in time," Bonnie said with a grin.

"I knew he was talented but this is...wow! So, Elena, what did Elijah get you?" she said trying to take the attention off herself.

"He said he would give it to me later," she shrugged not at all upset.

"Care, you do know that now that your pregnant you will have to stop your training. If Nik is anything like Elijah, which I think he is, then he isn't going to allow you to put yourself into harm's way now that you are carrying his children," Elena said softly.

"I know. And I accept it. I will do nothing to harm my children."

"You also should know that most of your more strenuous chores, he's going to refuse to allow you to do."

Caroline just smiled and nodded for she remembered the argument that had happened between Elena and Elijah about her carrying the water back from the river.

"So, do you have Nik's birthday present ready yet?" Bonnie asked turning Caroline's attention back to her.

"Yes, though it took a while to get everything together. It's a good thing Henrik and Finn were able to help me get it ready."

"So, what are you getting him exactly? You never did tell us."

"Well, ever since we met them, we have known that he is the artist in the family so I simply gathered up what was needed to make a palette of paints for him to use. Finn, Henrik, and I also found a way to create a good surface for Nik to both draw and paint on and they are setting it up in our home right now. I just hope Nik does not go back there before the celebration later tonight and spoil the surprise."

"Elena, when is Elijah's birthday again?" Bonnie asked

"It's a week before Samhain," at their upraised eyebrows she clarified, "October 15th." She added before they could ask, "And before you ask, I already know what I am getting him. I just hope he likes it."

"And what is it?" they all asked.

"I commissioned the blacksmith to make me a sword for him but I asked him to keep it a secret."

Ayana smiled at the girls she saw as her daughters. "And what about Rebekah's birthday next month?"

The girls all smiled secretly. They had something special planned for their friend and sister. They only hoped her father and brothers approved. "We are working on it," was the only answer the three girls would give.

They spent the next hour talking before the girls left to finish up their chores before the celebration.

That night at the celebration Mikael stood at the head table that had been set up in the meadow by the falls. "Today we gather to celebrate four birthdays. That of my son, Niklaus, who turns twenty-one in two days, my daughters- in- law Bonnie whose eighteenth birthday is the day after Niklaus' and Caroline and Elena's eighteenth birthday which is today."

Well-wishers cheered at the announcement before Mikael signaled for silence. "Girls, may I present you with your gift from your family." With that three men walked forward each holding a large chest. They stopped before each girl and set their burden down before stepping back. The three of them looked between the chests at their feet to their family and then back again before kneeling and opening up the chest. Inside they found three things. A leather corset, a shield and a sword of extraordinary craftsmanship. Each weapon gleamed in the fading sunlight and each had a different colored gem in the hilt of the sword. Bonnie's was purple, Caroline's was blue and Elena's was green. However, what surprised them was that their names had been etched into the gleaming metal along the surface of the blade in runic. Each shield was round and etched into the smooth wooden surface were their names, also in runic. The corsets had also been dyed to match the gem in their swords. Removing each item from the chest they all had an idea whose idea it was to give them such a generous gift and they all turned towards the patriarch of the Mikaelson family before rushing over to him and hugging him, which he had not been prepared for. "Thank you!" they all cried at the same time tears of joy in their eyes. They might still have a strained relationship with their father-in-law but it was getting better by the day.

"Well, every good shield maiden needs to look the part," he told them with an affectionate smile, confirming their suspicions that the gifts had been his idea, when they had released him from their group hug.

They had definitely grown on him in the last month and a half. He was glad they were part of his family and he had vowed to himself to treat them all with the respect that they deserve and he would protect them with his last breath, just as he knew that they would for the rest of the family. He had taken their words to him to heart after a time of contemplation. They were right of course. He did value brute strength over any other virtue and it was fallacious of him. He had learned to accept each of his children for who they were just as they had asked him too. He also found that even though he had once seen Niklaus as a idle good for nothing, he had come to see that he actually did work harder than all the rest of his children and he wondered if the girls were right about him being blind to his son's worth. He could see the love Nik held for his wife, Caroline, and the care he gave her even. Smiling to himself, he knew that Niklaus would make a good father one day.

Later that evening when everyone had returned to their own homes, Elena stood outside looking up at the sky. She was joined a little while later by her husband who stood behind her wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to his body. "Did you enjoy your evening, my lovely?" he asked softly.

She nodded turning in his arms. "Your father's gift was unexpected," she whispered as she looked up at him.

He chuckled softly and answered her, "I told you he would like you, my lovely, don't you remember?"

"Yes, I just didn't think he would take to the three of us like he did especially after I practically attacked him for lashing Caroline."

"But you did something no one else has ever dared to do, my love. You challenged him and won the match between the two of you. Not even I have ever won a sparring match with him."

"Well, it was still unexpected, but I love it nonetheless."

"Are you three ever going to tell him what he wants to know?" he asked holding her in his embrace as they looked up at the sky.

"Yes, we talked about it and we decided that we would tell him in the morning. We had planned on telling him after the wedding but we never did get around to doing it," she replied leaning into his embrace.

"Come inside, I don't want you to get cold," he said gently guiding her into their home.

She could only shake her head at his over protectiveness and allowed him to lead her back into their house. Once inside, he left her for a moment and when he returned he held a small wooden box in his hands. He handed it to her urging her to open it. Inside was a necklace with a bronze pendant in the shape of a sword. Lifting it out she smiled and glanced up at him. "Elijah, it's perfect."

"I thought you would like it. You are my shield maiden after all and father is right. Every shield maiden needs a good sword. Now you have two. One to use and one to wear."

"Will you?" she asked handing him the necklace and turning around.

He placed the delicate chain around her neck before fastening it. Once done, he kissed the nape of her neck before allowing her hair to fall. "I love you, Elena. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too, thank you," she said turning back towards him and leaning up to give him a sweet kiss.

 **May 13th, 1000**

The following morning the three girls asked Mikael to join them in the meadow. Curious as to what they wanted he followed noticing right away that each of his sons was accompanying their wives.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked once they got to the falls.

"We have decided to tell you who trained us," Caroline stated softly.

This surprised him. He had waited nearly two months for them to tell him what he wanted to know and they finally had decided to tell him. He guessed that he had finally gained their trust.

"It was mine and Caroline's father," Elena stated but continued on before he could say anything. "Our father's name was Einar. When he married our mother, Brenna, she was a shield maiden in the old country. He had fallen in love with her but she had taken a vow of chastity. So, he kidnapped her and forced himself on her. She hated him at first but that hate grew to love after many months. Soon they were wed. Before making the journey here our mother lost two sets of twin boys. It wasn't until they had been here for a few years that she became pregnant with the two of us."

"Wait your telling me that your mother was Brenna Ivanson the wife of Einar Ivanson!" they nodded and he continued. "I knew both of your parents. Einar was my best friend in the old country. I remember when he met your mother he was besotted at first glance but she would not give him any notice. I remember him kidnapping her and the set down I gave him for it after he returned with her. I was present at their wedding."

Caroline and Elena were shocked that he had not only figured out their maiden name as they had never told anyone what it was but that he had also personally known their mother. And father. They could only nod and then were even more shocked when he began laughing. Seeing their shock stopped his laughter before he explained that he had indeed known their mother and that they reminded him of her. They blushed at the comment but otherwise stayed silent.

"It's no wonder you were able to defeat me!" he laughed heartily. At their quizzical looks he said, "Before the three of you took me on she was the only one to ever best me. You two certainly inherited her spirit and fire. But I do have two questions."

"And they would be?" Bonnie asked

"Well, who taught you Bonnie and who were your parents?"

"My parents were Eira & Brynjar Egilson and as to who taught me that would be Caroline and Elena. After my parents died they took me in and seeing as I needed a way to protect myself they offered to teach me what they knew."

"Well they certainly did a good job of it," he agreed with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **I am aware that I have not mentioned Finn's birthday in this story but never fear you will find out when it is in a later chapter. As for Mikael and Eshter's birthdays they are not important enough to add to this story since neither of them plays a major role in this story. Freya's birthday will also be revealed in a later chapter.**_

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 **June 12th, 1000**

Rebekah stood in the center of the meadow surrounded by her family and the villagers who had elected to attend her sixteenth birthday celebration. She had received many well wishes and gifts but she had yet to receive her gift from her three new sisters. Suddenly there was a hush that fell over the crowd as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline strode forward each holding a wooden chest of varies sizes in their hands.

"Rebekah, for your sixteenth birthday we, your sisters, have decided to gift you with something special," they all stated before presenting her with the first chest.

She opened it to find something wrapped up in a soft cloth. Lifting it out she peeled the linen away to reveal two gleaming daggers, each was of exceptional craftsmanship and each had a red gem embedded in the hilt. "I..." she was speechless.

They did notice that she glanced to her siblings and father after receiving it and the girls were quick to tell her that it was alright. "Go ahead open the next one," Caroline said softly.

Rebekah moved to open the larger chest. Resting inside was a small broadsword like the ones her father had commissioned and given to her sisters a month earlier. Like the daggers, it too had a red gem in the hilt. She glanced over to her father afraid to see what his reaction to the gift was. She was surprised to see that he was smiling. Actually, smiling with no hint of malice behind it.

"Thank you," she whispered awed by the gifts.

"You are not done yet there is still one more you have to open," Bonnie said indicating the smallest of the three chests.

Rebekah open the last chest to find a leather battle corset like the ones her sisters had been given a month prior for their own birthdays from the family. Like theirs, hers was dyed to match the gem in the hilt of her sword and daggers.

She was on the verge of tears at their thoughtfulness. She knew that they had seen her envy at their skill and she had once mentioned to them that she would love to learn but her brothers and father were far to protective to allow it.

"How?" she asked looking between them and her family.

"It wasn't that hard, Rebekah. We all could see how much you wanted to learn and all it took was reminding the stubborn men of our family that we ourselves were skilled in the craft and what harm could it do to teach you to protect yourself should you need it. And let's face it they will not always be there to protect you and neither will the three of us. It made sense to allow you to learn and we told them that," Elena stated with a smile.

"It also helped that we reminded your father that he believed in only brute strength and since that was his way of thinking it helped our cause when we argued the point to him and the rest of your brothers," Caroline stated with a mischievous smile.

What she told Rebekah was true. The men in their family had not exactly been supportive of their idea to gift Rebekah with the weapons, but they had reminded Mikael of his way of thinking and argued that if he could continue their training why not allow his only daughter to learn to defend herself should the need arise. It had taken alot of persuasion to convince the patriarch and their husband's but in the end they had conceded to their way of thinking.

"Well, thank you so much and I can't wait to start!" she said bringing all three of her sisters in for a group hug.

"Yes, well about that," Bonnie began only to have Caroline continue for her, "Your brothers and father are not the one's who will begin your training, Rebekah," Elena finished, "We, your sister's, are going to do that. It was our one stipulation when we presented the idea your our family."

Rebekah smiled and nodded knowing that she would have the best teachers as her sisters were very apt with their own weapons and could teach her everything they knew.

 **September 10th, 1000**

Bonnie walked towards Ayana's house slowly, simply enjoying the morning. She smiled when her mentor and friend greeted her at the door. However, she got quite the shock when Ayana told her that she was with child. Bonnie looked between her friend and her abdomen and back again not sure what to feel at that moment. She had despaired of ever getting pregnant as the months after her marriage had gone by with no sign of a child. Finally, a beautiful smile flitted across her face and she hugged her mentor thanking her for telling her before running off to find her husband whom she could not wait to tell her news to.

Instead of her husband she found her sisters all coming towards her and she was bursting to tell someone her joyous news but she wanted to tell her husband first.

"Bonnie?" Caroline, Rebekah and Elena all questioned when they saw her.

"You haven't seen Kol have you?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him he was on his way to the meadow with Elijah," Elena said then asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"NO! I mean no, nothing is wrong in fact everything is great I just want to tell Kol first," she said quickly.

The three sisters looked at her and then smiled they all had an idea as to what she wanted to tell her husband. They allowed her to go saying they would see her later at the celebration.

With a nod Bonnie hurried off intent on finding her husband. She found him minutes later helping his brothers set up for Henrik's thirteenth birthday celebration.

"Kol! Kol! I need to talk to you for a moment!"

Kol stopped what he was doing and turned towards his wife. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" he said coming to stand before her and quickly scanning her person to see if she was injured in some way.

"I'm fine! In fact, I am more than fine," she said dragging him away from his brothers and to the tree line.

"Then why do you need to talk to me right now?"

"Because I can't wait to tell you, that's why," she began.

"So...what is it?"

"I'm with child!" she exclaimed happily and watched as his face registered what she had just said. She could see the emotions flying over his face and then settle into a wide grin before he picked her up and spun her around laughing gaily. She was a little surprised he had not noticed her condition but figured that only a female witch could sense a pregnancy and she silently told herself to ask Ayana about it later.

"You, my darling little witch, have made me very happy," he said setting her once again on her feet before kissing her soundly.

"Did Ayana, tell you if it was a boy or a girl?" he asked walking her back to the village after telling his brothers the news.

"Yes, we are having a little girl," she said softly hoping he would not be disappointed.

"So, I am going to have two little witches to love hmm," he said kissing her temple.

"You're not disappointed that it's not a boy?" she asked in a small voice.

He stopped them both and turned her to face him. "Bonnie, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as you and the baby are fine, I am happy."

"Have I told you I love you today?" she said throwing her arms around him and hugging him to her.

"Hmm, let me think..." he pretended to say before kissing her softly and telling her that he loved her.

"Kol, I was going to ask this of Ayana but I have a question," she began nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it you couldn't tell I was with child? I mean you're a witch so…."

Kol smiled and then answered, "That is because a male witch cannot detect a pregnancy. I think it has to do with not being a woman and knowing what to look for."

"I see," she answered, "Well, I will let you get back to work."

 **October 15th, 1000**

Elijah had decided to forgo the customary celebration preferring instead to stay home with his wife for the evening. That did not stop well-wishers from occasionally stopping by though.

"'Lijah," his wife whispered softly from behind him. He turned to see her holding something long hidden beneath a linen cloth.

"Lovely?" he asked using his pet name for her.

"Happy birthday, Husband," she returned with a smile handing him the item in her hands.

He looked between her and the item that he found was a long wooden box before looking back up at her. "Go ahead, open it," she stated a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

He opened the lid to find a broadsword that gleamed in the firelight. "Elena, it's beautiful," he breathed in awe of the craftsmanship and he wondered when she had commissioned the local blacksmith to make it.

"I had hoped you would like it," she returned softly with a small smile.

"I love it, thank you, my beloved wife. I couldn't have asked for a better gift," he said setting the sword back in the box and pulling her into his arms.

 **December 14th, 1000 - (Full Moon)**

So much had happened in the year the girls had been in the village. They had been courted and married to the love of their lives and all three were now pregnant. Elena was due in only a few short weeks in fact. Her pregnancy had gone by with little to no complications much to her relief. She didn't know what she would have done had there been anything wrong as her husband worried over her constantly as it was. Now as the village was getting ready to head to the caves for the full moon, Elena gasped in pain as another contraction hit her hard. She had been having small contractions all morning but had not thought anything of it. Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah, who had come to help her finish up her packing, at the insistence of her overly protective husband, were instantly alerted to the sound. Rebekah, took one look at her sister's pale face and hurried out of Elena's house as fast as she could to find her brother while Bonnie was went about making her a tea to help dull the pain. Caroline led her to a chair and helped her sit while Bonnie was making the tea.

"Here, take this," Bonnie said handing her sister a cup of herbal tea.

"What is it?" Elena managed to gasp out.

"It will help with the pain but will not harm the children," Bonnie replied.

Elena took the cup and drank the bitter tea down hoping Bonnie was right about it helping with the pain. "I shouldn't be having these pains yet, I'm not due for another few weeks," she said in a strained whisper.

"Well, you are carrying two so it is more likely you will go into labor before your time, remember what Ayana and Esther said?" Caroline pointed out, knowing that she too may go into labor early.

She could only nod as tears came to her eyes before she gasped again only this time in shock. Looking down, she could see that her dress was now wet. "I think they are coming now!" Just as the words left her mouth her sister- in- law and husband rushed into the house.

"Oh, good you're here. We need to get her to the caves now. Her waters just broke and she is going to deliver soon," Bonnie said calmly, grabbing the sack Caroline had packed while Elijah picked up his wife, who had nearly collapsed in pain when she tried to stand up, and the five of them hurried to the caves.

Elena wondered why this was happening to her now. She had not planned on giving birth in the caves but in her own bed. Fate, it seemed had a sense of humor, one she wasn't too keen on at the moment. She moaned again as another contraction hit her hard and she turned her head into her husband's shoulder to muffle the sound. "We are almost there, sweetheart," he whispered as he walked into the caverns.

When they arrived Ayana and Esther were waiting. They had been prepared for this event in the likelihood that Elena would go into labor early. So, when Rebekah had found them, telling them that Elena had gone into labor they had finished up the preparations for the delivery.

Elijah had been in the caves with his family about ready to head back to retrieve his wife when Rebekah had come running in. Upon hearing the news about Elena's labor, he and Rebekah headed hurriedly back to his wife's side.

"Son, set her down over there. We have prepared a place for her," Esther said pointing to the spot they had prepared for the birth. He nodded silently, worry etched on his face. He hated seeing her in pain and wished that he could take it from her. He set his wife on the blankets his mother and Ayana had prepared for the birth. He gave her one last kiss telling her that he loved her before leaving knowing that he would only be in the way during the birth and it was not proper for him to in the room during the event anyway.

"I wish he could stay," she said watching him leave the small cave outside the family caves.

"It isn't proper, you know that," Ayana chided as she set about checking to see how long it would be before the birth. She was surprised by how dilated Elena already was in fact she was nearly already crowning. "How long have you been in pain, dear?" she asked looking at the young woman before her.

"Since I awoke this morning but I didn't think anything of it since it was too early for them to be born," Elena let out a pained moan as another contraction seized her.

"Alright, my dear I need you to give me a good push on your next contraction alright?"

She nodded and as the next contraction came she bore down screaming as pain seared through her.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed since she first went into labor but she let out a small cry of joy when she heard the cry of her firstborn but it was short lived as she still had one more to deliver before she could rest. "It's a boy!" Rebekah cried as she cleaned off the infant before wrapping it in a soft cloth. Not long after her son was born, his sister came screaming into the world. She gave a relieved sigh falling back onto the blanket beneath her.

Caroline and Bonnie helped her sit up and then she was handed both of her children. She smiled lovingly down at the small faces just as her husband came into the chamber.

He knelt down beside her, looking happy and relieved that his wife had made it through the birth. He gently moving her sweat soaked hair behind her ear as he leaned in to kiss her before looking at his children's faces.

"So, what are you going to name them? You never would tell us," Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah all asked.

Elijah smiled and answered for his tired wife. "Our son's name is Erik and our daughter's name is Astrid."

The entire family came in then to see the newborns before Elena yawned tiredly and laid her head against her husband's shoulder closing her eyes as sleep over took her.

"Let's leave the new parents alone. Elena needs her rest after her ordeal," Esther said shooing the family from the small chamber leaving Elijah and Elena alone with their new family.

The following morning with the help of their family they made their way back to village to start a new chapter of their lives together.

 **January 5th, 1001 – Mystic Falls**

Caroline was sitting in her home with Rebekah when her contractions started. Rebekah, who had been present for the birth of Elena's twins nearly a month prior, helped her sister to her room before running to get her mother and Ayana.

Unlike her sister, whose birth went relatively fast, hers was slow and painful. Bonnie and Elena both entered the home before either witch made it there and helped their sister as much as they could.

"Where is Nik?" she moaned as another hard contraction hit her.

"He's at my home with Elijah. He will be here when it's over, I promise, Care."

She could only moan as she was assaulted by pain. Bonnie helped her drink the same tea she had given Elena weeks prior to help dull the pain. "Ugh, that taste terrible," she said making a face as the bitter after taste hit her.

"Yes, but it helps, Care, trust me," Elena stated with a small smile.

As soon as the words left her mouth the two older witches entered the room. Hours later her first born entered the world followed soon after by her second born.

Elena had left to retrieve Niklaus after asking her sister what she had planned to name her sons. She entered her home to find her husband and brother-in-law each holding one of her children. Nik was telling Erik a story while Elijah was rocking their daughter. She took a moment to admire the scene in front of her before she spoke softly into the room. "Nik, I believe there are two little boys that would love to make your acquaintance," she said getting his attention.

He smiled softly before handing her her son and leaving to go to his wife. Elijah smiled as he looked after his brother and asked Elena softly as he placed his daughter in her bed, "So what have they decided to name them? Nik wouldn't tell me."

"Aidan for the firstborn and Caleb for the second born. I asked Caroline before coming to get Nik," she replied.

 **April 10th, 1001**

Elena awoke the morning of her first anniversary smiling. Turning her head, she took in the peaceful countenance of her sleeping husband and could not help the smile that crossed her lips at the sight.

She was still surprised even after all the time that had passed that he loved her. It still surprised her at how fast she had fallen for him. There was no denying that she was deeply and irrevocably in love with her husband. He was her best friend, confidant, lover and the father of her children and she could not imagine her life without him in it. She would be lost if she ever lost him.

She was so lost in thought she missed him waking up.

He simply lay there watching her as her mind wandered and he wondered what she was thinking about. Knowing that she would tell him, he shrugged the thought away before brushing her long hair behind her ear and pulling her towards him which effectively brought her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning,'Lijah," she said softly allowing him to pull her closer to him.

"Yes, indeed it is, my lovely wife," he returned before kissing her sweetly.

"So, what did you have planned for today? You told me last night it was a surprise," she said laying her head against his shoulder content just to be held by him.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said flipping her over and tickling her.

She writhed beneath him trying to get away from his questing hands as laughter bubbled up within her, "'Lijah...Stop..." she gasped through her laughter.

"Now why would I do that?" he said stopping to allow her time to breath.

Looking up at him she smiled softly then pulled him down towards her so that she could give him a kiss. "Because I asked, nicely, I might add," she said with a smile.

"Is that right?" he returned a grin forming on his face.

"Yes, and I have to go retrieve the children from your parents, as it was your idea for them to watch them last night," she stated moving to get out of bed when he pulled her back into his arms and then pinned her beneath him once more. "Later," he growled playfully before kissing her deeply.

"'Lijah..." she moaned when he began caressing her bare leg.

"I have every intention of making you mine this morning, my love," he said kissing her once more as he continued to caress her naked flesh.

Soon she couldn't think or form words at all.

Later they retrieved their children from Esther and Mikael then he walked his family to the falls where he had planned a picnic for them. He wanted to spend the day just being with his wife and children.

VD

"Bonnie, it's time to wake up, my little witch. I have a surprise for you," her husband whispered against her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Kol," she said before slowly sitting up. A small gasp escaping as the child in her womb kicked, protesting the change in position.

"You okay?" he asked laying his hand on her distended tummy.

"I'm fine. I just don't think she liked me moving, is all."

Grinning he bent and placed a tender kiss to his wife's belly and whispered something to their child but she could not make it out. She could only shake her head for she knew he wouldn't tell her what he had said to their little girl.

"Come on," he said helping her out of bed.

An hour later they were head towards the woods following a familiar path.

"Kol, where are you taking me?" she asked as she carefully made her way around the roots of a tree.

"Reminiscing," he stated with a cheeky grin as he held her as close as her eight-month pregnant body would allow.

"On what?" she asked confused.

"On all the times we spent in these woods during our courtship of course," he replied turning towards her and kissing her sweetly.

"Oh," she began and then remembered what the day was, "OH!" she cried out before saying, "I can't believe I forgot what today was!"

"Well, I am glad you remembered, my love. Happy Anniversary, my little witch," he said softly kissing her once more.

VD

"Nik, where are you taking me?" Caroline asked after they had dropped their children off at their grandparent's home.

"You will see, my love, be patient," he said with a smile.

She did try to be patient she really did but after he had awoken her that morning he had insisted they take the children to his parent's home because there was something he wanted to show her; something where they'd be gone most of the day. She had agreed, curious as to what it was he wanted to show her. After saddling two horses they were off.

Several hours later they stopped in a field and she looked at her husband confused. He helped her off her horse before simply kissing her deeply.

"Nik?"

"You don't recognize where we are do you my love?" he asked after seeing that she still wore a confused look on her face.

She shook her head and he chuckled. "I brought you back to where we first met." He watched as her eyes widened in surprise "I..."

"You know this is where I first fell in love with you," he said holding her close and looking down into her clear blue eyes.

"You want to hear something crazy," she returned

"I am all ears, my love," he grinned.

"This is where I fell in love with you too."

 **May 17th, 1001**

"Now are you sure you three know what to do in case Bonnie goes into labor while we are gone?" Ayana asked Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah.

"Yes," they answered.

Ayana nodded and left. She and Esther had to leave to help out a neighboring village and were leaving the three girls in charge of Bonnie's care.

A few hours after the two witches left Bonnie felt the first contraction hit. She was lucky that Rebekah was by her side when it happened for she quickly was put to bed and asked where the tea was she had given both Caroline and Elena when they had gone into labor. Bonnie managed to tell her it was in the kitchen on the shelf above the fireplace in a small wooden box and Rebekah went about making the tea and gave it to her. "Elena and Caroline were right. This taste terrible!" she stated after taking a sip, frowning at the taste.

Rebekah was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. She left to find out who it was and found both her sisters on the other side. She quickly told them that Bonnie had gone into labor.

Bonnie could hear her sisters talking as they all made their way to the bedroom and screamed as yet another contraction hit her. However, when she laid her had on her extended tummy, she realized something wasn't right. By the time the three of them walked into the room she was sobbing in pain and fear. "Somethings wrong!" she cried rubbing her abdomen.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked trying to soothe her sister.

"I don't think she is in the correct position!" Pain and fear lacing every word she managed to get out through her clenched teeth.

Rebekah, who had had the most experience with births, as she was being trained by her mother and Ayana as a midwife, felt her sister's belly. "You're right Bonnie. She isn't in the correct position. We are going to have to have help and by that I need Elijah," she said.

"Why do we need him? What could he possibly do to help me?" Bonnie gasped out.

"Because Bonnie, Elijah was the only one available when mother had Henrik. Mother had been the last one to the caves on a full moon and Elijah had gone to see what was keeping her. He found her in one of the smaller caves in labor. Henrik had also been in the wrong position and Elijah had had to help mother with the birth. He will know what to do. I do wish that Ayana had given instructions on how to handle this before she and mother left, " Rebekah explained quickly.

Elena was shocked by the information she had just learned. She could not believe he had never told her about that. Yet, when she thought about it, his over protectiveness and the sheer fear in his face when she had gone into labor now made sense to her. Elena left to go find her husband and tell him what was happening and why they needed his help. She found all the brothers in her house playing with both sets of twins.

"Elena? What's wrong?" her husband asked as soon as he saw the worry on her face.

"It's Bonnie. She...the baby...we need help," she got out her thoughts all in a jumble.

"What is wrong with my wife?" Kol asked concerned.

Elena looked between her husband and her sister's husband before answering as calmly as she was able. "The baby is not in the right position and Rebekah said that you, Elijah, would know what to do and had me come get you."

The brothers all looked at each other and knew that this was a life or death situation if Rebekah had sent for Elijah. They all remembered Henrik's birth and knew that Elijah was the only one who could help their sister right then. They nodded in understanding and the older brothers left leaving Henrik and Niklaus to watch the children. The rest of the family followed Elena back to Kol's house. None of them were going to let anything happen to their brother's wife. Kol was filled with worried as he raced to his home and to his wife who was in danger of losing not only their daughter but also her own life. He was not about to leave his wife alone in this no matter how improper it was. They entered the house and immediately walked into the bedroom to find Bonnie trying to hold back a scream of pain. Kol was at her side in seconds and Elijah and Finn both joined their sisters at the foot of the bed. Elena joined them moments later carrying a pot of hot water and some clean clothes. The two brothers were trying to get all the details of what was happening.

Finn took Bonnie's hand and murmured a spell to help relieve Bonnie's pain as Elijah examined her. After the quick examination he said in a gentle voice. "Okay, Bonnie I need you to relax as much as possible. Finn can you try to dull her pain as much as possible as I will need to turn the baby so that she is in the correct position. Kol try to keep her calm and still. And Bonnie this might feel strange but I promise I will be as quick as I can. Are you ready?"

Both brothers nodded at him and Finn quickly laid his hands on her tummy and whispered a quick spell that dulled the pain her lower half which would allow his brother to cause as little pain as possible for their sister as he worked to save both their lives. Kol held Bonnie to him whispering to her that he loved her and that she could do this and to focus on him and not on what his brother was doing.

She nodded and tried to relax as Elijah went about turning the child within her. She tried to focus on Kol's voice but the strange sensation of something reaching up into her was distracting.

Through the haze of pain, she vaguely heard Elijah telling her that it was done and that her daughter was now in the correct position. She saw him take several steps back but not leave the room. Her sisters were soon in his place urging her to push. A few hours later her daughter was born. When she was laid in her mother's arms Bonnie looked at the family that had gathered around her.

"Elijah...Finn... thank you. I don't know what we would have done without either you," she whispered as she looked between her daughter and the men who had saved them both.

"We were glad to be of service little sister," they both replied with a small smile.

"So, what are you naming her?" they all asked her.

"Aislyn. Her name is Aislyn."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," they all told her smiling before leaving her and Kol alone with their new daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 ** _The pairings for this story are: Elena/Elijah; Caroline/Klaus; Bonnie/Kol; Rebekah/Stefan; Katherine/Damon; Sage/Finn; Freya/Mathias; Adisa/Henrik. Though Elena and Elijah are the main pairing for this story and will be the focal point for most of it._**

 ** _OC's: Adreana, Myra and Ciara (the girls counterparts), Mathias and Adisa as well as any other named character who is unrecognizable belong to me._**

 _ **A big thank you to Hippogriff-tamer for beta'ing this for me again (not that she had to do much as she has already worked on this story for well over two years now) but thank you anyway.**_

 _ **I also wanted to let you guys know that i will be posting once a week from now on (unless something comes up and then you will get two chapters the following week) I plan to update every Monday.**_

 _ **To those coming from the original version i hope you enjoy this version of the story just as much as you did the other one if not more.**_

 _ **All chapter from now on will be between 3000 to 7000 words long (though there are a few that will be longer)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 **October 5th, 1001 (Full Moon)**

"Hey, Henrik. Do you want to go see the wolves change tonight?" his friend, Aaron, asked coming up to him as they walked to the caves.

"You shouldn't. It's too dangerous," Henrik replied.

"Ah, come on it will be fun. Besides we will be safe up in the trees," came his friend's unconcerned reply.

"I have to help watch my nieces and nephews tonight so I am sorry but I will not be joining in on your so-called fun. You would do well to heed my words. Do not go out there tonight."

Aaron though did not heed his friend's advice and the following morning his body was found at the base of one of the trees nearly torn to shreds. His parents were in shock and had begged Esther and Ayana to bring him back to them, something neither witch was willing to do.

"Why? You are my dearest friend Esther...why won't you do this for me? He is my only child!" the dead child's mother cried in anguish.

"I can't. That kind of magic is forbidden," Esther replied, trying to explain why she could not bring the dead back to life.

Mikael and Esther tried to comfort the distraught parents but to no avail. His parents took his body back with them to prepare him for burial while Esther and Mikael talked about what could be done to protect their own family from harm. They did not want something like this to happen to any of their children or grandchildren.

 **October 7th, 1001**

"What can we do? We have to protect our family from something like this happening to us," Mikael asked his wife the next morning.

"I have an idea, Husband but it will require your complete trust in me," she answered.

"You know I do."

"I saw a spell in one of Ayana's books. It would make anyone who it is cast on immortal."

The idea of immortality pleased Mikael and he immediately asked if she could do the spell. When she said she could he asked her to retrieve the spell from her friend.

VD

Each of the girls was visiting their former guardian when Esther came to ask about a spell. When the girls, who were in another room, heard that Esther wanted to know about the Immortality Spell, they all began getting what they thought were visions. Confused by the visions they were all getting, they left calling back to Ayana that they were leaving. They walked to Elena's house as it was the closest to Ayana's home. Once inside, they went into one of the bedrooms and talked about their strange visions.

 _Elena's vision: She was standing in a room with Rebekah who was dressed in a red dress that hugged her body and showed off her figure nicely. Rebekah was telling her how they all became vampires. Rebekah said that their mother had used an altered version of the Immortality Spell after her brother Henrik died from a werewolf attack._

 _Caroline and Bonnie's visions: Both were with Elena in a strange room with strange seating on both sides of the room. Elena was telling them about a conversation she had just had with Rebekah. They all now knew the only thing that could kill an Original Vampire._

"What could they mean? And what in the world is an Original Vampire?" Caroline asked rubbing her throbbing head.

"I don't know but they have to mean something!" Bonnie stated just as confused as her sister.

Elena thought for a moment and revisited the memory. The vision had been of her talking to Rebekah but it was not the Rebekah that she knew now. This one was different. Not only was her appearance different, she was dressed differently too. But it was her attitude that had changed the most. She was telling her how their family had been changed into vampires. Confused by the vision, she replayed it again in her head trying to figure out why she looked so different in the memory. She looked almost exactly like Tatia in the vision but with straight hair instead of curly. Yet, as she played the memory in her head one thing stood out. Henrik had been the catalyst to change the family into vampires in that vision and he was still alive and well so how and why were they getting these visions now?

"I don't think they are visions. I think that they are memories," Elena breathed as a feeling of familiarity hit her with the vision.

"But how? We were dressed so differently in them," Bonnie said still confused.

"I don't know how only that I feel like I lived that particular moment once before... but did you notice that I looked nothing like myself? I want to know why I looked so different in them," Elena said shaking her head in confusion. There was no way that the girl in those memories had been her. But she had a feeling that it was.

"Yes, but if Henrik was the catalyst to them changing...then why? We heard Esther talking to Ayana about the Immortality Spell. That was the spell that she used to change her family," Caroline said nearly hysterical with the knowledge.

Before any of them had time to answer a light appeared in their mist. When it dissipated there were three women standing there looking at them. For some reason the three girls recognized these three older women though they could not place where they had met them before.

"Who are you?" Elena asked ready to call for her husband who was just outside the house working.

"Do not be afraid, my dears. We have come to answer your questions."

"That still does not tell me who you are," Elena said defensively.

"We are the spirits who brought you to this place in the first place. We spoke to you once before much like we are now. Now to answer your questions, the visions you all are receiving are not visions at all but as Elena here said memories. They are the memories we took from you when we brought you here."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean when you brought us here?"

"You all are from the future originally. A thousand years into the future actually. We brought you here nearly two years ago so that you could be united with your soul mates with nothing to hold you back from doing so as the bond between you had been broken in your time. When we brought you here we spelled your memories so that you would not remember until it was time. It is strange really since the spell should have kept them away until after Esther's spell."

"So, our lives for almost two years now has been a lie!" they all cried at the same time, angry with what the spirits were telling them.

"Not all of it, no. Just your previous life before you left the village you arrived here in and came here. That is what we fabricated to make your transition into this time period easier. We fabricated who your parents in this time were as well as other background information which isn't important at the moment. However, the feelings that you each have for your husbands is genuine. We could not tamper with it as it was the reason you were brought here."

"I have a feeling that isn't the only reason we were brought here," Elena mumbled.

Though her words were softly spoken the spirits still heard her and answered, "No, it is not that only reason you were brought here. It was, however, the main reason. History has to change so that the balance could be kept without anyone dying in the future. Your father-in-law, Mikael, was one of the other reasons. His heart needed to be changed. He needed to love all his children equally and he has begun to do so. He also needed a reason to be gone when another certain event comes up. And no, we cannot tell you what that event is as much as we would like to. It must play out the way it was supposed to in this new timeline. We can tell you that the family that was once fractured in your original time is now healing. This is the reason Henrik is also alive. Before he was impulsive but now he knows the value of family. A lesson he has you three to thank for. Besides that, he was never supposed to have died in the original timeline. Though that still would not have stopped Esther from creating the Original vampires, it would have just delayed their coming into being until a later date. Fate is a funny thing at times."

"New timeline?! Original Vampires? What are you talking about?!" came three separate questions at the same time.

"Please, we will answer any questions you have. Now Original Vampires. That is what Esther is going to change her family into soon. As for the new timeline…well when we brought you three here, we inadvertently changed the future and the past. That had not been our intent. Many events that should have happened one way went a completely different way because of you three."

"Like what?" the three girls demanded to know.

"Tatia, for one. She was still supposed to come between Elijah and Niklaus even though they are completely devoted to their mates. She was supposed to have used her sexuality to seduce both of them especially right after the two of you gave birth and were not available to alleviate your husbands of their desires but it never happened. We never thought that they would be so devoted to their mates as to not even look at another woman."

Caroline and Elena looked at each other and then to the three spirits a look of shock on both their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"So, you are telling me that my fear of her wanting to try something after Elijah and I married was valid?!"

"We are afraid so, but like we said none of us anticipated your husband's devotion to you."

"Well, you should have. Elijah is the most noble and honorable man I have ever met and he would never think of betraying me like that. Besides that, he can't stand Tatia," Elena huffed annoyed at the spirits.

"But Henrik is still alive. Why would Esther still need the spell if he was the catalyst for her turning her family into vampires in the first place?" Caroline inquired confused.

"Because like we said she was always meant to create the new species. Nature needs balance, her creating the new race would be that balance."

"So, creating vampires is fixing natures balance? How exactly? And she is going to be changing them, soon isn't she?"

"Yes, like we said earlier she is going to turn the family soon and that does include you three. However, Finn, Henrik, Kol and you Bonnie will need to do a spell to harness your magic beforehand or you will lose it forever. By creating vampires, she helped create a balance...though unknowingly. Without the new race the earth's population would become too crowded too quickly."

"So, what will happen with the witches and vampires disliking each other?" Bonnie asked as she could recall the hatred she had felt in the memory at the very mention of vampires and somehow knew that witches and vampires didn't exactly get along.

"It will change though only slightly. The two need each other as they always have but the hatred that existed before will not be there. The reason for that is because of four of the ten Originals being witch/hybrids themselves."

"How exactly am I supposed to harness my magic?" Bonnie asked confused by what the spirits were saying.

"Place your magic into your talisman. When you are changed you will be able to access it like you normally would. We will also give you a spell that must be performed directly after you awaken to your new life and before you take in any blood. When you take blood for the first time your magic will be returned to you."

The spirits gave Bonnie the spell before Caroline asked, "So history is changing?"

"Yes. But we can tell you that history as you know it will change and no, we cannot tell you how only that the history of the world has now changed forever."

"So, everything we knew is now obsolete?" Elena asked confused.

"Well….there will be a few things that will remain the same but the history of the world as you know it will change and you will find out how in the years to come."

The girls looked at each other then back at the spirits, "We can't tell anyone about this conversation, can we?"

"We ask that you don't at least not until you have received more of your memories which have now been unlocked. Each of you will slowly be receiving more of your memories most of which will feature you and your significant other. Only then can you tell the family."

"That seems reasonable though you should know none of us can lie very easily and Caroline and Elena are the worst at it," Bonnie told the three spirits. Caroline and Elena nodding in agreement.

"We are aware. But we ask that you try to keep the information to yourself for the time being."

Elena finally asked the one question that had been weighing on her mind since she had received that memory. "What about my appearance? Why is it I look different in my memories?"

"Because we spelled you to look like Caroline to protect you."

"Will I ever look like that again?" Elena asked not sure if she wanted to look like the woman who was constantly trying to come between Elijah and herself.

The three spirits smiled before answering the transplanted doppelganger. "No, you will never again look like the woman you dislike so much. We have decided to give you your greatest wish. You will still retain your doppelganger blood since you were born the doppelganger in your original time but you will never again wear the face of the doppelganger." With those words the spirits faded and the girls sat staring at each other in shock.

"I don't know how they expect me to keep this from Elijah," Elena sighed.

 **October 14th, 1001**

Elena awoke from yet another memory rushing through her head. She had been receiving numerous memories since the three spirits had visited her and her sisters the day after the village child's death. Though she had memories of her original family in the time that was now gone they were fleeting at best. She wasn't sure how she felt about her other self and the life she had once lived. However, the memories that stood out the most were of her and Elijah. She couldn't help the tears that flowed when she thought of all the times the two of them had been at odds with each other. It was one such memory that had awoken her so suddenly. It was the memory of the first time she had met him in the time before.

She had been kidnapped and brought to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. She was told that she was the doppelganger and that she was needed to break a curse. She, of course, had asked why and was told that the two vampires who were using her to negotiate their release had pissed off the Original family by helping the previous doppelganger escape and both had been running for the past five hundred years. She had asked to whom they were planning on handing her over to and was told that she was being handed over to Elijah, one of the oldest vampires alive. She had wondered what he was like after hearing how the female vampire, who was holding her hostage, talked about the Original Family. However, nothing had prepared her for his sheer magnetism when they had finally come face to face. The fear she knew she should have felt with his presence never appeared. Instead, there was a deep feeling of intrigue and longing which confused her. She could not help the trembling that overcame her at his sudden appearance in front of her, though she knew that it was not with fear. No, she had trembled with desire and she had found herself mentally telling herself that the man before her was dangerous and that she shouldn't be feeling such a deep longing for a man she had never met or knew anything about. Yet, when he had leaned forward she was so sure he was going to kiss her and found that she wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips pressed to hers but instead he had lowered his head to her neck an inhaled deeply before pulling back a look of shock on his face before he spoke. His simple "Hello, there," had been said with a small smirk on his face and a light in his eyes that she had not been able to identify. The look had made her body come alive with a need she never thought she would ever feel. Well, at least not at that time as the same feeling she had felt then she felt everyday with him by her side now.

Her thoughts suddenly went to her children. If what had happened in her memories was true, then she had to do something to protect her children from harm but what? If the spirits were right about them all turning in a very short time,(though she wasn't sure how Esther was going to do the actual spell) then the blood lust Rebekah had told her about in her first memory would be overwhelming. She just knew that no one would be safe if they came into contact with them. Thoughts began to filter through her head as she tried to find a way to protect her precious children from harm.

Elijah awoke and looked over at his wife. He knew something was bothering her. He just wished that she would tell him what it was. Letting out a sigh he rolled over pulling her close knowing that she would eventually tell him as they told each other everything.

"Morning," she whispered turning to face him.

"'Lena, tell me what is bother you."

"I will. You know I will. I just need time to figure things out," she told him softly.

He simply nodded knowing that she was right. She would tell him when she was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **Just so you know the girls do not have all their memories back yet only those that involed them with their soul mates are the ones that they have recieved at the moment...more to come...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 **October 15** **th** **, 1001**

Elena awoke the morning of her husband's twenty-fourth birthday gasping as another memory of her old life flashed in her mind. Yet another memory of the future, one involving her husband, raced through her head. She wanted to cry when she realized just how badly she had betrayed him in this newest memory.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her husband's arm wound its way around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Morning, my lovely," he said in voice still gruff from sleep that made her insides clench in need. She soon found herself on her back with her husband hovering over her. "Lovely? What's wrong? You seem distracted this morning," he inquired concern clear in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"It's nothing, 'Lijah, I just have a lot on my mind is all," she answered softly.

"Elena," he growled frustrated. His patience was running thin. He knew she was hiding something from him he only wished she would open up and tell him. Brushing her hair behind her ear as he spoke softly, "I know something is bothering you, Elena, and I know that whatever it is, has been bothering you since you, Bonnie, and Caroline came back from Ayana's last week. Please, my lovely, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I have been patient and have waited for you to tell me but seeing you now...What happened last week? What is it that you can't seem to bring yourself to discuss with me? I thought we told each other everything and didn't keep secrets from the other," his voice reflected the hurt he felt because of her inability to tell him what was going on in her head, yet his touch was gentle as he stroked her cheek as he looked her in the eye.

She blanched visibly at his words and knew that she had hurt him, if unintentionally, and wondered, what harm could it do to tell him. She hated lying to him and after all the memories she had received of each of them doing just that to the other, she recalled the promise she had made to herself to never lie to him again and she wasn't going to start now. She sighed and decided that she would tell him as she wasn't able to lose his trust in her.

Pushing him off her gently, she sat up pulling her legs up to her chest and praying silently that he would believe her.

"I...Elijah...what I am about to tell you might seem a little far-fetched but every word is true. I will not lie to you. Not now...not ever. The day my sisters and I came back from Ayana's… well we had all received some rather strange memories and we were trying to come to terms with what we were seeing."

"What were these memories exactly?" he asked intrigued by what his wife was telling him. He thought for sure it had something to do with her past. It was not a subject she talked about much and he was hoping she was going to finally open up about it.

"I...we..." she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before trying again. "Caroline, Bonnie and I are not from _here_ ," she said stressing the last word before looking over at him to gage his reaction.

He already knew that much. It was no secret the girls were not from the village for they had met them as they were traveling towards their village so he was a little confused by her confession and what she meant by her words especially her last word. What did she mean by she wasn't from here?

He knew she had no reason to lie to him about what she was telling him. As a matter of fact, he knew she wasn't lying as he had always had the ability to know when someone was lying to him. He had a feeling she was not finished and while waiting for her to continue rubbed her arm gently, silently letting her know that he was there and that nothing she said would make him love her less.

"Elijah...Bonnie, Caroline and I are from the future. We are from a good thousand years into the future, in fact," she paused to allow that information to sink in and hoped that she would not have to explain to him how that was even possible. She continued, "I met you in my original timeline...we were...I guess the closest thing I could call our relationship in that time would be quasi-friends," she again paused when he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What do you mean by that? How could we have met a thousand years from now?" he asked confused.

"I can't answer that… at least not yet," she began but she could feel his body stiffening behind her a sign that he was angry. She quickly turned in his arms and took his face between her hands before forcing him to look at her. She could see the anger on his face and went about trying to defuse his anger as quickly as possible, "It's not that I don't want to, 'Lijah, because I do. You have no idea how bad I want to tell you…but I can't," she finished with a sob.

He reached out and pulled her into his embrace trying to calm her down. He gently rubbed her back as he wondered what it was that she couldn't tell him. It had to be something big as nothing small would have made her so upset. He knew she would eventually tell him but in the meantime, he would let it go. So instead of pressing her to tell him he asked, "How is it we were nothing but friends in your time?"

Her sobs quieted and she pulled back to look at him before answering, "We both have a strong affinity for our families and because of that we placed them before the attraction we held for each other. We both went back on our word on more than one occasion. Yet, we always seemed to forgive the other no matter what the grievance was against the other."

"So, we were no different in your time then in regards to our families."

"I suppose," she answered softly.

"Why would we lie to each other then?" he asked confused as he hated lying. He wondered what would have caused him to fall into the habit.

"That is something I cannot answer, not because I can't, but because I do not know why. However, the memories I have received over the course of this past week have shown me that our relationship could have gone further had either of us just been open with each other. The you I know now didn't hesitate to pursue me but the you in the future, refused to do so, though I am sure I know the reason behind it. You see, in my future, I was being pursued by not one but two men. Brothers, in fact, and I think you being the honorable man that you are, didn't want to complicate my already crazy life though I wish you had. That and I think you could see the similarities between them and yourself and Nik. You see in the original timeline Tatia came between the two of you causing a rift in your relationship with Nik."

The latter part of her explanation shocked him as he had never had feelings for the vindictive woman but according to his wife he had in the time she had come from. Pushing the disturbing thought away he said drawing her deeper into his embrace, "But that doesn't explain why I would not have pursued you." He needed her to know that he would choose her no matter what.

"Like I said, you are an honorable man Elijah. Your future self wanted me happy no matter with whom that happiness lay with. Yet, as I think back on it now, you were the only one to allow me to make my own decisions in that time, I most likely would have chosen you in the end in any case, even if you didn't believe in love."

"Why would I not believe in love?"

"Well, being around for so long had caused you to become jaded, so to speak," she answered carefully before continuing, "I have been getting memories back for the past week and each and every one of them has shown me just exactly why we didn't manage to get together then. Our love for our families was the one thing that we both would have died for and I actually did on several occasions. I haven't gotten all my memories of that time but I was told that I would be getting them back shortly," she stated as her mind wandered back to that first meeting once again.

He was shocked by all the information she was giving him and the trust she was placing in him by telling him. He, himself, was astonished that he believed every word she was saying. He didn't know why but he knew that she had no reason to make up such a strange tale. Yet, the one thing that boggled his mind was how could she have died several times and still be alive? He also began to wonder how his future self had become too jaded to believe in love to not pursue the woman he now held in his arms and had no intention of ever letting go of. He could not imagine a world where the woman sitting beside him was anything but his wife and the mother of his children. He wondered what his future self had been thinking to not pursue her outright. Yes, he was honorable but he was also selfish and when he wanted something he went after it. Elena was living proof of that.

"I don't know how to explain this, Lovely, but I have a feeling I would have pursued you in your time just as I did in this one. You said that I am honorable and it is true but I am also a very selfish being and I normally go after what I want. You are proof of that. I don't understand what changed to make me stay away from you in your time but I know that you would have eventually been mine. Now, 'Lena, is there another reason you can't tell me how we were able to meet a thousand years into the future?"

She looked up at him sharply at his words too shocked to say anything at first but then answered hesitantly, "I would tell you if I could 'Lijah you know this, but, Caroline, Bonnie and I have already changed the future and past as it is. I wasn't even supposed to say anything to you until it was time!"

"What do you mean you have already changed the past and the future?" he asked pulling her closer and holding her close needing to comfort her.

She drew in a sharp breath. She was not sure how her next words would be taken but hoped he believed her."Elijah, you are my soul mate, always have been and always will be, but you…you had been betrayed not once but twice by women who wear the same face as I once had. You once told me that you wouldn't make that same mistake again to fall for one such as I. You also told me that because of those betrayals that you no longer believed in love and that only a fool would believe in such an emotion," the last said so softly he almost didn't catch her words but drew back when they were said and looked at her.

"What did you mean by 'for one such as I' exactly?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Tatia and I are related. I am her many times great granddaughter but I am also one of her doppelgangers." She could see the confusion clearly written on his face and explained, "A doppelganger is an exact duplicate of the original. Everything about us is the same except our personalities and sometimes how we wear our hair. But everything else is completely the same."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't quite envision his wife wearing Tatia's face, nor did he want to. He had never been attracted to Tatia, in fact went out of his way to avoid her, so he could not imagine Elena wearing the face of that vindictive woman. But he came to realize that it was never Elena's face that he had been attracted to. Yes, she was beautiful but it had always been her spirit, her personality, her compassion and her heart that had drawn him to her. Her face had simply been a bonus but it had never been the reason for his attraction. He was going to say something when his wife continued.

"There is a reason I have a strong dislike for Tatia, Elijah, and it has nothing to do with her mannerisms. I know I said this before but in my original time she came between you and Nik. She pitted the two of you against each other and created a rivalry between you that had lasted over a thousand years. I think subconsciously I knew who she was and what she did to you once... so when I learned recently that I haven't always looked like I do now I was livid. Apparently when the spirits brought me here they changed my appearance to look more like Caroline than myself, not that I am angry for the change, because they granted me my greatest wish by changing my appearance. However, I think that the reason for the change was two-fold. They said it was to keep me safe but I think they also did it so that there would be no hesitation on your part about pursuing me."

"But…I don't understand…how could so much change from the time you were from to this time?"

"Caroline, Bonnie and I…we changed the future and the original timeline unintentionally though the spirits that brought us here said that it is supposed to happen. Tatia, we were told, was still supposed to have captured both yours and Nik's attention. Especially right after Care and I gave birth to our children. The only reason that didn't happen was because no one ever thought that your devotion would be so strong that you would never even look at another woman."

Taking her chin in his hands he lifted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye. "My lovely wife, I don't care if you do or do not look like her. You are clearly not her. You have far too much compassion to be her. You are everything I could have ever asked for in a wife. You are strong, loyal, loving, giving, caring and compassionate. I could continue on with all the different attributes that make up who you are, but know this, my lovely, I love you. I love you, for your heart Elena. I fell in love with you when we first met but it was your show of strength against my father that made me realize that I had found the woman I was meant to be with. The fact that you claimed my family as yours that day just cemented my feelings for you. You had already agreed to marry me then but I think I fell deeper in love with you that day and I had never felt so much fear and pride at the same time as I did then. My love, your outward appearance makes no difference to me. I will still love you even if your appearance does change back, you will still be you no matter who you look like," he stopped and brushed the tears that had gathered in her eyes away. "Now what is the other thing that is bothering you?"

She wasn't a bit surprised that he knew that something else had been bothering her. However, she was surprised by how accepting he was of her confession but shrugged it off until she could ask him about it later. She wasn't sure how to tell him that in the original timeline his baby brother had died but now in this timeline he was alive and well. "You're right, there is one other thing that is bothering me. There is another change from the original timeline and that is Henrik...he is still alive because of us. That child that died last week...that child should have been Henrik but because of our influence he has learned responsibility and has changed from his original impulsive self. His death in the original timeline caused your family to become fractured and it fell apart."

He was dumbfounded when hearing her last words. Henrik was supposed to have been the one who died and yet he was still alive. He didn't know how to feel about that but happiness that his family had remained whole was a relief in and of itself. "Lena, there is something else isn't there?" he asked quietly as he gently rubbed her back.

"Yes, but I really can't tell you what it is even though I know what is going to happen in the next few weeks. I want to tell you. I do. I hate keeping this from you and by extension the rest of your siblings. I know Caroline and Bonnie are struggling themselves not to say something to Kol and Niklaus. None of us were ever really good at lying and Caroline and myself are the worst at it."

"I can understand your hesitancy, my love, but how much could change by you telling me now anyway?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we can't run from our fate and what is going to happen in the next few weeks is already fated to happen. I can tell you that what is going to happen is nature's way of keeping the balance and what will happen will be life changing. It is also the reason I was able to meet you a thousand years into the future."

He could only nod at her words as he knew that nature always finds a way to balance itself out and so if something life changing had to happen for that to occur then he could not fight it.

They sat there just holding each other for what seemed like hours before he broke the silence. "Now, Lena, this is not how I planned on spending my birthday," he said changing the subject and trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at his words. She had once told Caroline that Elijah always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better and she was right. "Oh, and how were you planning on spending your birthday, Husband?" she asked coyly as she looked at him a smile gracing her face. Her somber mood lifting in light of her husband's teasing manner.

He grinned and rolled her underneath him. "Why don't I just show you," he said kissing her swiftly to cut off any words she might have said.

"Lijah! The children!" she managed to get out as soon as he allowed her a moment to catch her breath.

"They are still asleep, lovely. Now, where was I?" he asked kissing his way down her slender neck and biting gently into her collarbone causing a long moan to be torn from her.

She couldn't think when he did that and she suspected he knew it too. She lay back and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her as it was his birthday.

Seeing that she had relaxed completely beneath him, he glanced up at her from his position and smiled softly at the vision she made. What he had told her was true. He didn't care what she looked like for it was her heart he had fallen in love with. Her beauty was second to that and always would be. Placing a soft kiss to her shoulder, he continued down pulling her nightdress off as he went. He placed her hands on the headboard of their bed and told her to keep them there or he would stop until they were returned to that position. He then proceeded to make his way down her torso. He was determined to taste every inch of her before they started their day. He knew exactly how to drive her crazy and went about doing just that. Before long she was fighting to keep from her hands where they were and crying out in pleasure as he tortured her with his hands and lips.

"Now my lovely, you must not make too much noise. You'll wake the children," he chided with a smirk looking at her in the eyes before diving back in to collect his prize. She turned her head into the pillow and cried out as his lips made contact with her core. She could feel his grin before nothing but pleasure remained. She could feel the familiar ache beginning to spiral out of control and tried to hold it off but to no avail. It seemed her husband was determined to make her fall apart quickly. Before too long, she fell screaming into the pillow as she came apart her body shaking almost violently as her orgasm rolled through her.

He allowed but a moment for her to recover before he was joining them together again. "I love you, Lena," he whispered against her lips before taking them in a passion filled kiss.

She hissed as he pulled back only to press back in keeping his rhythm slow. "Please..." she begged needing him to move faster.

He complied as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He began thrusting harder and faster within her trying to get her to fall apart before he did. Just when he thought he was going to lose control she arched hard against him, her body becoming stiff as she gripped him to her as she fell apart. He followed soon after before collapsing on the bed beside her being sure to stay fully seated within her as he was not willing to be parted from her just yet.

"I love you too, Lijah, and happy birthday," she whispered softly as her body curled into his.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 **November 1 st , 1001**

"Ayana, please I can't do the spell on my own," Esther pleaded with her friend and fellow witch. She had come to Ayana's house to once again plead with her friend to help her with the spell that would make her children and husband immortal. She had hoped to change her friend's mind but it didn't seem that her friend and mentor was going to budge.

"What you're planning on doing will lead you down a dark path. Nature will rebel against you and you will lose your ability to practice magic. The spirits will retaliate Esther. I beg you to reconsider."

"I can't. You know I can't. I will not lose any more of my children! I have already lost my eldest, I will not lose the rest of them. What happened to that child should never have happened and I will not see my children or my grandchildren harmed. I will do this with or without your help Ayana and if I lose my magic for it then so be it as long as my family is kept safe."

"It isn't just your magic that will be lost, my friend. The spirits will add weaknesses to act as a balance. They will never allow a true immortal to walk the earth, you know this."

"I don't care!"

Ayana could only look at her friend. She knew the consequences for dabbling in dark magic and Qetsiyah's Immortality Spell, the spell Esther was planning on using, was as dark as anyone could go. Esther had shown her the modified spell and it called for the blood of the doppelganger of the first immortal. Even she didn't know who the doppelganger was so how did Esther? She shook her head as she looked at her friend. She didn't want to see her friend go down that path but she could also see the determination in her eyes. "I can understand your need to protect your family but that spell has not been used in centuries. When my ancestor created the spell there were no spirits to cause a backlash but now...are you sure you want to do this? Can you not find another way? Besides, how do you know that the girl you plan to use as the blood sacrifice is the doppelganger?" she asked one last time.

"There is a drawing of her in the back of your grimoire, Ayana. I am surprised you have never seen it. That is how I know that Tatia Petrova is the doppelganger and why her blood is needed in the spell...I'm sorry but this is the only way, Ayana. I must do this, I can't see my children die."

"Then you do this on your own but be prepared for the consequences of your actions."

Esther nodded and left. She had known that the spell would have to be modified. She had known since the first time she had seen it in the grimoire Ayana had let her borrow months ago. She had decided to use the blood of the doppelganger of the first immortal, who had been created as the immortal's shadow self to keep the balance. She would then use the white oak tree in the village for immortality and the sun for life and resurrection. The use of Tatia had been an easy decision as she saw how the woman continued to antagonize her daughter-in-law and continued her shameless pursuit of her second eldest son. But she also knew, from the grimoire she had borrowed, that doppelganger blood was powerful and could be used as a binding agent in spells to give them more power. As she walked home she thought about how she was going to get the woman alone long enough to get her blood for the spell.

Later that night she and Mikael were speaking in the family room while their remaining children slept (or so they thought).

Rebekah, Finn and Henrik knew their mother was up to something and were listening in on their parent's conversation. They were all shocked to find out that their mother would use the Immortality Spell that had been modified on her family the following night. Rebekah had once asked Ayana about that spell and was told Ayana's ancestor had created it to make herself and her lover immortal but that her lover had betrayed her and used it on himself and her handmaiden instead. When Rebekah asked exactly what the spell did Ayana had said that it would make the one who took the elixir immortal but if the spell was modified in anyway it would change the person taking it irreversibly. So, the fact that their mother was going to use the spell on her family horrified her. Rebekah knew she was going to have to tell her sisters as she was concerned for her nieces and nephews. Henrik and Finn both knew from Ayana that her ancestors Immortality Spell could strip a witch of their powers especially if the spell was modified in any way. They knew that they would have to do something to preserve their magic or lose it when their parents performed the spell. They all nodded to each other, plans forming in their heads as they headed silently to bed.

 **November 2nd , 1001**

The following morning, Rebekah went to Elena's home to speak with her. She found all her sisters already there. She had expected them to be shocked by the news and was at first confused by their reaction but they soon explained to her that they already knew what was going to happen and had been expecting the news soon. They also told her about their new memories. Like their husbands, who they had all broken down and told, Rebekah was shocked but she could understand their reluctance to tell anyone.

"So, what about the children? If what you say is true then they will be in danger," Rebekah inquired worry in her voice.

It was Elena who spoke up, "I am going to ask Ayana to take Erik and Astrid. I know that she will be able to protect them from us. It isn't what I want to do but I will not let any harm come to my children. They are far too precious to me," she finished, her heart breaking at the thought of being separated from her children for who knew how long.

The others nodded. Caroline and Bonnie also felt the pain of losing their children for an unspecified length of time. So, they all gathered up the children and without telling their husbands what they were planning took them to Ayana.

They were greeted at the door by the older witch. Her eyes were sad when she looked at them like she knew what was about to happen. When she saw them with the children she knew why they had come and invited them in.

"Ayana, please we beg you to take the children," all three of her former wards pleaded as soon as they walked in to the house.

"I will do this for you only because I know what Esther is planning will put them in danger from yourselves," she stated softly.

The girls all looked at her in disbelief. "You know what she is planning!"

"Yes. I have tried to talk her out of it but to no avail. I do know that nature will not look kindly on what she will do and in the end, it will destroy her. I also found out this morning from the spirits that you three," she said pointing at her former wards before continuing, "already know what you will become and was told that you would be bringing the children to me. They also told me some other things about the three of you. They told me the reason you are here to begin with and that only part of your mission has been complete. There is still much to do and things that must change."

They could only look at her in shock. None of them could believe that she already knew what was to become of them. "Will we ever see our children again?" they asked tearfully.

"Yes. Though it will not be for a very, very long time," their mentor and friend said with a sigh.

"What will you do?" they asked needing to know that their children would be kept safe.

"I will place them in a sleep until a time that they can be revived safely. They will never age as long as they remain asleep and will be the same as when they were placed under the spell."

"Thank you, Ayana. We know that you do not have to do this for us."

"I am doing this because you do not deserve to have what is about to come about happen to you. None of you asked for it and so I offer what help I can. Bonnie, I know from the spirits that they gave you a spell that would help you keep your magic after Esther performs her spell. Do you have it with you?"

Bonnie nodded and took the small piece of parchment, she carried with her daily, from her dress pocket and handed it to her former guardian. Ayana read through the spell then asked if they knew when Esther planned on doing her spell. Rebekah told her that her mother planned on doing it that night though she didn't know when exactly. Ayana nodded and then asked Bonnie to go get Finn, Kol and Henrik as they were the strongest magic users, as well as the only ones that had tapped into their inherited magic in their family. Bonnie was going to question why but decided against it and went to retrieve her husband and two brothers. When she returned with the three men in tow, Ayana sat them down and asked each of them to place their talismans on the table in front of them.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked as he lay his talisman on her table before him.

"You know that your mother is planning something don't you?" she countered.

He and Henrik both nodded and she said, "I am going to help preserve your magic so that when her spell is complete you will still have access to it."

With those words the other three young witches lay their talismans on the table before them. Ayana began to chant.

 ** _andar heyra beiðni mína,_**

 ** _binda galdur minn hér í dag_**

 ** _Ég bið að binda það í þessari Talisman_**

 ** _þetta er málefni mitt_**

Once the first half of the spell was complete she would complete the second half when Esther's spell had been completed. The light that encompassed the four young witches was blinding. "What just happened?" Elena and Caroline asked after the brightness cleared as the power in the room returned to normal.

"I placed their magic into their talismans. That was what the light that engulfed each of them was. The second part of the spell will be performed later tonight. They will then be able to use their magic like they would now with no repercussions."

The girls nodded happy that at least one thing had now changed from their original timeline. They knew how much both Finn and Kol had missed the use of their connection to nature and now they would have that. They could only hope that now they wouldn't be depressed especially Finn.

Kol, noticing that all the children were in the room, asked what was going on. Bonnie looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "They are here to keep them safe. The spell your mother is planning on using tonight on all of us will change us irrevocably. They will be in danger from all of us. We brought them here to protect them."

"Bonnie what exactly is my mother planning on doing?" Finn asked his sister-in-law.

The girls all looked at each other and then at the men in the room. But before they could say anything Elijah and Niklaus came in. They were a little shocked to see their entire family sans their parents in Ayana's family room.

"What's going on?" they both asked each looking at their wives as they asked.

Once again, the girls all looked at each other and then to their former guardian. Seeing her nod, they turned back to their new family and Elena spoke. "Your mother is planning on changing us. She is using a modified version of Ayana's ancestor's Immortality Spell. It will create a new race. Which to our understanding is not her intent, but this race will be faster and stronger than the wolves. This is what I could not tell you a few weeks ago, Elijah."

The Mikaelson siblings all looked at the girls in shock. "So, you know exactly what we will become?" Henrik asked.

"Yes," Caroline whispered.

"And what exactly is this new race called?" Elijah asked as calmly as he could.

All three girls spoke at once their voices shaking, "Your mother will create a new race called vampires. They are immortal beings and we will be known simply as the Originals as we will be the first of our kind."

"What exactly is a vampire?" Rebekah asked curious as to what the three were telling them.

"It's a creature that is cursed to walk the earth for all eternity. They are strong and fast and have many other abilities like mind control but we simply call it compulsion. However, with all the gifts we are given with that life there are a few drawbacks as well. The spirits in retaliation will make it so that we do have some weaknesses."

"Let me guess you can't tell us what those weaknesses will be can you?" Kol asked a little too sarcastically. He was upset that Bonnie had kept this to herself for nearly a whole month.

"Not yet, no," Caroline answered for her sister.

"Trust us, we want to tell you everything but we can't. Some things have to play out before we can say anything. It's killing me not to tell you all what is going to happen and what all the consequences of the change will be," Elena cried.

"But how do you know what is going to happen in the first place?" Henrik asked.

"That is because your sisters-in-laws are from the future. They were sent here because the bond between them and their husbands in that time was never fulfilled nor would it ever have been. The spirits saw an opportunity to change things and brought the three of them to this time completely changing the timeline."

"That is so...So what am I like in the future?" Henrik asked truly wanting to know what his future self was like.

The girl's expressions all turned sad when he directed the question their way and he was confused. "What?" he asked alarmed.

"We don't know how to say this but you were not in our future. Aaron, the little boy that died. He...that is you...you were supposed to be the one that died Henrik. He died in your place in this time. You were the reason your mother turned the family in the original timeline. Her motive though, is the same to protect her family from harm."

Henrik wasn't sure how he felt knowing that he was the one who had died or was supposed to have died. "You three saved me, unintentionally didn't you?"

"Yes, though we didn't know it until after Aaron died and the spirits who brought us here informed us of what happened."

"So, you also know how Esther is going to do the spell don't you?" Ayana asked.

"Yes," they all said their voices soft.

"HOW?!" the siblings all asked.

"She will perform a spell, known simply as the Immortality Spell, using the blood of the first immortal's doppelganger, the white oak tree and the sun. We do know that we will have to all die for the spell to be completed and when we awaken to our new life we will all crave only one thing and one thing only," Caroline said trying to keep her voice calm as she spoke.

"And what is it we will crave exactly?" Elijah asked.

"Human blood," they all answered at once. The girls were surprised that none of them had commented on the fact that they would have to die for the spell to be completed.

Elijah, Kol and Niklaus were staring at their wives not sure what to feel. They had all heard the girl's memories and each of the girls had kept this a secret for nearly a month. They were not sure how they had managed such a feat. To know what was going to happen to them but to not say anything. It's no wonder they all seemed fearful of the reactions of the siblings. The men then all walked up to their wives pulling them into their arms. "We will get through this," they all told their wives trying to comfort them.

It was then Niklaus and Elijah noticed their children. "What are they doing here?" they asked pulling back from their wives embraces.

Caroline and Elena then explained to the two why the children were there and had to watch as their husbands nearly broke down afterwards.

Ayana saw that the sun was beginning to set and told them that they needed to go. They nodded, each couple taking their children into their arms one last time. Their goodbye was tearful but they knew that they would one day be reunited with them and they all looked forward to that day. They left, walking to Mikael and Esther's home where they would be dining that night.

They were greeted by Esther with a smile which they all returned though none of them let on that they knew what was about to happen. They all sat and tried to appear as calm as possible. They drank and ate not realizing that they had already consumed the elixir that would change them. When the supper was over they all wondered why Esther had yet to perform her spell. After they were through they said their goodbyes and were getting ready to head out the door. While their backs were turned to the door and away from Mikael, their father pulled out his sword and walked up behind his children. Esther gave him a small nod and right before he struck she rendered everyone but her husband immobile. Elena was the first to fall letting out a cry as she fell forward. Elijah having heard his wife's cry managed to turn his upper body around, as his feet he found were stuck to the floor immovable, only to fall beside her. Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Caroline, Niklaus, Finn and Henrik all fell moments later all by their father's hand. Mikael then handed his dagger to Esther who plunged it into his heart. He fell at her feet and she allowed herself a small sob of anguish at the deed.

Ayana was outside the Mikaelson home waiting for the moment where she could perform the second half of the spell. She heard the cry from the girls and knew that they now lay dead inside the home of her best friend. Now all she had to do was wait for them to awaken.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Okay sorry about last week and yesterday for not updating life kinda got in the way (i'm moving and then managed to mess up my ankle) so to make up for it you are getting two updates today :) ...**_ _ **oh yes and the Future Originals (or the ones from the original timelime) are coming up soon**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 **November 3** **rd** **1001 (Early morning)**

Hours before dawn Elijah was the first to awaken. He held his head for a moment trying to get his bearings before turning to his wife who was still lying where she had fallen after Mikael had impaled her on his sword. He took her into his arms hoping she would awaken soon. He could hear movement outside the house and picked up a heartbeat which at first startled him.

Suddenly the woman in his arms let out a gasp and shot into a sitting position. "No one should have to go through that twice in one lifetime," she murmured.

He pulled her closer and then asked her what she meant by that. She looked at him with a tight smile on her face before answering. "I got all my memories back. I had to go through this once before as did Caroline."

"So, you know what we have to do?"

"Yes, and it will not be easy. Controlling the blood lust will be the hardest part."

At the word blood Elijah couldn't stop thinking about the burn in the back of his throat. He briefly wondered if Elena was feeling the same thing. He heard another gasp and watched as Bonnie and Caroline both shot up. They both looked around and the same words Elena murmured were repeated by the blonde which caused his wife to give a faint laugh before she quipped softly, "At least you're not stuck at seventeen this time around."

"Yes, well, now I'm stuck at nineteen, tell me that is an improvement and it's true, no one should have to go through that twice!" Caroline huffed then looked around until her eyes fell on her husband. He was still out and she wondered if that had something to do with his wolf side. A side he still had no idea he had.

"Elena, how many memories have you gotten back?" she asked as she glanced between her sister and her still unconscious husband.

"All of them, Care. Why do you ask?" she started and then realized what Caroline was asking without words. "We can't let Mikael know, Care! We can't have that happening again. He must never know," Elena said. Her words confused the rest of the siblings who had all awakened.

"What are you talking about? What can't we tell father?" Henrik asked as he looked between his family and his still out cold father.

"I will tell you later. It isn't safe to speak freely right now," was all Elena and Caroline would say.

They suddenly heard chanting outside the door and all of them heard Ayana performing the spell that would allow the four witches to retain their link to nature.

 ** _andar allar nornir fortíð og nútíð_**

 ** _hjálpa mér að halda tengingunni við bæði þig og náttúru_**

 ** _losa galdur minn aftur til mín_**

 ** _þetta er málefni mitt_**

When the chanting stopped Elena and Caroline asked if it worked. The four that the spell had been performed on nodded as they felt their power still with them.

"Okay, so we will need to feed soon. Now Bonnie don't give us that look. You know we have too. Seeing as Elena and I are the ones that remember how the process goes we will help you. Control is the key. Try not to kill if it can be helped," Caroline said as she walked out the door.

"What does she mean feed? I meant to ask earlier but didn't," Finn asked Elena ask she walked to the door.

"It would be easier to show you."

They followed her out the door and came face to face with Caroline who was holding a man close. She turned to face him and looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "You will not struggle. You will allow me to feed off you and then you will return home and forget this ever happened. You will also stay in your house for the next two days alone." Caroline released the man from her compulsion and then leaned forward and gently bit into his wrist. A few moments later she pulled back. She bit into her own wrist and then fed it to the man before sending him on his way.

"Why did you do that?" Henrik asked as he watched the man walk away.

"Blood is our primary source of nourishment now. But you don't have to kill your victim. And to answer your unasked question about what I did beforehand. I compelled him. We can compel any human to do our bidding though Elena and I hardly ever did in our original timeline. All you have to do is believe it and then make them believe it too. I also gave him my blood to heal the wound I caused. Our blood now has very strong healing properties."

"I do have one question," Niklaus said bringing the girls attention to him.

"And that would be?" his wife asked.

"Whose blood was used in the spell? You said that the blood of the first immortals doppelganger but who was it?"

Elena sighed and then answered, "Tatia Petrova's blood was used. Now if she is still alive is another story altogether. In the original timeline she was killed after you all were turned."

"Who killed her in that time, Elena?" Elijah asked.

She turned towards her husband and answered slowly, "You. You were the one to kill her. Though it was an accident. You drained her after she had fallen, running from you and Niklaus, after finding out what you had become. The smell of her blood was too much for you and you attacked her. You told me that it was the most atrocious thing you had done after being turned and you had not thought of that particular memory in years when you told me about it."

They were shocked by the information but then Finn asked, "What exactly is a doppelganger?"

"A doppelganger is an exact copy of the original. The only difference is our personalities and hair styles. Tatia was or is I am not sure which word I should use right now for her but she is the exact copy of the original immortal. I am the exact copy of her only spelled to look like I do now. Besides that, doppelganger blood is very powerful and useful in all kinds of spells, hence why Esther chose to use her blood in the spell."

"When exactly did mother perform the spell?" they all asked confused as they did not remember their mother chanting or anything the night before.

"Either before we arrived or after we were dead, I am guessing. She would have slipped the elixir into our meal in some form to hide it from us, most likely the wine we drank with our supper," Elena said then whispered softly, "She did it in our time too. At a celebration where I am ashamed to say I lied right to Elijah's face," Elena said her head turned away as the shame she felt at the memory resurfaced.

They all nodded and she felt her husband come to stand beside her but he didn't touch her seeming to understand that it would not help. "Well, we have to get the rest of us fed to complete the transition," she said looking up at the family gathered around her.

After taking in their new substance under the guidance of Elena and Caroline they managed to curb their blood lust. When they were finished they walked back to Elijah and Elena's house since it was the furthest from the Mikaelson family home. Once inside, they settled at the small table in the family room and Bonnie lit a piece of sage. When asked why she was doing that she explained that even though they were in the privacy of their own home they could still be overheard by their father and they didn't want him knowing what the girls were about to reveal to them. The sage would prevent anyone from hearing what was going to be said.

"Now what could be so important that father cannot know about what we are going to talk about?" Niklaus asked.

"Because what we are about to reveal is going to be life changing and if there is one thing we would like to avoid is a repeat of what happened in our original timeline."

"So, what is it?"

"Now if we had known about this before the change this is something we would have told you no matter what changed in the future," Bonnie said softly.

"What?"

"Nik...there is a reason Mikael never treated you like the rest of your siblings. The reason is because you are not technically his son. Though he doesn't know this...we think he might have suspected it though. Your mother had an affair that she has kept secret all these years. Your father is a werewolf by the name of Ansel. You can never tell Mikael about this conversation, any of you. In the original timeline your father hunted you, all the while trying to kill you and almost succeeded on many occasions." Caroline stopped and Elena took over seeing that her sister was far too emotional to continue. "We three are meant to change the course of history and we will start right now. We will not allow the monstrosities that happened in our time be repeated. Think of it as a complete do over if you will. There is more we have to tell you but that information will have to wait until the time is right to reveal it. We are not keeping it a secret on purpose but some things need to play out the way they are supposed to with only a little help from us." The siblings nodded in understanding as the three-time travelers explained why they must keep silent on the issue.

Niklaus wasn't sure what he felt in that moment. To learn that the man who had raised him was not his father was a blow but he wasn't sure if it was a welcome one or not.

Elijah watched the three girls before asking, "Is there a way to see these memories ourselves?" he wanted to see for himself the memories his wife held of her old timeline.

"There is one way," Bonnie said softly as she looked around the room. "There is a spell I remember from our old timeline that I could use to show you our memories."

"Really?"

She nodded and told them to all join hands before she began to chant. She then placed her hands on both Elena and Caroline's heads. Soon the siblings began to see what the girls had experienced in their old timeline up until they were pulled into the past.

They were all shocked by what they saw and could see why the girls were determined to change a few things. The brothers saw the relationship between them and the girls in that time and saw exactly why the bond had not been completed in it. Elijah was angry with his future self. How he could just walk away knowing full well what she was to him. It just didn't make any since to him. Niklaus could see why his future self had been rejected by his wife. He would have done the same thing if he had been in her place. Kol saw how angry he had become and the hatred Bonnie had for all vampires not just him. It was no wonder they had not gotten together then. Each brother was thankful to the spirits for sending the girls to them in their human past where nothing had hindered them coming together.

 **In the early morning hours of November 4th , 1001(full moon that night)**

Caroline and Niklaus left the village very early the morning of the full moon to feed as the family had decided not to feed on the villagers they had known for nearly all their lives. They stopped in a village near where the girls had first arrived in the past. Caroline had just finished feeding when she noticed her husband had yet to release the man he was feeding off of. It was then that she noticed that the man's heart beat was waning and she called out a warning to her husband.

"Nik! You must stop! Now!" he vaguely heard his wife cry out as he continued to feed off the man in his grip. He soon dropped the man and turned to look at his wife who was staring back at him in horror. He did not know that his eyes had turned a golden yellow, signaling his hybrid state but she did.

"Oh, Nik, what have you done?!" she asked him. She knew that it was inevitable that he would kill one of his victims sooner or later but she had just not thought it would be this soon. Not just one day after they were changed.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking up to her.

"You killed him!" she returned heatedly nearly yelling at him.

"I am sorry, Caroline, but I couldn't help it the blood..." he trailed off knowing that he had disappointed her. The look on her face told him that much.

She sighed before taking a cloth from her dress pocket that she had brought with her to clean up any unwanted blood. She quietly began to gently clean the excess blood off his chin. When she was finished she kissed him softly then re-pocketed the cloth and they flashed back to their village.

"Caroline, I am sorry. I didn't mean to kill him," her husband said as they walked out of the forest and into the village. He still felt her disappointment and was trying to placate her without much luck.

She stopped and turned to him just at the village's edge. "Nik, I know. It's not easy to curb the blood lust. But do you know what you just did? What will happen tonight?" she said making him remember what that night was. The full moon.

"Caroline, you are not making any sense. Why do you keep asking me what I have done or what will happen tonight? I know I killed the man though I didn't mean to. What exactly is going to happen tonight?" he asked not understanding what his wife was worried about. He had never been told how the wolf men actually triggered the gene so he had no idea as to why his wife was so worried. He had always thought that when the men reached a certain age they changed he had no idea there was a trigger.

"Nik, you really don't know do you?" she asked taking a good look at her husband. When he gave no indication as to what she was referring to she sighed. "Nik, by killing that man you triggered your werewolf gene. You will change tonight, Nik. You have to go somewhere safe. Mikael cannot know. I will not see you killed!" she said the later hysterically.

"Where do you suggest I go love? Mikael is out there killing wolves as we speak!"

"I don't know. But I won't see you killed!" she took a calming breath when a thought came to her. Well an idea actually. "Hold on...is there a cave that no one uses anywhere around here? I know that they run completely under our feet but is there one that you could use to change in away from the villagers? We could have Bonnie and the rest of your brother's spell it so you can't get out during your transformation."

"Why would they have to do that?"

"Nik, a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. It can kill us! Then there is the fact that even if you tried you would be unable to distinguish between friend or foe in your wolf form. None of us will be safe!" she revealed though she didn't tell him that his blood was also the only cure or that as an Original it only made them sick even a hybrid bite. Had she still been a regular vampire his bite would kill her but now it was another story altogether.

He nodded in understanding. He didn't want to be the one to kill his family and agreed to his wife's suggestion. Taking her hand, he led them back to Elijah's house where all of the siblings were staying at the moment. (They all felt they were safer as a group than on their own.)

"Bonnie, Kol, Finn, Henrik, I need you four to do something for me," Caroline said as soon as they were in the house.

The four looked at their sister wondering what she needed but before they could ask Bonnie figured out what had happened just by the sound of Caroline's voice. "Caroline, did he?" fear was evident in her voice.

"Yes, Bonnie he did. Now, I need you four to secure a cave so he can transform without getting himself killed. If he were to do it out in the open Mikael will be sure to kill him and we all know we do not want that to happen," Caroline said in a rush.

Henrik spoke up then, "There is a cave I know of that we could use. It's not very large but it is far from the family caves. What do you need us to do exactly Care?"

Before Caroline was able to say anything, Bonnie answered, "I know what spell could be used. I used it once in our original timeline to trap Elena in her house."

That had Elijah growling at his sister-in-law, all the while pulling his wife protectively into his arms. "Why did you do that exactly?" his voice was low and menacing.

Elena laid her hand on her husband's arm calming him instantly before answering, "She did it to keep me from going to Niklaus in our original timeline to hand both the moonstone and myself over to him so he could break the curse your mother placed on him after he turned into a werewolf."

"What curse? You have said this before but we never asked about it fully," Nik spoke up.

"In the original timeline, Nik killed his victim. He did it in front of both Elijah and Mikael. That was how Mikael found out that Nik was not his son. He was also the one that had your mother bind your wolf side. She used Tatia's blood, as she was the doppelganger, and a moonstone to do so. She also made it so that you would have to have both to undo the spell. You would then spend the next thousand years trying to break the curse placed on you. Your obsession in breaking your curse caused the three of us a lot of grief. This is how I first met Elijah. He had promised you that he would find the doppelganger for you. Though what you didn't know was at the time you two had had a falling out centuries earlier and he wanted you dead because you had found a way to subdue your other siblings and had hidden them away. He had no intention of handing me over to you. It didn't matter in the end though. My aunt and I still died in order for you to break the curse and the only reason I am still alive is because my father exchanged his life for mine. We were hoping to avoid you triggering your gene at least right now."

Upon hearing what he had done to his wife's sister in their original timeline, he felt remorse fill him. "Elena...sister...I am sorry for the pain I put you through in that time," Niklaus bowed his head in shame for what she had said he had done to her in her original timeline.

"Nik, I forgave you for that already, beside we are going to make sure that you will not be cursed this time around," she returned gently.

"So how does this spell work exactly?" Nik asked as he didn't want to be locked in a dark cave alone.

"You know how the barrier works to enter a home of a human right?" Bonnie asked.

The Mikaelson's all nodded and she continued, "It's similar to it. But instead of you having to be invited inside you are trapped within a designated space. In Elena's case it was her house. In yours it will be the cave Henrik knows about. You will be able to see and hear us just as we will be able to see and hear you. The only difference is instead of you asking to be let in, the barrier will allow us to enter and leave the cave but you will be locked within until we deem it safe for you to leave. When I did the spell on Elena she was not allowed to leave her home until she gave up the idea of trying to get herself killed. I eventually removed the spell when she gave up the idea."

The rest of the day they spent making plans to keep Nik's werewolf heritage a secret from everyone, including Esther, though they knew she already knew he carried the gene. But she didn't know that he had triggered his wolf side and they planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

When the sun went down they left for the caves taking a different route than the villagers did to get to the cave Henrik had told them about. Once there, Nik kissed Caroline sweetly before walking into the cave his siblings were going to spell to keep him contained until morning.

Once the cave had been spelled and the barrier had been tested, the eight remaining vampires sat outside the spelled cave to keep their sibling (and in Caroline's case, her husband) company.

"Caroline, I meant to ask this earlier but how do you know that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire?" he asked completely forgetting for a moment that his wife was from the future and had been a vampire at one time.

"I was bitten by one in the future," she whispered keeping her eyes on the ground. She wasn't about to tell him that it was a hybrid that had bitten her. She wasn't going to open that can of worms anytime soon as she had seen what lengths he had gone to, to create his hybrid army.

"But you survived...how?"

She wasn't sure if she would reveal this to him just yet but decided to be honest with him. "You. You saved me then."

This confused all of the siblings except Bonnie and Elena for they already knew what Nik's blood could do.

"And how did I do that exactly?"

"You gave me your blood," she answered matter-of-factually.

"My blood?" he was very confused by what his wife was revealing to him.

"Yes, your blood, Nik, has healing properties, in that it can cure a vampire of a werewolf bite. You are your own cure," Elena said softly.

"How is that even possible?" Henrik asked greatly confused by what his elder sister was saying.

"It is most likely because he is both a werewolf and a vampire. As a vampire he has great healing powers so it basically cancels out the venom of his bite," Bonnie told the group who all looked very shocked. They wondered why Caroline had wanted him sealed in the cave in the first place if Nik could just heal them if he were to bite them.

"So, the only reason I am in here is to keep me away from Mikael isn't it?" he surmised.

"Yes," his wife answered softly before continuing, "I didn't tell you this earlier but we, as Original vampires...your bite would only make us ill but it will not kill us."

"Well, that is interesting, indeed," Kol stated looking at his family around him just as the moon reached its apex in the sky.

The sound of bones cracking had each of them turning to look at the man behind the invisible barrier the four hybrid witches had erected. Niklaus was writhing on the ground and Caroline, who had seen this before, wanted to cry. She knew how painful the transformation was and her heart went out to her husband as she watched his transformation wishing she could help him in some way. Hours later, a blonde and white wolf with golden yellow eyes stood staring at the siblings. He growled but made no move towards the barrier.

"Will he have to go through that every month?" Rebekah asked worry etching her voice as she stood looking at the wolf in front of them.

"No. As a hybrid he has the choice to change or not. The first transformation is regrettably the only time he has no choice to turn. He also has the ability to stay in his wolf form for as long as he desires unlike the other wolves who return to their human state the following morning," Caroline informed them.

"Bonnie will the barrier hold if we do fall asleep?" Elena asked

"Yes, we spelled it so that it will drop once he is again in human form."

Elena nodded then curled up in her husband's arms succumbing to sleep instantly. The rest of the siblings followed suit shortly thereafter, all except Caroline who lay her head near the opening of the cavern where her husband still stood in his wolf form. She was a little surprised when he walked up to the barrier entrance and lay down beside her.

Caroline lay looking at her husband in his wolf form. She had never seen him like this and had to admire the wolf before her. She could almost feel the trust coming off of him in waves and wondered by some chance if she were to enter the cavern if he would attack her or simply stay as he was now. She let that thought linger for a few minutes then decided it wasn't a risk she was willing to take and sighed. In his wolf form Niklaus was surprised by the protectiveness that overcame him with Caroline's nearness. Subconsciously, he knew that he would never hurt her even in his current form. He raised his head up from where he had laid it on his front paws when he heard her speaking to him.

"Nik, I love you and I want you to know this is the first time I have ever seen you in your wolf form. I mean, I always wondered what you would look like in this form but I have never seen it until now."

She continued to talk to the wolf form of her husband until sleep took over. The following morning, she awoke to his arms wrapping around her and a whisper in her ear, "I love you, my beautiful wife, my mate."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Okay sorry about last week and yesterday for not updating life kinda got in the way (i'm moving and then managed to mess up my ankle) so to make up for it you are getting two updates today :) ...**_ _ **oh yes and the Future Originals (or the ones from the original timelime) are coming up soon**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 **November 25th, 1001**

For weeks after the full moon they kept indoors avoiding their neighbors as much as possible. Every once in a while, Ayana would come to the door and ask how they were doing but other than that they kept to themselves.

Esther noticed the way the villager's avoided her family and she knew it had to do with their new abilities. She also noticed that the sun she had used as a way of giving them life could also cause them much pain when exposed to it. Not wanting them to have to avoid the sunlight forever, she looked for a way for them to walk in the sun once more. It took her several weeks but she finally found the solution.

She knocked on Elijah's door. She knew her children had all taken to staying with him and Elena after their change. Elena answered the door and bid her to come in. She followed her daughter-in-law into the family room where the rest of her family was already gathered.

"I have found a way for you to walk in the sun once more," she stated as she pulled the small pouch from the belt at her waist. Opening it, she poured the contents into her hand revealing several identical rings.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had to hold back a gasp when they saw what was in her hand. They knew these rings. In fact, they knew them well. They were the daylight rings of the Mikaelson family!

Esther handed each of them a ring and her children were understandably hesitant to put them on. That is until the three-time travelers slid the rings onto their right pointer fingers, and despite the protests of their husbands, walked outside. When nothing happened to them the others soon followed suit each with a sigh of relief.

 **December 3rd, 1001 (Full Moon)**

Ayana looked at the five small children that lay in complete repose in the cave she had brought them to. She sighed once again as she thought about the time it would take before these precious children would once again see the daylight.

She began to chant the spell that would send them into their unending sleep.

 ** _I hvilende søvn vil du forbli,_**

 ** _til krav av foreldre's tid,_**

 ** _det vil bli funnet som er tapt,_**

 ** _kjærlighet vil sette deg fri._**

 ** _Med ett sinn kaller vi til deg,_**

 ** _med ett hjerte, søker vi deg,_**

 ** _inn i våre liv velkommer vi deg._**

Once she finished the spell, she allowed a small tear to fall knowing it would be centuries before they would be awakened. She left the counter spell in a chest that she hid behind small rocks. She spelled the place so that only a doppelganger could see it. Then she turned and returned to the village.

VD

They had managed to keep the secret of Niklaus' transformation from their mother and their father when he returned. It had taken some ingenuity on all their parts as Mikael had returned at the time of a full moon. They were lucky that he had not been paying them much attention as he had his own problems.

Shortly after she had created their daylight rings, Esther had lost her connection to nature as punishment from the spirits for dabbling in dark magic. Mikael was left to comfort his wife as much as he was able and she extracted a promise from him that he would protect their children from all harm as she was no longer able to do so. He agreed.

 **January 15th , 1002**

A few weeks later the agony of not being able to connect to nature drove her to madness and she asked her husband to kill her. He protested at first as he didn't want to lose her but she wouldn't relent and he finally gave in only after asking her to ask Ayana to preserve her body until she could be brought back.

Ayana had watched as her friend settled into madness and had conferred with the spirits about it. They told her that they had stripped her of her ability to practice magic for going against nature. She then asked what would happen when she was driven completely mad. They told her that she would die but, in the future, would be allowed to return. So, when Esther came to her and asked that she preserve her body she agreed.

That night Mikael drove his dagger through her heart allowing tears to fall as he did so. The following morning, he took her body to Ayana for preservation.

"You will see her again, when your family is once again whole," she said as he turned to leave the witches house.

 **January 16th , 1002**

The following day their children found Mikael gone and Ayana told them what had happened to their mother. They were at first shocked by what happened but they had seen her slow decline into madness for weeks. Ayana also told them that their father had left permanently. He could not take living in the same house he had shared with Esther for over twenty years. They were all saddened by this turn of events as they had not expected their father to just up and leave them. Shortly after learning of her death, Henrik found his mother's journal along with her grimoire. When he read her journal, he found the entry telling how she had created a new, stronger species. She had included the spell and all the elements that had been involved.

They already knew that vervain could cause burns to form on their skin when touched and that the white oak had been used for their immortality, but what they did not know (and the girls had yet to reveal to them) was that the tree that had given them their immortality could also kill them.

Henrik stormed back to Elijah's house to confront his sisters.

"Did you know?" he nearly yelled as he burst through the door.

Elena looked up aghast by Henrik's outburst. "Know what?" she asked confused.

"Did you know that the white oak tree could kill us?"

The three girls looked at each other and then to their family. They nodded in unison confirming what the journal had revealed to him.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" he finally asked.

"Yes. We had planned to tell you all today actually. We told you that some things had to play out with little help from us. You finding out our greatest weakness was one such event. It is true the white oak tree can kill us if it is impaled in the heart with a stake made of its wood you would instantly die and burn to ash. It is the only thing that can kill us actually. "

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena then told them that the vervain flower could also be used by the humans as a safeguard. When their family asked how, they told them that if worn or ingested it could prevent compulsion.

"What about me? I am half werewolf. Would the oak work on me too?" Nik asked

"Yes, though we don't know if it would only kill your vampire half or you altogether," Caroline answered her husband's inquiry.

"Then I say we burn it to the ground," Kol stated and his family nodded in unison.

Later that night while the remaining villager's slept, they burned the majestic tree to the ground. The villagers who had remained in the village after their transformation came running out when the smell of smoke filled the air.

"What are you doing!" they yelled at the siblings.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Kol asked a bit sarcastically.

"You're going to burn the entire village to the ground!"

"No, just the tree," the girls answered.

"But..."

Caroline, deciding that she had had enough of the villager's interrogation, compelled them to return to their homes and stay there till morning.

They stayed with the tree till the last of the ash cooled and then the girls gathered it up in the baskets and buckets at their feet before taking it to the river. There they dumped the ash and watched as it made its way downstream and eventually to the ocean.

"Why did you do that?"

"We are making sure that no one will get their hands on the ash. Just as the wood can kill us the ash can also render us helpless. It would be like we were dead but not. In the original timeline some witches used the ash that was left here...that is why we are getting rid of it," they answered.

After the tree was gone and all the ash deposed of they gathered up what little belongings they had and left the village.

 **February 7th , 1002 – Kingdom of Norway**

After nearly a month at sea they arrived in the Old World. It had been a long voyage and the girls had had to stop their family from killing their victims on more than one occasion. They also had to remind them not to feed on the same person within two days of each other. As they left the ship, they were all surprised to learn from Finn that they were close to the village he had been born in. They decided to see the village and followed Finn as he led them to it. Once they entered the village, they found a home that had been abandoned and they moved in. Bonnie and the other hybrid witches spelled the house so that none but them could enter it. When asked why they said that it was a safeguard.

Finn had never spoken about his childhood in the Old Country and they were all curious to know if there was anyone there that he remembered. He had never told them that it was in this very village where he had lost his beloved elder sister Freya.

Once settled, he left the house and began wondering around the village stopping only a moment at the spot where his old home had once stood. He was surprised when a young woman came to stand beside him.

"You seem lost," she said breaking into his thoughts.

He turned to look down at her and stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be? But she was dead. Esther had said that she had died. There was no way that his beloved sister was standing right there in front of him.

In need of some air, Elena had followed her brother-in-law and saw his startled look. She hurried over to him. "Finn...Finn...are you alright?"

Not taking his eyes from the woman in front of him, he answered his brother's wife. "Yes, I am fine...I just...I never thought...Freya is that really you?" he finally said completely ignoring his sister-in-law in the end.

The woman smiled and nodded tears flowing down her face before launching herself into her brother's arms.

Elena was shocked at first but then stepped away from the pair giving them some time alone. She didn't know who this woman was but she had never seen Finn smile like he was doing at the present moment and figured that the woman was an old friend of his.

Freya looked over her brother's shoulder and saw the young woman stepping away from them and pulled back. "Please don't go," she pleaded.

"I don't want to intrude," Elena explained as she stopped and looked at the woman.

"Forgive me, Elena...Let me introduce you to your sister-in-law...Freya," Finn said a huge smile on his face.

"Sister?" Elena was confused.

"Yes. It's a long story and one I would like to tell only once," Freya said looking at Finn before continuing, "Are the others with you?"

He nodded and together they left to return to the home they were staying at.

The siblings were all surprised when Finn and Elena returned with a young woman. "Elena, who is this?" Elijah asked coming to stand beside his wife.

"I think she is the one who needs to tell you," his wife answered with a smile.

Freya nodded her thanks and started her tale. "I don't know if Mother and Father ever told you about their time here in the Old Country but let me explain before you say anything alright?"

They nodded confused when the woman before they had addressed Mikael and Esther as her parents.

"I am your elder sister. My name is Freya. Mother's sister, who is also a witch, was the one who raised me but I'll explain more about that in a moment. Mother, after marrying father, had found out that she was barren and unable to have children. She went to her sister and asked her to perform a spell that would allow her to conceive. Our aunt agreed but at a price. She would have to give up her first born as well as the first-born child born of any of her children in return for her help. Mother agreed as her want of a child was very great. Nearly a year later I was born. Finn was born two years later and we were very close. When I was nearly six years old mother followed through with her part of the bargain made to our aunt and gave me over to her. Several months later, she and Father left for the New Country. Our aunt raised me and trained me in my growing power but I came to find out the true reason she had made that deal with mother. Apparently the first born of our maternal line is very powerful and she wanted to siphon the power off me for herself. I tried many times to escape but she was always able to find me. The only reason I am now free is because she was killed in a raid on the village a month ago. I then decided to travel to the New World and try to find my family. I guess I won't have to do that now."

They were all shocked. They had been told that their sister had died due to plague and that is the reason they had moved to the New World.

"Finn...did you know?" they asked

"No. I was not there when mother took Freya to our aunt. I believed her when she told father and I that she had died of the plague. That was when Father decided to leave this country and travel to the New World."

The three-time travelers smiled and then walked up to their newest sister embracing her. They each wondered if this too was one of the things that had to change in history. "Welcome back," they whispered.

Freya then noticed that something was different about her siblings. She cocked her head as she tried to figure it out. "You're different," she said finally and watched as they each stiffened in response.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Mother happened. She decided to take our lives into her own hands and changed us. We are no longer human, Sister," Finn said just as softly.

"What did she do?"

Elena and Caroline decided to explain to the witch what happened to them three months before.

"Vampires?"

"Yes," the girls sighed knowing exactly how the witch felt.

"So, you're telling me that you will never die?!"

"Technically we are already dead," Bonnie deadpanned.

"But I can sense the power radiating off four of you," Freya whispered in confusion.

"That would be because we performed a spell that would allow us to retain our power after mother did her spell," Henrik answered his elder sister.

"Forgive me...it's a lot to take in at the moment."

"We can understand. How about we introduce ourselves since we didn't do that earlier, shall we?"

She nodded and waited for Finn to make the introductions. "Freya, meet your brother Elijah, Elena is his wife. Our brother Niklaus and his wife Caroline. This is Kol and his wife Bonnie. This is our sister Rebekah and our youngest brother Henrik."

"Our family it seems has grown but where are Mother and Father? Elena didn't say when she was telling me what happened to you all."

"Mother died and Father ran off leaving us alone. The fates alone know if we will ever see him again."

Freya was shocked to learn of her parents fates. She, despite the intervening years, still had not forgiven her mother for forcing her onto her aunt. And she was saddened to find out about her father. The few memories she had of her father… he was always so kind and loving and not the hard task master she had just learned that he had become. It was hard to comprehend the change.

"So, may I ask how you three became part of the family?" Freya asked her new sisters after shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"It's a long story and one that is a bit outlandish but what happened is real," the three travelers stated.

"It can't be that bad," Freya answered and noticed that the girl's husbands smirked at her comment and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Tell us first do you believe in time travel?"

"Time travel?"

"Yes. Because our story and how we got here involves it."

"How?"

"Let us start at the beginning, shall we?" Bonnie said and then allowed Elena to begin as she was the first to come in contact with the supernatural.

"Our story begins a thousand years into the future. Bonnie, Caroline and I were and still are best friends. I met Elijah after I was kidnapped. My abductors were handing me over to him because of what I am...and I can tell by your confused face that you have no idea as to what I am saying... I am a doppelganger. Which is a complete duplicate of the original. In my case I am the copy of the first immortal woman only spelled to look like I do now. I was needed to break a curse that had been placed on Niklaus by his mother in my time. However, after some time I learned that Elijah had no intention of handing me over to Niklaus. Over time he and I became allies and somewhat friends.

Anyway, after some time the two of us had to choose sides and unfortunately we ended up on opposite sides. Eventually this led to my death at the hands of Rebekah. Yet, unbeknownst to even me, I had vampire blood in my system from an earlier injury and I awoke hours later.

After a year of learning how to control myself, thanks to Caroline and Bonnie, I wanted to know who I was meant for and asked Bonnie to do the spell. None of us could have guessed exactly what that spell would do or send us. We ended up in the past. A thousand years into the past to be exact. At first I was shocked that the spirit who had contacted me shortly before the spell had been right but as I looked at myself and how I had changed I knew her words to be true."

"So, you three time traveled to my families past?"

"Yes. Your brothers are our soul mates. We were sent back for several reasons. We were meant to change some events that happened. One of which is this meeting. In the original timeline this meeting never took place." Her words shocked the family but she continued, ignoring their questioning glances. "The only reason I know this is because of the large amount of time I spent with Elijah and him telling me about his past."

"Wow," was all Freya could say.

"Elena, I am so sorry," Rebekah stated with a sob.

"Bekah, it's okay," Elena told her sister and friend.

"But I..."

"Bekah, that was in a time now forgotten, just as Nik's near killing of me. I have already forgiven each of you for any past transgressions against me. Like I said it all happened in a time that now no longer exists."

"Lena, you never would tell us whose blood changed you in that time," Bonnie said.

"It was Elijah's blood that turned me," she finally said after a long pause.

"Well that explains why you managed to master your control so quickly!" Caroline stated. "But how?" she questioned a moment later.

"Do you remember the fight our two factions got into that day?" At their nod she continued, "Well, somehow, I got in the middle of a fight between Damon and Nik...I ended up hitting my head against a table. Damon took me to the hospital and Dr. Fell gave me vampire blood to heal me. I thought it was Damon's blood at first since we all know that she used his blood to heal her more seriously injured patients. It wasn't until after I turned and you, Damon, and Stefan all said that none of your blood turned me that I went to see the good doctor. At first, she didn't' want to tell me, I then broke down and compelled her to tell me whose blood she gave me. I was shocked at first because of the falling out I had had with Elijah nearly a month earlier and I couldn't understand why he would donate his blood to save me."

"But why didn't you tell us, Lena?" Bonnie inquired.

"I didn't want you to harass me about it. I knew there was no love lost on the Originals and Elijah especially. Besides that, we had no idea what my turning from Original blood would do. Apparently, I am special, as I was the doppelganger. It was the reason my blood still held its magical quality to it unlike Katherine who was turned by a regular vampire." She was careful not to mention more than that.

"It also explains why we were sent back in time too. If your blood had been just regular vampire blood the spell probably wouldn't have worked like it did without a huge boost from the Other Side. However, seeing now that your blood still held the magic within it, it boosted the spell and caused us to travel back in time. There is one thing I didn't tell either of you when I did the spell. There was a warning that if a doppelgangers blood was used then the spell would transfer you to your soul mate when they needed you the most not just locate them. I didn't think it would work because Elena was a vampire and her status as a doppelganger had become obsolete."

"BONNIE!" both Elena and Caroline cried at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I had no idea that her blood had retained its magical quality!"

"I guess we can't complain too much Caroline. Look what has happened to us. We wouldn't be so happily married if it hadn't worked," quipped Elena.

"Nor would we have the children we had," Caroline said then sighed. The thought of her sons being sent into a deep magical sleep for who knew how long did not sit well with her. She missed them and longed to have them back in her arms.

At the mention of their children, the three couples faces dropped and a look of sadness engulfed each of them. Freya asked why the mention of their children would cause such sadness.

Finn was the one who answered his sister, "They gave their children to Ayana for safe keeping before mother turned us. We will not see them again for a very long time."

"So, I am an Aunt? To how many? What are their names? And why will you not see them for so long?" she fired off each question rapidly.

"Ayana placed the children in an enchanted sleep where they will not age for as long as they are sleeping," Bonnie answered the last question.

"As to how many," Caroline began, pausing a moment to get her emotions under control before continuing, "Nik and I have twin sons. Their names are Aidan and Caleb. Elijah and Elena also have twins, but they are a boy and girl. Their names are Erik and Astrid. They are also the oldest of your nieces and nephews. Kol and Bonnie have a daughter named Aislyn and she is the youngest of the group."

Freya smiled but she shared the sadness that engulfed the group before her as she would not get to met her nieces and nephew until they were awakened from their enchanted sleep. She was broken out of her thoughts when Bonnie turned towards Elena.

"Lena, I just thought of something," Bonnie stated in shock.

"What?"

"If your blood retained its magic when you were turned in our time do you think it did the same in this time too?"

"That is a good question and one I would like an answer to," Elena stated.

She didn't have to wait long as the three spirits joined them seconds later.

"To answer your question about your blood, Elena, the answer is yes. You are a special vampire. Out of all of you she is the only one capable of creating another Original."

"WHAT!?" Elena nearly screamed in astonishment.

"So, you must be careful as to whom you change," they stated undeterred completely ignoring Elena's outcry.

"So, if I wanted to be changed she would have to be the one to do it?" Freya asked.

"Yes, but if you want to keep your magic have Bonnie do the spell for you. She still has the spell in her possession," they told her before fading.

"Great, just what I needed to hear," Elena mumbled to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Okay sorry about last week for not updating life kinda got in the way (i'm moving) so to make up for it you are getting and update today ( i will post on this coming Monday I promise!) ...**_ _ **oh yes and the Future Originals (or the ones from the original timelime) are coming up soon. I just wanted to get the first 100 years of the past done first before jumping to the future for a bit.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 **May 29** **th** **, 1002 (Full Moon) - Norway**

They had lived in the Old Country for nearly four months when the first attack came. They had been sure they would have no trouble from any werewolves, as there were no villages nearby, however, that was not the case. That evening while the remaining villagers went about their nightly routines the wolves attacked. The Originals, having kept to themselves since their arrival months earlier, heard the commotion. When they saw what was happening they went to rescue the villagers from the wolves.

The girls grabbed their swords and despite their husband's protest were the first to attack the wolves taking down the first three they encountered with ease. Their husbands and siblings were not far behind. Soon the wolves retreated and the villagers who had managed to survive the attack came to thank the family who had rescued them. The girls simply nodded at the survivors while taking in the dead or dying. Nodding to each other, they went about healing the seriously injured. None of them bothered to compel the villagers they healed hoping that they would simply be to thankful not to be dead to do anything about it. Their husbands looked on in shock. They couldn't believe that the girls were healing the villagers without compelling them to forget.

Elijah finally walked up to his wife who was with the last of the injured villagers, "Elena?"

Both his wife and the young woman she was healing looked at him. The girl looked back and forth between the two before mumbling her thanks to Elena and walking back to her home. Elena stood and faced her husband. "Yes?"

"Why didn't the three of you compel them to forget the healing?" he asked confused.

"Well, because we didn't see the harm in it. They have already been introduced to werewolves, they know about witches. Knowing about us was just one more thing they need to believe exist. Besides that, we were hoping that they would be to grateful to be alive to really do anything against us." He could only nod in agreement before pulling her close.

"I'm glad you're alright, my little shield-maiden," he whispered against her temple before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well, that just goes to show just how good a teacher you are, Husband," she quipped softly which brought a smile to his face.

"Let's get back to the house. We need to make sure Henrik and Freya are alright," he said as he turned with her beside him and walked back to their home.

 **May 30th , 1002**

The next morning there was a knock at their door. Wondering what was going on Freya answered only to find the chiefs eldest daughter standing there.

"Adisa, how are you this morning?" Freya greeted the blue eyed, golden haired girl before her.

"Good morning Freya, may I speak to the three young women who saved us last night?"

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked to the door but made sure to stay in the house until they were sure it was safe to leave. They were surprised to see one of the village girls standing there and wondered what she wanted. Elena recognized her as one of the young women she had healed the night before.

"May we help you?" Caroline asked once they had greeted the girl.

"I wanted to tell the three of you thank you for what you did last night. I have never seen such bravery in my life. You three truly are shield-maidens and I would like to pledge my life to your service."

That was not what they were expecting to hear at all. "Do you know what you are asking?" Elena asked astonishment coloring her voice. She was certainly surprised by what the young woman was asking of them.

"I do. It was you who saved my life," she told Elena softly.

"You do not know what you are asking," Bonnie said trying to dissuade the girl before her.

"Yes, I know exactly what I am asking of you, I talked it over with my family last night after the attack. They know what it is I am asking of you and have given me their blessing."

"But..." all three of them tried to object only to be cut off.

"If you want to say that you are demons then you are wrong. A demon would never have saved the lives of so many last night. I know what you and your family are and I still wish to follow you. I want to pledge my life to you. My life is yours."

They didn't know how to answer the girl. They had only ever heard of a life pledge in their original time but had never actually seen it happen. They all knew that it was very rare for a human to want to pledge themselves to a vampire for life. Normally it was the other way around and then only for a set amount of time.

Elena finally asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean do you have any idea what you would be giving up?"

The girl whom Elena had saved stepped forward and knelt at Elena's feet. "I understand what you are and I know what I am asking of you. I wish to serve you, my lady, my life is yours," she stated with so much conviction that Elena had no idea what to say to her.

Bonnie stepped forward and knelt down and placed her had on the girl's shoulder gaining the girls attention. "I want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want. There is no way out except permanent death. You would have the same weakness as us; sunlight will burn you, vervain will cause you pain and you will have to feed off the blood of your fellow humans."

Still the girl was adamant in her decision. She would not be dissuaded. Elena, knew that the girl still had vampire blood in her system and decided that they would wait a few days before turning her, just to be sure that it truly was something she wanted. "If you truly wish to join this life then we will allow it but only after you have truly reconciled yourself to this fate. In three days' time you may return and if it still your wish to become like us then we will change you." That said they sent the girl away and turned back to their family. All of their faces reflected their surprise and shock at the turn of events.

"I can't believe that she wants to turn!" Caroline said sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Neither can we, Care. But it would be a good lesson in how it is done," Bonnie stated.

"I should hold off on turning anyone. We already know what my blood is capable of doing and I am not willing to create another Original unless they are the mates of our siblings."

"That's why you wanted her to hold off on turning!" Caroline said shocked.

"Yes. I knew that my blood was in still in her system."

"Very smart, Elena," Caroline said with a nod.

Elena only nodded and went to stand by her husband who asked the question the rest of the group wanted an answer to. "What did you mean by it being a good lesson, Bonnie?"

It was Caroline who answered, "Well... turning a human into a vampire isn't exactly hard. It's actually quite simple really. It's the training that happens afterwards that's the challenge. Remember when we said that Elena was changed into a vampire in our original timeline?" at her families nod she continued, "Well, Elena didn't take to it very easily. There were two male vampires that were trying to teach her two different ways to feed but their logic, shall we say, confused her. That and they wanted her to be someone else. She left them both and came to me asking for my help as I had only ever had one kill the entire time I had been a vampire. Once we got her hunger under control it was simply a matter of teaching her how to use her other skills."

"Teaching her to control her hunger in a village full of humans if going to be challenge," Elena sighed trying not to think of the headache that was sure to come in the next few weeks.

Before any of the girls could say anything more a light appeared in the room. When it dissipated there were the three spirits that had brought the girls to the past in the first place.

"Now what?" Caroline asked wondering why the three spirits had decided to visit.

"The girl that came to you earlier is supposed to turn it is her destiny to become part of your family. She is, after all, Henrik's soul mate," the three spirits said together startling the group before them.

"You mean..." Elena couldn't even finish the sentence she was so flabbergasted by what she had just learned.

Henrik just stood there in shock before saying the one thing that everyone was thinking, "How is that even going to work? I am so much younger than she."

"That is true, but your magic is allowing you to continue aging until you reach the age your soul mate is at now."

"So, you're saying that Henrik will continue to age? And why not the rest of us?"

"The reason he is still aging is because he is still a child in the eyes of the law. The rest of you have reached adulthood in the laws eyes. I believe sixteen is the age of consent and when both a man and a women are allowed to take a partner."

They all nodded and the spirit continued, "Henrik is only fourteen right now. He will continue to age until he reaches the age his mate is now. We are not saying that he will not need blood to survive only that he will not need it as badly as the rest of you."

"Well, that explains why I haven't been as ravenous as my family for blood since turning," Henrik said then asked, "How old is she exactly?"

"She is but eighteen winters old," the three spirits replied before turning towards Elena. "Elena, as you now know you are the only Original who is capable of creating another Original. Adisa is meant to be an Original. Elena will also need to turn each of your mates as it is also their destiny to become like you," they finished speaking to the only ones in the room who had yet to find their soul mates.

"I have a question," Kol said after silence had taken the room for several minutes.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't mother foresee any of this and just make extra of the elixir that turned us?"

"Because she wasn't thinking that far ahead when she cast her spell. It wasn't until later she had a vision of the family reunited."

"Is there anything else I need to be made aware of about what I can and cannot do?" Elena asked finally overwhelmed by what she had just learned.

"Well...there are actually two things that you need to be aware of. You now know that if you turn someone they will become an Original vampire, however, if you were to mix your blood with that of any other vampire then give it to the one that is to be turned they will basically become a demi-Original."

"What exactly is a demi-Original?" Bonnie asked confused.

"A demi-Original has all the same strengths and weaknesses of his or her sire but any wood would be a danger to them not just white oak. And as for a werewolf bite they would die from the bite... but it would take much longer than that of a regular vampire," the three spirits explained.

"And the other thing?" Elena asked almost afraid of the answer.

"You will have to wait a few centuries before it makes itself known to you," the three spirits said cryptically before once more fading from view.

"Why is it they pop in whenever I need to know something then disappear before really answering me?" Elena groused.

Elijah could only shake his head at what they had all learned then repeated his earlier question, as they had not given him an exact explanation of how to go about it. "How exactly does one go about turning a human into a vampire?"

"Blood. The human would need to have vampire blood in their system then die within a twenty-four-hour period. When they reawaken, they will be in transition and they only have twenty four hours to decide to whether to accept the change or reject it. It should never be forced on anyone," Elena said with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"So, the villagers that you gave blood to need to stay alive for the next day or two so as not to turn, am I right?" Niklaus questioned.

"Yes," Bonnie said.

"I do have a question," Freya said once again gaining her families attention.

"Yes?"

"Adisa said that she knew what you were but how?"

"The story of how Esther turned her family followed us here. Most likely with those that traveled with us," Bonnie said softly.

"That is how the village knows what we are. However, they do not know how we are able to walk in the sun," Caroline stated.

"Why did you hesitate when agreeing to turn her?" Freya asked

"Well, in our original time a life pledge made by a human to a vampire was very rare. In fact, we had only heard it happening once but had never witnessed the pledge ourselves," Elena told her sister-in-law.

"It is rare for a human to pledge their life to a vampire. Usually it's the vampire pledging to protect the human and their descendants for a set amount of time," Caroline explained.

"Are you saying that there are laws for what we are? And why are we not aware of them?" Niklaus asked confused.

"Yes, there are and the reason you are not aware of them is because most of them have not yet been put in place. Most... well actually all of the laws that govern the vampire were made by your family. Since you were the first of your kind, it kind of made you the experts on what this life demanded. I think though that it was Elijah who came up with the idea in the first place to try and calm down his younger siblings," Bonnie explained.

"How did you know this?" Kol asked wondering just how bad he had been in her original time.

"Well, Caroline and Elena are my best friends. They both had deep feelings for your brothers that they didn't allow themselves to feel until after your family left our town and they were not sure if their feelings would ever come to anything. Anyway, when your family resided in the same town as we did, both of them had the opportunity to talk to both Niklaus and Elijah respectively. Both men told their soul mates the laws governing the vampire and how they came to be. After your family left, we talked about what had happened since your departure and somehow, we got into a discussion about the laws placed on the vampire. That is how I know even though I was not one at the time."

"So how are we going to go about turning her if she truly does decide to turn?" Kol asked

"Well, like we said she would have to have our blood in her system then die," Caroline told them.

They all looked at each other knowing that the next three days were going to be very interesting.

 **April 2nd, 1002**

Adisa, a petite blonde with brilliant blue eyes, walked to the house where her life would change forever. She wasn't even nervous about what she had asked of the woman who had saved her life. What she had told them was true. No demon would have run out to save the village. No, a true demon would have aided in the attack. She had heard the whispers around the village that the family was not normal. That they feasted on the blood of the living but still she could not help being drawn to them for some reason.

As she stood before the house ready to make her presence known she began to wonder what her life would be life afterwards. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door and waited.

Elena answered the door and then invited the girl inside.

"I ask one last time. Are you sure you want to give up walking in the sun? Are you sure that you understand what you will have to give up once you do become like us? You understand that in order to become like us you will have to die first and in doing so will give up any hope of becoming a mother in the future. You realize that all wood will become dangerous to you and that if impaled in the heart you will die permanently," Bonnie asked Adisa who stood before her and her sisters. Bonnie was not about to tell the girl before her just yet that there was only one type of wood that would kill her.

"I have thought this through. I understand there are things I will have to give up but I would do it if it meant serving you," she answered unswayed.

The girls sighed and then called their family forward. "I want you to watch carefully how this is done," Elena said so softly that only her family could hear her.

They all nodded as Elena approached the girl. "Adisa Eriksson, if this is truly what you want then take and drink," she then bit into her wrist before offering it to the girl before her.

Without any hesitation Adisa took the bloody appendage to her lips and began to drink the blood. Elena looked up and locked eyes with the girl's soul mate before removing her wrist and grabbing the girls head, swiftly broke her neck. She gently caught the girl in her arms and lowered her to the floor.

Once the girl went limp the others took off to hunt while Elena, Henrik and Freya were left to tend to their newest addition to the family. Henrik came forward and took over watching the girl as Freya approached Elena. "Lena? May I ask you something?"

Turning to her sister-in-law, she nodded indicating that she should continue. "Well, this morning I asked Bonnie to do the spell to preserve my magic, which she did, and I want you to turn me. I don't want to be without my family now that I have found them."

Shock was evident on Elena's face before she asked Freya if she was sure. "Yes, I have been thinking about it for the last few months and when we were visited by the three spirits...well, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer. I am sure, Lena," Freya told her sister-in-law. Elena nodded and then once again bit into her wrist offering it up to her sister-in-law. Freya took the blood without any complaint. When she released Elena's wrist she gave Elena a slight nod and Elena quickly broke Freya's neck catching her as she fell.

About ten minutes after she had turned Freya, the others, who had left to feed, came back. They were shocked to see Freya laying on Elena's lap and asked what happened. Elena told them that Freya asked her to turn her and so she had and that she was just waiting for her to waken.

"Not that I don't trust those spirits but how are we going to test if Freya and Adisa are actually an Original?" Henrik asked looking over to Elena and then back to the girl whose head was cradled against his shoulder.

"Simple," Caroline began which had everyone turning towards her with questioning looks on their faces.

"What Caroline means to say is that the only way we can be sure would be to try and compel her. Freya and Adisa should not be able to be compelled if they are an Original. You have already tried to compel each other so you know we speak the truth."

They nodded and then waited for the girl to awaken. Elijah offered to take his older sister to her bed, as Freya had moved in with her family shortly after their arrival in the village. Elena nodded and her husband gently picked up his sister. They walked silently to Freya's room and he laid her gently on her bed. Bonnie went to her grimoire and opened it to the page where she had carefully added the spell to preserve a witch's magic and sat by Freya's side waiting for her to awaken.

"How are they going to walk in the sun?" Kol asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"With this," Bonnie said revealing a very familiar ring in her hand.

"How?"

"Elena found them in your mother's belongings before we left. She found it odd that there were so many of them. She could understand there being three others as there were three of us who were unmarried but the fact that there were more than that was a little shocking for her."

"Exactly how many are there?"

"Nine," Bonnie said softly.

"Mother made one for each her children and our mates plus our children," Kol surmised.

"I guess you're right," Bonnie replied softly then noticed that her sister was awakening. As soon as Freya opened her eyes Bonnie began to chant the second part of the spell to preserve Freya's magic.

"She is going to need human blood Bonnie," Kol said softly.

"Elijah and Elena are already working on that," Bonnie returned with a small smile.

Just as she finished her words the two she had just mentioned walked into the room noticing immediately that their sister was awake.

"Adisa has completed the transition," Elena stated softly before handing Bonnie a cup with red liquid within. Bonnie immediately smelled the blood and then handed the cup to Freya, who immediately drank it down and cried out as her new fangs sprang forth.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: okay so here is my revised version of my Soul Mates in Time story.**_

 _ **A/N 2:**_ _ **the Future Originals (or the ones from the original timelime) are coming up soon. I just wanted to get the first 100 years of the past done first before jumping to the future for a bit. As for Elena having the power to create other Originals well it's part of the plot of this story as is the Demi- orignals she and others are able to create (you will see who is turned in later chapters and by whom) As for the rings that Bonnie mentions in the last chapter, those are the extra ones (so in total there are 19 rings in total that Esther made) So yes she foresaw her missing child turning and made a ring for her as well. Secondly this is a AU story so the cannon no longer is valid in this story everything that happened in both shows is no longer relevant in other other words it DID NOT HAPPEN! so Freya and her aunt NEVER did the sleep spell. I also Never mention the aunts name so the reviewer who said i spelled it wrong well i dont know where you read it here beacuse i went back and looked and nope i never mention her by name i only say her or their aunt. Also Finn and Freya's Birthdates will be mentioned in a later chapter. as for the Talismens for Finn and Henrick i will not be saying what they look like as it isn't an important part of the story and i am not going to waste time describing a necklace that will never be mentioned again. (Just know that Finn's is the one from the Originals)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all recongizable characters belong to their respective owners everyone else belongs to me.**_

VDVDVDVDVDVD

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 **April 27th, 1005 (Full Moon)**

"'Lijah, we are going to have to do something. The wolves are not going to simply stop their attacks on the village now that they know we are here," Elena told her husband the morning of a full moon.

"What should we do then?" he asked. "We can't just up and leave the villagers unprotected."

"I know that, 'Lijah, but leaving is actually a good idea. We could ask the villagers to come with us. I mean we gave our word that we would protect them for as long as we were able to and that is a promise I cannot break. I will not go back on my word. Not now. Not ever. However, the wolves are getting creative and sneaking into the village before Bonnie, Freya, Finn, Kol and Henrik place the protective barrier. We have to do something. Their attacks are getting more and more vicious. We have already lost a few newly turned vampires to them."

Elijah could read the desperation in his wife's face. She truly did want to protect the human villagers from harm. But her compassion, one of the things he loved most about her, didn't just extend to the villagers but also to the few vampires that had also been made in the three years that they had lived in the small village.

"If we were to leave where would we go?" he asked pulling her into his arms and stroking her back in a soothing manner.

"I guess we will have to let fate decide where we end up," she replied looking up at the man who had stolen her heart.

"You know where the family was in the old timeline don't you?" he asked. The fact that he was so accepting of the truth that he and his siblings were living in a new timeline completely unfazed him.

"Well, yes, but that like everything else that we knew from our previous life changed when we arrived here."

"How so?"

"Well, instead of coming here you and your siblings ended up in a country south of here. It was there that you all turned your first vampires."

"I see," was all he said.

"I guess, we will just have to see what fate has in store for us."

"So, when do we inform the village of our departure?" he asked finally.

"It needs to be soon. I have a feeling tonight's attack is going to be the worst one yet."

"Then I suppose we gather everyone in the meeting hall and then barricade it before dark."

"Have Nik use his superior senses to scent out the humans from the wolves that may have gotten through already."

He nodded and with a quick kiss was out the door.

Elena shook her head trying to get the feeling of foreboding out of her mind but it lingered. She didn't know why she had such a feeling of dread about the coming night but she did and it would not go away. Leaving the house, she began to walk towards the meeting hall when Adisa was suddenly standing beside her.

"Hello, Adisa," she greeted the girl with a smile.

"Elena," Adisa returned softly.

Elena smiled when Adisa used her name and not 'my lady'. It had taken her nearly a year of telling her future sister-in-law to call her by her name before she finally agreed. Stopping, she looked at the young woman who was Henrik's mate though they were both still unmated. "Was there something on your mind this morning?" she finally asked the girl.

"I want to know why I feel so close to your youngest brother. I know he's only seventeen right now and I stopped aging at eighteen but why do I feel so drawn to him?" Adisa finally asked.

Elena wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question as the family had decided not to tell Adisa that Henrik was her mate until it was time. They all felt that the feelings between the two needed to happen naturally instead of it being expected. "Have you talked to him about this, Adisa?"

"Not yet," she admitted then continued, "I just wanted to know if there was something wrong with me. I know that I pledged my life to you and I don't want to jeopardize that in any way and falling for your brother would do that."

Elena had to hold back a smile before answering, "I think you need to go find him, Adisa. He could tell you exactly why you feel this way."

"I...I...want to but I …. I don't know…"

"Go, talk to him then join everyone in the meeting hall," Elena told her soon to be sister-in-law and then watched as she walked off in search of Henrik.

Continuing on her way she mused over the fact that Adisa was feeling the bond between them already. Henrik had been feeling it now since his sixteenth birthday but knew he would have to wait. Shaking her head, she was joined shortly thereafter by both Bonnie and Caroline.

"I see Elijah told you what is planned," Elena said as the continued walking.

"Yes," Bonnie answered before Caroline could say anything.

"I just wish I knew where we are going to end up. The not knowing is driving me crazy and I have only been thinking of it since this morning when I told Elijah that it was best if we left."

"Lena, that's half the fun. We get to make our own history now!" Caroline stated excited by the prospect of seeing the world.

"I am aware of that Care, I just don't know what to expect now."

Bonnie finally spoke up, "I have been having visions of an island just south of here."

"But there are no islands in the North Sea!" both Caroline and Elena exclaimed at the same time.

"I know, which has me very confused but I have a feeling that that is exactly where we are going to end up," Bonnie stated softly.

"Wait...So you know where we are going to end up?!" both Caroline and Elena cried out in surprise.

"Not precisely. I just keep getting visions of an uninhabited island that we are going to settle," Bonnie told her two sisters.

"I am confused," Elena said scrunching up her brow as she looked at her sister.

"So am I, Elena, but I am beginning to think that it is a special island, one that should have disappeared thousands of years ago but in this timeline did not."

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked her brow scrunched just as confused as Elena.

"Remember our lesson on mythical islands around the world in high school. There was one that they dubbed 'England's Atlantis'. I think that is the island I am seeing."

"Well, there are a lot of things that have changed in this timeline. I suppose an island that was supposed to have disappeared could magically reappear now," Caroline said a small smile on her face.

"Care, why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Bonnie asked knowing that whatever had caused her sister to smile like that there was something up her sleeve.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something I said once when we learned of the existence of the Originals."

Elena immediately remembered what Caroline had asked Ric when they had found out about the Originals. Caroline had asked if they were some kind of Vampire Royalty. Ric had responded that it was something like that but not quite.

"Oh, Care, really!" Elena exclaimed laughter in her eyes.

"Well, we have already changed things why not that too? I mean come on...what girl alive doesn't dream of being a princess?"

"Care has a point Lena. The island is uninhabited. If we do claim it we get a say in how the government is run. We could make it a safe haven for all vampires."

"I don't know Bonnie...I admit I like the idea it's just…"

"You're stuck on how we grew up and the government we were under," Caroline deadpanned.

Elena nodded as she thought of the implications of what her sister was suggesting. "Okay, yes. But I just don't want the rest of the family to get big heads. Especially Nik."

"Oh, I think I know how to handle my husband, Lena," Caroline said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Well, we don't necessarily need to be kings and queens. We could rule the new country, and that is exactly what it will be, as a Principality like Monaco will one day be."

"Couldn't we just govern the island like...well, like a governor?" Elena asked.

"I don't know Lena. We are living in the middle ages right now. Governors didn't exactly exist yet. I know you are afraid of Niklaus trying to lord it over his siblings but I don't think that will be the case this time."

"But…"

"Lena, relax, everything will work itself out. You'll see."

"I… you're right but seeing as we only just found out about our new home we don't have to decide on anything right now."

"True," Caroline and Bonnie both said as they stepped into the meeting hall.

 **VD**

Adisa left Elena to search out Henrik. She hoped that Elena was right and he would know why she was feeling the way she was but talking to him about it would not be the easiest thing in the world to do. She found him walking out of the woods with Finn and Freya.

"Henrik, may I talk to you?" she asked as the three of them approached her.

His siblings gave him knowing looks before leaving and he was left looking at his soul mate. "What is wrong Adisa? You seem nervous about something," he said coming to stand before her.

"I...Elena said…"

"What did Elena say?" he asked her gently.

"Henrik, what exactly do you feel towards me?" she asked instead of answering his question.

He was not prepared for her question. He had agreed with his family that she not know that she was his mate until his eighteenth birthday (which was only a five months away) but he should have known that the bond between them would only get stronger the longer he was around her. "Adisa, I am not sure how to answer that question yet. I mean I like you a lot."

"But do you love me?" she asked afraid he would reject her.

He stood staring at her. He figured that since there was only a few months left until his birthday that telling her what she was to him wouldn't hurt. "Yes, I do. I have for a while now." He saw her relax almost immediately at his confession. "But there is more to it than that."

That had her looking up at him in shock. What more could there be?

"You are my soul mate. The only woman I will ever love," he said softly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand while looking deeply into her eyes.

Now that truly shocked her. And she asked how he knew this.

"A witch from our old village once told Rebekah that when she found her soul mate there would be an undeniable pull towards them. I have witnessed the bond that forms between soul mates. Just look at my three married brother's and their wives. It is plain to see. But, Adisa, I have felt that same pull towards you since our first meeting when I was only fourteen. Being too young to really do anything about it, our family agreed that you would have to fall for me on your own without the knowledge of what you were to me. We wanted you to have a choice. I wanted you to have the choice whether or not you wanted to be with me."

Adisa could not believe that he loved her. Actually, loved her. Overcome with emotion she threw her arms around him and cried. He was not expecting her to throw her arms around him and cry at his words. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried, telling he with soft words that he would always love her no matter what she chose to do.

She then did something he was not prepared for. She kissed him. Shocked at first, he wasn't sure what to do but when she pulled back he pulled her closer and returned her kiss with as much love as he felt for her.

Drawing back, she smiled up at him before telling him that she loved him too. He kissed her once more and then took her hand pulling her back towards the village. As they walked into the village she noticed how quiet it was before she remembered what Elena had told her. "We need to get to the meeting hall."

He nodded in agreement and they quickly walked to the hall in the center of town.

Henrik and Adisa entered the meeting hall to find it filled with the entire village. They had taken to staying there during the full moons to keep the villagers safe and seeing as a werewolf bite was not fatal to any of his family they were the self -appointed protectors of the village. Henrik and Adisa made their way to where the rest of his siblings were gathered. Getting a nod from Bonnie, the five that had retained their magic turned and together wove the spell that would protect the village from harm.

When they had completed the spell his brother's wives walked to the front to the crowd and called for attention.

"Everyone, please calm down. We are safe now, and I promise no harm will befall any of you this night," Bonnie said in a clear strong voice which calmed the villagers down and got their attention.

"How can you be so sure?" one of the villagers asked skeptical of their ability to protect them.

"We have done our part now you must do yours. Just stay in here and stay calm," Caroline stated with authority.

"Why are we being targeted?" one man shouted clearing wanting an answer.

"You are not the ones being targeted so much as we all are. We had to deal with a situation similar to this where we were from. We know what the wolves are capable of and they will go after anyone who is out during a full moon. It is safer to stay here, trust us. But we may have a solution for the problem at hand and we need your guidance to see it out," Elena said with as much authority as her sister.

"What is this solution you speak of?"

"I have seen an island south of here that will become a new country. Our family has already decided to leave but we are asking that you come with us," Bonnie stated.

"How do you know it will be a new country?" an older woman asked confused.

"It is not inhabited, that is why. But the problem is we have no idea how to set up the government of this new country and we ask for your advice on this," Bonnie continued on, not letting on that she already knew what type of government they would have. She wanted to villagers to appoint the one they had already chosen as their leader.

The villagers all turned to one another and although the family could hear what was being said they chose to ignore it. At last the chief stepped forward and knelt at Elena's feet.

"My Lady, the entire village will agree with me that you have done everything in your power to protect us from harm, going as far as saving my only daughters' life and allowing her to become part of your family. You have taught our young women to protect themselves. You have been an inspiration to us all with your compassionate and caring nature. For this reason, my Lady, we wish for you to be our leader in any capacity that you see fit though we would like to make you our queen once we arrive in this new country your sister has seen."

To say Elena was shocked would have been an understatement. Sure, she, Bonnie, and Caroline had thrown around governmental ideas but she had never thought in a million years that the village would elect her to be their leader! She turned to face the rest of her family shock still plainly written on her face. Their faces however were calm. Like they knew what the villagers had planned to say before they even said anything. Her husband came to stand beside her sensing her need for support. Turning back to face the village she said, "May I have a moment to think on your request and discuss it with my family?"

There was a collective nod from the crowd before her and then she turned towards her family who had gathered together behind her.

"What just happened? And why do none of you seem at all surprised by this turn of events?" she all but demanded once she was fully facing her family.

"Because we knew it was coming, Lena," Rebekah said softly

"How?"

Bonnie spoke then, "Lena, may I say something?"

Elena nodded and waited for her friend to continue.

"After we had joined the rest of the village I had another vision that I told the rest of the family about while you were talking with the chief. The only ones who didn't know were Henrik and Adisa since they showed up last. In it, it showed the villagers crowning you and Elijah their sovereign rulers. The country will be a monarchy Lena. When I told the family this, we all agreed it was for the best because it is the two of you that we look to for guidance, even though Caroline and myself know as much about our new life as you do, we still defer to the two of you. We agree with the village in this, Lena. You were meant for this. Do not be afraid of this new destiny. Embrace it. We have and we will follow your lead as we always have."

"But…"

"They have spoken, Lena, they want you as their leader, as do we" Caroline said with a smile.

If it was possible to shock Elena anymore the looks on her families faces sure did. She could not believe what she was hearing. She turned towards her husband confusion clearly written in her eyes. "Is what she says true?" she whispered so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"Yes, my lovely it is."

"And you have agreed with her? All of you?" she asked looking at the rest of the family.

"Lena, Bonnie is right, we always have relied on you and Elijah to make the decisions for the family. Yes, normally that task would fall to me as I am the eldest male of this family right now not including Father, wherever he is. But I do not have it in me to take responsibility for the family unlike Elijah. We have all agreed to follow your lead," Finn spoke kindly.

"I…"

Caroline went and embraced her sister. "Elena, please. You can do this. Besides I get my wish in the process."

Elena knew from an earlier conversation with Caroline and Bonnie that Care wanted to be a princess and wouldn't mind handing the mantle of leadership over to her sister.

"But what about our conversation this morning?" she finally asked looking at Caroline and Bonnie. "It's not fair that only Elijah and I be the ones to rule an entire country! What about all of you?"

"We have already thought about that Elena," Freya said, stepping up to her sister.

"And?"

"We have agreed to be your council with only the title of prince or princess where as you and Elijah will be king and queen," Bonnie said softly.

She thought about what this would mean for her future….their future. How would this effect the future? Looking at the faces of her family she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "So, I guess we are all in agreement then?" She finally asked as she watched all their faces.

"Yes, we are."

With those words Elena turned back to the crowd and told them that she would do as they requested. She had not expected the entire room to kneel at her words but she should have seen it since they wanted her to rule.

"My Lady, when will we be leaving?" the chief asked softly.

"In two days' time. That should give everyone time to get everything they wish to take with them packed," she replied before moving to one side of the room to come to grips with what had just happened to her. Her husband and family joined her after a few moments.

"Are you alright, Lena?" Freya asked in concern.

"I honestly don't know, Freya. I mean I never thought this would happen. I figured we would all have a hand in ruling the new country not just me and Elijah. I mean even if you all do help in some advisory way, it's still just the two of us who will be responsible for an entire country! It's a lot to come to terms with and I am not sure how to feel."

"We will all be there to help, but Finn is right. We have looked to Elijah and you for guidance for a while now and we always defer to your decisions. How will this be any different?" Rebekah said hugging her sister.

"But this is such a huge undertaking! I have no idea how to run a country!"

"That's the fun part Lena. You don't have too know how. We get to make it up as we go along. Take a page out of our history books so to speak," Caroline stated enthusiastically.

"I suppose but still…."

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine you will see," Bonnie said with a confidant smile.

"Okay, I guess we should begin to think of how this new country will be run starting with what the country will be called."

"I was thinking we go with something classical," Bonnie smiled knowingly, as she already knew what the name of the country would be.

"Like how classical?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Greek."

Elena's eyes widened at that as she would have thought that the countries name would reflect their background in the here and now. She would never have thought Bonnie would suggest Greek names, but then again Bonnie knew her well. She knew that the Petrova line was of Greek descent so having the island have a Greek name made sense however she also knew that Bonnie knew of her love of Greek Myths. Another good reason to name the island with a Greek name.

"So, what do you suggest Bonnie?"

"I was thinking of naming the island for the Greek word for harmony. Like I said before we could always make the island a safe haven for all vampires. But then as I thought on it why not for all supernatural creatures? I mean we won't be able to keep all werewolves out but we could make it so that they understand who is in charge. Make it so all supernatural creatures can live in complete harmony with one another. Furthermore, why not make it a sanctuary for anyone needing a safe haven both human and supernatural?"

Elena had to agree with Bonnie it was good idea as the supernatural always had to hide what they were. Why not have a place that they could be themselves out in the open?

Her thoughts then went back to their language classes before they were sent back in time trying to remember what the Greek word for harmony was. Then she remembered. "Armonía," she said softly testing the name on her lips and liking how it sounded.

"I like it," Rebekah stated with a grin.

"And the capitol?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie turned to Caroline and answered, "The Greek word for peace, as it seems fitting."

Caroline thought for a moment and then looked at Bonnie, "Eiríni. That's the word in Greek for peace, if I remember correctly."

The rest of the family had to agree the names sounded good. They continued to layout the plans for their new home long into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N: thanks to those who have reviewed and a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

The next few days were spent packing up what they wanted and needed to take with them on their journey south.

As they were living near the sea it was easy to commandeer a ship from the port. Once aboard the vampires of the ship stayed as far away from the villagers and crew as possible as they did not want to harm the only humans aboard the ship.

"My Lady?" Thoran Eriksson, the chief of the village, approached Elena a few days after they had set sail.

"Yes?" she asked curious as to what he wanted.

"We were wondering why you and your family are staying away from us?"

Elena gave the chief a small smile before answering as honestly as she could, "We don't wish to harm you or any of the humans on this ship. Being in a confined space for a long time with so many humans around is not easy on us. This is why we keep our distance."

Thoran nodded in understanding. He had known for a while now that Elena and her family were different and when his own daughter had told them that she wished to join the family he had at first been skeptical but after Elena had saved his daughter's life after an attack by the wolves, he allowed her to join the family. Like his daughter, he could not see them as demons that killed without mercy. No, he saw them as any other family, human, even though he knew that they were not.

"I do have one other question, My Lady," he spoke softly.

"And that would be?"

"I was wondering what my position will be once we depart this ship. I mean we as a whole want you as our leader but where does that leave me as the old leader?"

"Actually, my family and I discussed this very subject just a before leaving Norway. We would like to offer you a seat on our council if you want it. We have decided that we would like a representative from every faction that comes to live in our new home on our council whether they be human, werewolf, witch or vampire. We would like our new home to be a sanctuary for those who truly have nowhere else to go but wish to live in peace with all who dwell on the island."

"You truly are as compassionate as you are beautiful, My Lady," he said bowing to her.

She could only nod at his compliment before watching him return to the upper deck where the villagers and crew were staying.

VD

Thoran returned to the villagers and explained why their chosen leader and her family were staying to themselves. The villagers nodded in approval as they knew what the family was and they still trusted them.

"Why don't we just offer our blood to them then?" one of the villagers asked.

"That is an idea and one we will have to ask of them later but for now unless they ask we say nothing on the issue."

"Thoran, do we have everything we need for her coronation?" one of the villagers asked.

"Well, we have been planning this for months so I think we do, if not then we can prepare what is needed once we reach our destination. My wife and a few other women have made her dress for the ceremony as well as her husband's outfit. The blacksmith made the crowns for both her and her husband months ago as well as the ceremonial sword. Her sister, Bonnie, provided the anointing oil before we sailed. We also had their signet rings made so, I believe we have everything we need."

"But what about the ceremony itself? Who will preside over it?" another of the villagers asked.

"Now that we still need to figure out. Perhaps we could ask her sister Caroline to help us plan the ceremony. She seems like she would enjoy the challenge. As for who will preside over the ceremony I guess that would be me."

Later that evening Thoran approached the family, "My Lady," he began, gaining their attention.

"Yes?"

"The villagers want to know if it would be alright with you if they offered their blood to you and your family during this journey?"

The vampires all looked at the man like he had grown another head. Not one of them had thought that the villagers would do such a thing and none of them were sure how to answer the man standing before them. They had all been prepared to go without blood for the duration of the trip and had prepared themselves for going without for several weeks, so the villagers offer came as quite a shock to them.

"If they truly wish to offer us such a gift then who are we to turn them down," Elena finally said with a small smile.

Thoran nodded and left the family returning to the upper decks to inform the rest of the village of the family's decision.

 **May 8th, 1005 - Island of Armonía**

A week later they made land and departed the ship. The eleven vampires made quick work of inspecting the island and found it truly uninhabited.

They set up a small village right off the coast. With all the vampires around the village was fully built by nightfall.

 **June 5th, 1005 - Island of Armonía**

A month after arriving on the island the villagers prepared for the coronation of their new leaders. Guilyn Eriksson, Thoran's wife, brought the dress she and a few other women of the village had worked painstakingly on for months to Elena. The dress was a dark emerald green color with gold trim around the bodice and gold corset lacing on the front of the dress. Elena was surprised by the gift and allowed the women to prepare her for the ceremony that would take place that evening at the meeting hall.

Hours later she and Elijah, who was wearing a matching outfit of dark green tunic with gold trim and black pants, were led to the entrance of the hall. When the doors opened she noticed that the villagers were lining each side of the long aisle to the front of the building. Placing a hand on her husband's arm they slowly made their way to the front of the room were Thoran Eriksson waited between two ornate looking chairs.

Once they were standing before him he asked them both to kneel, which they did.

"Today, we are gathered here to place the sovereignty of this island nation on these two who have proved their worth was the rightful rulers of this land and its people. If there are any here who find objection to their rule speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no words of objection were forthcoming he continued. "I, Thoran Eriksson, former chief of the village of Havethjem, stand before you and ask those here if they consent to the crowning of these two souls here today."

Those gathered gave a resounding "Yes".

He looked between Elijah and Elena and then began, "You kneel now before your populace as the lowliest of servants. May you remember always that you are as a servant to your people in all that you do."

Looking at the two kneeling before him he asked, "Will you now swear fealty to the Kingdom and populace of the Armonía?"

"We will," they answered together.

"Will the ceremonial blade for the oaths please be brought forward?" he asked and was handed the sword.

He then said in with authority in his voice, "Will those that have been chosen to help lead this country please step forward two at a time and take the oath of loyalty.

Finn and Freya stepped forward first.

"Place your hands upon the blade and repeat after me… As a chosen co-ruler of Armonía, with the title of Prince or Princess I do hereby pledge to you this day my everlasting loyalty. I recognize your bond to the Kingdom of Armonía and I acknowledge your sovereignty of this Kingdom. I recognize you as the Sovereigns of Armonía. I pledge my support, counsel and aid as required, as Sovereigns of this Kingdom."

The others stepped forward and also made the pledge. Thoran then continued as he addressed the eight co-rulers

"You have the following rights and responsibilities as given to me from your Sovereigns. The right to create and interpret law, and the right to arbitrate disputes between subdivisions. The right to grant orders, or awards. The right to authorize elevation in rank of any member. The right to elevate one member into the chivalry at your prerogative. The right to make war on other sovereign Kingdoms. The right to create ministry positions. The right to approve ministers appointed by the Estates. The responsibility to represent your kingdom unto the Estates. The responsibility to hold one court per month. The responsibility to ensure the ministers execute their duties. The responsibility to uphold your oaths of office. We will protect your rights as a Kingdom and as our Sovereign Rulers. Our pledge is our bond."

The eight of them repeated the oath and Thoran again spoke, "From this moment on you will be addressed as Prince of Armonía or Princess of Armonía. Your part in this ceremony is complete. As a courtesy to the station you represent, you may address those who are to become Crowns as you wish. We thank you for your presence and participation in this Royal Ceremony of Ascension."

Thoran then turned back to Elena and Elijah who were still kneeling before him.

"This sword represents the blade of justice which you shall wield as Queen of

Armonía. Always remember to temper justice with mercy; judge as you would be judged; punish as is warranted and no more. Reflect on these words when the hands you place now upon the blade are then upon the hilt."

"Place your hands upon the blade as a sign of good faith & trust. Repeat after me…

Here do I pledge, my honor and bond, to serve as Crown to the sovereign Kingdom of Armonía. To uphold the Laws, Writs and Traditions of the Kingdom of Armonía.

To represent my Kingdom with integrity unto the Estates. To dispense justice tempered with mercy, to protect, support and lead my Kingdom as they require.

My word is my pledge, my honor, my bond, so am I bonded to the Kingdom of Armonía, so say I, Elena Mikaelson, Shield-maiden of Havethjem."

"Now I, Thoran Eriksson, crown you, Elena Mikaelson, Shield-maiden of Havethjem, Queen of Armonía." Thoran then placed upon her head the delicate circlet that the villagers had made for her. He then looked to Elijah and had him repeat the oath, which he did. He then placed the heavier circlet upon Elijah's head.

Thoran motioned for the two of them to rise and turn towards the people present.

"People of the Kingdom of Armonía, I give to you your new Sovereigns King Elijah and Queen Elena!" The room erupted into cheers before the whole room surrounded their new monarchs.

Later that night the two of them found themselves in their modest cottage. While Elijah closed up the small house Elena went to stand by the window, her mind wandering to the question she wished to ask her husband.

He came up behind her wrapping her in his arms, "I have missed this," he whispered pulling her back against him.

"I have too. We haven't been truly alone since we were turned."

He nodded as he began caressing her arms gently. "Lijah, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"You know I cannot say no to you, my lovely," he replied kissing her neck.

"I want you to bite me," she whispered half in fear and half in nervousness. She expected him to reject the idea but was shocked when he asked, "I can do that to you?"

"Yes, though blood sharing is very personal for vampires and so it is rarely done as a bond is formed between the two," she told him softly.

"And you want me to feed from you?" he asked wanting to make sure that he had heard her correctly.

Again, she replied, "Yes."

"Lena… My love…I have thought of feeding from you for a while now…I just thought it wasn't done and so refrained but if you really want me to then I think I would like you to return the favor."

"I think I can do that," she said turning in his arms and pulling him down to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

Not satisfied with the small show of affection he returned her kiss with far more passion before picking her up in his arms and placing her on their bed. "Now my love, how shall we go about this?"

"Oh, I think you can bite me whenever you wish but I seem to need something else from you at the moment, Husband." she replied cheekily.

"And what might that be, Wife?" he grinned.

"You!"

"Well, in that case…." he trailed off as he ripped the nightgown from her form and then began showing her just how much he wanted her in return. His lips trailed down her neck stopping only briefly to nip her carotid artery before moving on. He hid his smirk against her bare skin when she hissed and arched against him in pleasure from the small bite. He continued down her torso nipping at her skin as he went. She began pleading with him to stop teasing her but he shook his head and continued downward. He knew where he wanted his bite to be placed and he had yet to reach the spot.

"Please…" she moaned and he looked up to find her veins were showing, an indication the she was losing control.

He only smirked and then reached the spot he had wanted to bite for so long. He breathed in her scent and could smell her blood calling to him like a siren. Not giving her time to assess what he was about to do he kissed her thigh gently before allowing his own veins to show as his fangs descended, then he bit her. Of all the blood he had tasted in the past several years hers was by far the most satisfying. He listened to her heart as he fed all the while continuing to caress her making sure to keep her aroused but not allowing her to come undone.

Elena wasn't sure if she could take anymore. He was making her so aroused yet wasn't allowing her to fall apart and she so needed to. "Please…" came her cry of need just as her heartbeat slowed down. He pulled back and watched as the wound from his bite slowly closed on its own before crawling back up her body.

"Please what my lovely?" he asked against her lips before kissing her passionately.

"Need you…" came her whispered reply.

He didn't have to be told twice as he granted his wife's request and joined them together. They moved together slowly at first just wanting to savor the feel of the other but then their passion for each other took over and their movements became faster. Just as she was about to fall she latched onto his neck and bit down drawing his blood into her as his hips shot forward his orgasm taking him completely by surprise just as she fell apart. She pulled back several minutes later kissing him deeply. "I love you, Elijah," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. "And I you, my lovely." Sleep claimed them both moments later.

 **June 6th, 1005 - Kingdom of Armonía**

The following day some of the villagers approached Elijah and Thoran as they were walking together through the village.

"Your Majesty," they said bowing respectively to their king. "Thoran…."

"How may we help you?" Elijah asked wondering what they needed.

"We were all thinking about building a grand home for our new Queen, but a fortress does not seem to fit her personality. She is too kind and compassionate for that type of home."

The two men nodded in agreement and Elijah said he would ask his sisters if they had any ideas.

After Elijah left Thoran he went to seek out Bonnie and Caroline. He found Caroline as she was making her way to their cottage.

"Caroline, my I have a word with you?" he asked coming up beside her.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" she asked cocking her head as she waited for his reply.

"A few of the villagers stopped me a moment ago and said that they wanted to build Elena a grander home but they said that a fortress wouldn't fit her personality."

"And you came to me for guidance. Well, I think a castle is a perfect home and Elena would agree with me."

"What's a castle?"

"Well, a castle is similar to a fortress in the way it is built but since we don't anticipate any outside attacks the castle I have in mind would be perfect. Why don't I have Nik draw it so you can see what I am talking about."

He nodded and they walked to Caroline and Niklaus' small cottage. They both walked in and found Niklaus painting.

"Nik, I need a favor," Caroline said interrupting her husband.

"Caroline, what do you need?" he asked turning from the canvas he was painting of the coronation.

"I need you to draw me a picture of a castle and I will describe it to you."

"Alright, just let me get something to draw on and I will be right with you."

He grabbed his drawing implements and then sat down at their small table and as Caroline began describing the castle that she saw in her head he began to draw. After an hour he turned the paper around and showed it to the two of them.

"Nik, it's gorgeous! Exactly as I imagined it!"

"So, you needed this drawing for something?"

"Yes, the villagers would like to build Elena a new home."

"I see. Well, this is one very large home if you ask me," Nik said with a small chuckled before handing the drawing to Elijah.

He thanked his brother and Caroline before walking out the door.

Making his way back to the meeting hall he was stopped by the villagers who had stopped him earlier in the day.

"So, have you got any ideas what we should build, Your Majesty?" they asked.

"Actually, I do, gather the villagers together and meet me in the meeting hall I will explain when everyone is assembled."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N: I wanted to say im sorry this is a few day s late but i have had a massive migraine these last few days and really have tried to stay off all my devices. Now... j_** ** _ust fair warning some dates may change but i will try to keep as close to cannon as possible but seeing as things have changed for the family there will be some changes in the dates though not many. ie birthdates of known characters will stay the same except for those that have already been changed and those that were never mentioned anywhere in the VD or Originals verse. Thanks to those who have reviewed and a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 **The Island Country of Armonía, The Capitol City of Eiríni**

 **December 14th, 1010**

Elena sat in the window of her bedchamber in the newly built castle in the center of her new country. She couldn't believe that it had been eleven years since she, Caroline and Bonnie had been sent back in time. So much had happened in the past eleven years but it was on this particular day that her mood was especially low. She couldn't help but think of her two children whom she wouldn't see for centuries. That idea and the fact that today was their tenth birthday lowered her mood even more. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt herself being pulled into a pair of strong arms. She instantly knew who was holding her and she allowed herself a small smile. Her husband always seemed to know when she was feeling low.

"My lovely, why are you crying?" he asked in a soothing manner as he gently rubbed her back, though he had an idea as to what was troubling his wife, their children. Today would mark their tenth year were they still with them. She wasn't the only one that missed them. He longed to have them in his arms again just as much as his wife did. He knew how hard this separation was not only on her but on his brother's wives as well. The melancholy that was now plaguing his wife plagued Caroline and Bonnie as well and it was especially hard when birthdays came around, like now.

"Just thinking about our children, 'Lijah," she answered with soft sob.

"I know," he answered knowingly, brushing his lips to her temple in a soft kiss.

"I miss them, 'Lijah, so much," she said as a fresh wave of sorrow enveloped her.

"I miss them too, Lena, and I long to hold them again. But my lovely, you know that Ayana is keeping them safe and will see them again, my love."

"I know," she sighed laying her head against his chest as she let her sobs subside, "I just wish we didn't have to wait centuries before we see them again."

Wanting to lift her mood he asked if she would be up for a sparring session with him. As expected she perked up and told him to let her change and she would meet him in the courtyard. With that he left, leaving her to change.

As she changed she thought of the other changes that had happened in the past five years. As she made her way down to the courtyard she reminisced on that fateful night five years prior that had changed her destiny forever.

She was smiling when her husband joined her moments later holding two swords. "What has you smiling so, my lovely?" he asked, handing her the familiar sword he was carrying.

"Just remembering how we got to where we are now," she answered with a grin.

"Well, in that case, my Queen, I do believe we have a sparring match to commence," he returned with a boyish grin.

"Oh, hush it you," then as an afterthought, "I hope you don't plan on holding back, my King, I would hate to have to best you when you put in so little effort and allow me to win," she teased and got into her fighting stance as she awaiting his first strike.

"Like I would do that to you, lovely," he teased right back and struck.

She parried expertly dogging his more aggressive thrusts and giving back with as much fervor as he was dishing out. In the end she bested him once more earning a laugh from her husband. "Am I ever going to best you my love?" he asked taking her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Maybe one day you will," she giggled as she dragged him back indoors to get ready for dinner.

"So what is it to be tonight lovely?"

"What is what going to be?" she asked as they made their way back to their chamber.

"Male or female?" he asked, indicating which one she would prefer to feed on.

Elena had to stop for a moment to think which she preferred. "Female, I think. I would not want you to become jealous," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know lovely, does it make you jealous when I feed from another woman?"

"I know it should but as long as it is only feeding then I don't have a problem with it."

"Lena, you know that the only one I would mix feeding and love making with is you," he stated taking her back into his arms.

"I am aware of that, Lijah."

"Good as long as we are in agreement then," he smirked.

"Just go get me my dinner and then let's see how the night ends shall we?" she teased with her own smirk.

He immediately left her in their chamber to go retrieve their meal. She changed into a nightgown as she waited before sitting in front of the fire and brushing out her waist length hair. She remembered the first time they had blood shared after turning.

Elijah watched his wife from the doorway. He wondered what had caused her heart to accelerate but then he noticed her breathing was a little choppy and he could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Lovely?"

"Oh, sorry I was lost in thought," she said while looking up at him and he could see the lust in her eyes.

"Dinner is ready for you my love," he said indicating the compelled young servant girl.

She nodded and waved the girl to her. Taking the girls wrist she gently bit down taking only enough to satisfy her thirst and then healed the wound before sending the girl to bed.

"Now about the rest of our night," her husband said coming to sit beside her.

"What about it?" she asked mischievously.

"I do believe I know where your thoughts took you while I was gone, my love."

"Oh, and where pray tell did they take me," she asked a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"I am going to say to the first time I took your blood."

"How do you do that? Are you reading my mind?"

"No, but you are so easy to read my darling. It wasn't hard to see where your thoughts lie. Especially since we were talking about it before I left."

"Well, how about we have a reenactment of that night?"

"My thoughts exactly, my love," he said standing and pulling her up into his arms before carrying her to their bed to reenact the night they first shared each other's blood and created an everlasting bond between them.

 **Armonía, June 7th, 1100**

A hundred years had come and gone and still the family ruled their country with fairness. They were very loved by their people and on occasion a brave individual would come and challenge their champion not knowing that it was the queen they would be facing.

"Your Majesty, surely you jest," a young man stated as his sovereign stood before him with sword in hand.

"I assure you, young man I do no such thing. You issued your challenge and then don't expect me to follow through?" Elena asked all the while eyeing the young man before her with a smirk on her face.

"I was expecting your husband or even one of your brothers, your majesty," he stated nervously.

"You were the one to issue your challenge to our undefeated champion. It is not our fault that you didn't ask who that undefeated champion was. So are you backing out or do you wish to follow through, because I can assure you that I am just as much of a challenge as my husband or brothers would be."

"I do not doubt you speak the truth Your Majesty…."

"It is because I am a woman, isn't it?"

"I…well…."

"I thought as much, but I will tell you this. I once defeated my father-in-law and none of my brothers or husband has even been able to do so. So, are you ready to follow through with your challenge? If so I might go easy on you then again I might not it will depend on how much of a challenge you actually put forth."

"Boy, I would follow through with your challenge. There is a reason my wife is undefeated," Elijah spoke from the sidelines.

The young man visibly swallowed and nodded before turning his attention back to his queen and sovereign, "Your Majesty, if you accept my challenge then let's do this," he stated getting into his stance.

Elena smirked and then waited for her challenger to make the first move. She almost shook her head at the similar way he fought to that of Mikael, her father- in- law. To say she had beaten him quickly would have been an understatement. She had him on his back in less than a few minutes. "Do you accept defeat then?" she asked a grin on her face and her sword at his throat.

"Yes, Your Majesty and my apologies to Your Majesty for doubting your ability," he stated when she allowed him to stand.

"Good," she stated before a servant came to retrieve her sword and tell her that they had company.

She nodded and then welcomed the young man to court before leaving the courtyard.

"I wonder who is waiting to see us," she said softly as she walked to the receiving room of the castle.

"Maybe another challenger, my Queen," her husband chuckled softly.

She swatted his arm before entering the room to find a bedraggled young woman with flaming red hair standing there looking like she was about to fall over. She was dressed in the garb of a peasant but the dress was torn and dirty.

"Sage," Elena breathed out so softly her husband nearly didn't hear her.

"You know her?" he asked just a softly.

"Well, not her exactly but her future self I do. She is Finn's soul mate," she replied quietly.

He nodded before continuing on into the room curious as to why the newcomer had come to them.

The young woman curtsied clumsily before the pair, "Your Majesties, I come to you asking for sanctuary. I have nowhere else to go as my father has banished me from my homeland for a crime I did not commit."

"And what crime would that be?" Elena asked the young woman before her.

"I was raped, Your Majesty, and my father accused me of allowing the man's attention when I did not. I also refused to marry my attacker so he banished me from my home."

Elena's heart broke for the woman and she gently laid a hand on her shoulder before kneeling before the young woman. "I am sorry you had to endure such a horrible act of violence and if you like you can stay here with us."

"Oh, no, Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly do that. I do not wish to be a burden to you or your household."

"No burden at all, we would be glad to have you. Now come let's get you into a warm bath and get you some clean clothes to wear," Elena said pulling the young woman up.

She silently ushered the young woman past her husband and through the doors leading to the guest chambers. "May I ask what your name is?" she asked softly.

"Sage Esposito, Your Majesty."

"Well, Sage, here is your room. I do hope that it meets with your approval," Elena said as they came to stop by gilded door.

"I am sure I would be happy no matter where you chose to put me, Your Majesty."

Elena just smiled and ushered the woman into the chamber. She had to conceal a smirk when Sage took in the room she now stood in. The walls were whitewashed and the centerpiece was the canopy bed in the center of the room. To the far side of the room stood a maid, who was waiting by a steaming tub that had been built into the floor of the room. "Oh my…."

"I will leave you in Elysa's capable hands as she will be your ladies maid while you reside here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sage said as she again tried to curtsy and failed.

"You may call me, Elena if you wish, Sage. There is no need to address me as Your Majesty all the time.

"Oh, but I couldn't…."

"Then if you must address me by a title call me My Lady, Your Majesty is a mouthful to continue saying all the time. Besides, once you have settled in I would like for you to become one of my ladies-in-waiting. That is if you want to. You would also receive a title of your own if you accept."

"I will have to think on it, Your…I mean, My Lady."

"That is all I ask. Oh, and let Elysa know if there is anything you require and she will get it for you or find someone who can."

"I will, My Lady and thank you."

Elena inclined her head in acknowledgment before leaving.

 **VD**

 **Meanwhile…**

Elijah was shocked by what their newest resident had suffered. He worried that Finn would not accept her knowing that she was no longer a virgin as it had been nearly beaten into them by their father that they take only a pure bride.

But he also knew that the soul mate bond was a very strong bond and that nothing could really keep two soul mates apart. He figured that that was how the young woman had found the island to begin with, as his siblings, who practiced magic, had hidden the island from anyone who would wish to invade. Only those who really needed sanctuary were allowed to see the island.

Just then Finn walked in. "Elijah, I heard that our lovely queen bested yet another challenger."

"You heard correctly then. She did indeed. I think he was just as surprised to learn that he would be fighting her and not myself or any other male from our family," he chuckled in return.

"I also heard that we have another new resident."

"About that…." Elijah began looking at his eldest brother.

"What is it?"

"Finn, Elena knew who she was before we approached her."

"Oh? Then who is she?"

"Your soul mate." He left the words to hang in the air between them.

"My….Elena said…She is really here?" Finn's mind could not believe what he was hearing. He had waited for over a hundred years to find his soul mate and she had just showed up.

"'Lijah, is she alright? The servant I overheard saying that there was a young woman here to see the two of you said she didn't look well."

"Finn, I don't know how to say this other than just coming out and saying it. She is as well as she can be at the moment though it may take time for her to heal completely. And no, our blood cannot heal this wound I am afraid."

"Why not?" Finn demanded, interrupting his brother.

"She was raped, Finn. Then her father accused her of allowing the man to touch her. When she refused to marry the man he banished her from her home."

Finn was not expecting the pain nor the fury that engulfed him at his brother's words. How dare someone hurt his mate! He found himself wanting to kill whoever had done this horrific thing to her. The only thing stopping him from rushing out of the room and to her side was his brothers restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, she needs time to heal before you can approach her. We all know how long you have searched for your soul mate and we are happy to know she is now safe. We will do everything in our power to see to it that she comes to no harm, for both your sake's."

"I know we will Elijah. I just….I have never felt so furious before or so protective of another."

Elijah grinned and then clapped his older brother on the back. "Get used to it, Brother. It's a feeling Kol, Niklaus and I have been feeling since we met Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. And we all know that Henrik also feels this way with Adisa. It comes with the territory of finding your soul mate."

 **June 8th, 1100**

The next morning, Sage ventured out of her room and wandered down the hall. Her thoughts were in a jumble. She didn't understand how she already felt not only at home here but she felt safe and wanted. A feeling she didn't understand. So lost in thought she nearly collided with someone. The moment she felt their hands on her shoulders she felt her heart leap before she raised her eyes and looked up at the person she had nearly run over. It was a man. She blushed and stammered an apology.

"No, the fault is mine, my lady," he said with a soft smile.

"No, you cannot be faulted for my wandering mind and feet," she replied.

"Well, then I suppose we are both at fault then," he returned with a small chuckle.

"I truly am sorry, sir. May I be so bold as to ask your name? It only seems fair since I nearly collided with you a moment ago," she asked.

He smiled and said, "It's Finn, miss…?"

"Oh, I apologize, your Highness, my name is Sage. Sage Esposito," she replied.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Sage."

"Like wise, your Highness," she said trying to curtsy yet again and again failing miserably.

 **VD**

"Elena, I have just met our newest resident," Finn said coming into the Council Chamber.

"And?" she replied looking up from the book she was reading.

"You failed to tell me how lovely she is, Sister," he said sitting down at the table.

"Well, I had to let you find some things out yourself, Finn," she laughed.

He shook his and and held in the chuckle that threatened to come out before sobering, "I do have a request," he stated in a serious tone.

"And that would be?"

"I know from my talk with her this morning that you have asked her if she would be willing to be one of your ladies-in-waiting," he paused and received a nod of affirmation from Elena before continuing, "I would ask that when she does decided that you give her the title of Countess of Dara. As you know the previous countess was a tyrant who had to be removed. I feel that Sage would be the perfect replacement. She is kind and witty and I feel the people who would be under her care would prosper."

"I was thinking the same thing, Finn. As a matter of fact I was just going through the Book of Nobility to see what position was available when she does decide. If she does agree then she will be the new countess. Now Finn, your request has nothing to do with the fact that it would be easier to court her since her estate would be not even fifty miles from your own, now would it?" she teased.

"Maybe," he hedged with a laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N: So i am posting this a day early because Monday is going to be a very busy day for me and i wanted to make sure this got posted on time this week._** ** _Thanks to those who have reviewed and a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 **July 17** **th** **, 1100**

A month later Sage came before Elena and asked to speak to her.

"My Lady, a month ago when I arrived here you asked if I would be interested in becoming one of your ladies- in - waiting," at Elena's nod she continued, "Well if the offer still stands I would be honored to serve you."

"Then follow me," Elena said as she made her way to the Council Chamber.

"My Lady?"

"I told you that you would also receive a title when you accepted the honor or did you forget?"

"I am sorry, My Lady, I do not wish for such an honor as a title. I would be content to just serve you."

"Nonsense, I am bestowing the honor on you. Besides, you cannot possibly be a lady-in -waiting without a title to go with it," Elena reasoned.

"But…."

"Too late," Elena quipped as she stood before a bewildered Sage. "Kneel," she commanded and Sage did as was told.

"I, Elena, Queen of Armonía, do by bestow upon you, Sage Esposito, the title of Countess of Dara in the Province of Défteros. You are hereby granted all the wealth and prestige that comes with your new title. Rise now Lady Sage, Countess of Dara."

"My Lady...I...thank you," she said curtsying beautifully to the queen. "May I ask where Dara is?"

"Dara is a county in the province of Défteros," Finn spoke up before Elena could say anything.

"Oh," she gasped turning to find the eldest of the siblings standing in the doorway. She didn't understand why she was attracted to him. But there was just something about him that made her feel safe. Ever since she had first met him she had a feeling of safety while in his presence. "I…Thank you, Your Highness," she said softly a blush making its was onto her face.

"You know… I could take you to visit the estate my sister has just bestowed upon you," he stated coming further into the room.

"Now Finn that is an excellent idea. Sage, I leave you in his capable hands." With those words Elena left the room.

Finn could only shake his head at his sister's antics. He knew she knew what Sage was to him and she was giving him time to get to know the women that fate had decreed as his. "Shall we, my lady?"

She nodded shyly and took his proffered arm allowing him to guide her outside to his waiting carriage.

When they were on their way she asked, "Where exactly is this estate?"

"The estate itself is located on the outskirts of the town of Yiós, about fifty miles from my own estate in the city of Mageía. I had a hand in building the estate and have used it on occasion while touring my province."

"So,what is the estate like?"

"Well, it is situated like I said on the outskirts of the town and is surrounded on three sides by forest. The estate itself isn't small but it isn't overly large either and it is quite beautiful in the spring."

"I can't wait to see it then. Afterwards could you show me your estate or do we have to be back after my tour?"

"I am sure Elena can do without you for a few hours, my lady," he teased.

"If you're sure then…"

"I am."

She merely nodded and the rest of the journey they spent getting to know each other.

 **VD**

"Matchmaking, my Queen?" Elijah asked coming to stand behind her as she watched the carriage carrying Sage and Finn away.

"No, of course not. I was just allowing them time to get to know each other. Though I do wish to know how Finn is taking the fact that she isn't a virgin anymore, you never did tell me how he took the news. I mean I know that your father basically drilled it into you and your brother's heads that you have to have a pure bride. But Elijah, she is pure in every way that counts."

"Well, Lovely, he took it as well as any man could when learning something horrific had happened to the woman he loves, even if he had no idea that he would fall for her at the time. He was understandably upset and he wanted to kill whoever had hurt her but he managed to calm himself down in a remarkably short period of time. As for our father…well you are right, he did instill in us the need for a pure bride and I have never seen a woman as pure as she is, not counting you of course, my lovely wife."

"So where are they headed to?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Her new estate. I just made her the Countess of Dara and Finn volunteered to show her the estate."

"So, she agreed to join Caroline, Rebekah and Adisa as one of your ladies-in-waiting?"

"Yes, though she didn't want the title which made me want her to have it all the more. She is kind and helpful to all those around her. I have noticed on many occasions in the past month that she tries to help the servants and she even tries to dissuade her ladies maid from helping her. For this alone she is more deserving of the title than anyone I know. She will do it justice unlike the previous owner of said title."

"That is true and I relished removing the previous owners heart."

"Well, she deserved it after what she did to the town folk. They are still recovering from her reign of terror. You did what was necessary, though if you hadn't I am sure Finn would have or even myself. Do you remember how furious he was at her abuse of power?"

"Yes. I can't remember the last time he was that furious. But he had reason to be, she was starving the citizens under her care."

"So,when do you think they will make it official and marry? Elena asked as she turned back to the window.

"I give it another month," Elijah said pulling her from the window.

"Only a month? 'Lijah, they have been nearly inseparable for the past month. Ever since they met formally, they have not been seen outside each others company. I say a fortnight."

"I suppose we will have to wait and see who is right in this instance, my lovely wife," he stated before kissing her.

 **August 26th, 1100**

"Finn, have you told her about…well…you know…what we are?" Elena asked one morning after sparring practice.

"Not yet. I was planning on telling her soon, as I wish to ask for her hand in marriage, with your permission of course, Sister."

"Finn, you do not need my permission to follow your heart. I've known all along what she was to you and I would never deny you the happiness I myself share with your brother. You have been patient in your waiting for her. I am only glad we did not have to go out and find her. Instead fate saw to it to send her to you."

"About that, where would we have found her if we had wandered around instead of settling somewhere?"

"The country we would have found her in would be Italy, most specifically in the region of Tuscany." She did not tell him about the whole daggering that had happened in the original timeline hoping that they had changed that event by not going to Italy in this timeline.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" she asked after a moment.

"Soon," was all Finn would say before walking off with a smile on his face.

Elena smiled as she walked into the castle. She couldn't help but think life was good. After a hundred years there had been little to no strife on the island and not one single invader. But, then again, she owed the no invader thing to Bonnie, Henrik, Freya, Finn and Kol as they had taken it upon themselves to devise a way to keep the island a sanctuary. It was also kept hidden from those who wanted to conquer it yet visible to those that truly needed a place to go to feel safe. They had taken in many who needed help in the past hundred years and Sage was just one of many. She again smiled as she entered her office.

She had just sat down when Rebekah entered.

"Good Morning, Rebekah," she greeted her sister.

"Good Morning, Elena…. may I ask you something?" she asked after a moments' pause.

"Of course, ask me anything," Elena replied and laid down the parchment in her hand.

"When will I find my own soul mate? I mean my brothers have now all found theirs but what about me? Or even Freya?"

"Well, I don't know about Freya as I had never met her in my original timeline but I knew yours quite well actually. I can tell you that he will not even be born for another seven hundred and forty-seven years. I know that you don't want to hear that you will have to wait so long to meet him, but I can tell you that it will be worth the wait."

"Oh," she began not happy that she would have to wait so long to even meet her soul mate. After a short pause she asked, "What is he like? I'm trying to picture him in my head."

Elena smiled and then drew on her memories of Stefan. "Well, personality wise he's kind, caring, compassionate, a bit introverted but very intelligent, I found him to be very well-spoken. He's responsible, dutiful, noble and an overall a respectable young man. He's has green eyes and sandy blond hair. He's about the same height as Elijah. He's well-built and quite handsome if I do say so myself," she finished with a cheeky grin.

"Lena!" Rebekah exclaimed, "That's my soul mate your talking about," she finished in a teasing voice.

"I know," Elena returned with a smile.

"I do have a question though."

"And that would be?"

"How is Sage going to be turned exactly? I can't imagine her asking to be turned especially since Finn has not seen the need to even tell her what we are," Rebekah said folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"I have thought about that and I will have to ask Bonnie to take a vial of my blood to give to Finn."

"Well that might work but I really don't see him killing her. He's too besotted to even cause her harm. Not that I can blame him, especially after the way she came to us."

"I know and we need to come up with a way to do so if he will not."

"Do what?" came a male voice from the doorway.

"Finn, you startled me!" Elena said laying a hand over her heart after turning to see who had interrupted the two women.

"I apologize my sisters, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to ask you to do something for me, my queen."

"What do you need?" Elena asked curiously.

"I want you to turn Sage at our wedding."

Elena and Rebekah could only stare at their older brother in shock. Elena snapped back first and asked, "You already asked her to marry you and told her what we are?"

"I just got finished telling her before asking for her hand. She said she needs some time alone which I am allowing her."

"Well, that was quick," Rebekah quipped a moment later, spotting Sage outside the doorway.

At her words, the trio turned towards the newcomer.

"Sage, is there something you needed?" Elena asked kindly.

"My Lady, why did you not tell me sooner? Was I not trustworthy enough?" she asked coming to stand before her queen.

"It's not that at all, Sage. I trust you completely. Always have and always will. I just wanted you to become comfortable in your new home before springing such a huge secret on you."

Sage nodded before kneeling before her queen, "Then I ask that you turn me now, my queen. I do not wish to be parted from Finn and I want to continue serving you for as long as you would have me do so."

Elena looked to her elder brother and then the woman whom fate had brought to them. At Finn's nod, she bit into her wrist and then held it out to Sage. "If this is what you truly want then take and drink."

Sage brought Elena's wrist to her lips and drank, pulling away moments later. Finn nodded to Rebekah who was standing behind Sage and she quickly snapped her neck catching her as she fell to the floor lifeless.

Rebekah then allowed her brother to take his love into his arms and carry her to the lounge in Elena's office.

"I will go get Bonnie, as she has the daylight rings for your mates in her possession," Elena said leaving the room with Rebekah who went to get some blood for the new vampire to be.

Finn pulled a chair close to the lounge and sat holding Sages hand waiting for her to awaken. This was how his brothers found him a few minutes later.

"Finn, what happened?" they all asked concerned after seeing Sage's lifeless body lying on the lounge.

"She asked Elena to turn her," he answered in a monotone voice.

"She will be okay then. We are all here to help in any way we can," Kol stated laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"When did you tell her about what you are?" Elijah asked coming to stand by Finn.

"This morning," he stated thinking back to his talk with the woman who lay dead on the lounge before him.

 _Flashback_

 _"My lady, can you spare me a moment of your time?"_

 _"Of course, your Highness," she answered excusing herself from the courier she was speaking to._

 _"What is it you wished to speak to me about?" she asked once they had walked into the garden._

 _"Has anyone told you anything about my family?" he asked softly._

 _"No, though I have always been curious."_

 _"Well, there is a reason for the secrecy. You see we are not exactly human," he stated and as expected she stiffened beside him._

 _"What do you mean you are not exactly human? If you are not human then what are you?"_

 _"Vampire."_

 _He allowed her time to process what he had just revealed to her before continuing on, "We were turned by a spell my mother placed on us over a hundred years ago."_

 _She was startled by this piece of news and she wondered what could have caused his own mother to do such a thing to her children._

 _"How?…"_

 _"How could she?" he asked and she nodded an affirmative._

 _"She said it was to protect us from the werewolves that inhabited the village we once lived in."_

 _"But to basically curse you to live forever!" her face showed her revulsion and anger because of what he had gone through because of his mother._

 _"I understand your revulsion and anger completely as I have never liked what we are. The only thing that has kept me going is Elena telling me that my soul mate was out there somewhere and that she needed me."_

 _"How would she know who your soul mate is? And who exactly is your soul mate?" she asked a tinge of jealously in her voice._

 _"I'm not exactly sure how to answer that without telling you my sister-in-law's story of how she came to us, but to answer the second question it's you," he stated the latter part softly as he moved closer to her until he was almost embracing her._

 _Sage was stunned by the information he had just revealed to her. Her heart began to beat faster with his closer proximity to her. She knew she had felt drawn to him from their very first meeting but to know that she was his soul mate was shocking. "Me?" she squeaked in an almost undignified manner. Her eyes locking with his as he leaned even closer to her._

 _"Yes, you. I have known since our first meeting who you were to me. I have waited over a hundred years for you, Sage, and if you will agree to become my wife, I promise that no one will ever lay a hand on you again," he whispered a hint of possessiveness in his voice._

 _"You wish to marry me? But…" she turned her head in shame, effectively breaking not only their eye contact but also the intimacy that had enfolded them._

 _He gently caught her face in his hand and turned her face back to his before saying, "I don't care if you are no longer an innocent. It does not matter to me. I love you. But if you do agree you will have to turn and it would have to be Elena who does the honor."_

 _"Why not you?" she asked._

 _"I want nothing more than to be the one to turn you, however, we were told that Elena would have to be the one who turns each of our mates. There is a reason that she does not turn anyone. She is a special vampire."_

 _"You…I…Your Highness…I…I think I need some time to think about this," she whispered backing away from him and fleeing the garden._

 _End Flashback_

"I also asked her to marry me. She didn't exactly say yes but she did say that she didn't want to be parted from me before she partook of Elena's blood."

"Here you go Finn," Bonnie said coming into the room holding out a ring for Finn to take.

"Thank you, Bonnie," he said not taking his eyes from Sage's still form.

"I have the blood," Rebekah said coming into the room with Elena beside her.

As soon as she set the blood on the side table by the lounge Sage's eyes began to flicker open.

"Finn?" she asked as her eyes fully opened.

"I'm right here," he said coming to sit beside her on the lounge.

"I didn't answer you earlier in the garden but I would be happy to be your wife," she stated with a smile.

"Here, you need to drink this to complete the transition," Elena said picking the glass up and handing it to Finn.

As Sage drank the contents of the glass the others left the new vampire and their older brother alone.

 **VD**

The following day they announced that the Countess of Dara and His Royal Highness Prince Finn were to be wed in four days which also happened to be Finn's birthday. The country rejoiced at the announcement and everyone began to prepare for the royal wedding.

 **August 30** **th** **, 1100**

Four days later, Sage was standing in her chamber, her soon to be sisters with her. She looked at each one a small smile on her face. She had never thought that she would find the happiness she had in the few months that she had been here but she couldn't complain as she was about to marry the man who made her happier than she had ever been.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked coming to stand before the bride.

"I am as ready as I ever will be though I do have a question."

"And that would be?" Elena asked though she had an idea as to what Sage wanted to ask her.

"What happens to my title after I marry His Highness?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," Elena began with a soft chuckle then answered, "It will be passed on."

"Oh," came the disappointed reply.

"I can promise that it will go to someone who cares as deeply as you do about the people under the titles care," Elena said trying to ease Sages worry.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied with a broad smile on her face.

"Here," Adisa said handing Sage a posy of blood red roses.

Sage looked between the flowers and her soon to be sister-in-law a question clearly showing on her face.

"The flowers symbolize deep love. I myself carried them when I wed Henrik."

"It's also a tradition that we began at our own weddings," Caroline stated softly answering the unasked question.

Sage nodded and then Elena set the coronet on her head that had been made especially for her. It was encrusted with pearls which set off her flaming curls beautifully.

"Now, you are ready," Elena exclaimed softly.

There was a knock on the outer door and Bonnie went to see who it was. Upon opening it she found Elijah standing there a small smile on his face.

"Is our bride ready?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," all the ladies in the room said before leaving, except Elena and Sage.

"Your Majesty," Sage spoke softly while curtsying to the king.

"Now, Sage, what have we told you about using our titles in private?" he teased the blushing bride.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his arm out to the bride who hesitantly took it.

They walked out of the chamber and then to the chapel. Elena kissed Sage's cheek and then left the two standing outside the doors.

"Your…I mean Elijah….Thank you for escorting me. You didn't have to, but thank you."

"It's my pleasure, my lady. You have made my older brother very happy you know," he told her before nodding to the guard to open the door.

She could only nod as they began the walk to the alter where Freya and Bonnie stood.

Once there, Elijah kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in his brothers before moving to claim his seat beside his wife.

Finn squeezed her hand gently as they turned to face his sister and sister-in-law.

Freya began the ceremony. "Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east - new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south - the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west - the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north - a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day.

These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.

Bonnie then took over as Freya picked up the cord that would begin the binding ceremony. Turning towards Finn she asked, "What is your name?"

Finn answered in a strong voice, "Finn Mikaelson, Prince of Armonía and Duke of Défteros."

"And what is your desire?"

"To be joined with my soul mate, Sage Esposito, Countess of Dara," he answered in the same strong voice as before.

"Will you seek to do her harm?"

"No."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"Yes."

"Will you seek to be honest with her in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support her in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"Yes, I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Satisfied by his answers Bonnie then turned towards Sage.

"What is your name?"

"Sage Esposito, Countess of Dara," she said in a voice that trembled only slightly.

"And what is your desire?"

"To be joined to the one I love," she answered her voice gaining strength.

"Will you seek to do him harm?"

"No."

"And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?"

"Yes."

"Will you seek to be honest with him in all things?"

"I will."

"Will you support him in times of distress?"

"I will."

"Will you temper your words and actions with love?"

"Yes, I will."

"These things you have promised to your partner. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken."

Bonnie then held up two rings presenting them to the crowd before handing one to Finn and the other to Sage before saying, "May these rings be blessed with Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love, Water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength. The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

She turned to Finn and asked, "Do you promise to show, Sage, your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?"

"I do so promise," he said with a small smile.

"Do you, Sage, promise to show Finn, your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

"I do so promise," she answered her eyes misting ever so slightly.

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts, cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands, left to left and right to right, to create a symbol of eternity."

Freya then took over the ceremony, coming to stand before the couple and began wrapping the cord she had picked up earlier around their clasped hands.

"Finn and Sage, this cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. May you be forever one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all eternity. This cord represents the marital bond. It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth. As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one. May you enjoy a lifetime of love, peace, happiness and prosperity."

Turning to the alter where sever colored cords lay she picked them up and draped them over her arm before turning back to the couple before her.

"Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

They answered in unison, "We will."

"The first binding is thus made with dark blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths. It is also symbolic of fidelity, that you may be steadfast and your union unbroken," she said as she draped a dark blue cord over their clasped hands.

"Will you each seek to ease the others pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

"We will," they again answered in unison.

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant. It, too, is symbolic of new beginnings, that your union may be nourishing and healing." She draped a green cord over their hands.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

"We will."

"The third binding is thus made with red and pink. Red symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate, Pink, symbolic of Love, that your union may be filled with love eternal." A red and then pink cord was draped over their hands.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

"We will."

"The fourth binding is thus made with light blue and white. White symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky, and filled with spirit. Light blue, symbolic of trust and truthfulness, that you may always honor your vows." She draped the final two cords, one in light blue the other in white, over their clasped hands and then tied all the cords loosely together.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this hand fasting are not formed by these cords, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one. Inasmuch as you Finn and Sage have thus consented in holy matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Therefore what the Divine Spirit has joined together, let man not separate. You may kiss the bride!"

Finn wasted no time and kissed her with barely concealed passion. Releasing her he stepped back leaving her to face her new sisters alone.

"Will the ceremonial blade for the oath please be brought forward?" Bonnie asked and Elena and Elijah approached carrying between them the blade.

Elena and Elijah stood before Sage as she slowly knelt before them.

Bonnie said, "Sage, place your hands upon the blade and repeat after me… As a chosen co-ruler of Armonía, with the title of Princess, I do hereby pledge to you this day my everlasting loyalty. I recognize your bond to the Kingdom of Armonía and I acknowledge your sovereignty of this Kingdom. I recognize you as the Sovereigns of Armonía. I pledge my support, counsel and aid as required, as Sovereigns of this Kingdom."

Sage repeated the oath after placing her hand upon the blade being held by the King and Queen of Armonía.

Bonnie then continued, "You have the following rights and responsibilities as given to me from your Sovereigns. The right to create and interpret law, and the right to arbitrate disputes between subdivisions. The right to grant orders, or awards. The right to authorize elevation in rank of any member. The right to elevate one member into the chivalry at your prerogative. The right to make war on other sovereign Kingdoms. The right to create ministry positions. The right to approve ministers appointed by the Estates. The responsibility to represent your kingdom unto the Estates. The responsibility to hold one court per month. The responsibility to ensure the ministers execute their duties. The responsibility to uphold your oaths of office. We will protect your rights as a Kingdom and as our Sovereign Rulers. Our pledge is our bond."

She repeated the pledge and Bonnie said, "From this moment on you will be addressed as Princess of Armonía. As a courtesy to the station you now represent, you may address those of the Royal Family as you wish."

Bonnie stood before the crowd and said in a loud voice, "Ladies and Gentleman of Armonía, I give to you your new princess and Duchess of Défteros."

The crowd that had gathered to witness the union of one of their princes' and the crowning of a new princess, began cheering wildly causing Sage to blush as much as a vampire could.

They left the Chapel and Finn not wanting to share his bride with anyone whisked her away for a month long tour of the island.

When they returned, they were greeted by the whole family.

"Sage, I have moved your things into Finn's chamber, I do hope that is alright with you," Rebekah said hugging her new sister.

"Yes, it's perfectly alright with me, thank you Rebekah."

"Welcome back, Sister," Kol stated cheekily kissing her on the cheek before being swatted on the back of the head by his wife. "What?" he asked her while rubbing his head.

"Are you trying to get killed? Finn was growling at you."

"Awe, Bonnie, he wouldn't hurt his little brother," Kol said hugging her.

"I would not be so sure about that," Finn mumbled glaring at his younger brother.

"Now Finn, he didn't mean anything by it," Sage said laying a hand on her husband's arm trying to calm him down.

"Of course not, I happen to have a wife I adore, Finn. I was just welcoming yours into the family."

"As long as that was all you were doing, Kol."

As the two brothers bickered, Sage went to greet her queen with a beautiful curtsy, "Your Majesty."

"There is no need to curtsy to me now, Sage. At least not in private."

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"You are family now. As such we don't do formalities unless in public." Caroline stated.

"I see," Sage said with a nod.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N: Okay so here it is the...back to the original timeline with the Originals :)_** ** _Thanks to those who have reviewed and a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 **December 11th, 2011 – Mystic Falls – 1:00 AM**

Three girls awoke outside of an unfamiliar house and wondered what had happened. They noticed that they were wearing strange clothing and their hair was a lot shorter than it had been. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them causing them each to gasp in fright.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked still confused by her change in appearance.

"Yes, where are we?" the dark-skinned beauty asked just as confused as her companion.

"You are in the future. We apologize but we had to remove you from your time to transport three who were needed in yours," three spirits who appeared before the three girls said. Their tone was soothing as to calm the three girls fear at their appearance.

"But that doesn't tell us where we are," the black-haired beauty said annoyed.

"You are in Mystic Falls the year is 2011. You will shortly be receiving the memories and basically the lives of the girls that you have changed places with. Though, we will warn you that some events that they went through have been changed in your memories as those events have now changed, so blank spots are likely to be expected. They will eventually be filled once certain events take place."

All three girls were shocked as true to the spirits words memories that were not their own began flooding into each of them.

"Myra," the tallest of the three spirits said to the dark skinned young woman, "You have taken the place of Bonnie Bennett. Your full name is now Myra Aradia Bennett. Born February 5, 1992, you are now the daughter of Abby Bennett and Rudy Hopkins. You are nineteen years of age and a powerful witch."

"Ciara," she turned to the black-haired beauty, "You have taken the place of Caroline Forbes. Your full name is Ciara Leila Forbes. Born October 10, 1992, you're now the daughter of Bill and Elizabeth Forbes. But unlike Bonnie you are seventeen as you were turned into a vampire the year before last. The ring on your finger is not to come off unless you have no wish to live. It is the only thing keeping you from burning to a crisp right now."

"Adreana," the shortest of the three spirits spoke up, addressing the new doppelganger, "You are different though as you can see your appearance changed the most. Your full name is now Adreana Tavia Gilbert. Born June 22, 1992, your biological parents names were John Gilbert and Isobel Fleming. Your adoptive parents were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. You have a brother named Jeremy who is younger than you and is currently living in Denver. You are the doppelganger in this time period but you are also a vampire as your counterpart was changed only a year ago as well but died at the age of eighteen. You were never supposed to live but because nature needs a balance and the only way to fix the imbalance was to send the three girls you have taken over for back into your time you had to be created. Your ancestor is Tatia Petrova of whom you are now a descendant of. Like Ciara you do not want to remove the ring on your finger."

The three girls asked if there was anything else that they needed to know or would it show up in their memories. They were told that everything they needed to know was there in their memories and that in the morning they would forget their past lives altogether. After that the spirits left them to talk amongst themselves.

 **December 11th, 2011 – Mystic Falls – 6:00 AM**

All three Original brothers awoke early, as each wanted to think about what they were going to say to the woman they had returned to the small town for, when they were each nearly sent to their knees as pain exploded in their heads. Images of their human time were dancing across their memory, yet they were not the memories that they had once had. No, these memories were new. Each was shocked by what they had seen.

Kol was the first to recover as he managed to stand up after the pain receded. He couldn't understand how she was in his human past but there was no denying that it was her. He grinned and thought that perhaps now he would have the chance to win her heart as he had failed to do so in the present. He wondered silently when they had been sent back because it was clear that her two friends had also joined her in the past even if the doppelganger looked nothing like she used to; it was clear that it was her as they shared the same name and voice. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared when he thought about what his two older brothers' reactions would be to the new memories.

Niklaus was the next to recover and he could not believe that Caroline was in his human past! But the attraction he had felt towards her in the present was clearly still present in the past as he had been unable to draw his eyes away from her and he hoped that his past self would pursue her with everything in him. He wondered, like his younger brother, when they had been sent back in time and who was responsible for it.

Elijah was the last to recover as he sat back down on his bed after standing. He just could not understand why he was getting these new memories nor why the woman that starred in said memories had had such a strong impact on him. He had not been able to pull his eyes from her and when he did they almost immediately returned to the young woman who shared the same name as the woman he loved. He had a feeling that it was Elena he was seeing but he could not be sure as she looked nothing like the Elena he was used to beholding, however the pull he felt was the same as the one that he felt for Elena in the present.

He pondered the memory for a few moments and came to the conclusion that it was Elena he was seeing. Why she looked different was a mystery, but it was clearly her, as her voice was the same. Her hair and eyes may have changed but her fierce loyalty to her friends had stayed. The same could be said of her compassion, the trait that had drawn him to her in the first place. He began to wonder why her appearance had changed. Not that he cared if she looked the same or not as it had never been her face that had attracted him to her in the first place. And if this new memory was anything to go by, he knew that what had drawn him to her in the present was still present in the past. As he continued to mull over the new memories he began to wonder who had sent her and her two friends to his human past and why were they there.

He continued to think on the memory when suddenly his vision went black and he heard a voice sounding in his head.

 _Elijah, worry not, it is Elena you are seeing in your new memories._

 _How? Who are you?_

 _The spirits sent her two friends and herself to the past to right a grave wrong in the present and in the past. And as for who I am, it is I , Ayana. Though I cannot blame you for not recognizing my voice as it has been a thousand years since you last heard it._

 _Forgive me, Ayana. Now may I ask why she looks nothing like she used to?_

 _The spirits that sent her there did it to protect her, because as you know if your mother had known that she looked exactly like Tatia, Elena would have been in danger. Her appearance will never change back though as the spirits gifted her with her deepest wish when they sent her back to your past. However, her blood will still be the same as that of the doppelganger._

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Like I said before we granted Elena her dearest and most secret wish when we sent her back. She never wanted to be the doppelganger and we have seen the pain it brought her so we changed her appearance though we never told her that she would never again look like the doppelganger even though that is exactly what she still is._

 _May I ask how long they have been gone? And why exactly are they there? You said that they were sent back to fix an error in both the present and the past but that does not explain why they are actually there or what the error is they have to fix._

 _They have been gone from this time for only a little over six hours though in the past for a little over a year now. As to why they are there the answer is one you already know the answer to._

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 _You returned to Mystic Falls because Elena is your soul mate and you realized it a little late. Unlike your brothers, whose soul mates rejected them in the here and now, you walked away from yours. As for the error in the past…you will get that answer at a later time but know this. Everything that happens in your new memories is meant to happen as it should have if the three of them had actually been born while you were human. You will be receiving several memories as the days progress._

 _How is possible for them to have been gone a year when your said yourself they were sent back only six hours ago?_

 _Well, time travel is tricky and the time difference is just as tricky. It is hard to explain but for every minute that has passed in your time an entire day has gone by in the past._

 _I see... And I realize that I walked away from her but I didn't realize at the time what she was to me. That is why I returned here in the first place._

 _We, the spirits, know that is why you returned, however, it would not have mattered. The damage had already been done and it would have been impossible to fix in this time period. This is why they were sent back to your human past._

 _About that. Who exactly did the spell to send them back there in the first place?_

 _My descendant, Bonnie did. Though she was unaware that Elena's blood had retained its magic when she turned and the boost sent them back with the aid of the spirits. The spell though was to only locate their soul mates as they each wanted to know to whom they were meant to be with. They were not expecting to be sent back in time._

 _So, it is true then. Elena was turned._

 _Yes, though you will be shocked to find out that when your blood turned her it had an unusual effect on her._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Well, the magic in her blood combined with the magic that still flows through your veins from your own conversion created another Original vampire. Though now it's obsolete as she was rendered human again upon being sent back. I can tell you that they have no memory of their time in your present time period nor do they truly know why they are there. We, the spirits, did not want them using what knowledge they had on your human past to effect how they interacted with you while they were there. They, like your human selves, must come together as naturally as possible. Besides the errors I spoke of earlier would not be fixed if they had any knowledge of what happened before, as they would try to keep things the way there originally were and that cannot happen._

 _So, I am assuming that there are going to be a lot of changes to our memories in the coming days?_

 _Yes._

 _Okay…So can I ask about their story?_

 _Ah, well, when we, the spirits, sent Elena, Caroline and Bonnie to the past they sent the girls whose lives they replaced to the present. All those girl's memories became their own but with a little tampering. You see we made Caroline and Elena sisters when their counterparts were not. And we made Bonnie a descendant of a branch of the Bennet line though she does not know this. Therefore, she is still a Bennet witch._

 _But who actually taught them to fight like that?_

 _Well, that answer would be twofold as the three we removed from your human past to replace the girls with were all trained in combat but to answer your question the answer would be Alaric Saltzman._

 _He's alive?! I thought he was killed?_

 _Yes, Alaric is alive. He was given new life after Elena was killed and turned into a vampire since he was never supposed to be a vampire in the first place._

 _I am assuming that Rebekah knew that Elena's life was tied to the hunter's then?_

 _You would be correct. She did know and killed Elena to get rid of the hunter._

 _I do have a question that relates to that. How did my blood get in her system that day anyway?_

 _To answer your inquiry, she was injured severely in the early morning hours on the day she died. Dr. Fell administered your blood to her to heal her as per your request. Later that night as you already know, Rebekah ran Elena and her friend Matt off the bridge where her parents died two years prior. Stefan as you know jumped in to save her but she asked that he save her friend first and in doing so lost her own life. She was forced to complete the transition._

 _When will they be back with us?_

 _In eight months' time, though for them it will of course be much longer than that. I have already explained the whole time travel time difference so I will not do it again._

 _Will they remember us as we are now? Or get their memories back of this time or will my family be the only ones to remember the girls from before they were sent back in time?_

 _They will eventually remember their old life in this time period when a certain event occurs in the past, though not all their memories of this time will return at that event. Think of it like a compulsion wearing off or being lifted as it were. And no, I cannot tell you what that event is. To answer your question, everyone but your family and a select few will have their memories of the three girls erased as if they never existed._

 _So, my family will be the only ones that knows what is really going on?_

 _Yes and no, your family will remember them because you will all be receiving memories that were not previously there. But Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Sage and possibly Jeremy Gilbert will also be receiving new memories when the time comes. Katherine because her fate is now different from the one she used to have. Damon and Stefan...well you'll have to wait and see. As for Jeremy Gilbert's memories that will depend completely on Elena. She was given a choice as to whether or not she wanted her brother to remember her and only she can restore said memories to him if she so chooses._

 _You mentioned that you replaced the girls with three others. Why?_

 _It was important to keep nature in balance. We could not exactly remove three beings from one time and place them in another and not expect the balance to stay the same. Therefore, we removed three from your human time and replaced them with the three from your present time._

 _How does that work since Elena is the Petrova Doppelganger of this time?_

 _Well, you see, that was the tricky part. We had to bring to existence the doppelganger who was never supposed to be born in order to send Elena to your human past._

 _The doppelganger who wasn't supposed to be born?_

 _Yes, Elena would have had a twin sister had she not died in the womb. This is the doppelganger we brought back to life._

Elijah's eyes sprang open. He was curious as to who this new doppelganger was and to see what else had changed in the three girl's absence.

He sat thinking about what Ayana had told him before quickly dressing and joining his brothers in the kitchen.

He greeted both of his brothers who were sitting at the bar.

"Morning 'Lijah," Kol said in a greeting as soon as he saw his elder brother walk in. "Did you get any strange memories early this morning?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Why do you ask?" Elijah said pulling out a blood bag from the cooler before warming it up.

"Well, I got a strange memory of meeting Bonnie and her two friends during our human existence."

"So did I, though at first I couldn't believe that I was seeing Elena as her appearance looked more like Caroline than herself," Elijah stated joining his brothers at the breakfast bar.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked taking a sip of the blood he had warmed earlier.

"I was visited by Ayana's spirit. Apparently, the girls were sent back into the past to fix an error in the past and the present. According to Ayana, they are our soul mates," Elijah spoke calmly, though, on the inside he was anything but calm, he was still in shock really. To have his suspicions confirmed that the woman he had once wanted dead was his soul mate, made him furious at himself. At least he knew he had another chance to win her heart. He only hoped his younger self saw in her what he had seen in her. Yet, thinking back on his new memories he didn't see how that was going to be a problem as his younger human self was just as attracted to her as he had been in this time. He knew then that the attraction had nothing to do with her being the doppelganger. No, it went much deeper than her appearance, if the memories that were surfacing were anything to go by.

"But that doesn't explain why the doppelganger looked nothing like she used to," Klaus said a smile playing on his lips. The pull he had felt towards Caroline from their first meeting had told him that she was his soul mate, but she had rejected him and he began to wonder if the feeling was wrong somehow. To finally learn that he had been right caused the smile to widen for he now knew that she was his.

Turning to face his younger brother Elijah continued, "Ayana said the spirits that pulled them into our human time frame placed a spell on Elena to hide the fact that she and Tatia looked like twins so that mother wouldn't kill her. And before you ask, they have no memories of their time here. Ayana said that their story was given to them by the spirits to help them fit into our past easier and so they would not change important past events." He did not tell them that their memories of their old life would appear once certain events had unfolded.

"I see...so she didn't want them changing how we all became vampires I am guessing," Klaus stated.

"Something like that, yes. But she did say that some events in the past would change and that they are supposed to and to not worry when the memory we had of it alters." He purposely left out the part about Elena never regaining her natural appearance. "She also said that they would be gone from this time period for a little over eight months. If what Ayana said is true, then I think we will not be the only Originals. They, too, will be turned with us, meaning they will live a thousand years like we did." He didn't tell them that when he had turned Elena the year prior she had become an Original too.

"How would that be possible if they are to return in eight months?" Kol asked confused.

"Well, Ayana told me that for every minute that passes in our time a full day has passed in our human time. She also said that the girls have been there for a little over a year already even though they were sent back at midnight last night." Elijah looked at his two younger brothers before saying, "She also said that they had basically been erased from this time period and that the doppelganger that was never supposed to be was now here as well as two others to take the place of Caroline and Bonnie. I want to see for myself the changes that have occurred since the girls showed up in our past life."

"Then we are coming with you. I, for one, would like to meet this new doppelganger," Klaus smiled thinking of the fun he would have antagonizing the new doppelganger.

Rebekah walked into the kitchen to find her brothers talking amongst themselves.

"I want to know why I am getting memories of Bonnie, Caroline and a girl named Elena in our human past," she said getting her three older brothers attention.

"Because Bekah, they are in our human past. The spirits decided that since we rejected our mates in this time period they would send the girls back to a time and place where we would accept the bond. And Elena is the same Elena that you knew in this time. Her appearance though was changed to protect her."

Rebekah just stared at her three elder brothers. Why was it they get to have their mates go back to their human time but not her? "Why do the spirits hate me so much," she finally said sitting next to her eldest brother.

"Why would you say that?" Elijah asked his sister.

"Because why would they send you your mates but not mine?"

Klaus looked at his sister in surprise while his other two brothers simply stared at her like they knew who she spoke of.

"Bex?" Kol made her name out as a question.

"Why could they not send Stefan too?"

"Stefan?!" Niklaus exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I have known since we met in the twenties that he was my soul mate. It was the reason I wanted to leave with him then. I would have too had you not daggered me Nik!" The last was said with a glare to her older brother.

Her brothers were surprised by this information and asked how she knew.

"Ayana once told me that when you meet your soul mate there is a distinct pull. A connection that is undeniable right from the first meeting and no matter how much you want to deny it; it is still there. I felt that pull when I met Stefan. I know that each of you also have felt that pull too though only you, Elijah, have ignored it. I know that Nik and Kol have tried to pursue their mates but little came of it."

Her brothers stood and walked away not sure how to respond to what she had revealed. She was about to say more when a light blinded her. When she could see again there stood Ayana.

The three men who had gone off into different parts of the room turned at their sister's gasp only to see the woman standing before their sister. They, too, gasped when they saw her and all of the siblings wanted to know why she was there.

"Greetings to you all. I am sure you are wondering why I am here."

At their nods she continued, "I am here to answer Rebekah's question. The reason Stefan was not allowed back in time is simple. He is not needed in the past. The girls however are needed. We, the spirits, changed Elena's appearance to keep your mother from killing her along with Tatia. She is important to your future as well as your past. Certain events have to change. Hearts must be changed and only your brother's mates can do that."

"But Mother wasn't the one to kill Tatia in our original memories," Elijah said confused.

"Yes, well, things will change this time around and you will see what I mean as more memories begin to surface."

"Whose heart must be changed? Ours? And there is still a chance that Stefan will come back to me?"

"Your father's heart must be changed. He must learn to respect others. He must learn to love _all_ of his family. This is one of the reasons the girls were sent back to your human time. It is one of the errors I spoke to Elijah about earlier. And yes, Stefan will come back to you. Though you will have to wait and see how.

As for people remembering the three girls we sent to your past…they have been forgotten. The only ones that people will remember are the three the spirits brought her to take their place and the newest doppelganger is doing exactly what Elena refused to do. She is pitting the two against each other for her affection."

"I thought you told me earlier that Stefan and Damon would remember the girls?" Elijah asked confused by the witches' words.

"They will in time. But as of right now they have no clue as to who they are," Ayana explained.

"What do you mean her replacement?"

"Awe... I see your brothers have not enlightened you about what has occurred here in Mystic Falls yet. Well, you see when the spirits pulled the girls into your human time they erased all memory of their old life from their minds and in doing so changed the timeline. Everything that you remember about this time will change as it was meant too. So, your reason for hating Elena is obsolete since it never happened. Klaus did not come to Mystic Falls to break a curse. And all the events you remember previously happened in a completely different way. Instead you all have arrived in Mystic Falls to await the arrival of Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. The reason will come to you at a later time. I cannot divulge that information just yet." With that said Ayana faded back to the Other Side leaving the siblings staring at the spot where she had left confusion plainly written on each face.

Later that day they were all sitting in the family room just waiting to see what memories they would be getting when suddenly Elijah leaned forward gripping his head. His siblings all knew that he was getting a memory for they all recalled the pain that accompanied their new memories. When he finally sat up there was a smile on his face which had his family wondering what in the world had happened in the past to make that smile appear.

"'Lijah?" Kol asked shocked by the look on his elder brother's face.

"What?"

"You're smiling. What memory did you just get?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"My past self just asked Elena if she would marry me and she said yes!" he exclaimed still shocked by the memory though incredibly happy with the outcome. He continued to smile as he thought about what he had just seen in his memories and he knew he was going to relish the thought that she would be his.

Kol Mikaelson was the next one to receive a memory and he could only smile at what he had seen in the memory that had just surfaced. His sibling looked at him wondering what had caused it as they had never seen him smile like that ever.

Elijah was the one that guessed what had happened to his brother in the past. "Let me guess you asked Bonnie to marry you and she said yes," he said with a smile.

Klaus held his head for a moment allowing the pain to ease before a truly beautiful smile graced his lips. After all the time that he had pursued her in this time she had finally said yes to him in their past. Well, he told himself that she would have to come to him and even though it wasn't exactly how he envisioned her coming to him it still worked out in the end. She was now his as she was always meant to be.

Suddenly all four were gripped with pain and when it eased they all stared at each other. Even though they had seen the girls fight in their memories and the three brothers remembered teaching them they had never expected what they had just seen in their memories to actually happen.

"Did they just?" Kol said to no one in particular.

"Yes," Elijah said still in shock at what he had seen and felt with the memory. He could remember the anger he had felt with Elena for disobeying his order but she had done it to protect not only Caroline but Niklaus as well. He had also felt his anger dissipate and had enjoyed watching the sparring match between his father and the three girls.

Klaus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oh, he could remember every beating he had ever received from Mikael in his human past but this memory...well it floored him. The memory of Mikael beating him only days after his return to the village made him cringe but it was what Caroline did that really shocked him. He had not expected Caroline to fling herself between the whip and himself. He was angry with her for putting herself in danger and then there was the fact that she had refused to allow him to continue to be beaten by that man. He was glad that she was okay except for the lash marks that Bonnie had kindly healed before both she and Caroline had joined Elena in her fight against his stepfather. He remembered the fight that had taken place between the girls and his stepfather and he couldn't help but smirk. The girls had certainly showed his stepfather up that day and they had all been surprised that they had won their fathers approval and respect.

Rebekah could remember the envy and pride she had felt when her three new friends had stood up to her father. She remembered wishing that she could fight like them and hoped that one day she would get the chance.

Several hours later her three brothers received a burning sensation on their left hand. Looking down, they were all dumbfounded when a band of bronze encircled their left ring finger. The rings were all the same and all had vines and runes carved into the band itself. Rebekah, who had been watching them closely for any new memories to appear, was about to ask what had happened when she noticed the rings on each of her brother's hands. A smile lit her face as she looked at each of them in turn. Just then all four were assaulted by more memories and when they looked up they each had a similar smile on their faces. "Now what?" Rebekah asked seeing their looks of genuine happiness.

They only smiled at her, none of them willing to share the intimacy that had just taken place in their memories. "Come on! I know you all got married. The rings were a dead giveaway plus I received the memory just a moment ago so what has you all smiling so brightly?"

"Nothing sister," Elijah spoke softly a small smile still gracing his face. "Just know that you now have three new sisters."

Rebekah huffed. It wasn't like she was asking for the details of their wedding nights, she just wanted to know if something more had happened. "I already gathered that," she mumbled grumpily as she sat back and waited for more memories to surface.

Klaus allowed his mind to drift back to the memory that he had just received. She was now well and truly his. He could still remember his nervousness when showing her their new home but it had quickly turned when she had all but jumped him the moment the door was shut behind them. He chuckled at the memory and wished the months they were going to have to wait for their return would pass quickly because even though he had the memory of holding her, it did not feel as if he really had. He wanted to know what it really felt like to be one with her like in his memory.

Kol smiled at the memory but like his brothers he wanted her back in his arms now. He had always known she was fiery and he had had a suspicion that she would be so in bed too. He had been right. He could remember the passion but still wanted to know it for himself. The memory was like it was happening to someone else and not to him and he couldn't wait for her return.

Elijah was lost in thought as the memory of his wedding and subsequent wedding night ran through his head. Like his brothers, he felt like it was happening to someone other than himself and wished that they didn't have to wait so long for the girls return from the past. He wondered for the umpteenth time why they would take so long in returning. Why not return now? After all they had been sent there to become one with their soul mates and now that that had happened, why else would they need to be there? Unless his original assessment of the girls was right and they would be turned with them. Ayana had not exactly said that but why else would they be gone for such a long period of time? She did say that there were things that had to be changed in the past. Perhaps it wasn't just their father's heart that had to change? Perhaps it was the way they were changed. Could it be that they were there to save Henrik even without knowing it? He let the thought linger. It would be nice to see his young brother again and if he were to live he would be forever grateful to the girls for their intervention. But as of right now he didn't know if it was a possibility.

It was nearing noon and they all decided to eat something as they waited for more memories to surface. As they ate they discussed the memories that they had received. After eating they moved to the library of the mansion when both Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and grinned. Their family knew that something had happened in their memories, for that particular smile only appeared on their faces when something life changing surfaced in their memories.

"What?" both of the younger siblings asked when they noticed the smiles.

Elijah was still in a daze at the memory he had just received. Elena was pregnant! He was going to be a father! He never, in all his time on this planet, ever thought that he would ever father a child, let alone two. He could still feel the happiness he felt when she had told him but also the protectiveness he had felt well up inside him at the declaration. He also remembered her birthday, well the birthday she had been given in the past, not her real birthday in the present time, though as he thought about it, if they were living in a new timeline who was to say that her birthday was even the same as it used to be? He began to wonder if she would still be wearing his gift to her when they met again. Not for the first time he wished that time would pass faster because he was becoming impatient to have her in his arms again.

Klaus was lost in memory. Her birthday gift to him had been twofold. She had given him, with the help of his oldest and youngest brothers, a painting canvas of sorts and a palette of paints she had made herself. But it was also the news he had received that night that had truly amazed and elated him. She was pregnant with twins! He wasn't sure how good a father he would be, as he had not had the best example to go by with Mikael as his father, but with her by his side he knew he could do it and he would do anything to protect his family.

As his brothers were lost in their memories as they had yet to tell he and his sister about, Kol himself received the memory of not only her birthday but his as well even though that memory had happened nearly a month before. He suddenly felt a burning sensation on his chest and reared back pulling at his shirt to find the source of the stinging. Looking down, he saw a pendant appearing. One he recognized from his memory of his birthday in the past. Bonnie's gift to him lay against his pale chest. He gently picked it up and could feel the warmth of the metal. He then remembered the gift he had given her. Where, like him, his family had given him his own grimoire, they had also given Bonnie one but he had given her her own talisman. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a quarter moon holding a sunburst with a small white moonstone in the center.

"So? What has all my brothers looking so happy?" Rebekah asked

Klaus and Elijah answered at the same time, "I'm going to be a father!"

Their words caught both of their siblings off guard. Neither of them had expected to hear that but then two identical smiles appeared and they congratulated their brothers on their good fortune.

Suddenly Rebekah asked, "So what do you think happened to the children?"

"That is a good question, Bex. The girls could have them with them when they return but then we could also get the memory of what happened to them when the time comes," Kol answered followed by the nods of all his siblings.

While they sat talking Rebekah got her own memories of the past. Her memory was of her sixteenth birthday. Her sisters had given her a gift that no one had expected them to give her and one she had been wanting ever since she had seen them standing up to their father. She had been very surprised when her father had only nodded his head at the gift and smiled. Actually, smiled without a trace of malice behind it. Her gift had been the gift of a set of daggers and a short sword much like the one Mikael had given the girls for their birthdays, only hers had a red gem embedded in the hilt of each of the weapons. She had also received a battle corset just like the ones her new sisters had been given for their own birthdays.

As more memories poured in, Kol smiled at the newest one. Like his brothers he was going to be a father. He remembered the elation at hearing the news. She had told him on the afternoon of Henrik's thirteenth birthday celebration. He sobered momentarily at the thought of his baby brother who had died so tragically before and wondered if things will be different this time around.

Soon, they all left the library and headed for their rooms each wanting to be alone with their thoughts and sort out all the new memories that kept coming in.

Elijah, upon entering his bedroom, found on his bed a sword of exquisite craftsmanship. The moment he saw the weapon the memory of receiving the gift came to him. It had been a gift from his wife on his twenty-third birthday. He could remember how nervous she had been when she had given it to him. He smiled at the memory before sitting on the bed. He couldn't wait to get the memory of the birth of his children. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back over the memories that had surfaced in the past few hours.

He sat up suddenly a few hours later as memories began to pour in of his children's birth. He could still feel the panic and fear that had gone through him when Rebekah had told him and the rest of their family that Elena had gone into labor while getting ready for the journey to the caves for the full moon. He had never felt so much fear in his entire existence. The mere thought of anything happening to Elena had his heart racing. He knew then, as he knew now, that she was his everything. He would do anything for her. He could still remember his mind racing with dread as every bad scenario that could happen to his wife went through his head as he and Rebekah had hurried back to her side. He could still see in his memories the pain that shone clearly in her eyes when they had burst into the house. He remembered catching her as she began to sink to the floor as the pain overwhelmed her and he had quickly made his way back the caves with his wife held securely in his arms, his sister and sisters-in-law were hot on his heels. He could remember wanting to stay by her side during the birth though it wasn't proper for a man to be in the birthing chamber even if it had been he that had helped his own mother give birth to his youngest brother. He had kissed her telling her he loved her and walked back into the family caves, worry etched in every line of his face. When he had arrived in the caves his remaining siblings asked him what was wrong and he had told them that Elena had gone into labor early and that she was delivering the children as they spoke. He didn't know how many times he had walked to the edge of the birthing chamber before turning around again but it had been on his last journey there that he heard his sister say excitedly, "It's a boy!" He had collapsed right then and there but he knew that it wasn't over yet. She still had to birth their daughter. Before he had a chance to stand up again, he heard his wife's pained scream and then the cry of his daughter reached his ears. Rebekah had been the one to fetch him and he rushed into the room eager to see his wife and children. He could still see their small faces while they slept in their mother's arms. He could remember holding them as they slept that night too excited to sleep as he watched over his new family.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta. Sorry for this being late i have been working double shifts for the past two days_**

 ** _Freya Feb. 18th 971 - 28 when the girls are sent back in time (31 when turned)_**

 ** _Finn Aug 30 973 - 26 when the girls are sent back in time(28 when turned)_**

 ** _Elijah Oct 15 977 - 22 when the girls are sent back in time (24 when turned)_**

 ** _Niklaus May 14 979 - 20 when the girls are sent back in time (22 when turned)_**

 ** _Kol Apr 22 981 - 18 when the girls are sent back in time (20 when turned)_**

 ** _Rebekah Jun 12 984 - 15 when the girls are sent back in time (17 when turned)_**

 ** _Henrik Sept 10 987 - 12 when the girls are sent back in time (14 when turned)_**

 ** _Original OC's_**

 ** _Adisa - Jan 15th 984 - 18 when asked and turned into an Original by Elena_**

 ** _Sage - Feb 20th 1079 - 21 when asked and turned by Elena_**

 ** _Mathias - June 15th 1371 - 35 when turned by Elena_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 **Mystic Falls – December 2011**

The spirit of an ancient witch looked over the bodies of five sleeping children, a smile on her face. Soon, she thought, soon you will be free. She turned to make sure her message was still visible before taking her leave of where the five children rested and would rest until it was time for their return.

 **Mystic Falls - December 12th, 2011**

The next morning when they awoke they were expecting the pain that came with receiving new memories and each began to wonder whether or not it was worth checking to see what other changes had been made to the town now that the girls were in the past.

They each walked into the entry foyer dressed and ready to leave. Each one taking in their siblings with a smirk on their faces.

"I see we all have the same idea this morning," Klaus stated opening the front door.

"It would seem so," Rebekah answered walking out the door with her brothers following close behind.

"So, where are we headed?" Kol asked getting into Elijah's SUV.

"Town," was all Elijah said as he started the engine.

The ride to town was quiet as they all observed the scenery that passed by. The one thing they noticed that had changed was Wickery Bridge. Shock was the first thing that shot though each of them at this discovery and then elation, knowing that the wood the bridge used to be made of was no longer a danger to them, as the bridge was now made of metal and not White Oak.

As Elijah drove over the bridge, he felt a slight pang in his heart knowing that in this time period Elena had died there a year before and he had done nothing to stop it. At least now he knew she was well and now his.

When they arrived in town they were all surprised by the atmosphere surrounding them. Where before everything seemed bright and almost lively the town now seemed almost dark and gloomy. It confused the siblings greatly that so big a change could happen just because of the girls being gone. They stopped briefly at the Grill to see if anyone there would recognize them.

As soon as they walked in each was a bit surprised to be greeted in such a friendly manner by none other than Matt Donovan. They figured that his not really knowing who they were had something to do with the spirits but shook off the thought.

After they had ordered they sat talking about the changes they had noticed in town when Rebekah, who was seated facing the door, saw Stefan and Damon walk in with three girls that she did not recognize.

"Who are they?" she whispered only loud enough for her brothers to hear.

At her question, the brothers turned to see who she was asking about and all were shocked to see the doppelganger walking into the building. Beside her were two other girls that none of the Originals had seen before.

"They would be the counterparts that Ayana told us about," Elijah answered his sister's inquiry as softly as possible.

Just then the three girls spotted the four siblings and walked over to them to determine who they were, with Damon and Stefan following close behind. "Hi, I'm Ciara Forbes. These are my friends, Myra Bennett and Adreana Gilbert. You must be new around here."

"You could say that," they all answered knowing now that these were the girl's counterparts.

Before the girl could say anything else Damon cut in, "I am surprised to see you four back here again. I mean you did try and kill us all when you were here last."

This surprised the four siblings as they had not thought that the two brothers would remember anything of the original timeline but then again magic was a tricky thing. "We came back for our own reasons. But we can assure you we mean you no harm this time. We are simply awaiting the arrival of some very important people in a few month's and wanted to make sure everything was set for their arrival."

"Oh, and who could possibly be coming here?" Damon asked eyeing the four siblings with suspicion.

"My sisters," Rebekah answered

"But you don't have any sisters," Stefan answered as he looked at the woman he had once loved deeply, she looked as beautiful as he remembered.

"Well then, you don't know everything there is to know about the Original family then do you?" Kol answered snidely not about to tell these younger vampires what was really happening.

"The Originals?! You're the Originals?! OMG!" Adreana cried out in amazement.

"Yes," Elijah answered, wondering why they seemed so surprised by the answer. If the spirits had exchanged the girls and given them their memories why then did they not remember them?

"I'm sorry it's just there are some blank spots in my memory and I don't recall ever meeting you though you seem to recognize me. And Damon here just mentioned that you all tried to kill us last year but I don't recall that event," she answered back.

The siblings withheld their shock at the explanation before Elijah spoke up, "That is quite alright. It's just you remind me of someone quite dear to me," he answered her.

"Who?" she asked a tinge of jealously in her voice as she had become quite taken with the man before her.

"My wife," he replied not giving Elena's name, especially after noting the jealousy in the young woman's voice.

"You're married? Well, where is she? Is she here with you?" she asked and he could now almost see the jealousy oozing off her in waves and nearly smirked.

Klaus, who had simply been observing the interaction between Elijah and the new doppelganger to see if there was any interest on his brother's side, as he always seemed to fall for that face, could see that there was nothing there between them; in the original timeline there would have been, which lead him to believe that Elena's hold on his elder brother was strong and true. "Yes, well our wives are visiting family right now out of the country. We are awaiting their arrival while we are in town," he lied, not liking the girl's overtures to his brother.

"Wives? When did the three of you get married?" Damon asked bewildered by the thought.

"Well, if you really want to know then we have been married for over a thousand years," Kol answered smugly.

Damon just had to keep goading Kol at this point, "So your little wife is the one that keeps you in check huh? I guess that's why you are so wild then, she's not here to hold your hand."

Kol had to keep himself from killing Damon at the insults he was making of Bonnie and the only thing keeping him from launching himself at the younger vampire was Elijah's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have you know, 'my little wife', as you so crassly called her, could have you on the floor holding your head and wishing someone would put you out of your misery. No witch could ever hold a candle to her in terms of power so I suggest that you stop now while you're ahead. Furthermore, I don't need her to 'hold my hand' as you put it. She loves me for me no matter what," Kol gritted out.

Elijah was about to say something to diffuse the situation when the doppelganger spoke up, "Well, if you should ever feel lonely while waiting for their return you can always come find me," Adreana said pulling Damon away from the angry Original, before turning to her friends and walking off.

"I'll see you around then," Stefan told Rebekah before following the group out of the Grill.

"Kol, can I ask how you know Bonnie is still a witch? I mean if they are turned when we were then she would have lost her power," Klaus questioned his younger brother.

"I'm not sure how I know that she remains a witch but something inside me just told me that she still is and that she is far more powerful than any of us ever dreamed," he answered.

Changing the subject Elijah asked, "Is it just me or did the doppelganger remind you of Tatia in her mannerisms?" as the three counterparts left the building. He could now see why Elena had such a problem with Tatia. If she was anything like this doppelganger then he could understand Elena's dislike of the woman.

The others nodded having noticed the doppelgangers uncanny resemblance to the first doppelganger, whom they all hated. "If what Ayana said is true and the girls do somehow remember their old life, I am so apologizing to Elena for treating her so badly before she went back in time. Maybe she will forgive me for killing her last year," remarked Rebekah.

This remark caught Klaus' attention and he turned towards his sister, "You did what?!"

Rebekah had forgotten that she had talked to Elijah about this and had already gained his forgiveness but she had not said anything to Klaus about her little deed the year before.

"I kinda ran her and Matt off Wickery Bridge last year after their little gang tried to kill you."

"You killed her!"

Before she could say anything, Elijah stepped in. "Yes, Niklaus, our sister killed Elena but she had my blood in her system when she died. She came back a vampire and Damon forced her to transition," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"So, does that make her counterpart sired by you or Damon?" Kol asked

"Damon," Klaus replied calmly. He knew he should be a bit more upset to find out that his sister had killed Elena the year prior but he couldn't find it in himself to hold on to his anger.

"How?" Kol began before remembering that his brother was half werewolf and had superior senses.

Before Klaus could answer his elder brother said, "I know that Doctor Fell uses his blood to help her patients. The only reason Elena was changed with my blood is because I compelled the doctor to use my blood should Elena need it and not Damon's. You're sure it's his blood you're smelling in her?" Elijah questioned his brother as they walked to the SUV.

"Yes, though underneath it there was a scent that seemed familiar though I cannot place it."

"Could you be scenting out her sire line?" Kol asked shutting the cars door as they all got in.

"I could be but like I said I can't place the scent. It doesn't belong to any of us which makes me believe that I am no longer the originator of their bloodline."

"So, one of the girls sired the one that sired Katerina," Rebekah concluded.

"Or one of them sired Katerina directly. It is possible. Ayana did say that the girls would get their old memories back after a certain event takes place in our past. And if I am right that event is our transition as she did tell me that it would be like a compulsion wearing off which we all knows only happens when the vampire who placed the compulsion dies or is temporarily indisposed. Besides that none of the girls particularly liked Katerina in this timeline so I can see them getting their revenge on her in their own way by turning her. I know we are living in a new timeline so anything is now possible," Elijah stated driving up to the mansion.

As his elder brother pulled up to the mansion Klaus' head exploded in pain as a new memory made itself known. He was receiving the memory of his children's arrival. He had not even known it was happening until he had stopped by Elijah's home and found out that Caroline had gone into labor and Elena was with her sister. To say he had been a nervous wreck would have been an understatement and if it had not been for his brother's clever distraction he probably would have been wearing holes in the floor. He had found himself holding his nephew who was almost a month old at the time. He remembered telling little Erik stories of their childhood as he awaited the arrival of the lad's cousins. He had almost missed Elena's softly spoken words but smiled when she told him that he had two little boys that wanted to make his acquaintance. He had handed her son to her before running out of the house and towards his own. When he got there, he had almost been too scared to walk in. But he had wanted and needed to make sure his wife was faring well and that was the kick he had needed to get in the house. He had taken one look at his two sons and silently vowed that none will ever lay a hand on them as long as he was alive. He was not going to let them been abused like he had been.

A few hours later as they all sat in the library reminiscing over their newest memories they began receiving new ones. This time it was of their first-year anniversary.

Elijah smiled at the memory of waking on his one year anniversary to his beautiful wife. He had simply held her as he watched her sleep marveling over the fact that she had chosen him. He had known from their very first meeting that he wanted her, it had been the reason he had asked permission to court and then marry her after only knowing her for three months. If asked he would never change anything that had happened. Coming back to the present, he wished that the next eight months would fly by as he longed to hold both his wife and children in his arms once more. Laying back in bed he allowed his mind to replay the memory of that day and the time they had spent together as a family. He remembered the picnic he had taken her on to the falls. The place, after all, had so many memories attached to it for them. It was the place where they had sparred, married, celebrated birthdays and now celebrated their anniversary. He hoped that when she returned to him in this time that they could renew their vows right there by the falls.

Kol and Niklaus were also lost in their memories of that day. They had each taken their wives to a place that meant a lot to them both. Kol had taken Bonnie on a nature walk where they had nurtured their growing relationship during their courtship. Niklaus had taken Caroline back to where they had first met. He had told her that it was in that very spot where he had made the decision to marry her. Both the men smiled at their memories and like their brother could not wait to hold their family in their arms again.

An hour later, Kol shot up off the sofa in the main living room of the mansion when the memory of Aislyn's birth came to him. He was shaking so hard that his siblings had to ask him what was wrong.

"I just got the memory of my daughter's birth."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth they all got the memory as well. "'Lijah, I know I didn't thank you back then but I am going to thank you now. I think you saved both their lives that day. I just wish I could also thank Finn, but he's off living his life with Sage." His brother only nodded his head with acknowledgment.

Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were all in the dining room when the memory of confronting their wives about their sudden withdrawal came to them.

Kol remembered that something had been bothering his wife since they found out about the child who died in the village. She had been avoiding him and he had not liked it one bit so he decided to confront her and find out what it was. What he learned was not what he had been expecting to hear and he didn't know what to think. He knew she had no reason to lie to him about what she was saying and as she had cast a truth spell before she began telling him, he knew what she was saying was the truth no matter how fanatical it was. Now, as he thought back on the memory he had to wonder why she had told him in the first place? She had no reason to say anything or any obligation other than the fact that they told each other everything they were feeling.

Klaus frowned as he received the memory of his wife finally breaking down and telling him what had been bothering her since the death of the child after the full moon earlier on in the month. He couldn't at first tell if what she was saying was true or not. Yet, he knew his wife and he knew she had no reason to lie to him. However, everything she had said had seemed so unreal. But now he knew that everything she had told him then was true. Her revelation that the girls were responsible for Henrik's continued presence in their lives was a shock to say the least. It was a relief that his little brother was still alive.

Elijah's memories surrounded his twenty-fourth birthday. He remembered waking that morning to his wife's worried face. He had asked her what was bothering her as he had seen that it was something deep. He had hoped at the time that it had something to do with her past as she never talked about it. Had he been in for a shock when he found out what it really was that had been bothering her. He could understand her hesitancy in telling him everything right then and even though he wanted to know he was not going to push her to tell him. He knew his wife well enough to know that she would tell him in her own time.

Sometime later they were joined by their sister. Almost as soon as she sat down they began discussing the memories they had received so far that day. Suddenly they all were bombarded by even more memories. They all received the memory of the girls telling them about what they were to become as well as Bonnie, Kol, Finn and Henrik having their magic sealed within their amulets. They were saddened by the memory they received of what had happened to the children, but they knew that they would see them again.

"I guess that explains the feeling you were having earlier today, Kol," Rebekah stated after they received that memory. He only nodded.

They all looked at each other over the dining table they were all gathered at and allowed themselves a small smile. Henrik was alive, well as alive as he could be considering what had just happened in their memories. They did wonder where he was at the present moment but figured that the memory would eventually come to them to tell them what had happened to their brother.

They each laid a hand on their scar over their hearts at the memory of their human death at their father's hand. Even though they had known, thanks to the girls, that they were going to die, their death was still a shock to them. They all began to wonder if the girls would reveal any more about their lives after they awakened in their memories.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta. Yep you're getting this a day early (only becasue I will be busy Monday and will not have time to post and I didn't want to forget)_**

 ** _A/N2: Also for those following The Doppleganger of Light - I am seriously thinking about pulling the story to rework it like I did this one (it needs it) That is the reason I have not posted any new chapters for it._**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 **New York City - December 13th, 2011**

Finn Mikaelson sat up in bed holding his head as visions swam through his head. He had been receiving strange visions for the past two days and he was thoroughly confused by what he was seeing. It didn't help that the newest vision seemed to mock his knowledge of the past. He was also confused by what he was seeing as well as the almost familiar feeling of his old magic resurfacing. The amulet he still wore around his neck began to burn and he hissed as he pulled it away from his chest staring at the now glowing pendant. His abrupt movement and hiss of pain disturbed his mate, Sage, who sat up and asked if everything was alright. He turned to her, "I am not sure. I'm getting visions of possible memories of my human time. But that cannot be right, as three girls I knew from this time period were all there and Henrik, my baby brother, is alive and that most defiantly did not happen. How can they be there? How can he still be alive? What could it mean?"

"Why don't you call your siblings. I know you didn't leave them in the best of circumstance, but they might know what is going on. Who knows, they might be getting the same visions you are," she said rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"That is a good idea. However, I think that I will just go to New Orleans. That was their last known place of residence. I have been meaning to visit them and now seems as good a time as any."

She nodded and then got up out of bed. He followed minutes later and within the hour they were on their way to New Orleans.

When they got there, they found out from a vampire they had left in charge that his siblings had left suddenly to return to Mystic Falls a few days before. Finn groaned. He was not looking forward to returning to that small town but nodded and left. He was determined to find out why he was getting all these different visions and why he could once again feel his magic flowing through him.

 **Mystic Falls - December 13th, 2011**

An entire day went by and no new memories had surfaced. They all sat in the living room discussing their new memories. As they talked about their past and the girls place in it they heard a knock on their door. They all looked at each other curious as to who would be calling on them so late. They all got up and walked to the door hesitant to open it but Klaus shrugged off their concern as he already knew who was there. Opening the door, he revealed their oldest brother and his mate.

"Finn. Sage. Do come in," he said opening the door wide enough to admit the two vampires.

"Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol," Finn said as a way of greeting his younger siblings. Without letting any of them say anything he began, "I want to know why Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert and Miss Bennett are in our human past?" After they were once again settled in the dining room, he asked, "And why I am getting strange visions of our human past? Why are events changing there? And last but not at all least why do I have my connection to nature again?"

His siblings looked at each other and then to their brother before silently electing Elijah as their spokesperson. "The visions you are getting are not visions at all, Finn. They are memories of our past that have been altered to include the girls. They were sent there because Kol, Niklaus and I rejected them in this time. They are our mates. Well, actually, I rejected Elena without realizing it. Kol and Niklaus were rejected by Bonnie and Caroline respectively. The spirits sent them back so there would be nothing to hinder us in claiming them. The events that happened in our original past have changed as they were supposed to. The girls' presence in our lives then changed who we are and most likely what we became. We all just received the memory of our turning," Elijah stopped and saw Finn nod his head, acknowledging that he too had received that memory, before continuing, "If you remember right, in our original time, Tatia came between Niklaus and I. This caused years of animosity between the two of us. Now we do not have that rivalry there and have become very close. As brothers should be."

"That doesn't explain why I suddenly have the memory of keeping my connection to nature."

"That would be because the spirits gave Bonnie a spell that would bind our magic to a talisman. Ayana finished the spell after we were turned that essentially made each of us a hybrid," Kol said pulling his talisman that was now glowing faintly from his neck. A testament as to what was happening in the past.

"Everything that has happened in the past is manifesting itself in our present as it happens in the past or as close to it as possible. And just so you know there is a time difference between our past and our present. The girls won't return until mid-August of next year."

"So, my memories are real?" Finn asked in shock.

"Yes, brother they are. The girls are actually there and we married them. We have children that have been placed in a magic induced sleep and hidden who knows where. Our wives are still somewhere out there with our baby brother," Klaus answered his older brother.

"Henrik is alive! I can't believe it. I thought I was dreaming when I received the memory of us turning. I didn't think it was real. But if he is alive what else has changed?"

"The white oak tree that was in the cave drawings isn't there anymore. I checked this afternoon," Rebekah revealed to her brothers who all stared at her in shock. "What did you expect? The bridge it was once made out of is now made of metal and not wood meaning the tree was actually destroyed in this timeline. We have nothing to fear unless by some chance there is another one out there somewhere," she stated.

"And those blasted daggers?" Finn asked glaring at Klaus.

"We don't know. We are only getting the memories as they seemed to happen in the past or as close to it as possible. As we haven't gotten to when we met the hunters yet we don't know if it will be the same or not. It might change now or it may stay the same. Though knowing the three girls like we do, I'd say there is a fair chance of it changing. Be warned brother, you might be bombarded by a thousand years of memories soon," Klaus told his eldest brother with a smirk as he said his last words.

"Can't you just go see if you still have one?" Finn asked impatiently not at all amused by his younger brother's antics.

They all nodded and Klaus got up and went to his study. Opening the safe he found the last dagger still there. (His siblings had taken it upon themselves to destroy the others.) He returned to the dining room and informed his siblings of this. "But it may disappear once we get that far into our memories. Just as things have appeared to us in this time, things could also disappear from it as well. We will just have to wait and see I suppose."

"Kol, Finn, could you two do a locator spell to see where Ayana hid the children?" Rebekah asked as she wanted to know where her nieces and nephews were.

Both her brothers nodded and they found several maps of Mystic Falls. Each brother who had a child that needed to be found donated blood for the spell. Each time the spell was done the blood stayed where is landed on the map. They all knew that it was supposed to move but nothing happened which they thought strange. "Maybe Ayana made it so that each set of parents was needed for the spell," Finn stated as he watched what was happening.

"Perhaps you are right. I was hoping to have the children awake before the girls returned but I supposed that we will have to wait now," Klaus said with a sigh.

As they were talking more memories surfaced. These memories were of them awakening to their new life as vampires. They all recalled Elena and Caroline showing them how to control their blood lust and then the talk they had at Elijah and Elena's home. They recalled them telling Klaus about his heritage and making them promise to never tell Mikael about it. The girls had said that there was more but it would have to be revealed at another time. They were surprised by all the information that was being revealed and Klaus wondered if they would somehow stop Esther from cursing him once he triggered his werewolf side. He still felt that part of him still with him.

 **December 14th, 2011**

The next morning Rebekah was the first one down the stairs. She was reminiscing over her memories of her nieces and nephews and realized that today would have been Elena and Elijah's twin's birthday. She could only wonder what her brother must be feeling at the moment. Just then he appeared and she could see the longing on his face and knew that he had realized what today was.

"'Lijah, are you okay?" she asked coming to stand beside him.

"I will be fine, Bekah. I just realized what today was is all."

"I know what you mean. I just realized it myself. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes. I miss them all, Bekah. I didn't even know they existed until recently but I still miss them. I want nothing more than to have them back in my arms again."

"We will get them out of wherever they are. Ayana would have wanted to keep them safe. It's unlikely she would have placed them somewhere we would never find them."

"I know. I just wish I knew where she hid them. It would make the task of knowing where they are easier when the girls do return."

"Very true," Rebekah stated and then asked, "'Lijah, why don't we go to the falls. I know how much the place means to you and Elena."

"Alright," he answered and then they left.

 **Later that day…**

All of the Originals were shocked by the newest memories they were receiving. The first being Nik's first transformation into a werewolf. They were impressed that Caroline had the forethought to think about his safety. She had been determined to keep him safe from Mikael. Then there was the memory of their mother giving them their daylight rings. All of them could remember the hesitancy in taking them and were about to protest when the three time travelers had each taken a ring and then walked outside. That had been all the proof they had needed to take their own ring from their mother. They remembered burning the white oak tree in the village down and the girls dumping the ashes in the river. They had been confused at first by the action but after they explained what the ash could do to them they had helped get rid of it.

"Well I guess that answers the question about the tree," quipped Kol

"I, for one, am glad they had the forethought to get rid of the ashes, but that doesn't mean that some of it didn't float out to sea," Finn stated.

The memory of gaining passage to the Old World was the next memory they received and it wasn't much different from the original memory of the event the only difference was there were a few more of them gaining passage and they didn't kill the crew.

Yet, it was the final memory that had each of the siblings in true disbelief.

They were all sitting in the living room of the mansion trying to come to terms with their newest memory. How could their mother lie to them all those years telling them that their eldest sister was dead?! But as they thought about it, they remembered that she had also kept it a secret that she had had an affair and birthed a child from it passing said child off as her husband's so they figured she could and would lie about something just as important.

"How could she?" Finn asked angry with his mother for lying to him all those years.

"Whatever do you mean?" his mate Sage asked clearly confused.

"Mother lied about us losing our oldest sibling!" Kol growled in answer before his elder brother had time to answer.

Sage was shocked. She knew how much Finn had loved his older sister and how heartbroken he had been upon learning of her death.

"There are no words to express how I feel right now," Finn said still in shock by the memory.

Sage looked around the room to see that each of her in-laws faces revealed the same shock as her mate.

"So, these three girls are changing history? Isn't that dangerous?" she asked to no one in particular.

Elijah was the first to recover and answered his sister-in-law. "Yes, they are changing our history and no I don't think the spirits will allow anything that isn't supposed to happen occur ... but I have a feeling that everything that comes about in our memories from now on … is meant to happen."

"So, we really are living in a new timeline?" she asked still confused about the whole time travel new timeline thing.

"Yes," Rebekah answered softly, her dislike of the woman her brother had chosen as his mate was slowly easing though she didn't know why. She figured it had to do with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie's influence in her human life.

"So, if Finn isn't daggered he will be gaining all the lost memories he could have had?" her question was directed at Klaus since he had told Finn that he could very well be receiving a thousand years of memories that were not there before.

"Yes, Sage. But the memory on how he met you could also change," Elijah told her which made her turn to face him a look of worry on her face.

"But how?"

"I told Elena about my history in the months that we were allies and friends. I told her about you and how my brother had turned you. Like everything else that has happened, that memory may change. I doubt she will allow Finn to be unhappy, as she has such a pure and compassionate soul. She will be sure that we find you."

Sage sagged in visible relief at Elijah's words, her worry over the fact that she may disappear leaving her.

"'Lijah, if they are changing history couldn't they also change who we sired first?" Rebekah asked.

"They could. After all, we only changed those three to keep Mikael off our trail. As we do not have to worry about that now, it is possible that they will live out their human lives as they were meant to."

"I do have one question," Sage said gaining their attention once again.

"And that would be?"

"What will become of your sister now that you have found her in your past? I mean she is human and unless she is turned she will die…" she left the rest of her sentence unsaid.

"Well, that is a good question and I guess we will have to wait and see what happens," Finn said wrapping his arm around his mate.

The others nodded as they too wanted to know how Freya would remain with them if she was human. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They each looked at each other wondering who could be calling on them so late in the day.

Klaus shrugged and opened the door not at all surprised to see the doppelganger standing there with her two friends. He could almost see his siblings annoyed faces when they greeted him.

"Hi!" they all chirped as soon as the door opened.

"Why is she here?" Rebekah asked looking between her siblings and the door.

"What do you want?" he asked exasperated. He didn't want to deal with the girls counterparts at the moment.

"Oh, we just wanted to see how you and your family are settling in," they said smiling coyly at the hybrid.

"Doing just fine," he returned ready to close the door in their faces and return to his family.

"Well can we come in?" they pouted up at him making him resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now is not a good time," he told them trying to get them to leave.

"Oh, come on...that isn't very neighborly now is it? What would your wife say to you turning us down?"

He smirked at that before answering, "Well, she most likely would run you lot off. She is rather protective of me." The latter part was said with a small smile as he recalled just how protective Caroline was of him.

"Well, I am not here to see you... but your brother," Adreana said squaring her shoulders.

"And what business do you have with my brother, Doppelganger?" he nearly growled his body stiffening at her words.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you," she returned, completely ignoring his tone.

He stood there looking at Elena's evil twin and wondered what she wanted with Elijah. Elijah was right. This girl did remind him a lot of Tatia. He wanted to grin when he thought of the set down his brother would no doubt give her or even Elena when she returned, as he recalled her clear set downs of Tatia when they were human.

"Elijah, you have company," he called allowing himself a grin as his brother flashed into the room.

"Miss Gilbert, what can I do for you?" he asked though he had a very good idea what she wanted. Having heard the whole conversation earlier.

"Oh, just seeing how you're doing with your wife out of town and all. Thought you might like the company."

He tried to repress his revulsion for the girl. He wasn't even remotely attracted to her and wondered if Tatia had been this hardheaded in their human life. He knew that he could not wait until Elena returned to set the girl straight as he said as gently as he could. "I am doing just fine, Miss Gilbert. I thank you for your concern but I will not be needing your company this evening or any other. I happen to love my wife very much and I suggest that you look for entertainment elsewhere for you will not find it with me."

"Your wife would never have to know about us," she returned coyly coming to stand directly in front of him and laying her hands on his chest.

Elijah removed her hands and said in an irritated voice, "Miss Gilbert, I happen to tell my wife everything, as there are no secrets between us. You are mistaken if you think there will ever be an us because it will never happen."

She looked like he had slapped her at his words but she recovered quickly, "Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me." With those parting words, she left leaving him looking after her a look of pure shock on his face.

Elijah could not believe that she had ignored him. He just could not believe the newest doppelgangers gall. Why could she not see that he wasn't interested in her? What was it about him that seemed to draw the doppelganger to him? True, at one time he would have pursued the girl, as he once had a weakness for them as his siblings would say, but that was before his life had turned on its axis. He was now happily married to the woman he loved more than his own life and he would never even think of betraying her.

He really didn't want to compel Miss Gilbert to leave him alone but if this continued he knew that he would have to. Then again, he could always let Elena have a go at her counterpart. That thought alone had him chuckling softly before he sobered as he suddenly understood why Elena had had so many problems with Tatia during their human time. At the thought of his lovely wife he wished for the umpteenth time he knew where she was at the moment. The separation was wearing on him and he wanted her back in his arms where she belonged.

He sighed as he closed the door and returned to the family room where his siblings all waited. Shaking his head, he continued walking back into the room where his siblings waited he sighed before sitting down with the rest of his family.

As soon as Elijah returned to the room and sat down they all received another new memory. They were in shock and none of them could quite believe what they had just seen in their memories. They were shocked to learn that Elena alone was able to create another Original as was proven when she turned their sister Freya.

But it was not just Freya who had been turned into an Original vampire. No, she had also turned a young woman who had asked to be turned. A young woman who had pledged her life to Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. It wasn't until later, after the girl had gone back home to really think about her decision, that they had found out that she was Henrik's soul mate. Adisa Eriksson had been her name and they wondered where she was.

"Do you think that she will show up here or will she still be with the girls?" Rebekah asked her siblings.

"And what about Freya?" Sage asked no one in particular.

"That is a good question. The girl pledged her life to our wives not to us so it is possible. I guess we will just have to wait and see. As for our older sister, the same applies. We will just have to wait and see," Kol told his sister and sister-in-law.

"I suppose that is true, but I hope we will find out soon what happened. I mean if you think about it why are we not with them now as well? Why are we here and not with them?" Rebekah asked.

That got all of her brother's attention as they had all wondered the exact same thing for the past few hours. "Bekah?"

"I'm sorry...it's just that I have been thinking about this for a while now," she told them.

"Bekah, there is nothing to be sorry for. I think we have all asked ourselves that exact question on more than one occasion since we began getting these new memories," Elijah told her softly.

"Bex, we would like to know what happened to keep us apart, but as we don't have access to those memories as of right now…" Klaus said leaving the thought unfinished as his own thoughts began to swirl in his head. He had wondered why he wasn't with Caroline at the moment and had wondered what had caused the separation. He shook himself out of his stupor and asked with a frown marring his features, "Now that that has been cleared up, what are we going to do about the new doppelganger who seems to have taken up stalking Elijah?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Rebekah asked though she had an idea but didn't voice the thought.

"Well, we can't let this continue, Elena would have our heads, literally," Kol stated with a small grimace.

The siblings all nodded in agreement with that statement before their older brother spoke, "We can only hope that she stays away after what I told her but I am afraid she is just as stubborn as Tatia in that regard," Elijah sighed.

"Perhaps when Elena returns she can put her counterpart in her place," Kol said with a grin which had everyone at the table grinning with him as they all remembered the set downs Elena had given Tatia.

"I wonder why she is going after you in the first place?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, it does seem strange that she was attracted to you almost from the first look, 'Lijah," Rebekah stated while looking at her elder brother.

"Who knows. Perhaps a part of Tatia lives in her, and we all know just how tenacious Tatia was in her pursuit of me," Elijah reminded them.

"Well, we all know that it was your charming good looks and noble baring that attracted Tatia. Perhaps the same could be said for this new doppelganger," Finn stated a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, she had better get it through her thick head that you are happily married and wouldn't even think of betraying your lovely wife," Klaus growled. He may not have wanted Elena with his brother in their original timeline but now he couldn't see his brother with anyone else. He would do whatever it took to keep the new doppelganger away from his brother.

"We could always compel her to stop and turn her attention to someone else," Finn suggested which surprised all his siblings and his mate. He noticed their shocked faces and smirked. "Well, Elena is my sister. She is family and like the rest of you, I value my family even if I do not always show it. I may not have been as close to her as the rest of you when we were human and I have no one to blame for that but myself. I did not even try to become close with her. Nor did I attempt to try with Bonnie or Caroline for that matter, but she and I always got along well enough. Besides that, she was the one who helped me come to terms with what mother did to us back then."

They could only nod as they remembered the trouble Finn had accepting what had happened to them. They had always wondered what Elena had said to him to get him to accept his new life as he had the hardest time accepting what their mother had turned them into even if he had kept his magic this time around.

"Exactly what did she tell you to make you accept this life?' Elijah asked curiously as Elena had never told him what she had talked to Finn about after they had turned.

"She told me that my mate was waiting for me out there somewhere and if I didn't accept this life then I would never meet her therefore dooming her to never know true happiness and love. She was of course right," Finn said with a small smile playing around his lips.

His siblings could only shake their heads. They all knew of Elena's compassion and she had shown it to each of them at one time or another during their human time and when they had first turned. She had also shown it to them in their old timeline as well. They could very well see her telling their oldest brother, who had never liked what he had been turned into, that his soul mate was out there waiting for him to find her. With her knowledge of their life before her transference to the past it helped encourage them to continue their cruel existence.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _A/N2: Also for those following The Doppleganger of Light - I am seriously thinking about pulling the story to rework it like I did this one (it needs it) That is the reason I have not posted any new chapters for it._**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 **January 8th, 2012 - Mystic Falls**

It had been nearly a month since the three girls were sent to the past and their present-day soul mates were getting rather antsy to have them back. So many memories had surfaced and a lot of it changed from what had occurred in the original timeline. They were still in shock over the most current memory they had received especially Elijah who had yet to say anything as he tried hard to come to terms with what he had just seen in his memory. His siblings, on the other hand, seemed to have taken what they had seen in stride and they were all a bit worried that he had yet to say anything.

"'Lijah? Are you okay?" Rebekah asked her brother as she came to sit beside him on the sofa.

His shock was so great that he couldn't even respond.

"'Lijah…" Kol began but was suddenly cut off by his eldest brother.

"Kol, let him process what just happened in our memories. I am sure he is even more shocked by what we have seen than we are," Finn stated.

Elijah finally lifted his head and asked quietly in a voice that was shaking from the unexpected memory, "I…did that just happen?"

"I'm afraid so… Your Majesty," Klaus stated with a small smirk and elaborate bow to his older sibling which in turn made the rest of the siblings burst out laughing.

Sage, who had not yet begun to receive any new memories, looked to each of the siblings and then her mate, wondering what in the world was going on. Finn saw the question in her eyes and decided to enlighten his confused mate. "Elijah and Elena were just crowned king and queen of the country we ended up in after leaving Norway."

Sage stood there in shock at what she had just heard and looked at each member of the family in confusion. Well that would explain why Klaus had addressed his elder brother as Your Majesty but what country had he been the ruler of? And were they still the rulers of said country. Snapping out of her stupor she asked in confusion, "And you all think that is a good thing?"

"Actually, yes we do. We have always looked to Elijah for guidance in both time-lines. Apparently, the village we stayed in for a few years felt the same," Kol stated still a little dazed from the memory.

"Wait what country are you all talking about exactly?" Sage finally asked still very confused about what was going on. She could not wrap her head around the fact that her family had just said that Elijah was the king of an entire country! She was so lost in her own thoughts she almost missed Finn answering her question.

"An island country in the North Sea. It was named Armonía. Now, if they are still the sovereigns of the country is questionable," Finn answered his mate.

"But there are no islands in the North Sea let alone an island nation! And what do you mean it's questionable? Surely they are still the rulers!"

Rebekah spoke up, "Actually they are still the rulers. Remember Finn when they were first crowned, their first law of the country was that only a member of our family could rule. "

"Yes, but things can change, Sister, you know this as well as I," he answered back.

"True, but you also forget the spell the five of you placed on the island to keep it safe from outside attacks," she shot back.

Finn's face contorted for a second before he sifted through the mass of memories that had come flooding in earlier that morning. Sure enough, he found the memory that Rebekah mentioned. "I apologize, Sister, I had forgotten. Though can you blame me for forgetting such a fine detail with the mass of memories we received this morning?"

"Not really, Finn."

The rest of them continued to watch their brother who had been named king, with their blessing. Suddenly he shot up and raced to the library.

The rest of them followed after him wondering what was going on.

They found him literary raiding the library like he was trying to find something important.

"'Lijah, what are you looking for?" Kol asked confused by the sight of his normally calm brother tearing apart the once pristine library.

"A map," was the only thing he muttered as he continued his search.

The siblings quickly figured out why he wanted a map and helped him in finding one. Kol found a globe and brought it back into the living room so that the family could see if the island was on the map. Sure, enough a slightly rounded island, roughly the size of Ireland, was there sitting in the middle of the North Sea.

"Well there you have it…" Klaus began but stopped as he wondered if he and his siblings should just go to the island to find their lost mates.

"Alright so, Elijah and Elena are the rulers of this country but what does that make the rest of you? I mean it doesn't seem fair to the rest of you that they alone get such a prestigious title. What about the rest of us?"

"Oh, we have our own titles as well, Sage. You see the villagers that came with us to the island had a very healthy respect for both Bonnie and Caroline as well as Elena. They, as you now know, made Elena their queen with Elijah, as her husband, king, the rest of us took on the title of prince or princess as members of the now royal family. When we began to settle the island we divided it into nine provinces. We each took a province that we oversaw I guess you could say. We also were given an additional title. Besides we really don't mind that he and Elena get to shoulder the responsibility of running a country. But we did our fair share in helping them rule. We were or I should say are a part of their royal council," Finn stated.

She nodded before turning towards her brother-in-law who had yet to say anything, "Elijah…are you sure you're alright?"

He could only nod. He still couldn't believe that he and Elena were the sole rulers of a country!

"So, what exactly were your titles may I ask?"

Elijah was the one who answered her question. "As Finn just said they all took up the title of prince or princess of our new country. But what he didn't say was that instead of just overseeing a province they were actually the ruling governor of said province with the title of Duke or Duchess and they all reported back to both myself and Elena."

"So that would make me…"

"Yes, Sage, that would make you Princess Sage of Armonía. Duchess of Défteros. Défteros is the province that Finn is the lord of. His full title is His Royal Highness Prince Finn of Armonía, Duke of Défteros. His estate is in the city of Mageía"

"And the rest of you? What were or should I say are your titles?"

Klaus was the first to speak, "Caroline and I are the Duke and Duchess of Téssera and Prince and Princess of Armonía. Our estate in in the city of Lýkos. I am also the Alpha of the Lýkos Werewolf Pack."

"Bonnie and I are the Duke and Duchess of Mágos and Prince and Princess of Armonía. Our estate in in the city of Fýsi. Bonnie, as both a Bennet and a Mikaelson is the head of the the Armonían Coven because she is the strongest of all of us magically even surpassing our elder sister Freya," Kol chimed in.

Rebekah was the next to speak, "I am Princess Rebekah of Armonía and Duchess of Kyría. My estate in in the city of Oraíos. I am also one of Elena's ladies-in-waiting just as Caroline is."

"What about Henrik, Freya and Elijah?" Sage asked.

"Freya's title is Her Royal Highness Princess Freya of Armonía, Duchess of Enas. Her estate lies in the city of Mágissa. She is also the one we appointed as ruler should anything happen to Elena or I. Henrik's title is His Royal Highness Prince Henrik of Armonía, Duke of Andras. His estate is in the city of Neolaía. As for myself, I am His Royal and Most Esteemed Majesty King Elijah of Armonía, Duke of Vasiliás and Kólpos. Not only do I have two dukedoms I also have two estates. One is in the city of Evgenís in the province of Vasiliás and the other is in the city of Thálassa in the province of Kólpos. Elena of course holds the equivalent titles as myself."

She was confounded by everything she had just learned! She never would have thought that history would change as much as it had but she couldn't exactly complain. Not when she was now royalty.

"I do have a few more questions."

"And those would be?" Klaus asked.

"If you are all royalty why are you not on the island right now? Who is ruling in your stead? What if that is where the girls are right now?"

"I have thought of that," Elijah answered slowly, "however, we were told that the girls would return here and not to the island so we wait. And as for who would be ruling I think I already said that if anything were to happen to either myself or Elena then Freya would take up the leadership of the country."

The others only nodded.

"'Lijah, but what if Sage is right? What if they are on the island?" Kol questioned.

"Ayana said they would return here after eight months and I am not going to chance her being wrong. I think that the girls will return here because the children are here and I don't think that they want to leave them. Not if there is even the smallest chance of finally freeing them from their spelled sleep."

"I think your right about that last part 'Lijah. I know for a fact Caroline wants her children back in her arms almost as much as I do," Klaus stated and Kol nodded in agreement.

"Well that settles it then, we stay," Rebekah stated regally, "I really can't wait to see not only my sisters again but also my nephews and nieces. I have missed them terribly."

 **VD**

Later that evening, Elijah sat in his room reminiscing on the new memories he had received. He still couldn't believe that he and Elena had been named king and queen of a country. Nor could he believe that that island had just been there in the first place. He smiled as he recalled the memory of their coronation and celebration they had all had together that night. He could remember the villagers coming to him about building a better home for himself and their queen. He remembered going to Caroline as he had no idea where to begin. She had been full of ideas and it was Caroline who had described what a castle was and then had Niklaus draw it out for him. He had to hand it to Caroline, she had a good eye. The finished build was magnificent that was for sure. It had taken a good five years to build the castle the girls had all named Elysia Castle. (Though if you compared the castle to an actual medieval castle you would think of Elysia Castle as a Palace and not an actual castle.)

His smile grew as he remembered the night they had been crowned. After living with his siblings in the same house for well over five years they had found themselves completely alone in their new home. It was a night he knew he would never forget as it was the first night that he and his wife had shared blood for the first time. He could still remember exactly what she had tasted like and wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms again.

Laying back on his bed he began to wonder what other things would now change. Would he and his family be one of the founders of New Orleans now or would that change? And how would they find Sage now they were rulers of a nation? Would they still encounter the Five? Or had the girls presence in the past and the changes that had already been made have changed that fateful meeting?

 **VD**

 **Mystic Falls - Jan. 10th, 2012**

Sage bolted upright in bed as visions of her past swam through her head. (She was a bit surprised to find that Finn was not in bed beside her but figured he was with the family.) She knew from her family that these visions were her new memories of the past. She was, however, surprised by the changes that had occurred in her past life. Though, she could not bring herself to complain overly much seeing as how her life had turned out so far. The thing that surprised her the most was the way she had met the Original Family. In her original memories, that were now fading, she had met them after they came to Tuscany. She had been working as a barmaid in her father's tavern at the time. But in her newest memories that had not been the case. No, in this timeline her father had kept her away from the tavern. But the memory of how she had lost her virginity was now very different from her original memory and it hurt to think about it.

As she sat there more memories surfaced making her feel an overwhelming need to find Elena. As both her sister and sovereign she had promised to be there for her, to serve her always. She could now understand why Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were so antsy to have the three time travelers back because she herself was experiencing the same feeling. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and walked down the stairs were the rest of the family had already gathered.

"Sage, are you alright? You seem paler than usual," Rebekah asked of her sister-in-law as soon as she walked into the room.

"I'm okay, Rebekah. I just got my first memories of this new timeline is all," she replied with a small smile.

"And?" Rebekah prodded, curious to know what had changed.

"They are so different from my original memories," Sage answered but had to stop when the gathered family all held their own heads as new memories poured forth.

"Wow, that is different," Rebekah stated after the memory passed.

"You can say that again," Kol stated surprised by the change.

"To think you actually found the island on your own!" Klaus said impressed by the feat though as memory serves any who needed sanctuary could find the island without fail.

"So exactly how far did your new memories go?" Finn asked his mate.

"I got the memory of my life before I was disowned. How my father had kept me away from the tavern in this timeline but that still didn't stop the men in my village from harassing me. Nor did it stop the way I lost…well you know…," she stopped not sure how to go on.

The siblings knew from their newest memories why she had ended up on the island and could sympathize with her about her lost innocence.

"I also remember telling my father that I would not marry the man who had taken my innocence as in this timeline I had wanted to give it to the man that I love and not just anyone as I had done in my previous life, I guess you could say. I can still hear him yelling at me that I will do as he ordered or I would be forever banished from his sight. I took banishment rather than marry someone who would…"Again she stopped unable to bring herself to say the word raped.

Finn sensed his mates distress through their bond and pulled her closer to him allowing her time to get her emotions under control. He could feel her need to be comforted and was not surprised at all when she held on to him, burying her head in his shoulder all the while trembling in his embrace.

Once she was calm she continued, "I left that night and traveled mostly north on foot. I didn't know where I was headed but I remember that something was pulling me north. I didn't understand what it was but I knew that I had to follow whatever it was. I got to the coast after weeks of traveling on foot and crept aboard a trade ship headed north. When we landed I waited until nightfall before leaving my hiding place and making my way onto land. I wandered for a few hours before passing out under a tree right outside of town. Someone found me there the following morning and asked me if I needed help. I had told them that I was a stranger here and before I could say anything else they told me that I would need to seek the aid of the king and queen. To say I was shocked by this information would be an understatement but I allowed them to lead me to the castle after they were generous enough to give me something to eat. The next thing I know a servant is leading me into a room telling me that I had nothing to fear about meeting her sovereigns. That they were both kind and compassionate and would help me no matter what. I admit I was frightened being left in that room. I had no idea what to expect. I had heard so much about their beloved queen that I wasn't sure what to think. When Elijah and Elena walked into the room dressed in such common clothes I was taken aback in surprise. I had expected more…I don't know royal looking clothing on the two of you. But seeing you in such garb…it somehow made the two of you more approachable I guess. It eased my fears in a way. When Elena showed me to my room I was in shock that she would be so kind. I had heard of her kindness and compassion by those that had brought me to the castle as well as the servant who had lead me to that room but I was not expecting her to show such kindness and compassion to me, a complete stranger. It was almost as if she knew who I was before she ever approached me. Of course, now I know that she did."

Elijah smiled softly as he recalled the events that had occurred right before that meeting. His wife had answered a challenger's request and the whole family was in the courtyard with said challenger. He could still remember the way she had stood before the young man and the young challengers face when he saw that it was none other than the queen who he would be sparing with. He almost laughed at the memory.

"Sage, she did know who you were at first glance," Elijah began before continuing on, "In fact, she had breathed out your name as soon as we walked into the room. I was a little shocked at first but when she explained who you were I couldn't help but be a little concerned for your well-being. You appeared so disheveled and weary it was hard not to be concerned. And the reason we were dressed as we were, was because Elena had answered a challenge by a young man. She never sparred in her royal clothes but in what you would refer to as peasants clothing. She was never quite comfortable in her role as queen, you know, but she did a wonderful job nonetheless and took her responsibility seriously. But I am glad that she was able to calm you. But then again she has that effect on a lot of people."

"What else do you remember?" Rebekah asked.

"I remember lying in that room after she left contemplating my life. She had offered me a position as one of her ladies-in-waiting and I remember that I wanted time to answer her. I guess I was still so shocked by her kindness to me to really say anything. But as I lay there in that huge comfortable bed I found myself wanting to serve her in any way that she saw fit. Whether it be as a servant or as something more it mattered not to me. I remember falling asleep that night with a smile on my face, something that had never happened before. The following morning, I was all set to tell her my decision when I quite literally ran into Finn. Of course, I had a crash course on all of you by the maid Elena had assigned to me. So, I knew your names. You can imagine my surprise and embarrassment when I learned it was the eldest of you that I had nearly run over in the hallway. He, of course, was not offended by my lack of decorum."

"Of course not, my love, I had learned the night before who you were and what exactly you were to me. I actually was on my way to walk you to the dining room for breakfast when you ran into me. I had spent the entire night restraining myself from going to you, not an easy feat I tell you, but I heeded my brothers warning that you needed time to adjust after your ordeal. And yes, I knew what the ordeal was as Elijah had explained to me what you had gone through."

"And we recall our first meeting with you in said dining room," Kol stated with a small smile.

After that the family sat in silence wishing that the girls would return sooner rather than later. A few hours later Sage gripped her head as more memories surfaced. The siblings wanted to know what it was that she had remembered and she told them, "I just accepted Elena's offer to become one of her ladies-in-waiting and she bestowed upon me a title and estate. An estate that Finn showed me right after Elena bestowed it upon me."

But the most prominent memory was learning about the true identity of the royal family. "I also just learned your secret of being vampires and of Finn's proposal to me", she told them softly.

They all had looks that said they understood. Suddenly looks of shock came over them all as they learned that Sage had asked Elena to turn her. However, it was the next memory that was accompanied by tangible proof that had Finn reeling. Looking down that their clasped hands he could not believe what he was seeing. Two silver rings appeared on their ring fingers. One on his and one on hers. He then looked up to see that the family was smiling.

"Congrats, Brother," Kol stated clapping his eldest brother on the back.

Finn was still reeling. He had learned shortly after being reunited with his sibling that some things from the past would manifest itself in the present but he had not really believed them but looking down at his hand and the ring that now resided there he had to believe that they were right.

"Finn?" Rebekah asked softly effectively snapping her eldest brother from his thoughts.

"I…"

"We know, Finn. It's a lot to take in but now she is well and truly yours just as you are hers," Klaus stated with a grin.

Finn could only nod. He and Sage had never truly married in the original timeline so the fact that in this new one he had married her was a bit of a shock for him but one he wouldn't change for the world because as Klaus had pointed out she she was well and truly his for all time.

Sage simply smiled. She had always wanted to marry Finn but it had never happened so the fact that she had in the past made her truly happy. She couldn't wait to see where her life went now and like the rest of the family couldn't wait for the three time travelers to return.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. the only thing i do own is my own characters._**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _a big thank you to Hippogriff-Tamer for being my beta._**

 ** _A/N2: Also for those following The Doppleganger of Light - I am seriously thinking about pulling the story to rework it like I did this one (it needs it) That is the reason I have not posted any new chapters for it._**

 ** _A/N 3: I am sorry this is so late coming out but as from now on the chapters are going to be slower coming out so I will most likely NOT be posting every monday as all chapters from now on have to be written still and that does take time. (I am currently working on chapter 25)_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

 ** _December 15th, 1403 - Armonía_**

Freya awoke from yet another haunting dream. She had been having the same dream for nearly two months now and it was always about a man. A man she didn't know but at the same time she did. She was drawn to him in her dream and knew somehow that he was drawn to her as well. Though they never spoken in the dreams until this last dream and she found out his name. Mathias Henrikson. She knew that name or thought she did as it seemed familiar to her though she could not place where she had heard it before.

Knowing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep she rose from her bed and dressed before heading towards the Castle library, hoping that reading would put her mind at ease.

When she arrived she was surprised to see her sister-in-law and queen sitting at one of the tables pouring over a tome.

"Elena?"

Elena looked up to see her eldest sister -in-law standing in the doorway. "Freya, you are up early," she stated as Freya came into the room.

"I…that is…Lena, I have been having dreams these past two months." Freya began after a lengthy silence between the two sisters.

"And these dreams are about?"

"A man. I think I'm dreaming about my soulmate though I can't be sure. I mean in the dream I am drawn to him, strongly I might add, so…."

"I think you are right about him being your soul mate, Freya." Elena stated as she watched the older woman fighting to come to terms with her statement. "You know how the bond between soul mates works. You know that you are drawn to him and if I am not mistaken he is drawn to you in the dream as well. I'm I right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"So what is his name?" Elena asked curiously.

"Mathias Henrikson," she stated softly.

"Is that the only thing you know about him?" Elena asked wondering silently where she had heard that name before for it seemed familiar.

"Yes. In my dreams these past few months I have only ever seen his face. Tonight's dream however was different, in that it was the first time either of us has spoken to the other. I awoke just after learning his name. I didn't even tell him mine before I woke up so surprised by what I had learned…. Do you think that the dreams mean I will meet him soon?" Freya asked the latter part after a short pause, interrupting Elena's train of thought.

"It might. I guess we will have to wait and see."

With those words Freya left the library, hope filling her heart.

 ** _January 1st, 1404 - Armonía_**

Lord Mathias Henrikson, Count of Primaria in the Province of Enas in the Kingdom of Armonía, gave a glance at the missive sent from his queen and sovereign. He had been asked to come to court though he had no idea as to why he had been summoned. It did not bode well that a noble was called to court. It usually meant that said noble had done something to displease their monarch hence the reason he was nervous as his carriage stopped at the steps of Elysia Castle in the Capitol. Taking a deep breath, he exited and prayed that there wasn't anything wrong.

He was led into the throne room which he was surprised to see was nearly empty. There were a few nobles as well as a few members of the royal family but other than that the room was empty. He could see the queen sitting on her throne, dressed in a deep green velvet gown, though when he glanced to the throne beside her he noticed that the king's throne was empty and he briefly wondered where he was.

He was interrupted from his musings when the queen spoke his name. "Lord Mathias, thank you for coming so quickly," Elena said with a smile from her throne.

He merely nodded as he awaited his fate.

"I presume you want to know why you have been called here today?"

At his nod Elena continued, "You have been summoned because I wanted you to meet someone. You see you have met every member of this family save one and it is she who I would like to introduce you to today. Princess Freya, would you please come forward." Elena called to the gathered throng.

Freya came forward and stopped before her sister-in-law and queen. "Your Majesty," she said softly giving Elena a deep curtsy.

"Princess Freya, Duchess of Enas, I would like to introduce you to Lord Mathias Henrikson, Count of Primaria in your province. Lord Mathias, my sister-in-law Princess Freya."

They both turned to each other and had to hold back identical gasps of surprise. Unbeknownst to all present (except the queen who knew of Freya's dreams) the two parties had been dreaming of each other for months but had yet to meet.

"You…" Freya managed get out after taking in the man who stood before her. She took in his tall build and strong physic. He could rival her brother the king with his build. She took in his sandy blond hair and neatly trimmed beard then found herself lost in his sea green eyes. She knew instantly who he was. And almost turned to her sister-in-law to thank her for finding her soul mate but refrained.

"Princess," Mathias said taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"I…Milord…." she couldn't even get a full sentence out so great was her shock.

"Milady, forgive me I did not mean to frighten you," he stated standing upright once more.

"Oh, you didn't frighten me, Milord, I am just surprised to see you."

"And why is that Milady?" he asked confused.

Instead of answering she indicated that he should follow her and after bowing to his sovereign he did so wondering where she was taking him. He soon found himself in the garden of the castle.

"Now will you answer my question, Milady?" he asked once they were both seated on one of the benches within the garden.

"Of course, but first may I ask you something?"

"Of course, your Highness..."

"Freya," she corrected him quickly, "You have my permission to call me by my name."

"Then what is it you wish to ask me, Freya," he asked again relishing the sound of her name on his lips.

Freya found she liked the way he said her name and couldn't wait to hear him say it again. "How much do you know about my family?"

He thought it an odd question but answered anyway. "I know that your family has ruled this country since its founding back in one thousand and five..." he was stopped when Freya interrupted him.

"Yes, but what do you know of my family specifically? Our origins?" she asked.

"Your Highness…..I mean Freya," he corrected himself after she gave him a scathing look at addressing her by her title. "I do not mean to offend Milady but you interrupted me before I could finish explaining." He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped when she blushed.

"Forgive me Milord, continue," she stated after composing herself.

"I also know as does nearly the entire country, or at least those who are descendants of those that came with your family to settle here, that your family is not exactly human. I know that your family is made up of the three branches of the supernatural world. Vampire, Witch and Werewolf. Which in turn means that our beloved Queen has ruled this country for nearly four hundred years."

"Wait, you're telling me that you are a descendant of one of the families that came with us?" she asked astonished by his revelation.

"Yes, in fact Princess Adisa is my distant cousin. Her father and my great great great grandfather were brothers."

"Now that is interesting. So what exactly was Adisa's reaction to meeting you may I ask?" Freya asked the latter with a small smile playing about her lips.

"She was surprised to say the least but we talked about our family for a good hour before her husband retrieved her…." he paused then asked, "So now that I have answered your question will you now answer mine?"

"Oh, of course. You didn't frighten me Milord it's just…well, you see…I have been dreaming of your face for the past several months so it was a surprise to actually see you in person."

"You…then it wasn't just me…." he stated almost to himself not realizing that she had heard him.

"You…" she began catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, Freya, but yes, I have been seeing your face in my dreams for just as long. Do you know what it means? Is this why the Queen wished for us to meet?

"I could be the reason she called for you as I did tell her about the dreams as for knowing what the dreams mean…I…I do know what they mean,"

"And?"

"Do you believe in soul mates?" she asked instead of answering him.

"Yes, actually I do. You may not know this but my aunt is a witch and she did tell me once that I had a soulmate though she never did tell me who she was."

"Did she tell you how you would recognize said soulmate?"

"Unfortunately, she did not."

"May I ask you one more thing?" Freya asked turning to look him in the eye.

He nodded and she continued, "What exactly do you feel right now?"

He didn't hesitate in answering the princess, "I feel drawn to you, Your Highness, I mean Freya. I feel protective of you also and there is a part of me that does not wish to be parted from you now that we have met."

Freya smiled and then told him that that was what finding your soul mate was like.

"So, you're saying that we…."

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Though there is one thing that you must know and I will leave you to think on it. If you do decide that you wish to be with me forever then the queen will be the one to turn you as she has with all the rest of our human mates. I don't expect you to decide right now take as long as you need," with that Freya stood and left the garden leaving Mathias to look after her with longing.

Shortly after she left the garden he went in search of his queen. He found her walking towards the outer courtyard.

"My Queen, may I have a moment of your time?"

Elena, who was walking to the sparring courtyard to oversee the training of a few new vampires her husband was training stopped when Mathias called out.

"Milord?"

"My Queen, I have had the most interesting conversation with the Princess Freya."

Elena smiles and nodded waiting for him to continue.

"She…that is we…" he stopped. He tried to calm his beating heart as he tried to form the words he was trying to express.

"You are soul mates are you not?" Elena asked with a knowing grin.

He was startled that the queen knew. "Yes, Your Majesty, we are and I would like permission to court the Princess Freya."

"Permission granted, Milord."

"Well, that was quick, your Majesty. I expected…..well I don't really know what I was expecting but instant approval was not it."

"Milord, you are soul mates. Why would I not approve of such a union? Though I do have to ask if she told you what you would have to do to stay with her forever."

"She did, your Majesty, and I am prepared though if your Majesty would not mind I would like to be turned today."

Elena was taken aback by the request. But then she also knew the bond between soul mates was strong and the need to be together was even stronger. "Are you sure? If so you will not be returning to your estate anytime soon, Milord."

"I am very sure, your Majesty."

"Very well then, follow me," she stated before stopping a passing servant and told them to tell the king that she would be in the council chamber with their guest.

Once they reached their destination she asked him once more if he was sure.

"Your Majesty, I don't exactly know how to say this but I need to be with her. I can't explain it. I just met her a few hours ago and yet my heart does not wish to be parted from her ever. So yes, I am sure that I want this."

"Oh, I can understand quite well the need to be with your soul mate as my husband and I also share such a bond. If this is truly what you wish then take and drink." She then bit into her wrist and offered it to the man before her.

He gently took her delicate wrist into his hands and placed it to his lips. He didn't take much before he pulled back before he could say anything she grabbed his head and then everything went dark.

Moments later both Freya and Elijah entered the room.

"Elena what!?" Freya began shocked by the scene before her.

"He came to me, Freya. Apparently, he never wishes to leave your side and asked me permission to court you before asking that I turn him. Seeing as he is your soul mate I could not exactly refuse his request."

Freya nodded before saying, "I will sit with him till he awakens then, Elena."

"Of course. I will be back in a moment after getting his daylight ring and a cup of blood." With that Elijah escorted his wife from the room as they went to retrieve the two items.

"Elena, is he really her soul mate?" Elijah asked as they walked to the conservatory which served as Bonnie's retreat.

"Yes, he is. Freya came to me a few weeks ago telling me about the dreams she had been having. At first, I wasn't sure but after Bonnie confirmed it so did the three spirits that brought Caroline, Bonnie and I to the past. I had Bonnie do a locator spell to find him and when it was confirmed that he lived here I had him brought to court. I wasn't expecting him to want to turn quite so soon though. I figured it would take a few weeks if not a few months before he was comfortable enough before asking me to do it."

"Lovely, what did you expect? His cousin is Henrik's mate. He knows what we are and accepts that to be with Freya forever he would have to turn. I know that if I were him I would have done the same thing to be with you forever."

"I…" Elena shook her head as she mulled over her husband's words. Having two sets of memories was not always easy as she recalled that he had once walked away from her and had not pursued her like he had after she had been sent back to the past. She was pulled from her thoughts by his question.

"So, did you wish for me to train him or are you going to let Freya do it?" he asked changing the subject as they walked into the conservatory .

"I think the two of you should do it together. After all you and she both have excellent control over your bloodlust."

"That is true but I think you, Caroline and Bonnie best the both of us at it though."

They were interrupted by Bonnie asking if they needed something.

"Yes, Bon, we do, we need Freya's mates' ring."

"He asked to be turned so soon?!" she asked shocked by Elena's words.

"Yes. It surprised me as well, Bon."

Bonnie handed over the ring after removing it from the enchanted box she kept all the rings for their soul mates in.

"Does Freya know he has been turned yet?" she asked.

"Yes. She and Elijah walked into the council chamber shortly after I killed him. She is sitting with him now."

"Wow. I think this is the first time one of our mates has wanted to change so soon after meeting us."

"Well, Adisa would be a close second if you remember right she wanted to be turned the day after the werewolf attack on the village.''

"That is true, Lena."

"Bon, I have a question. I know before we left the old world I found several rings Esther had made extra of but we learned that she never made one for Henrik's mate because of his age at the time. So whose ring does Adisa have? I have always wondered."

"Oh, well I'm not sure. If you remember I did have to respell the ring after you turned her so it could have been one of our children's rings for when they came of age."

Elena nodded accepting the explanation trying not to get upset at the mention of the children she would not see for some time, before Bonnie waved her off, "Well, I have to continue with this spell I am working on so I will let you go."

They said farewell to their sister and made their way to the kitchens where they kept a carafe of blood. Pouring a cup, they returned to the council chamber just as Mathias was waking up.

"Here you go Freya," Elena said handing both the ring and the cup of blood to her sister-in-law.

"Thank you."

"Well, I will leave the two of you to talk and when he is ready come find us we should be in the sparring courtyard." With that said the two monarchs left Freya alone with her newly turned soul mate.

While they had been talking Mathias awoke disoriented and a tiny bit confused before he recalled why he had been asleep in the first place. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on Freya who was speaking to the queen.

He spoke when the queen and king left the room, "Freya," he got out though the name was said more roughly than he intended.

Freya immediately turned towards her mate at the sound of him calling her name.

"Milord here, drink this," she said handing him the cup.

He took a precursory sniff at the contents before looking up at her, "Is this….."

"Yes, it is. I will not force you to complete the transition you must decide to do that on your own."

As soon as the words left her mouth he lifted the cup to his lips and downed the contents, dropping the cup when his new fangs sprang forth.

 ** _January 15th, 1406 - Armonía_**

It had been two years since he had been turned and had been courting his soul mate. He nearly chuckled when he recalled just how quickly he had assimilated to his new life. He had begun his training nearly as soon as he had completed the transition. Both his soon-to-be wife and the king had both had a hand in the training. But so did the Queen, as he learned exactly why she was the countries undefeated Champion. They were all surprised at the amount of control he exhibited nearly from the start. He was brought back to the present when Henrik asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, could you repeat that, I was lost in thought."

Henrik, who had stopped aging at eighteen, asked again jokingly, "Are you sure your ready for this? Because I can tell you right now when it was me standing where you are now I was a nervous wreck. Happy, excited, elated but nervous."

Mathias smiled at the young prince who had married his distant cousin nearly four hundred years prior, "Indeed I am, your Highness."

"So… no nerves whatsoever?"

"No, none."

Henrik only nodded at his wife's distant cousin as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

As per his and her request they had decided to wed in the garden where they had first discovered their bond. And so, it was here he stood with her brothers whom he had grown very close to in the past two years as he awaited his bride, especially the youngest prince.

Moments later a hush fell over the crowd of nobles that had been invited to the wedding. He resisted the urge to turn around and look at his bride as she and the king made their way up the makeshift aisle towards him.

Freya slowly made her way up the aisle towards the man that had stolen her heart two years prior. She knew that the family questioned why it had taken so long for this moment to occur. She had even questioned it but nothing could put a damper on what she was feeling at the moment. She was sure that her elation and joy was showing and she didn't care. She wanted everyone to know just how happy she truly was.

She came to stop by his side a smile on her lips as she beheld her groom. He took her hand before turning towards his soon to be sister- in-law.

Bonnie began the ceremony, "Today, we ask that the infinite light of the divine shine upon this union. In that spirit, I offer a blessing to this ceremony. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts from the east - new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body and soul. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south - the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west - the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself. Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north - a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day.

These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.

Lord Mathias, are you here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

"Yes, I am." he answered a small smile playing around his lips.

"Princess Freya, are you here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

She answered softly, "Yes, I am."

"In as much as Lord Mathias and Her Royal Highness Princess Freya have pledged their troth to be married this day, we call upon the Divine Spirit to bless this union. Therefore, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be joined together, by the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time."

The garden remained silent as no one objected to the union of their princess.

When no objection came Bonnie continued, "Do you Lord Mathias take unto thyself as wife Her Royal Highness Princess Freya and pledge unto her before these witnesses to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

He gave his bride's hand a quick squeeze before answering, "I will."

"Do you Princess Freya take unto thyself the Lord Mathias to be thy rightful lord husband and pledge unto him before these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

She returned his squeeze with one of her own before answering, "I will."

Bonnie then took the rings that a page boy held on a pillow and held them aloft, "Bless these rings which Lord Mathias and Her Royal Highness Princess Freya have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. May these rings be blessed with Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love, Water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength. The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

"Do you, Lord Mathias promise to show Princess Freya your honor and fidelity, to share her laughter and joy, to support and stand by her in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with her, and to spend each day loving her more than the day before?"

"I will," he answered once more

"Do you, Princess Freya, promise to show Lord Mathias, your honor and fidelity, to share his hopes and dreams, to laugh with him and share endless days of joy, to stand side by side with him in times of trouble, and to spend each day loving him more than the day before?"

"I will, " came the same soft answer as before.

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands, left to left and right to right, to create a symbol of eternity.

Lord Mathias, Princess Freya this cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment you have been separate in thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one. May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all eternity. This cord represents the marital bond. It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth. As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one. May you enjoy a lifetime of love and peace, happiness and prosperity.

Will you share yourselves freely and generously with each other, making time to be together?"

Together they answered in the affirmative.

As soon as they both answered Kol came forward with the ribbons for the hand-fasting.

"The first binding is thus made with dark blue, symbolic of Water, that your love may flow and fill you to your depths. It is also symbolic of fidelity, that you may be steadfast and your union unbroken," she said as Kol draped a dark blue cord over their clasped hands.

"Will you each seek to ease the others pain and suffering, sharing laughter and joy?"

Again, the answer was a yes.

"The second binding is thus made with green, symbolic of Earth, that your love may be wise and nurturing, and your happiness abundant. It, too, is symbolic of new beginnings, that your union may be nourishing and healing." He draped a green cord over their hands.

"Will you strive to keep your romance alive through daily actions and words of encouragement?"

"We will," they answered together once more.

"The third binding is thus made with red and pink. Red symbolic of Fire, that your love may be bright and passionate, Pink, symbolic of Love, that your union may be filled with love eternal." A red and then pink cord is draped over their hands.

"Will you both help each other to grow in spirit and wisdom?"

Again, they affirmed their answer.

"The fourth binding is thus made with light blue and white. White symbolic of Air, that your love may be as limitless as the sky, and filled with spirit. Light blue, symbolic of trust and truthfulness, that you may always honor your vows." Kol draped the final two cords, one in light blue the other in white, over their clasped hands and then tied all the cords loosely together.

"You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this hand fasting are not formed by these cords, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one. Inasmuch as you Lord Mathias and you Princess Freya have thus consented in holy matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Therefore, what the Divine Spirit has joined together, let man not separate. You may kiss the Bride!"

Mathias wasted no time in pulling Freya to him, though the kiss he settled upon her was chaste and not the passion filled one he wanted to give her which he had every intention of doing once they were alone.

When they parted Elena and Elijah came forward with the Sword of Oaths between them.

He knelt and placed his hand upon the blade and made his vow to his sovereigns once again. Once done he once again turned towards Bonnie who was holding a circlet in her hands and he knelt before her for his crowning. After he was inducted into the royal family he stood and faced the gathered crowd with his bride.

The next hour was spent taking congratulations from those gathered there but soon enough he was able to whisk his bride away from the well-wishers.


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I know we are not suppose to post just author notes but this needs to be said. it will be removed when i post the next chapter.**

 **A/N: okay so the reason i have yet to update this story as one review keeps pointing out to me is not bucasue of thier reviews but becasue i have not only been busy at work but i have also been really sick and have not really been able to concentrate on this.**

 **i also want to note that this will not be updated as quickly as it once was because i have to write each chapter now and that does take time. in fact you guys may not get an update but once a month may be twice if a writing bug hits me. not to worry i am still working on the next chapter. it is coming i promise.**

 **Astrid**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the OC's that are not cannon.**_

 _ **A/N: okay so I am so sorry this is so late in coming. Between stressing over my finances and having a huge case of writers block… well you can imagine what I was going through. (though i am still stressing over the financial side of things i think i have overcome the block). But like I said in my update earlier I may not have these chapters out but once a month now maybe twice if I am hit with a writing bug, so please don't complain about my update schedule I do have a life outside of this site and I can't always update when I want. I promise I haven't forgotten about any of my stories and I will be updating them as time allows.**_

 ** _A/N 2: Oh and the other reason this took so long was because I kind of completely changed a characters backstory (Which did take sometime to rework) So don't kill me. Or complain that I changed this character the way I did._**

 **REMEMBER THIS IS AN AU SO CHARACTERS WILL NOT NESSECARILY HAVE THE SAME CHARACTERZATION AS THE SHOW DEPICTS.**

 **Chapter 25**

 ** _June 5, 1489 - Bulgaria_**

"Papa! Please," a sixteen year old young woman pleaded with her father.

"I said no, Katerina. Will you bring shame to this family?"

"But I love him," she cried, trying hard to not cry in her father's presence.

"No, is no. I will never consent to such a match. Besides you have said this about the last two men who have wanted to wed you. You, young lady, know nothing of love and if you cannot abide by my wishes, Katerina, then I will have no choice but to cast you out and disown you!"

"Papa, please, I thought you wanted me to be happy!?"

"Not with him I don't."

"Why? Why do you hate Demetrius so?" she asked

"I know his kind Katerina, and you would do well to heed me."

Katerina, tired of begging her stubborn father, left the house and wondered the woods surrounding her home. She could not understand why her father refused to allow her some happiness. What exactly was wrong with Demetrius? She had always found him to be generous and kind and he was always attentive towards her. As she walked she heard rustling in the brush ahead of her as well as moaning. Thinking one of her sisters was hurt, as the moan sounded feminine, she rushed forward only to come to a complete stop at the scene before her. There was Demetrius touching and kissing a woman she didn't recognize. Now she understood why her father didn't want her with him. Turning she quickly turned and ran back to the house heartbroken.

As she ran she couldn't help but think there was something wrong with her. Every man she had ever been interested in always ended up breaking her heart. She was tired of it. Once at her house she ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed crying. This was how her mother found her.

"Katerina, my dear, what is the matter?" her mother asked as she gathered her eldest child into her arms.

"Mama, he….he…"she sobbed unable to explain why she was so upset.

Her mother seemed to know what her child was trying to say and simply held her as she cried out her grief.

When Katerina, finally was able to compose herself she wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress. "Mama, I can't…not again…"

"I know that is why you are being sent to my sister in England."

"But…"

"Katerina, you have suffered heartbreak after heartbreak these past two years and

I cannot see it happen again. You need a fresh start. You will find it with your aunt."

"I…Mama…I don't want to leave…"

"I know, my child but you need this, please understand, I only want what is best for you and your happiness is my utmost priority."

It took Katerina a little while to agree to her mother's plan but in the end she agreed.

 ** _July 1st, 1489 - Armonía_**

Freya awoke from the same dream she had been having for a month now. She had a feeling it wasn't a dream at all but a vision of something to come. Without awakening her husband, she got up and made her way to her meditation room. She needed to know why she was having this strange vision.

While she was meditating three spirits appeared before her startling her greatly.

"Who are you?" she asked as she only vaguely remembered the three standing before her.

"Do not be afraid, we mean you no harm," the three said together trying to calm the startled witch.

"What do you want then?" Freya asked.

"We have come to explain why we have been sending you the visions in your sleep."

"So you are the ones giving me this vision? What does it mean? Who is the woman?"

"Yes, we are the ones who were sending the vision like we said before, as to what it means….well that remains to be seen. As for the woman…she is the doppelganger."

"Like Elena used to be?" Freya asked confused.

"Yes, though Elena still is a doppelganger only spelled to look the way she does now. It is the reason her blood is capable of creating new Original Vampires."

"So you're telling me Elena used to look exactly like the woman in my vision? How? And why exactly am I having these visions?"

"Yes, she did. She hated being hunted for what her blood is capable of and secretly wished she didn't look like the doppelganger, so we granted her wish when we sent her and her two friends back in time. As for the woman in your vision. Her name is Katerina Petrova and her fate is now different than it once was. Her entire life has changed and hopefully with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's guidance for the better. She is also going to be the first Demi-Original."

"So when you told us that she was capable of creating a Demi-Original you meant this woman in my vision?"

"Exactly."

With that the three spirits disappeared and Freya was left thinking about what they said. She knew from experience that the three time travels had changed certain events especially the events surrounding her family but to change another's life entirely? Especially when they didn't even realize that they had done it? It seemed crazy to her but she didn't question it further. Instead she stood and went to find her sisters-in-law.

 ** _July 4th, 1489 - North Sea_**

The wave crashed against the ship almost capsizing the vessel. They had been battling a fierce storm that had come out of nowhere before stopping almost as suddenly as it began. However, the waves that had been stirred up by the storm had yet to dissipate and the ship was taking on water. The captain ordered those aboard to abandon ship as the ship would not take another wave again without capsizing or sinking and killing all on board.

The crew helped the few passengers on board to the few life rafts and then pushed away from the floundering ship. No one knew where they were or when they would see dry land again.

"Captain, surely you must know where we are?" one of the passengers asked.

"Unfortunately not. The storm blew us several miles off course."

"But surely there must be land somewhere around here?" Katerina questioned.

The captain looked at her and gave her a small sad smile before shaking his head.

She huffed before squinting through the fog that that arisen after the storm had cleared. Seeing nothing she silently wished that there was a place they could take sanctuary.

Suddenly one of the crew members on the raft yelled "Land Ho! Captain! Land due north!"

His words made everyone look in the direction he was pointing and sure enough everyone could make out the coastline in the distance.

It took very little prodding for everyone to help row towards land.

After what seemed like hours, and it probably was, they made it to the harbour.

The group was quickly led to the closest inn to dry off and get warm as well as get some rest by concerned dock patrons.

Katerina had just awoken from a nap when there was a knock on her door.

Thinking that it was the innkeeper checking on her she went to the door and opened it. But it was not the innkeeper who stood in her doorway but a beautiful woman who was dressed in very rich looking clothing.

"May I help you, milady?" she asked meekly confused as to why this gorgeous woman was standing before her.

Freya looked the woman over. She was surprised by how meek this young woman was considering what her sister's-in-law had said about her after she had told them about her vision hoping that they could shed some light on the woman she had seen.

"Are you by any chance Katerina Petrova?"

Katerina nodded unsure how the woman knew her name or even why this noble woman was there.

"Oh good, would you be so kind as to come with me then?"

Katerina nodded hesitantly unsure why the woman wanted her to come with her.

"I'm not in trouble am I milady?"

"Of course not but my sisters-in-law would like to meet you and sent me to fetch you."

"May I ask why they would like to meet me?"

"Well, I could but I think it would be better if they explained to you why they wish to make your acquaintance."

"Alright, but may I ask your name milady?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Princess Freya of Armonía, Duchess of Enas and Countess of Primaria," Freya said as a way of introducing herself.

Katerina immediately dropped into a curtsy when she learned she was in the presence of royalty.

"Your Highness, forgive me for not showing you the courtesy of your station."

Freya only shook her head a grin on her lips before bidding the young woman to rise. "That is quite alright, you didn't know who I was which is sometimes refreshing. Though I must tell you that one of my sisters-in-law is the queen of this country."

Katerina nodded and followed the princess from the room.

 **VD**

"Lena, are you sure about this?" Caroline asked her sister.

"Quite sure, Care. Elijah once said that Katherine was different as a human and I would like to see for myself just how different. Beside I know that Klaus killing her family is really what changed her into the Katherine we all hated. I am more than willing to give her a second chance just like we were given a second chance with the Originals."

Bonnie could only nod but she was also prepared for the worst.

They had all been shocked when Freya had called them together a few days prior and told them that she had been having visions of a young woman who called herself Katerina. To say that they had been surprised once Freya described her vision and the woman in it would've been an understatement. But surprised they were and so here they were sitting in the inns dining room awaiting the arrival of said young woman.

While they were talking softly amongst themselves Freya and Katerina had arrived. They turned to greet the pair but remained sitting.

"Katerina, may I introduce you to my sisters-in-law, Her Majesty, Queen Elena of Armonía, Duchess of Vasiliás and Kólpos, Her Royal Highness Princess Caroline of Armonía, Duchess of Téssera and Her Royal Highness Princess Bonnie of Armonía, Duchess of Mágos. Your Majesty, your Highness' may I present Katerina Petrova of Bulgaria."

"Your Majesty, your Highness," Katerina said as she dropped for the second time that day into a curtsy.

Elena tried not to gasp when saw the woman. Looking back at her was the face she had once seen every day in her mirror before being sent back in time. She had to resist the urge to approach the young woman instead she found herself smiling warmly at the young woman she would love to hate but could not find it in herself to actually hate. She knew that this Kathrine was not the same woman as the one that had caused her so much grief in her previous life and so was resolved to give her a second chance. She hoped that this time around they could become friends.

"You may rise, Lady Petrova," Elena finally said with a smile.

"I mean no disrespect your Majesty but I am no lady."

"Of course you are or I should say will be once I give you your title. That is if you wish to stay and serve this country."

"I….that is…" Katerina started unsure what to say to the monarch before her. She could only stare at the royal before her so shocked by the queen's statement. For some reason she had an uncontrollable desire to follow this queen anywhere she may go and serve her just as faithfully. The feeling wasn't like anything she had ever felt before and her family was from a line of Traveler Witches. Magic was something she understood but she knew that no magic was making her feel this uncontrollable urge. Maybe it was just the woman herself. Perhaps there was just something about her that made one want to follow her no matter what. How else could she explain the urge she felt. "If that is your desire, my queen then I will follow your lead," she finally said.

"Wonderful, then you shall accompany use back to to the castle where you will be instated. I do hope that you will also consider becoming one of my ladies-in-waiting as well."

Again the queen shocked her. She was going to go from a simple landowners daughter to the lady-in-waiting to a queen and be given a title as well. So great was her shock she fainted and was caught by Freya who was still standing close to her.

"Well that went better than I thought but did you have to throw the last bit at her Lena?" Bonnie asked as they made their way out of the inn and into their waiting carriage after telling the innkeeper to send the young woman things to the castle.

"Of course I did, Bon," Elena answered cheekily just as the carriage carrying the five women lurched forward.

 **VD**

Katerina awoke in opulent chamber. She couldn't help but marvel at the riches that surrounded her. She slowly sat up in the softest bed she had ever slept in and recalled the conversation from earlier in the day. She still couldn't believe that a queen wanted to not only gift her with a title but wanted her….her to be a lady-in-waiting. Could it be that she was being given a second chance? Could this be the place where she finally finds love?

Slipping from the bed she stepped into her shoes before heading out into the hall hoping that someone would tell her where she could find the queen.

 **VD**

"Lena, have you decided what title you are going to give our newest resident?" Bonnie asked somewhat bitterly.

"I have. I am think of making her a Countess," Elena said confused momentarily by the bitterness in her friends voice.

"And what area will she be Countess of?" asked Caroline resentment in her voice.

Elena looked between the two people closest to her. She could understand their resentment of Katerina being in their mist but she couldn't find it in her to be angry with the woman who had yet to do anything wrong in her eyes.

"Both of you need to give her a chance. She isn't the Katherine we once knew. Here she is simply Katerina. A young woman from a small town in Bulgaria who has been sent from her home for an unknown reason. She hasn't done anything wrong to warrant our resentment, so could you two please just give her a chance?"

Caroline and Bonnie both looked at their dearest and closest friend and nodded. She was right of course. Katerina had not done anything in this time to warrant their animosity and Elena was right they should give her a chance to prove her loyalty.

"Just one more question before she arrives," Bonnie began only for Caroline to continue the thought, "Who is going to turn her when the time comes?"

"We all will. I didn't tell you this but Freya came to me first when she was visited by the spirits who sent us here. She told me that they told her that Katerina will be the first Demi-Original. Meaning we all will have a hand in turning her when the time comes. First we will need to introduce her to the vampire world and give her a choice."

Just then there was a knock on the chamber door.

"Enter," Elena said.

A servant dressed in a dark green tunic entered and bowed before his sovereign.

"Your Majesty, Mistress Petrova is here to see you."

"Send her in, Henry," Elena spoke kindly.

The servant bowed and turned to the woman who was standing outside the door, "She will see you now, Miss." With those words he left.

Katerina timidly walked into the council chamber only to come face to face with three of the women she had encountered earlier that morning.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness'," she said softly as she curtsy to each of them in turn.

"Ah, Lady Petrova, do sit down."

She sat and calmly waited for the queen to address her.

"Now, Lady Petrova, have you come to a decision regarding the matter we discussed earlier?"

"I have, my queen."

"And?"

"I would be honored to serve your Majesty in any way that you see fit," Came her soft reply.

"Wonderful," Elena smiled and motioned for her to kneel.

Caroline brought forth the Sword of Oaths and Bonnie handed her a parchment that contained the Oath of Loyalty.

"If you truly wish to serve me and this country then you must take the Oath of Loyalty."

Katerina nodded and opened the parchment after quickly scanning the document she turned back to face the queen who was patiently waiting before her sword in hand.

Katerina took a deep breath and then placed her hands upon the blade.

"I, Katerina Petrova, do solemnly swear that I will well and truly serve our Sovereign Lady, Queen Elena, in the office of Lady-in-Waiting, and I will do right to all manner of people after the laws and usages of this realm, without fear or favour, affection or ill-will. I will give my loyalty to both Queen and Country. So saying this I will respect all the rights and freedoms of this country. I will uphold all it's laws faithfully and fulfil my duties and obligations as a citizen of Armonía."

Elena smiled and said, "Then rise, Countess of Famula, Lady-in-waiting to the Queen."

 **VD**

"So Lovely, I hear you have a new lady-in-waiting," her husband said coming into their chamber later that evening.

"Indeed I d,."she returned with a small grin.

"So when will we get to meet this new lady?"

"I do believe in the morning, Freya and I want to show her her new home away from the castle."

"Perfect. So will you be joining me in the training of the new guard tomorrow afternoon?"

"I shall try to make it but I do not know how long we will be gone for. But if I make it back I will surely join you."

"Wonderful, now come here my lovely wife, I haven't seen you all day and I have missed you," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

After they broke apart she caressed his beloved face and told him that she had missed him as well.

 ** _April 6th, 1492_**

Freya was meditating when she received a disturbing image. She stood and raced off to find her sister-in-law as quickly as possible.

Upon reaching her, she quickly told her about the vision and Bonnie nodded solemnly before agreeing that Elena needed to be told that their friend was in danger.

They found their Queen in the throne room receiving the weekly grievance's of the people.

They both cut to the front of the line and quickly dropped into a deep curtsy.

Elena was confused for a moment and then she looked into both their faces and saw that they really needed to speak to her alone.

"We shall continue this later this afternoon," with those words the three royals left the throne room.

"Lena, it's Katerina."

"What about her? She is due back this afternoon."

"Lena, I have had a vision. In it she was thrown from her horse and was severely injured. She will die if she isn't turned," Freya said quickly and quietly.

"Has it already happened? Do we need to go look for her?"

"I am not sure if it has happened yet or will happen in a few days from now," Freya admitted quietly.

"Wait Bonnie what is today's date?" Elena asked

"April sixth," Bonnie answered unsure as to why Elena would ask such an odd question.

"No, it will happen today. In our original timeline she was turned on this date and every turning has happened on the exact date that it happened in the original timeline."

"Then we need to go look for her!"

"Bonnie, go get Caroline. I believe she and Adisa are in the sparing courtyard practicing. The three of us will go look for her. Freya hand me that flask on my desk and find a piece of Lapis jewelry to make a daylight charm."

The two of them hurried to do her bidding. She was glad that in the two years that Katerina had been with them that they had told her what they were. It was now up to her to turn or not.

"Lena! Bonnie told me you wanted to see me," Caroline said as she came into the room.

"She didn't tell you why?" Elena asked perplexed.

"No, only that the three of us have someplace to be… like now."

"And we do. Katerina is most likely dying at the moment and we need to hurry up and find her before she does."

"But…how…." Caroline was shocked by the words of her sister and Queen. Katerina had become such a loyal and devoted friend to all of them in the two years she had lived with them and it was hard to believe that she may now be dying.

"Freya had a vision of Katerina being thrown from her horse and getting severely injured. And seeing as today was the day she turned in the original timeline…."

Elena let the rest of her sentence go unsaid as realization dawned on Caroline's face.

"Well, let's go, I'm not about to lose my friend," The blonde said as she headed for the door.

 ** _Meanwhile…._**

Katerina, Countess of Famula and Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen, was riding back to the Castle when her horse was spooked by something in the woods along the road. She tried to hang onto the bucking mare but wasn't able to and was thrown hitting her head on a boulder on the side of the road.

Bleary eyed she tried to stand but she couldn't seem to get her legs underneath her. As the darkness began to take her vision she wondered if anyone would find her before she died.

 **VD**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sped out of the castle at vampire speed. They all knew that time was of the essence and all were worried that they would be too late to save her.

Suddenly Caroline stopped and pointed to something in the distance. The two other women stopped and looked towards where she was pointing and they all could make put a figure lying on the ground in the middle of the road. Racing over they immediate sighed in relief. They had found her.

Elena knelt down before the fallen woman and gently took her head into her lap.

"Is she?"

"No…not yet anyway but she is close. Her heartbeat is too slow." She looked down at the woman whose head was now resting in her lap. "Get me that flask and then I want both you and Bonnie to add your blood to it."

Caroline and Bonnie did as she requested knowing what Elena had in mind. "Are you sure Elena?"

"I would rather she come back a vampire hating me for what I did than to lose her now. I know I wanted her to choose but we don't exactly have time for that right now"

They both nodded as they both knew that Katerina had endeared herself to their Queen with her loyalty and devotion. That the two had become dear friends as well.

They handed over the flask and Elena bit into her wrist adding her own blood to the mix. "Forgive me, Katerina. I would normally ask if this the life you would choose but I am being selfish right now and I don't want to lose you just yet." With those words she tipped the flask to the unconscious woman's lips and helped her down the bloody mixture.

"Now we wait."

A few hours later Katerina stirred. "Welcome back to the land of the living," Caroline said with a small smile.

"What happened?" Katerina asked trying to sit up but falling back almost as quickly.

"Your horse threw you. You hit your head on that boulder there and knocked yourself out."

"Oh, so did I die?" she asked quietly, startling all three women gathered around her.

"Well…that is…" Caroline and Bonnie both began but were interrupted by Elena.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Elena. My Queen, you told me what you are and how one is turned. Besides I have a feeling that I died."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"I can no longer access my magic," she returned quietly.

"Kat! Why didn't you tell us? I mean I should have felt it but why? I could have saved your magic!"

"Travelers are not exactly welcome in certain circles," she replied.

Bonnie nodded understanding what she wasn't saying. She didn't want to be considered a Traveler Witch anymore.

Elena pulled a ring from her pocket and handed it to the newly made vampire. "To answer your earlier question, yes you are. Dead that is. We managed to give you our blood moments before your heart stopped. You died with it in your system, Katerina, and if you wish to become one of us then you will need to complete the transition soon. We can show you how it is done."

"So who turned me exactly?"

"We all did. Well Caroline, Bonnie and I did at least. If you complete the transition you will be the world's first Demi-Original."

"I made a promise to you, my Queen and I will not break it. I promised to serve you always and I meant it. So show me how to complete it." Katerina said resolutely.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the OC's that are not cannon.**_

 _ **A/N: okay so I am so sorry this is so late in coming. Between stressing over my finances and having a huge case of writers block… well you can imagine what I was going through. (though i am still stressing over the financial side of things i think i have overcome the block). But like I said in my update earlier I may not have these chapters out but once a month now maybe twice if I am hit with a writing bug, so please don't complain about my update schedule I do have a life outside of this site and I can't always update when I want. I promise I haven't forgotten about any of my stories and I will be updating them as time allows.**_

 **REMEMBER THIS IS AN AU SO CHARACTERS WILL NOT NESSECARILY HAVE THE SAME CHARACTERZATION AS THE SHOW DEPICTS.**

 **Chapter 26**

 ** _Jan. 15_** ** _th_** ** _, 2012 - New York City, New York_**

Katherine Pierce jerked awake. Placing a shaking hand to her aching head, she wondered silently why she had had such a vivid dream. Though as she sat there thinking about the odd dream she began to wonder if it had been a dream at all. To her it almost felt like a memory though not one that she truly recalled ever happening to her though she felt like it had and silently wished that it had, as it would have saved her a lot of heartache at losing her only child.

Shaking her head she stood and gathered up her belongings before leaving the hotel room she had been staying in. She wanted answers and she wanted them right then and there and she knew that the only place she would find out anything was in the one place she had fled months prior, Mystic Fall.

 ** _Jan. 16_** ** _th_** ** _, 2012 - Mystic Falls_**

Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls to find it somewhat changed. The buildings were the same yes, but it was the atmosphere that had changed the most. It seemed the town had grown darker than it normally was and she silently wondered why. Shrugging it off she made her way to the Boarding house to say hello to her two favorite brothers.

Standing outside the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked after he opened the door.

"Oh, just checking up on my two favorite sirelings. What else would I be doing here?" She asked as she entered the house with her normal flair.

"Just come in and make yourself at home, why don't you," he said with an exasperating sigh. He was not in the mood to deal with his sire at the moment.

"Plan to," she called back as she made her way into the living room.

"Kitty Kat, what are you doing here?" Damon asked once he spotted her.

"Oh just checking up on the two of you and wanting to ask Elena a few questions."

"Elena? Whose Elena?" the two brothers asked confused. "Are you feeling alright there Kitty Kat?"

"You know Elena, my overly compassionate doppelganger," she stated in a huff.

"Katherine, your doppelgangers name isn't Elena, it's Adreana. Did you hit your head and lose your memory or something?"

"Who the hell is Adreana? I think I should know who my doppelganger is Damon," she huffed out with a slight growl in her voice.

"And we know that the only doppelganger here is Adreana. What has gotten into you? Are you sure you're alright there in the head?"

"This is just some sick game you two are playing with me. Well, if you won't answer my question then I will just have to wring them from my doppelgangers throat!"

She turned and glared at the two before turning on her heals and leaving. She was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later and preferably sooner rather than later. She flashed over to the Gilbert household and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened she had her doppelganger by the throat and pushed up against a wall. "Elena, what is going on and do not lie to me. I know you are having your little witch friend mess with my head so you had better start talking!" she growled menacingly at the younger vampire.

Adreana struggle for a moment before pushing the older vampire off her with a hiss. "I don't know who you think you are but my name is not Elena it's Adreana and this is my house."

"Right, little girl, sure lie to me again," Katherine stated with another growl.

"I'm telling you the truth. Besides I have never met you in my life though we do look alike."

"That is because you are a doppelganger. It's why we look alike. If you aren't Elena then where is she?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are talking about. I have never heard of an Elena living here. I suppose you could ask the Originals. They live in the big mansion just eat of town."

"Maybe I will," Katherine said before turning to leave. She was totally confused at the moment. What was going on? Why didn't anyone know who Elena was?

As much as she didn't want to face the Original family she had a feeling that they knew what was going on and she needed answers.

 ** _Jan. 17_** ** _th_** ** _, 2012 - Mystic Falls_**

Each of the Original siblings was sitting in the library contemplating their newest memories. They were surprised that Freya had not only found her mate but she had married him as well.

"Well, it looks like our family is growing," Kol quipped to the others after a long silence had befallen the group.

"Yes, it would seem so," Elijah returned with a small grin.

"Just think in our original timeline it was just the five of us. Now we have both siblings that we thought were lost to us and we all have found our mates, well except Rebekah, and I have a feeling she knows who her soulmate is."

"I do. Elena told me who it was and even though he is currently living in this town he has no idea how his life will change shortly."

"I for one, am grateful that Freya has someone to love and lean on. Especially now," Finn told them, interrupting what Klaus was about to say.

"Too true, Brother. I only wish we knew what happened to caused us all to be separated in the first place," Rebekah chimed in.

"Yes, that would be nice to know, but I have a feeling we won't know that for a while," Kol told her.

"Why is that?"

"It's only a feeling, Sister, but I don't know… it's like….I know it won't happen just yet but I know it's coming," he explained.

They all nodded accepting his answer though they were thoroughly confused by what he said.

"Rebekah, may I ask who is your soulmate?" Klaus finally was able to ask.

"Stefan," was all she said before they heard a knock on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Klaus asked to no one in particular.

"Please don't let it be that doppelganger again I would hate to have to compel her to leave me alone but she is pushing the limits of my control," Elijah stated, frustrated beyond belief the young woman could not seem to take a simple 'I'm not interested' as a no. She reminded him far to much of Tatia for his liking.

Shrugging Klaus went to open the door and stood there in shock when he saw who was on the other side.

"Katerina. What a pleasant surprise. Now what did I do to warrant the pleasure of your company?" he asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Good to see you too, Klaus. But I have questions that I need answers to and it seems that I won't be getting them from Elena as she isn't even in Mystic Falls right now is she?"

"You might want to join us in the library, love," he said with a small sigh before opening the door wider allowing her entry into his home. "This way, Katerina and we will answer your questions."

She followed him with some trepidation as she still was unsure of his motives. After all he had been trying to kill her for the past five hundred plus years now.

"Klaus, who is it? It's not that crazy doppelganger again is it and if it is please tell me you sent her on her way." Katherine knew who Elijah meant as she herself had met said crazy doppelganger earlier thinking she was Elena. She had quickly figured out though that it wasn't Elena as the girl had a completely different personality than Elena did.

"No, it wasn't the crazy doppelganger, Elijah, but someone even better," Klaus said coming into the room followed closely by Katherine.

"Katerina?!" all of his sibling said at once before gripping their heads in pain as new memories began to surface.

Katherine watched the sibling all holding their heads and wondered for the hundredth time in two days what was going on.

As suddenly as the pain came it ended and all of the Originals looked at each other before looking towards the newest member of their group.

"Katerina?" Rebekah was the first to say anything. She was trying hard to reconcile her old and new memories of the woman before her. Like with Sage, she wanted to hate the woman before her but she could not find it in her heart to do so. If what her memories were telling her was true, then she and Katerina had become very close friends in the new timeline and she hoped that once they explained to her what was going on they could rekindle that friendship.

"You never call me that, Rebekah. You normally have some nasty name to throw at me why the change?" Katherine asked perplexed.

"Katerina, may I ask you something," Elijah asked interrupting the two women.

"Of course," she said turning towards the man she had once had feelings for.

"Why exactly have you come here today?"

That was not what she was expecting him to ask her but she sat down in the only available seat left in the room and began her story.

"Two days ago, I awoke in a hotel room from a very vivid dream or at least I think it was a dream for some reason it felt more like a memory than anything else."

"And what makes you think it was a memory and not a dream?" Kol asked.

"Well, for one, it felt so real. It was like I was living it but I know that can't be possible. I know for a fact what happened in that dream or memory or whatever it was did not actually happen."

"Are you sure about that, Katerina?" Klaus asked

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be. I should know if I lived what I saw or not. I know I did not, though some part of me wished that I had," she finished sadly.

"What exactly was the dream about?" Elijah asked trying to get them back on topic.

"I dreamed of my life before I met all of you in the past. Though the dream or what ever it was was so different. In this vision I guess I will call it, I never got pregnant by the man who was suppose to marry me instead I found him cheating on me with someone else and was supposed to be sent to my aunt who lived in England at the time, just to get away from the heartbreak. Instead I end up being involved in a shipwreck and drifting at sea with the other survivors. Somehow we made it to an island kingdom that I know for sure does not actually exist and I met the Royal family. But the thing is you all were that Royal family. What I can't understand is why I would be seeing both Bonnie and Caroline in this vision. Elena was there too though she looked nothing like she was supposed to furthermore she was the queen of this kingdom. Now I have had some really weird dreams before but never in my life have I had one so strange. I mean why would I dream of Elena being a queen of a country when it's my dream?"

"Because it wasn't a dream, Katerina. It was a memory of your new life granted to you by the spirits when they sent Elena, Caroline and Bonnie back in time," Kol said quietly to the stunned vampire.

"I'm sorry….What?"

"We are living in a new timeline. One that was created when three spirits from the Other Side sent Bonnie, Caroline and Elena back into the past. They changed Elena's appearance so she wouldn't be recognized as the doppelganger and because it was her deepest wish not to look like the doppelganger as she was tired of being pursued for her blood. They were sent back to before we were turned and we met and married them. We have children by them as well and when we were turned, so were they, making them Originals as well." Elijah, Kol and Klaus explained to the stunned vampire before them.

"Katerina, Elena is the Queen of Armonía. Which is the island nation you ended up on. It's a nation we founded shortly after we turned. The villagers, from the village we ended up in after we left this place after turning, proclaimed her Queen after she saved the village from a werewolf attack and we agreed with them. When we left the village and headed south we ended up on the island which had no other living soul on it and we claimed it as ours. Elena officially became Queen and you became one of her Ladies-in-Waiting after pledging to serve her and the country," Rebekah stated gently.

"Are you trying to tell me that it was all true?" Katherine gasped out trying hard not to laugh in the Originals face.

"I'm afraid so. I'm also afraid that even more memories will surface soon for all of us."

"Okay so say I believe what you are saying for one minute, then why are we here and not there? And another question why are you here but not them?"

"We have all asked the same question as you. The answer is we don't know. We have no idea why we are not on the island right now or even how we got separated from them," Elijah began.

"Elijah, you are the one who married Elena weren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes and she gave me two beautiful children as a result."

"If that is so then where are the children? Are they with the time travelers?"

"We wish we knew where the children were but unfortunately no they are not with the girls. Right before we were turned the three of them gave the children to their guardian, Ayana. She placed the children in a magical sleep that they will not awaken from until who knows when. We don't even know where she hid them. We know that the children are here in Mystic Falls somewhere though we know not where," Rebekah said pain lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry," Katherine said softly. She was truly sorry for Elijah. He had lost his children and she knew how much he had wanted a family. As he had spent the last thousand years trying to get his family back together again.

Just then Katherine leaned forward as pain exploded in her head as more memories began to pour forth.

"Do we even want to know?" Kol quipped as he watched the younger vampire trying to regain her equilibrium.

"They….they turned me….I'm no longer of Klaus' bloodline," She managed to squeak out before blacking out from the pain.

"Well, I guess that answers that question then," he quipped once more.

"Kol, really?"

"What? I'm only stating the obvious. I mean we all wondered, if only silently, who turned her when we received the memory earlier and now we know. She is the first Demi-Original."

"Well, we know from Ayana's spirit that she was going to be but we didn't know who exactly was going to be the contributor to turning her. Obviously we knew Elena was going to be one of them as it's her blood that is needed to even create an Original. But I wonder why the three of them were chosen?"

"Maybe when we get our next memories it should become clear," Elijah stated just then he felt another headache coming on which signaled the arrival of a new memory.

As the headache cleared he looked over to the others to find that they too had received more memories.

"I think we just got our answer," Rebekah replied.


	28. AN Sorry

**_ok so i know that these are frowned upon but i needed to update everyone concerning not only this story but all my stories that remain unfinshed currently. as of right now all my works are on HIATUS until further notice. i didn't want to do this but seening as my laptop has decided it is going to start acting up (Shutting itself down everytime turn the thing on) i have decided that until i can afford a new one all my stories will have to be put on hold until furter notice. i am sorry as i know i am upsetting and disappointing all of my readers but i will update as soon as i can i promise._**

 ** _Astrid_**


End file.
